Dos Mundos Separados
by Sakunomi
Summary: Es una continuación alternativa de la serie hecha por clamp "Card Captor Sakura". es una historia en la que Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li se separan de un modo inevitable, se narra lo que cada uno hace mientras estan separados
1. Chapter 1

**DOS MUNDOS SEPARADOS**

* * *

**Hola a todos…antes que nada me quiero presentar me hago llamar Sakunomi y muy gratamente he escrito esta versión, que viene a ser una continuación de la historia de Sakura Card Captor…es por ello que debo recalcar unas cuantas cositas primero… la mayoría de personajes que inspiraron la creación de este fic le pertenecen al grupo Clamp, a excepción de algunos que sí son de mi entera autoría…Asimismo deseo aclarar que los fines por lo que he escrito esta historia no tienen afán de lucro… Y por último, quiero informar que es la primera vez que escribo algo, por lo que pido paciencia si es que el modo de escribir es a veces un poco entreverado… n.n es que recién estoy aprendiendo a crear historias y la inexperiencia a veces nos hace cometer errores. Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! Para situarlos mejor, esta historia da inicio justo después de que termina la segunda película de Card Captor Sakura… En fin habiendo aclarado estos puntos pues ¡los invito a leer!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Era un hermoso día de verano, el sol estaba comenzando a salir y aunque era mitad de estación, en ese momento del día no se sentía tanto bochorno, claro que eso iba cambiando a medida que transcurrían las horas. En aquel momento sonó un despertador en la habitación de una casa, el cual fue desactivado luego de pasar unos cuantos segundos, luego se escuchó que alguien abría un cajón y después se oyó:

- Sakuraaa, ¡despierta! O de lo contrario llegarás tarde al encuentro que tenías programado hoy con Tomoyo… ¡Sakura! ¡Despiertaaaa! – la aludida no daba señales de sentir los intentos de kero por despertarla, así que este le grito muy cerca al oído- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- AHHHHHHHHHH, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?- gritó Sakura y comenzó a mirar a todos lados sentada sobre su cama con los ojos aun con señal de sueño, hasta que vio a kero flotar cerca a ella y suspiró aliviada- Ahh kero eras tú, ¡me asustaste! ¡Cómo se te ocurre pasarme la voz así!, sabes que no debes gritar porque es de mala educación…

- Lo siento pero es que llevaba ya buen tiempo intentando despertarte y tu no me hacías caso, debí hacer uso de medidas más extremas para poder conseguir que abrieras los ojos- Kero se sentía orgulloso con su hazaña tanto así que puso una cara de autosuficiencia y puso los bracitos hacia arriba haciendo una posición de fuerza, se veía realmente muy gracioso.

Sakura sonrió al verlo así, acto seguido salió de la cama, frotó sus ojos y fue hacia su closet a sacar la ropa que usaría ese día. Luego se fue a la ducha para darse un baño, mientras tanto Kero ordenaba el cuarto, al menos la parte que había desordenado, ya que el día anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde jugando videojuegos esperando a que llegara Sakura que había ido con su familia a un templo a las afueras de la ciudad. Es así que para cuando ella regresó del Templo, él ya se había pasado uno de los juegos más pesados y se sentía muy agotado como para ordenar el pequeño desorden que había provocado.

Tras unos minutos, la dueña de las cartas entró en ese momento a la habitación y comenzó a cambiarse, mientras tanto el pequeño Kero prendió el televisor para ver las noticias, el periodista que estaba hablando comentaba sobre algunos robos menores en los mercados de la ciudad por lo que Sakura no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, hasta que éste dijo la frase "En China están aconteciendo sucesos inexplicables…" pues ni bien escuchó la palabra "China" sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba por unos segundos y luego que este volvía a palpitar de un modo muy apresurado y desesperado, en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su corazón de puso roja y comenzó a pensar en Shaoran, su querido y adorado Shaoran Li, quien por cierto había regresado a su natal Hong Kong hacía ya dos semanas atrás. El sólo hecho de recordar que él ya no se encontraba en Japón hizo que Sakura se sintiera muy triste y que le vinieran a la mente los recuerdos de los pocos días que compartió a su lado antes de su partida:

_Justo después de que Sakura capturara la última carta que quedaba libre y la convirtiera en la carta "hope" ella confesó a Shaoran lo que sentía por él. Es así que en cuanto saltó y llegó hacia donde se encontraba él, lo abrazó muy fuerte y para variar comenzó a llorar de alegría, él también la abrazó y la consoló diciéndole que ella era lo más lindo que le había pasado en todos los años de vida que tenía. Luego aparecieron Kero y Yue así que no pudieron hablar más al respecto, por lo que tuvieron que regresar a buscar a los demás y verificar que todos estuvieran a salvo, así como también tranquilizarlos por si estaban preocupados buscándolos._

_Días después ya todos estaban más tranquilos en la ciudad, incluso algunos ya regresaban a trabajar sin el temor de que otro suceso extraño se diera… Sakura durante ese tiempo en el que en la ciudad permanecía en pánico, no pudo salir de casa porque Touya no la dejaba, debido a que de hacerlo, su padre estaría muy preocupado y como a ella no le agradaba para nada tener a su Papá así, obedeció sin decir nada... Lo que pasó fue que el día del accidente cuando su padre recuperó la conciencia comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente y sólo cuando la halló pudo sentirse más tranquilo, así que ella al no querer generarle ningún tipo de angustia, más aun cuando todo estaba reciente, decidió obedecer a Touya, quien tenía también otros motivos (no revelados) del por qué no quería que su hermana saliera… Sin embargo, como aquella mañana ya casi todos se comportaban de un modo más calmado y confiado, Sakura tuvo permitido salir, es así que Tomoyo la invitó a su casa durante todo el día y también invitó a Shaoran y Meiling, claro está que todo con la finalidad de que Li y Sakura tuvieran un momento juntos, hasta (Tomoyo) había planeado qué hacer con Meiling para dejarlos solos. Es así que desde que Sakura salió de casa se sentía muy ansiosa y feliz, pero cuando llegó a casa de Tomoyo se sentía muy nerviosa, porque por fin lo vería después de que ella le confesara lo que siente hacia él y además porque no sabía cómo actuar, por suerte ella llegó antes que la pareja de primos así que se puso a charlar con su querida amiga y eso contribuyó en mucho a que sus nervios disminuyeran. Sentadas en el cómodo sillón de la habitación de Tomoyo, ella le preguntó:_

_- Sakura, ¡realmente te ves muy linda hoy! eso se debe a que verás a Li después de que le confesaras lo que sientes por él ¿verdad?- Sakura quedó mirando a su amiga y se puso un poco roja y asintió con la cabeza- pues déjame decirte que te ves divina! Y no solo eso, ésto me recuerda que será una buena ocasión para filmarte en este día tan especial- Tomoyo tenía los ojos con estrellitas y se veía soñada pensando de un modo tan feliz en todas las lindas tomas que obtendría en esa ocasión para su colección. Cuando recuperó su estado habitual, vio que Sakura estaba un tanto triste, y lo notó porque su amiga no respondió de ningún modo a lo que ella acabada de decirle, ni siquiera se apenó como solía pasar, así que se angustió mucho- Sakura, ¿está todo bien? No te veo muy tranquila- mientras le decía eso tomo su mano- sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que te preocupa._

_- Gracias Tomoyo, pero es que…es que… ¿Sabes? Me siento muy feliz de que al fin haya podido decirle a Shaoran lo que siento por él, pero…- y su voz se comenzó a cortar por la tristeza que la invadía en ese momento, así como también sus ojos que poco a poco iban llenándose de lágrimas- pero…soy consciente de que él deberá volver a China y… realmente no sé si pueda sobrellevarlo Tomoyo… me siento muy triste por eso, porque es algo que no se puede evitar, Shaoran vive allá, toda su familia está en China y pues…realmente no sé hasta cuando nos volveremos a ver de nuevo- Sakura no pudo más y se puso a llorar tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Tomoyo frotó su espalda dulcemente y le dijo:_

_- Sakura… por lo que me dices sé que debes sentirte muy triste, pero creo que ahora lo mejor será que trates de aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible para estar a su lado con la hermosa sonrisa que tienes, pienso que el joven Li no quiere llevarse de recuerdo un rostro triste de Sakura, él debe recordarte como la niña alegre y gentil de la que se enamoró… además, aún se quedará una semana más de lo planeado, así que amiga ¡ánimo!... yo sé que tu eres fuerte y que sabrás sobrellevarlo, no olvides que cuentas con toda mi ayuda y yo me encargaré de que cuando Li regrese a China tu y él puedan seguir manteniendo el contacto- Sakura había escuchado con atención a su amiga, por lo que en ese momento dejó de llorar y miró a Tomoyo a los ojos, quien por cierto tenía una sonrisa que hacía que ella se sintiera tranquila y segura, se limpió las lagrimas y dijo:_

_- Tienes razón Tomoyo, ¡qué tonta soy!… no debo dejar que esta tristeza fluya por ahora, porque si lo permito sólo conseguiré que él también se ponga triste y eso no lo voy a permitir- en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de determinación, luego sonrió y abrazó a Tomoyo- ¡Gracias Tomoyo! Tu siempre me ayudas en todo ¡te quiero mucho amiga! ¡no sé qué haría sin ti!... ¡Sabes! quiero que sepas que si en algún momento necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme, yo también quiero ayudarte así como tú lo haces- La aludida sonrió ampliamente a la maestra de cartas y luego dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda agregó:_

_- Esa es la Sakura que yo conozco...- en ese momento vio su reloj- bueno... por ahora es mejor que te retoque un poco, ya que es mejor dejar oculto cualquier rastro de tristeza- La castaña sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza, permitió que Tomoyo la arreglara._

_Transcurridos unos cuantos minutos, anunciaron a Tomoyo que sus otros dos invitados acababan de llegar, así que en cuanto Sakura lo escuchó se puso muy roja y volvió a ser víctima de los nervios. Daidouji bajó a recibirlos, mientras que Sakura se quedó en la habitación esperando a que volviera a subir su amiga, aunque ahora acompañada de los otros dos invitados. Sakura sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, el estómago se le retorcía por los nervios y no sabía por qué pero realmente experimentaba unas sensaciones muy raras que la hacían sentirse extrañamente muy feliz y emocionada. En cuanto escuchó que la voz de Meiling se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaban a la habitación de Tomoyo, Sakura empezó a correr desesperadamente en círculos agitando los brazos velozmente con la carita de desesperación, en eso se detuvo pues la puerta se abrió y ahí estaban los tres, adelante estaba Tomoyo, luego Meiling y al último, casi oculto entre ambas estaba su querido Shaoran... La dueña de la casa indicó a los invitados que pasaran y se pusieran cómodos, en cuanto Meiling vió a Sakura fue corriendo y le dijo:_

_- ¡Hola Kinomoto! Veo que estas un algo tensa, vamos ¡relájate! Ya pareces Shaoran ajajajaj- comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Meiling traía una hermoso vestido color guinda y blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía puesto unos zapatos blancos que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido y, a diferencia de la mayoría de ocasiones, en ese momento traía el cabello suelto sujetado a los costados con unos ganchos con piedras muy lindas; Sakura aun en shock por ver a su amiga muy linda respondió_

_- Hola Meiling, realmente te ves muy bien hoy- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa por lo que la aludida dijo "gracias Kinomoto, tu también luces muy bien" luego la maestra de cartas dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba parado Shaoran y dijo agachando la mirada con el rostro rojo- hola Shaoran- el aludido que también traía el rostro ligeramente rojo, contestó:_

_- Ah…hola Sakura- y se puso más rojo de lo que estaba casi ni podía levantar la mirada para verla, además del hecho de que miraba hacia otro lado para que ella no viera su rostro de color escarlata. Shaoran también se veía muy guapo ese día, traía puesto un polo verde con unos pantalones de color negro. Sin embargo ante el silencio entre sus dos amigos Tomoyo tuvo que intervenir antes de que la conversación se volviera muy monosilábica_

_- Bueno, en un momento nos suben el té, así que por qué no vamos charlando...- sonrió ampliamente a sus invitados- Por cierto quisiera saber cuál fue la razón que dieron allá en China para poder quedarse una semana más aquí en Japón- Meiling, viendo que su primo aún no podía articular palabras fue la que respondió_

_- Ahhh bueno... básicamente Shaoran llamó a su madre y dijo que necesitaba quedarse una semana más acá ya que con este asunto de la carta era mejor asegurarse de que todo quedara en orden por aquí y pues mi tía aceptó- guiñándole el ojo a Shaoran agregó- claro está que eso sólo fue una excusa para estar un poco más de tiempo aquí en Tomoeda y pasar así más días con alguien, ¿no es cierto Shaoran?- ella comenzó a codear a su primo y este se avergonzó más y no decía nada. Por otro lado, Tomoyo reía muy divertida y Sakura se sentía avergonzada y feliz de que su adorado Shaoran hiciera eso para que pudieran pasar más tiempo a su lado._

_En ese instante llegó la señorita que trabajaba en casa de Tomoyo con una bandeja con 4 tazas de té, tras la indicación de que se retirara, la dueña de casa se encargó de servir el té a sus invitados, es así que los cuatro se pusieron a conversar de la escuela, de los amigos en común, de las ocurrencias de Yamazaki y de todo lo que pasaron cuando estaban capturando las cartas Clow... eso ayudó en mucho a que Sakura y Shaoran se relajaran un poco, ya comenzaban a sentirse un tanto más cómodos con la conversación y eso se notaba porque, por un lado, ella ya intervenía más en la charla y contaba ciertas anécdotas que había vivido junto a kero (quien por cierto aceptó quedarse en casa bajo la condición de que su ama le trajera varios postres de casa de Tomoyo), cuando Sakura hablaba Shaoran prestaba mucha atención y se interesaba tanto por lo que ella contaba que hasta se olvidaba que en esa habitación también estaban Daidouji y Meiling, quienes notaban que él miraba a Sakura embelesadamente con una sonrisa disimulada y sintiéndose muy feliz por estar ahí sin necesitar de nada más, pues para él ya lo tenía todo y creía que estaba completo por fin... En cuanto Sakura terminaba de hablar, generalmente de algo gracioso, todos reían muy divertidamente, por lo que ella no podía evitar ver hacia donde se encontraba sentado Shaoran con quien desviaba la mirada si estas se cruzaban, lo que generaba un gran sonrojo en ambos, las otras dos personas en el cuarto reían disimuladamente cuando eso sucedía y es por ello que para que la situación se aligerara Meiling obligaba a su primo a que contara alguna anécdota, por lo que luego de estar insistiendo el contó algunas cosas extrañas que le habían sucedido cuando Eriol se encontraba en la ciudad, es así que conto lo que pasó aquel día que se encontraba subido a un árbol y, observada a Sakura (hecho que no mencionó), se cayó de la nada y fue justo Eriol quien lo rescato de una caída que podría haber sido mortal, por lo que todas las presentes coincidían en la opinión de que su amigo inglés sí que había conseguido ser todo un misterio y riendo más al respecto cuando recordaron que Eriol se unía a Yamasaki para decir mentiras. _

_Fue así que se pasaron un par de horas en la habitación de Tomoyo conversando de todo lo que habían experimentado en todo ese tiempo, tomando el té y luego comiendo un pedazo de pastel que había ordenado preparar Sonomi. Para cuando ya era hora de almorzar, fueron al jardín de Tomoyo y esta última pidió que sirvieran el almuerzo ahí, querían disfrutar del día viendo la naturaleza y respirando un poco de aire fresco. En lo que almorzaban Meiling contaba un poco sobre las costumbres en China y sobre su infancia, así como también sus anécdotas en la escuela de allá... En cuanto terminaron de comer a Meiling se le ocurrió que ya era hora de que les dieran un poco más de privacidad a la parejita, por lo que tomando por escusa el hecho de que quería que Tomoyo le enseñara uno de los videos en donde ella salía cuando se encontraban capturando las cartas Clow se alejaron del lugar. Al darse cuenta, Sakura de lo que pretendían sus amigas se puso nerviosa y dijo:_

_- Eh… Tomoyo, Meiling, regresen…- pero era inútil, ambas ya estaban lejos de ahí y no le hicieron caso, es más la niña China volteó y guiño un ojo a Sakura, sonrió muy abiertamente y luego desaparecieron de su vista. Sakura vio que se encontraba sola con Shaoran y comenzó a acelerarse su corazón, más cuando notó que él la estaba mirando, así que ella volvió a sentarse y mirando al piso de costado dijo- eh… yo…- ¿por qué era tan difícil hablar frente a él o mejor dicho hablar Con él? Si este ya sabía de sus sentimientos… pero en eso cayó en la cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo estar avergonzada pues eso no le permitía disfrutar de la presencia de Shaoran, más aun cuando él… cuando él regresaría muy pronto a Hong Kong y se puso muy triste porque tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y de demostrarle que lo quería mucho, hasta que en eso escuchó la voz de él decir:_

_- ¿Sucede algo Sakura?_

_- ¿Eh? No, no, no, no sucede nada- respondió ella de inmediato sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo_

_- Pues sabes que puedes confiar en mí y que si algo te preocupa me lo puedes decir- fue entonces que Sakura se dio cuenta de que Shaoran se había percatado de su tristeza, así que se dijo mentalmente: "!qué tonta eres Sakura! cómo se te ocurre ponerte así ahora que estás sola con él" por lo que para despistar las ideas de Shaoran en cuanto a su tristeza le respondió de un modo muy animado_

_- No es nada, es sólo que me puse a pensar en algo triste que no tiene importancia por ahora, ¿por qué mejor no damos un paseo por el hermoso jardín de Tomoyo? Hoy hay un gran día…- miró al cielo y respiró el aire con sentimiento, realmente disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía estar ahí- sería muy refrescante caminar un poco… ¿qué dices?- Shaoran viendo que ella prefirió no decirle lo que la había puesto triste optó por dejar las cosas así, no quería que ella siguiera de ese modo por lo que estaba decidido a hacer que ella se sintiera feliz, es por eso que al ver que ella recuperaba el ánimo prefirió no insistir, además si ella decía que no tenía importancia el asunto así debía de ser realmente_

_- Está bien, vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín de Daidouji_

_Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a recorrer el inmenso jardín de la casa de la familia Daidouji, ninguno habló durante largo rato, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que él decidió iniciar la conversación nuevamente:_

_- Realmente es relajante no tener que preocuparse por nada y simplemente disfrutar de un bello día ¿no crees?- Sakura asintió silenciosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, él continuó- sobre todo si lo disfrutas con…con alguien especial- esto último lo dijo muy bajito para que no lo escuchara Sakura, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente por lo que sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose demasiado feliz es así que de puro impulso saltó hacia él:_

_- ¡Ayyy Shaoran eres muy lindo!- y lo abrazó muy fuerte, ese gesto hizo que el joven Li se quedara sin movimientos por unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar, lo primero que pasó fue que se puso muy rojo; sin embargo, al sentir el olor del cabello de Sakura se relajó y devolvió el abrazo de una forma muy tierna, cerró sus ojos para poder sentirla más y disfrutar de todo el mar de sensaciones que en él despertaba su linda y gentil Sakura. Los dos estuvieron así abrazados por un par de minutos, disfrutando de esas emociones y sensaciones tan nuevas y reconfortantes que no querían que ese momento acabara jamás. Hasta que por fin abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo se separaron se miraron fijamente por un momento, él tomó sus manos y las unió a las suyas, luego sonrió un poco y poniéndose muy nervioso dijo_

_- Eres muy especial para mi Sakura, yo… yo nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir algo así por alguien…tú haces que yo quiera ser cada vez mejor persona y con tu sola presencia alegras mi vida, por eso quería decirte que… ¡que te quiero mucho!_

_- ¡Yo también te quiero mucho Shaoran! y soy muy feliz de saber que tú compartes estos sentimientos conmigo- ella sabía que su adorado joven Chino era muy tímido y que probablemente le costaba mucho decirle aquellas cosas, por eso apretó más su mano y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados por lo que para poder tranquilizarse reanudaron la caminata, pero ahora iban de la mano y en cuanto encontraron un frondoso árbol, el cual daba una hermosa sombra, decidieron sentarse a disfrutar de la brisa… ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y por unos minutos no dijeron nada, sólo se dedicaron a observar el paisaje y a disfrutar de él, más cuando eran conscientes de que estaban con la persona más especial que tenían… tras unos minutos, de modo intempestivo Shaoran hizo algo completamente inesperado e inimaginable, se acercó más a Sakura y la abrazó pasando un brazo por sus hombros y su cuello, ella en respuesta recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hechicero y aun cuando dicha actitud la había sorprendido internamente ella pensaba que no podía sentirse más feliz que en ese momento…_

_Se la pasaron así por un buen periodo de tiempo y luego ella propuso que se echaran sobre el gras para ver la forma de las nubes, claro que no aquellas que se encontraban cubiertas por las hojas del árbol, sino de aquellas que sí se podían visualizar. Recostados viendo las nubes y cogidos de la mano empezaron a decir las formas que creían ver y cuando lo hacían se reían mucho pues a veces coincidían y en otras ella decía ver comida japonesa o incluso a su hermano, algo extraño pues Shaoran veía otra cosa completamente distinta. Fue una linda tarde la que pasaron juntos, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, sin nadie más, sólo ellos dos felices por estar juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sintiéndose completos, ambos sabían que eran el uno para el otro y aunque no hablaban mucho en ocasiones estar ahí con esa persona especial hacía que aquel día fuera perfecto._

_Cuando el sol comenzaba a acercarse más al horizonte ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a regresar a casa de Tomoyo conversando sobre magia y sobre ellos, ninguno de los dos se había imaginado jamás estar así con alguien y sentirse tan libres para hablar de lo que sea. Por otro lado, sabían muy bien que la dueña de la casa y Meiling no estarían molestas porque ambos se habían desaparecido casi toda la tarde, debido a que justamente fueron ellas quienes se habían confabulado para que eso sucediera. Por lo que, en cuanto las dos muchachas vieron aparecer a la parejita cogidos de la mano desde la gran ventana de la habitación de Tomoyo, comenzaron a sonreír de un modo muy feliz, pues todo resultó como lo habían planeado… pero ante esa imagen la siempre observadora Tomoyo decidió preguntarle algo a su acompañante, antes de que Sakura y Shaoran llegaran al lugar en donde ellas se encontraban_

_- Por cierto Meiling… desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo…- la muchacha china la miró a los ojos, creía saber qué sería lo que ella le preguntaría- ¿sigues sintiendo algo por el joven Li?- Meiling, abrió los ojos, por lo que al ver el gesto de desconcierto de su interlocutora, Tomoyo decidió ser más clara- mi intención no es generarte alguna incomodidad, es sólo que de todos modos me preocupa que tu no estés bien, pero si crees que no deseas hablar del asunto está bien, no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada por el estilo_

_- Bueno… para ser sincera contigo debo confesarte que aún no he dejado de querer a Shaoran…- esto lo dijo con un rostro un tanto triste, pero para sorpresa de Tomoyo esa tristeza cambió rápidamente apareciendo en sus ojos un brillo muy intenso que hacía que en ella se observara una gran alegría y sinceridad, por lo que Daidouji prefirió no interrumpirla y dejar que ella continuara hablando- Sin embargo, estoy segura de que lo siento por él ya no es lo mismo que antes, ahora que sé que su corazón le pertenece a otra persona lo que más deseo es que él sea feliz. Quizá sea resignación, pero realmente cuando veo que Shaoran sonríe gracias a Kinomoto me siento muy alegre, me gusta mucho la idea de que él haya encontrado a esa alguien especial… a decir verdad ¡no me puedo sentir más dichosa!... Además, sé muy bien que lo que nos toca vivir tiene una razón de ser y pues si se ha decidido que Shaoran no sea para mí ha de ser por algo, quizá más adelante aparezca para mí alguien especial y que me haga sentir tan plena como veo que esos dos se sienten cuando están juntos… ¿Sabes? Soy muy consciente de que aún si él no hubiera encontrado a Kinomoto nunca se sentiría así de pleno a mi lado, sé que me quiere… pero el modo en que lo hace es distinto y pues por lo mismo, estoy segura de que nunca me miraría con los mismos ojos con los que ahora veo yo que la mira a ella… Daidouji… gracias por preguntar y pues quiero decirte que no te preocupes por mí porque realmente soy muy FELIZ. _

_Cuando terminó de hablar Meiling, Tomoyo se quedó en silencio por un momento meditando lo dicho por su amiga y luego le dedicó una sonrisa, tomó su mano y le dijo:_

_- Pues me alegro mucho de que tú no estés sufriendo Meiling y pues también me doy cuenta de que en realidad eres una niña muy madura y buena. Por eso estoy muy segura de que la persona que será para ti en un futuro va a ser muy feliz a tu lado y te amará con locura así como tú también corresponderás ese amor y serán felices juntos_

_- Daidouji… yo…- primero se asomaron unas cuantas lagrimas por el borde de sus ojos y luego le dijo- yo sólo quiero darte las gracias por esto que acabas de decirme…- sonrió y la abrazó._

_En ese momento volvieron a ver hacia la ventana y notaron que ya Sakura y Shaoran ya no estaban en el jardín, por lo que supusieron que debían estar por entrar a la casa, siendo así que la niña de la voz melodiosa habló_

_- Oye Meiling… ¿sabes cómo se siente Shaoran de saber que tiene que regresar a China ahora que ya conoce los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura?... si te lo pregunto es porque hoy hablando con ella, me dijo que se sentía muy triste porque sabía que pronto ustedes dos regresarían a Hong Kong_

_- ¿Ah?...- la Aludida puso rostro de meditación por un momento y luego dijo- bueno… tu sabes que Shaoran no es muy demostrativo y comunicativo, es muy reservado a decir verdad, así nomás no suele decir cuándo algo lo pone triste, es por eso que no sabría decirte lo que siente, pero como lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo sé que, aunque él no lo diga, siente una impotencia grande por tener que alejarse de Kinomoto, y más ahora que sabe que el sentimiento es correspondido… y creo que eso es algo que todos sentiríamos si estuviéramos en su lugar…_

_En aquel instante la pareja entró a la habitación de Tomoyo, por lo que ella y Meiling debieron dejar de hablar del asunto y comenzaron a molestarlos haciendo alusión al hecho de que ambos se desaparecieron por un buen rato, consiguiendo que los dos, tanto Sakura como Shaoran, se sonrojaran bárbaramente. Pasada una hora más se dieron cuenta de que era mejor que fueran yendo de regreso a sus casas, puesto que ya estaba oscureciendo y ninguno quería preocupar a los demás miembros de sus familias con la tardanza. Es así que después de que Tomoyo le entregara a Sakura una bolsa mediana con bocaditos para Kero, se despidieron de la gentil Daidouji y todos salieron de la mansión… Sakura vivía un tanto lejos de la casa de Tomoyo por lo que pensaba coger el autobús, pero eso también implicaba que tuviera que despedirse de Meiling y Shaoran en ese momento ya que la dirección de la casa de ellos era distinta a la suya. Cuando llegaron a la parada del autobús y Sakura vio que las luces de este se asomaban muy a lo lejos, volteó para ver a su querido Shaoran y a su amiga Meiling y así despedirse de ambos, aunque por dentro sentía demasiada tristeza por fuera mostraba una noble sonrisa dijo:_

_- Bueno… creo que por ahora debemos despedirnos, espero poder verlos pronto- se agachó ligeramente a modo de agradecimiento y también despidiéndose, pero en eso se sorprendió cuando Shaoran dijo:_

_- No te irás sola, Meiling y yo te llevaremos y luego nosotros nos iremos a casa- él muchacho se sonrojó ligeramente, y justo en ese momento Meiling intervino:_

_- Así es, no pensabas que te dejaríamos ir sola ¿verdad?... ¡Mi primo no lo permitiría por nada del mundo!- la muchacha China sonreía y luego se le ocurrió una magnífica idea así que debía consultarlo primero, por lo que agregó- …pero creo que… espérenme un momento aquí, ya regreso…_

_- Pero… ¡Meiling, esperaaa!- sin darles tiempo de nada Meiling se fue corriendo por lo que quedaron solos Sakura y Shaoran, así que ella se apresuró a decir:_

_- Shaoran de verdad no se preocupen por mí, yo puedo ir sola a casa, dudo que me pueda pasar algo malo, en otras ocasiones he regresado a casa sola y todo resultó normal- todo lo que dijo fue en vano porque su novio movió la cabeza en sentido negativo e intervino diciendo:_

_- No Sakura, hoy ya es muy tarde, en otras ocasiones regresaste a casa pero no a estas horas, yo pienso que si tu papá o hermano te ven llegar sola para la próxima vez ya no podrán estar tranquilos_

_Sakura se quedó en silencio sintiéndose muy feliz con esa actitud protectora de Shaoran, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada, ya que el que la acompañaran a casa implicaba un doble viaje para ellos… En ese momento Sakura fijó la mirada para la calle por donde venía el bus pero aun no estaba tan cerca, esperaba que Meiling no se demorara más ya que si ella no lograba coger el bus en esa ocasión tendría que esperar al siguiente y ahí sí que sería muy tarde y preocuparía a su familia. De solo imaginar a su padre angustiado o a su hermano preocupado y molesto se puso un poco tensa. Felizmente en ese momento regresó Meiling y dijo:_

_- ¡Todo solucionado!- tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, y al notar que con esa frase había confundido a sus amigos explicó- lo que sucede es que hablé con Daidouji y como tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes que arreglar para los días que nos quedan aquí… pues ¡me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa!. No te molesta ¿no Shaoran?… Además, así ustedes tendrán más tiempo a solas para charlar…- ambos se sonrojaron ante lo último que mencionó ella, ambos sabían que Meiling había forzado un poco la situación para permitirle ese tiempo juntos y realmente estaban agradecidos. Sin embargo Shaoran, sacudiendo su cabeza para que se le vaya el sonrojo le preguntó:_

_- Pero Meiling, ¿estás segura? Mira que has venido aquí sin ropa cómoda para descansar y además Wei…- en ese preciso momento él fue interrumpido por su prima_

_- No te preocupes Shaoran… Daidouji me dará ropa cómoda y pues ya le avisé a Wei que tu regresarás solo después de acompañar a Sakura a su casa… y antes de que sigan objetando mi decisión mejor ya váyanse que el bus está llegando- sin darles tiempo de réplicas ella alzó el brazo e hizo frenar al bus para que ellos subieran y prácticamente tuvo que empujarlos porque ellos no se movían y no porque no quisieran sino porque aún no salían de la conmoción. _

_Así fue que Sakura y Shaoran subieron al bus y fueron a buscar asientos libres en lo que se despedían de Meiling que se había quedado en el paradero diciendo adiós con el brazo. En cuanto hallaron asientos libres se sentaron y fue ahí cuando él rompió el silencio diciendo:_

_- Quiero que sepas que para mí es muy importante tu seguridad Sakura…por eso no podía permitir que regresaras sola, si algo te pasara…yo…no podría soportarlo…- se puso muy rojo pero al mismo tiempo se oía muy sincero y honesto con respecto a esa situación. Sakura primero parpadeó y luego sonrojándose ligeramente lo miró muy tiernamente y sin que pudiera controlarlo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de alegría. Cuando Shaoran vio eso pensó que algo malo le pasaba a su linda flor del cerezo, y comenzó a preguntarle:_

_- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Algo te duele?...dime ¿acaso dije algo que te incomodara?- pero en eso todas sus preguntas quedaron en el aire cuando ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y tomó su mano, luego de un momento le dijo:_

_- No me sucede nada Shaoran estoy bien… ¡muy bien! es más, en este preciso instante soy muy feliz…_

_Tras aproximadamente una media hora de trayecto, llegaron a casa de Sakura…vinieron conversando sobre las cartas Clow, sobre magia, sobre la cultura China, y por último hablaban de lo agradecidos que estaban con Tomoyo y Meiling, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el día había terminado, por lo que Sakura se puso frente a Shaoran y le dijo:_

_- Gracias por todo, por este día tan especial…espero verte pronto- sonrió muy ampliamente mientras lo miraba con ternura y alegría_

_- ¡Claro! nos veremos mañana… de seguro Meiling te llamará para informarte o quizá Daidouji. Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya…y Sakura… Gracias a ti también por este día tan maravilloso, realmente lo disfruté mucho… ¡nos vemos mañana!- fue en ese momento en el que Sakura, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Shaoran, había decidido darle un beso en la mejilla (al estilo occidental) a su querido noviecito y cuando se acercaba al rostro de Li, quien por cierto sentía el corazón latir a mil por hora y estaba muy rojo, el hermano de la maestra de cartas, Touya, abrió la puerta y dijo:_

_- SAKURAAA… ¿qué demonios piensas hacer?... ¡Maldito MOCOSOO! me las vas a pagar…grrr…- ni bien Shaoran vio al hermano de Sakura se puso muy tenso, en posición defensiva y de mal humor, ambos comenzaron a verse a los ojos de los que salían rayos fulminantes. Touya pensaba "maldito mocoso, no me vas a quitar a mi hermana, no la mereces" y Shaoran "que tipo para más antipático y molesto, ¿por qué no puede dejar a Sakura tranquila?"_

_- Qué demonios pensabas hacerle a mi hermana ¿eh? ¿Mocoso?- Touya realmente se encontraba muy molesto y celoso, aunque obviamente no admitiría eso, pero eso era lo que sentía, ante esa réplica Shaoran respondió:_

_- ¡Nada! No tienes por qué ser tan entrometido, aquí nadie te ha llamado_

_- ¡Pues a ti tampoco! ¡Mocoso del demonio! Realmente eres insoportable no sé como la monstruo puede tener amigos como tu_

_- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues más insoportable eres tu porque no sabes respetar las conversaciones de las personas!..grr…- Li también se sentía muy molesto, ya que siempre que se encontraba con el hermano de Sakura sentía como si este quisiera arrebatarle algo muy importante, como si entre ambos hubiera algo en pugna_

_Como Sakura notó que la situación se ponía cada vez más incomoda decidió intervenir y acabar la situación de inmediato antes de que esos dos pudieran matarse:_

_- ¡Ya basta! Hermano no tenías porque aparecer así de la nada, eso no es de buena educación… Shaoran y yo sólo nos estábamos despidiendo ya que él muy gentilmente ofreció traerme a casa. Ahora si no es mucha molestia quiero que entres a la casa y esperes ahí por favor- Touya realmente se sintió un poco contrariado con la indicación de Sakura pero para que no hubieran más problemas y así su padre no se alarmara decidió entrar, sólo que estaría esperando justo detrás de la puerta y escuchando lo que se decían para intervenir en el momento justo de ser necesario. Es así que poniendo su rostro como si estuviera resentido hacia un costado y un poco hacia arriba y con los brazos cruzado comenzó a marcharse murmurando:_

_- Mocoso entrometido…por qué tienen que ser amigos, qué se vaya a su casa…grrr… ¡qué acaso no tiene cosas que hacer!_

_Hasta que Touya no entró a la casa sin antes cerrar la puerta lentamente con la mirada un tanto suspicaz y observando fijamente a Shaoran como examinándolo, éste no dejó de sentirse tenso y a la defensiva, pero ni bien el hermano de Sakura desapareció por la puerta cambio su rostro por uno más gentil y cortó el silencio:_

_- Bueno es mejor que me vaya, que ya se está haciendo más tarde, así que… nos veremos pronto- Sakura un tanto triste pero esperanzada porque mañana también vería a su querido Shaoran sonrió gentilmente y dijo_

_- Sí, nos vemos mañana descansa y gracias por traerme a casa_

_Así fue que Shaoran se fue y ella entro como flotando, muy feliz por el hermoso día que había pasado a su lado y al lado de Meiling y Tomoyo. Cuando su hermano la vio así comenzó a molestarla pero ella se sentía tan feliz que realmente lo que éste le decía no le afectaba en lo más mínimo… para ella, en ese día no había nada que pudiera opacar su felicidad…_

_De este modo se fueron los días y pues Sakura prácticamente se la pasaba saliendo todos los días de su casa ya sea después de hacer sus quehaceres domésticos o muy temprano y eso era algo que realmente molestaba mucho a su hermano, más aún tomando en cuenta que él sabía que se iba a ver con el mocoso y algo le decía que había una cosa extraña entre ambos y al mismo tiempo porque era siempre Shaoran el que la llevaba a casa así que se la tenía que pasar impidiendo que ese mocoso le dijera algo a su hermana, el desconocía por completo que Li ya había confesado a Sakura sus verdaderos sentimientos y que ella también lo había hecho, es más desconocía que esos dos fueran noviecitos, pero como igual había notado algo raro, prefería estar atento ante cualquier eventualidad… Asimismo, Sakura tenía que lidiar con Kero que se quejaba de que su ama no lo llevara siempre a sus salidas y decía que esos días se sentía muy abandonado y olvidado, es así que la dueña de las cartas debía siempre buscar la manera de compensarlo y eso era algo difícil ya que a pesar de que siempre le daba algún postre que su papá preparaba, Kero seguía resentido porque su dueña no quería estar con él. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya faltaba un día para que Shaoran partiera para Hong Kong, por lo que ese sería oficialmente el último día en que ella lo vería con toda la libertad del mundo y se sintió muy triste ante aquella perspectiva; así que sentada en su cama comenzó a coger el cubrecama con los puños pues se sentía impotente…_

_Ese día salieron a pasear los cuatro, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que tanto Meiling como Tomoyo habían preparado un almuerzo solo para ellos dos y luego decidieron irse, dando por excusa el que Meiling quería comprar unas cuantas cosas para llevar a China y que requería del buen gusto de Daidouji para eso… Cuando Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron solos se avergonzaron ligeramente y luego él le dijo:_

_- Sakura, realmente me alegra mucho pasar este último día junto a ti… y agradezco el que ellas nos prepararan esta cita- en cuanto la muchacha escuchó las palabras "ultimo día" se quedó congelada y se comenzó a llenar de una tristeza tremenda, no quería sentirse así pero se daba cuenta de que era inevitable y lo peor de todo era que sentía que no podía controlar esas emociones. Por lo que ante el silencio de Sakura y su mirada asustada, Shaoran, quien la miraba atentamente, le preguntó- ¿estás bien?- ante esa pregunta ella se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado evidente y trató, inútilmente de controlar su tristeza diciendo:_

_- Sí, no pasa nada- y sonrió, pero en eso el joven Li se puso serio, apretó los puños y miró hacia otro lado diciendo:_

_- ¿Qué acaso no tienes confianza en mí? Realmente sé que no estás bien, lo puedo ver en tu rostro Sakura… y me entristece saber que hay algo que prefieres no decir y callar- lo dicho por el joven hizo que la joven Kinomoto reaccionara y bajando el rostro confesara lo que sentía:_

_- No es que no confíe en ti Shaoran, es sólo que…- sabiendo que le era muy difícil controlarse más, se llevó las manos a los ojos, para que él no pudiera ver las lágrimas que brotaban y continuó- … es sólo que se me hace muy difícil no sentirme así… sobre todo cuando sé que mañana partirás para Hong Kong, y que quizá ésta sea la última vez que te vea en mucho tiempo… desearía no sentirme así pero ¡NO PUEDO! y me siento muy mal por eso, porque sé que es egoísta de mi parte querer retenerte aquí conmigo sabiendo que tienes una vida allá…pero realmente me duele mucho separarme de ti… ¡lo siento! Siento haber dicho todo esto…- en ese instante y sin que Sakura lo previera, Shaoran la abrazó por la espalda, ella no supo en qué momento él se puso de pie y fue hasta su lado a abrazarla… ese gesto tan lindo por parte suya contribuyó a que la chica de ojos verdes quitara la mano del rostro y volteara a ver el cercano rostro de su novio, él tenía los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa. Por lo que Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas agregó- … ¡Gracias Shaoran! Ahora sé que todo estará bien que nuestro sentimiento me ayudará a seguir adelante y esperaré con mucho entusiasmo nuestro siguiente encuentro…- sonrió ampliamente tomó la mano de Shaoran y sonrojándose un poco entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, el joven mago abrió los ojos y apretó de modo delicado la mano ahora unida… luego la llevó hacia sus labios y le dio un beso a la fina mano de Sakura, tan cálido y sincero fue ese beso que ella sintió como una corriente de alegría la invadía y se atrevió a decirle- Te quiero Shaoran…_

_- Yo también Sakura… ¡Te quiero!... te prometo que volveré pronto y que a pesar de la distancia me esforzaré mucho para que no sientas mi ausencia_

_Shaoran hizo que Sakura se pusiera de pie y él se arrodilló y sacó una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo, la abrió y ella pudo ver que ahí dentro había una pequeña pulsera de plata que tenía unas piedritas turquesas que combinaban con el color de sus ojos pero en el centro había una plaquita en forma de corazón que decía Sakura y Shaoran, él tomando la pulsera de la caja le dijo:_

_- Sakura quería darte esto y pedirte que la lleves siempre contigo, porque así nunca te sentirás sola, así sabrás que estoy pensando en ti…por favor prométeme que siempre la tendrás contigo y también prométeme que el día que ya no quieras seguir conmigo… porque quiz{a te hayas enamorado de otra persona me la envíes de vuelta, así sabré que lo nuestro habrá acabado para siempre…- Sakura miraba y escuchaba atentamente al joven mago, comprendiendo la situación para luego decirle:_

_- ¡Shaoran!_ _– lo abrazó fuertemente por unos instantes…luego lo soltó y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo- De acuerdo Shaoran… siempre la llevaré conmigo y si mis sentimientos hacia ti llegaran a cambiar te la enviaré de regreso…_

_Tras ponerle la pulsera, Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente de nuevo sin poder contenerse más y luego de estar así por un largo rato ella le pidió algo a él:_

_- ¿Sabes Shaoran?… Yo también quería pedirte un favor… - él la observaba atentamente- si te llegaras a enamorar de otra persona, desearía que me lo dijeras personalmente… ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?… porque en realidad si no le dices de ese modo, yo jamás creeré que has dejado de quererme…- Shaoran sólo la miraba y muy dentro de sí se decía que eso era algo que nunca pasaría, él jamás la dejaría de querer porque sabía perfectamente que ella lo era todo para él, que ella era la persona que más amaba… sin embargo, al ver el expectante rostro de su adorada flor del cerezo él le dijo_

_- Está bien Sakura… antes de que yo inicie algo que con otra persona te lo haré saber personalmente…_

_Una vez que dejaron sus promesas hechas decidieron comer y conversar todo el tiempo que les quedaba. Luego, fueron a caminar cogidos de la mano riendo y bromeando, él diciéndole que volvería pronto, quizá para las vacaciones de fin de año y que de ser así harían más cosas divertidas… Se pasaron el resto de la tarde planeando las cosas que posiblemente harían cuando él regresara de visita a Japón, luego hablando de cómo se comunicarían ahora que él regresaba para su tierra natal, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya era de noche y ella debía volver a casa. Meiling había llamado en la tarde informando que no se preocuparan por ella que Tomoyo la llevaría a casa con la movilidad con la que contaba gracias a su madre y que se verían allá cuando Shaoran regresara, así que decidieron ir a pie a casa de Sakura, para así poder tener más tiempo para hablar. Cuando llegaron a las rejas de la casa de ella el joven Li le dijo:_

_- Bueno…hasta aquí llego yo...- Sakura un poco triste pero más tranquila ante la perspectiva de lo que harían cuando lo volviera a ver agregó:_

_- Sí, pero hoy no nos despediremos ya que mañana iré al aeropuerto… por ahora prefiero escuchar un ¡hasta mañana!- y sonrió ante lo cual Shaoran continuó, esbozando una sonrisa:_

_- De acuerdo, Hasta mañana mi Sakura...- La maestra de cartas se sonrojó y dijo:_

_- Entonces hasta mañana…mi Shaoran- cuando dijo esto, se puso muy roja, pero esto empeoró cuando él sonrió tras esa frase, es que se veía tan guapo cuando sonreía que Sakura se derretía sólo con ver ese gesto._

_Shaoran emprendió el camino de retorno a casa y ella se quedó ahí parada con los brazos y manos juntas sobre su pecho viéndolo partir. Cuando él se perdió de vista ella entró a casa y fue directo a su habitación, su padre llegaría tarde a casa y su hermano probablemente se encontraba aún en el trabajo, así que prefirió ir a descansar y a pensar en todo lo que había vivido a lado de su querido Shaoran todos esos días… se encontró con Kero quien voló directo hacia ella en cuanto ella entró a la habitación y al verla un poco triste se preocupó y le preguntó:_

_- Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese mocoso?... si te hizo algo dime que se las verá conmigo…- Sakura movió la cabeza negando las suposiciones del pequeño kero y le respondió:_

_- No kero, él no me hizo nada… es sólo que él parte mañana y pues no puedo evitar sentirme así…- kero en el fondo estaba alegre de que el mocoso regresara a su casa ya que últimamente su ama no le prestaba atención por su culpa, pero tampoco quería ver a su querida y preciada amiga y dueña triste, así que por esta vez trataría de darle ánimos_

_- Vamos Sakura…tu eres una niña fuerte y valiente… así que no permitas que esta situación te deprima, además estoy seguro de que ese mocoso regresará pronto…aunque sinceramente a mi esa idea no me emociona pero sé que así será…- Sakura que miraba el piso en ese momento apoyada aun en su puerta miró a Kero y lo agarró y lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar diciéndole_

_- Gracias Kero, no sabes cómo necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso…- el pequeño guardián de las Sakura Cards se sintió más tranquilo cuando vio que su ama se sentía un poco más aliviada con lo que él le había dicho. Si bien es cierto que no le había agradado mucho que ella lo dejara de lado esos días por salir con ese chiquillo, no se sentía bien viéndola deprimida… así que era mejor ser un apoyo a un estorbo, al menos por ahora… Kero desconocía que Sakura y Shaoran eran novios, pero de que sabía que entre esos dos había algo lo sabía y es por eso que no podía evitar sentirse celoso y un poco sobreprotector con ella, debido a que ese mocoso insolente hacía que su ama no se preocupara tanto en él, pues se había convertido en el centro de atención de su Sakura._

_Luego de haber estado pensando por largo rato, echada sobre su cama, en los lindos días que había pasado al lado de su querido Shaoran se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, así que prefirió ir a preparar el desayuno, cuando su hermano y papá se despertaron ella ya tenía listo todo para desayunar, así que después de agradecer por los alimentos e ingerirlos conversando sobre Yukito y el trabajo de su padre, ella se levantó y se retiró a su habitación para alistarse e ir a despedir al joven mago al aeropuerto. Su padre la quedó viendo cuando ella se iba hacia su habitación, se había dado cuenta de que Sakura estaba un poco triste, hasta que recordó que ella le había mencionado que hoy partían sus amigos de China hacia Hong Kong para retomar sus estudios allá, por lo que dedujo que su hija estaba así por eso y prefirió no preguntarle nada._

_Sakura se vistió prácticamente de manera mecánica, estaba pensando en cómo hacer para contenerse y no llorar cuando estuviera frente a Shaoran en el aeropuerto, Kero le decía que debía apresurarse porque si no llegarían tarde, Kero también iría porque aunque ese mocoso no fuera tanto de su agrado así como también su prima, no quería dejar sola a su ama y si bien no lo admitía quería despedirse del "chiquillo" como él le decía. Llegaron al aeropuerto y se encontraron a Tomoyo, que estaba ahí con un bolso en los brazos, ella en cuanto los vio, se acercó apresuradamente diciendo:_

_- Qué bueno que llegaste temprano, te he preparado un traje especial para la ocasión…- se llevó a Sakura al baño del aeropuerto y la vistió, realmente se veía muy bien, tenía un vestido de color verde esmeralda, de corte princesa con pliegues en la falda y encima traía un pequeño bolero tejido de color crema. Tomoyo le puso un par de ganchos pequeños de color verde en su cabello para darle más vida a su peinado, también traía un hermoso par de zapatos crema y un pequeño bolso. Se veía realmente muy preciosa, por lo que en cuanto Sakura salió del baño y se encontró frente a frente con Shaoran se sonrojó mucho. Él también al verla tan linda, se quedó mirándola todo hipnotizado, hasta que ella lo saludó, el respondió el saludo y luego Tomoyo propuso tomarles una foto juntos, luego se tomaron los cuatro y por ultimo una foto con Kero. Este se puso a pelear un poco con Shaoran cuando quiso mandarlo a él a tomar la foto. Y es que Kero no cambiaba, siempre que podía buscaba algún momento para molestar al joven hechicero._

_Tomoyo vio la pulsera en el brazo de su amiga y sonrió, ya que Meiling el día anterior le había comentado que había acompañado a Shaoran a comprarla y que había sido idea suya que su primo le diera esa pulsera a Sakura, aunque claro eso de la promesa fue una idea original de su primo y por lo mismo, algo que tanto Tomoyo como Meiling desconocían._

_Tras un par de fotos más grupales para el recuerdo, Tomoyo dio inicio a sus ya habituales grabaciones por lo que se la pasó grabando a Sakura mientras ella hablaba con Shaoran y Meiling, su amiga estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo aunque por momentos, cuando su novio no la veía se dejaba llevar por su tristeza, claro que recuperaba su alegría inmediatamente cuando él la volvía a ver; lo que llevó a pensar a Tomoyo que su idolatrada amiga era una niña muy fuerte y generosa, ya que a pesar de encontrarse triste por la partida del joven Li, lo estaba sabiendo manejar y además si lo hacía era para que él no se llevara de recuerdo un rostro triste suyo. Kero estaba junto a Tomoyo, observando a su ama, sintiéndose feliz de que ella no se dejara abatir por la tristeza, ya que eso demostraba que en realidad era una niña muy pero muy valiente… Es así que cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya llamaban para que ellos abordaran el avión, en ese momento el corazón de Sakura se detuvo momentáneamente y la invadió una tristeza tremenda, sólo pedía que pudiera resistir hasta que él hubiera partido, Tomoyo se comenzó a despedir de Li, mientras ella lo hacía de Meiling, esta última le decía que le prometía cuidar bien a su primo de que otras niñas no se le acercaran y que en cualquier momento era bienvenida en Hong Kong si es que podía ir. En eso cuando Sakura agradeció la invitación y los deseos de éxitos en la escuela y ella hizo lo mismo con Meiling, se dio cuenta de que Shaoran estaba esperándola a un lado para despedirse de ella, así que la maestra de cartas fue y dejó a Meiling despidiéndose de Tomoyo y Kero; cuando estuvo frente a él, Shaoran cortó el silencio diciendo:_

_- Creo que por ahora corresponde despedirnos, pero no con un adiós sino con un hasta pronto, porque te prometo que sí volveré a verte…- le regaló una sonrisa a Sakura, ella no resistió y se le salieron unas lágrimas, pero sonrió para calmarlo cuando vio que él comenzaba a preocuparse y entristecerse y le dijo:_

_- No lloro de tristeza sino de felicidad porque sé que te veré pronto… y porque así te estaré esperando, con mucha alegría y emoción…te quiero mucho Shaoran, cuídate mucho- se abalanzó sobre él le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego lo abrazó. Él sorprendido ante ese beso inesperado la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo:_

_- Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura, gracias por ese regalo… gracias por existir…- luego de estar un pequeño momento así, Meiling llamó la atención de la parejita tosiendo un poco, fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos los estaban viendo, se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente. Sakura vio que Kero luchaba con Tomoyo porque este había visto el beso y el abrazo que su ama le dio al chiquillo y quería ir a separarla de él de inmediato, se sentía realmente furioso e indignado, luego se calmó cuando intervino Meiling pero igual veía desconfiadamente a Shaoran aunque no le dijo nada, porque este ya era jalado por su prima por la puerta de ingreso de pasajeros… Sakura con una gran sonrisa decía adiós con una brazo, el otro brazo estaba apretado contra su pecho, la muñeca en la que tenía su pulsera estaba cerca a su corazón._

_Cuando Shaoran y Meiling desaparecieron por la puerta ella bajó el brazo y lo unió al otro, ahora con esa mano cogía el corazón de la pulsera, bajó la mirada y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, Tomoyo se acercó, la abrazó y a modo de consuelo le frotaba el hombro, no dijo nada, porque quería que su amiga llorara para desahogarse… Por otro lado, Kero se sentó en la cabeza en su ama y también le daba unas pequeñas palmadas para demostrarle que él estaba ahí para ella…_

En ese instante, su mente regresó a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parada en medio de la habitación por un largo rato recordando todo aquello que había vivido al lado de su querido Shaoran, así que casi de modo instintivo cogió el dije que colgaba en su pulsera y lo llevó hacia su corazón, sonrió y decidió terminar de vestirse…Sabía que en la noche escucharía esa voz que tanto le gustaba, ya que todas las noches hablaban por teléfono, cortesía de su querida amiga Tomoyo. Bajó a desayunar con la perspectiva de que cada vez quedaban menos días para las vacaciones de fin de año, tiempo para el cual él volvería por unos días a Japón y podría estar de nuevo a su lado…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Notas: ¡Hola a todos! éste es el prólogo de la historia, un poco largo ¡lo sé! Pero sinceramente espero que les haya gustado… además, como dije líneas arriba, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, así que pido pacienciaaaa, amor y comprensión conmigo... Asimismo, quería invitarlos a escribirme si es que tienen alguna sugerencia que hacer o crítica, todo es bien recibido y me ayudará a poder crear una mejor historia…yo gustosamente les responderé y es que es realmente satisfactorio cuando alguien da una apreciación de lo que has creado… Por otro lado, si es que alguno de ustedes gusta de mi historia, por favor les pido que si desean distribuirlas con alguien primero que nada pídan permiso y también recalquen que no es suya, ¡respeten mi autoría! U.U ya que realmente desincentiva un montón el escribir algo y ver que está siendo difundida por otras personas como si fuera de su propiedad… en fin, me despido por ahora…**

* * *

_**Capítulo I: La Decisión Más Difícil del Mundo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL DEL MUNDO**

* * *

La vida de Sakura posterior a la partida de Shaoran fue bastante tranquila, entre clases en la escuela, donde veía a diario a sus amigos, discusiones matutinas con Kero y largas charlas diarias por teléfono con su querido noviecito. Ella no podía dejar de contar los días que faltaban para que pudiera ver nuevamente a Shaoran, y la perspectiva de que cada día que pasaba reducía más el tiempo en el que por fin lo podría ver hacía que en Sakura se percibiera una energía bárbara, es más, cada día transcurrido lo aprovechaba al máximo. Claro está que de todos modos hay costumbres poco favorables que no se pueden dejar de lado, como el quedarse dormida y llegar tarde a la escuela, o el no tener tantas habilidades en las matemáticas; sin embargo, aún con todas esas dificultades el estar al lado de su siempre fiel amiga Tomoyo la espera se hacía más llevadera.

Todas las noches cuando hablaba con Shaoran por teléfono se contaban todo lo que les había ocurrido en el día, desde lo que habían hecho en la escuela hasta cosas insignificantes que normalmente no tienen relevancia alguna. Sin embargo, la necesidad de ambos de contar hasta el más mínimo detalle era muy grande y eso porque sabían que de ese modo podrían, al menos con la imaginación, compartir las experiencias que cada uno había vivido y como el intercambio informativo era tan preciso esas charlas duraban horas, por lo menos hablaban unas 5 horas por teléfono y luego cuando colgaban las orejas de ambos quedaban completamente rojas y hasta un poco adoloridas. Para la maestra de cartas era muy reconfortante hablar con él todas las noches, ya que si no lo hacía se llenaba de una gran tristeza y al mismo tiempo se sentía muy sola… Está de más mencionar que ella realmente disfrutaba mucho las largas charlas que tenía con él, el sólo hecho de oír su voz hacía que ella se sintiera como en las nubes y no había nada que realmente la molestara cuando conversaba tan amenamente con Shaoran; es más, aún cuando habían ocasiones en las que su conversación telefónica era interrumpida por su odioso hermano, ella se mantenía muy feliz, y es que muchas veces Touya venía a molestarla diciendo que de tanto hablar le crecerían más las orejas, pero eso no era todo, ya que si se daba cuenta de que era Shaoran con quien Sakura hablaba hacía hasta lo imposible para que ella cortara la llamada, realmente Touya es muy celoso.

Ahora que ya no habían sucesos extraños en la ciudad de ningún tipo la vida de la dueña de las ex cartas Clow se había vuelto muy tranquila, llevaba una vida común y corriente similar a la de las demás niñas de su edad sin poderes mágicos, claro que Kero siempre hacía que Sakura practicara un poco para no perder la costumbre y también para que pudiera incrementar todavía más su nivel de magia. Ocasiones que a decir verdad eran las preferidas de Tomoyo pues eso significaba que tendría la oportunidad perfecta para grabar cómo su querida amiga entraba en acción al menos por un rato y sobre todo cuando lo hacía usando la ropa que tan abnegadamente seguía confeccionando para ella. Yukito, iba casi a diario a casa de Sakura, ella se sentía muy feliz de verlo y generalmente conversaban un rato mientras preparaban la cena o tomaban el té; generalmente los temas de conversación de ambos estaban focalizados en las clases o en las cartas, pero en ciertas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando Touya no se encontraba cerca, Yukito le preguntaba cómo iba todo con Shaoran y le daba ánimos diciéndole que el tiempo pasa rápido y que sin darse cuenta él ya estaría de regreso. Siempre era muy tranquilizador hablar con Yukito, Sakura se sentía en confianza cuando conversaban y es que era reconfortante saber que él la escuchara y la comprendiera; por otro lado, sólo ocasionalmente salía Yue, generalmente despertaba cuando Sakura iba a practicar junto con Kero y Tomoyo y su misión en esos casos era enseñar a su ama a comunicarse más con las "cartas sakura" así como también dominar mejor a las cartas de ataque.

Por otra parte, la pequeña Sakura esporádicamente se comunicaba con Eriol y con la maestra Misuki, a quienes les contaba lo que pasaba en la escuela ahora que no habían sucesos extraños; a Eriol le contaba de los compañeros de ambos de la escuela, asimismo le mencionaba un poco de sus entrenamientos y aprovechaba para pedirle algunos consejos. En cambio a la profesora Misuki le mencionaba un poco más de su hermano, de los estudios que ahora estaba llevando Touya en la universidad y también, debido a los grandes conocimientos que ella tenía, le pedía algunos consejos para entrenar con las cartas haciendo uso de la meditación. Ambos, por separado, en respuesta le enviaban una lista con unos pasos a seguir para aumentar su poder mágico, pero también le contaban de sus propias anécdotas; asimismo Kero se escribía con Spi a quien le contaba todos sus nuevos records obtenidos en los videojuegos, ambos paraban compitiendo siempre por quien obtenía mejores los mejores puntajes y en el menor tiempo, por lo que Kero se frustraba mucho cuando Spi le respondía diciéndo que él ya había superado esos juegos hace buen tiempo atrás y con un record mucho más elevado, cada vez que el pequeño guardián de las cartas Sakura recibía esa noticia como respuesta se ponía furioso y se obsesionaba aún más jugando y su ama siempre lo regañaba pues le decía que era malo que estuviera así tan tensionado jugando... Sin embargo, dentro de alguna de las respuestas dadas por Eriol, hubo algo que dijo que llamó mucho la atención de Sakura:

_"Pequeña Sakura, sé que te estás esmerando mucho para incrementar tu poder mágico y mejorar tus habilidades, así como también para comunicarte mejor con las cartas y tener un mayor dominio sobre ellas, pero no debes olvidar que a veces se requiere de algo más que eso… Sin embargo, por motivos de fuerza mayor, siento mucho tener que dejar aquí mi carta pero debo salir a hacer un encargo de mi padre…muy pronto volverás a tener noticias mías, saluda a todos por allá incluido Shaoran que aunque sé que ya está en China, tengo entendido que aún se comunican._

_Atte. Eriol Hiragizawa"_

"A qué se refiere Eriol cuando dice que se requiere de algo más…" pensaba Sakura mientras preparaba la cena, "será acaso que...quizá deba…"

-¡Monstruo ya llegué!- dijo Touya y Sakura que divagaba en sus pensamientos emitió un grito por el susto que le provocó su hermano al hablar así tan de repente. Este la miró un tanto asustado y también sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana, pero luego agregó- de qué me sorprendo si los monstruos siempre hacen esa clase de ruidos… ¿por qué serán tan ruidosos?… ¿podrán ser domados de algún modo?

-Hermanooooo! Ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo… además, me asustaste porque estaba distraída cuando me hablaste…

-Ahh pero yo no sabía que estabas distraída… aunque es realmente sorprendente que un monstruo piense y se distraiga…- mientras decía eso puso cara pensativa, algo que enfureció más a la castaña…

-¡Ayyyy! ¡Qué malo eres hermano!...- Touya reía divertidamente al ver el rostro furibundo de su hermana; sin embargo, en eso comenzó a oler a quemado y ambos saltaron del susto, fueron rápidamente hacia la cocina para evitar que se quemara el calamar que Sakura estaba friendo, para buena suerte Touya evitó que se quemaran completamente y este llamó la atención a su hermana por haber sido tan distraída y haber descuidado así lo que estaba cocinando

-¡Monstruo tienes que ser más cuidadosa!…- el rostro de Touya cambió drásticamente, estaba muy serio mientras miraba a su hermana y llevaba la olla al caño para echarle agua-… ten en cuenta que puedes ocasionar muchos accidentes o peor aún, puedes quemar la casa y salir lastimada- Sakura que en ese momento miraba al piso y se encontraba triste y apenada por lo ocurrido le dijo:

-Lo siento hermano…prometo ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez- levantó la mirada y mirándolo a los ojos agregó- gracias por tu ayuda…- el aludido suspiró y dio unas pequeñas palmadas sobre la cabeza de su hermana mientras

-No te pongas triste, felizmente no pasó nada pero debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez sobre todo cuando estés sola preparando la comida- ante lo dicho por este, Sakura sonrió y asintió con el rostro ya más animado. Touya para hacer compañía a su hermana se ofreció a ayudarla a terminar de cocinar, es así que luego de que terminaran de preparar la comida juntos, ella fue a darse un baño y aprovechó para llevarle un postre a Kero. Touya se puso a estudiar en la sala y ninguno comió porque ambos habían decidido esperar a su padre para cenar juntos.

…

Así comenzaron a pasar los días y cada día que pasaba hacía que Sakura se sintiera más feliz, más animada, emocionada ante la perspectiva de que cada vez faltaba menos para el regreso de su querido Shaoran. Los días de espera se pasaban rápido y entre tanto ella siempre iba a casa de Tomoyo y juntas preparaban postres, claro que no es necesario mencionar que Kero siempre iba de colado, ya que no podía perder la oportunidad de comer dulces. Realmente en esos meses Sakura había mejorado mucho su habilidad para preparar postres y se sentía realmente orgullosa de sí misma, así que cada vez que podía preparaba algo e invitaba a Yukito quien gustosamente iba a cenar y a probar lo que ella hacía. Sin embargo, como hay circunstancias que nunca cambian, Touya siempre se burlaba de su hermana y nunca admitía frente a ella que realmente le gustaban los postres que había aprendido a preparar… Por otro lado, el padre de Sakura, últimamente viajaba mucho, ya que en la universidad donde trabaja le habían designado una serie de actividades extracurriculares, como ir de excavación a lugares lejanos a casa, además que otras universidades del país siempre lo invitaban a dictar clases o seminarios. Del mismo modo, la mamá de Tomoyo también paraba muy ocupada y viajaba mucho por negocios, últimamente casi siempre iba a Estados Unidos, ya que había estado analizando la posibilidad de abrir una tienda allá. Claro que inicialmente debía ir a verificar y estudiar el mercado, para así poder saber si era conveniente hacerlo o no y cabe resaltar que a Sonomi realmente le estaba yendo muy bien en sus negocios, todo iba viento en popa para su empresa… El único problema de todo este éxito era que con tantos viajes prolongados Tomoyo paraba mucho tiempo sola, y es por eso que Sakura trataba de hacerle compañía siempre que podía; siendo así que casi diariamente iba a cocinar con ella o la invitaba a que se quedara a dormir en su casa y uno que otro fin de semana ella iba a dormir a casa de ella, esas eran ocasiones en las que como ya sabemos el más feliz y emocionado era Kero…Sakura siempre tenía que llevarlo y salía muy premiado porque comía cuantos dulces le fuera posible ingerir. Por otro lado, los compañeros de la escuela estaban bien, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa y Chiharu Mihara seguían igual que siempre, de vez en cuando iban juntas a comer un helado, al cine a ver alguna película o a comprar a algún centro comercial… Asimismo, Takashi Yamasaki estaba muy bien también, aunque ahora sus mentiras eran mucho más elaboradas y pues si antes Sakura no las podía identificar ahora con mucha más razón creía todo lo que su amigo le contaba y es que con la profundización que hacían en las clases en la escuela, los conocimientos adquiridos eran muy bien aprovechados por él… Si bien a pesar de que ya estaban en su primer año de secundaria las cosas seguían viéndose casi igual, en esencia su grupo permanecía unido, claro que faltaban Shaoran, Meiling y Eriol para estar completos, pero todos los que quedaban siempre hablaban de ellos y los recordaban… no debo olvidar mencionar que a excepción de Tomoyo, los demás no sabían que entre Sakura y Shaoran había algo más que una buena amistad, pues para ellos todo era como de costumbre entre esos dos… Sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que la única diferencia que había ahora en el grupo era que Chiharu con Yamasaki eran novios declarados, algo muy lindo pues ambos hacían una muy bonita pareja a veces un tanto antagónica pero especial al fin y al cabo; en ocasiones, cuando estaban solos y nadie los veía ellos eran cariñosos y atentos con el otro, Sakura los había visto un par de veces siendo así, sin que ellos lo notaran claro, y era cuando ella se sentía nostálgica y su tristeza afloraba momentáneamente pues recordaba a Shaoran... Por otro lado, Rika en algunas ocasiones se entristecía y es que desde que pasaron a Secundaria ya no veía tan seguido al maestro Terada, ella no lo decía pero Tomoyo, la más observadora del grupo lo sabía perfectamente y además la había visto yendo a la escuela primaria a visitarlo… Así también, en la escuela secundaria ellos habían hecho nuevos amigos, ya que no todos los alumnos eran los mismos que los que estudiaron en primaria, habían muchos que acababan de entrar de otras escuelas primarias… Sin embargo, el grupo de Sakura se llevaba bien con todos ellos, aún cuando con ninguno se había establecido hasta ahora una amistad tan fuerte como la que ellos tenían...

…

Una noche, aproximadamente a un mes y medio de la llegada de Shaoran, al igual que siempre Sakura esperaba la llamada del castaño (cada vez faltaba menos y era más corto el tiempo que quedaba para que él volviera a Japón)… Sin embargo, no sabía el por qué, pero aquel día ella se sentía un poco desanimada, un poco triste y sin razón alguna se sentía muy ansiosa, quería que ya sonara el celular, se moría por escuchar la voz de Shaoran… Vio el reloj de la pared de su sala y se dio cuenta de que aún era muy temprano, además ese día él no la llamaría en el horario habitual pues según lo que le había comentado el día de ayer, para ese día ( hoy) se llevaría a cabo una pequeña reunión en su casa, a la que asistirían algunos clanes muy importantes y poderosos de China (todo con la finalidad de afianzar más los lazos existentes entre sí, es decir, para hacer público el hecho de que entre ellos existía una gran amistad y que en virtud de esta amistad todos los clanes presentes se expresaban su apoyo incondicional en todo momento)… Quizá el saber que el tiempo de espera era más largo de lo habitual contribuía a que Sakura se sintiera inquieta, no sabía qué hacer para calmarse, se había puesto a cocinar, a lavar la ropa, a ordenar su cuarto… había hecho muchas actividades domésticas con el fin de tranquilizarse pero hasta ese momento nada había surtido efecto… ya rendida se había echado en su cama y se puso a pensar en infinidad de sucesos futuros, en los que por supuesto siempre estaba Shaoran, así por ejemplo se imaginó ya adulta casada con él, ambos cogidos de la mano viendo un hermoso atardecer, luego se imaginó a ella y él viendo con amor a un bebe suyo durmiendo en una cuna ( idea que por cierto hizo que ella se sonroja y sonriera)… cuando todos esos pensamientos tan lindos vinieron a su mente se sintió más tranquila y al mismo tiempo se sorprendía de que pudiera proyectarse de ese modo con él. Sin embargo, hubo una idea que lo único que consiguió fue inquietarla más y es que se imaginó a ella mirando a Shaoran feliz con otra chica, algo que hizo que su corazón se endureciera y que tuviera unas enormes ganas de llorar, tras sacudir su cabeza para quitar esa imagen tan desagradable llegó a la conclusión de que lo que más deseaba en ese momento y que la ayudaría a estar tranquila era oír la voz de Shaoran… Más o menos a las 10 de la noche sonó el teléfono, por fin entraba la llamaba añorada, ella había calmado un poco sus ansias viendo televisión y es que tres horas de espera le resultaron una eternidad pues normalmente él la llama a las siete de la noche y como ese día él no podía por lo de la reunión de los Clanes acordaron a en que hablarían a las 10. Ni bien sonó el teléfono ella contestó:

-Aló! Habla Sakura

-Hola mi princesa Sakura…- en cuanto él dijo eso ella sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de alegría al punto de que todo ese desánimo desapareció

-Hola mi príncipe Shaoran…- ella se sonrojó un poco cuando dijo eso- esperaba con muchas ansias tu llamada, necesitaba oír tu voz… no sabes cuánto te extrañé hoy…

-Yo también necesitaba demasiado oír tu voz, te extraño mucho Sakura… no veo el momento en el que pueda por fin verte y abrazarte, para así poder ver tu sonrisa y contagiarme con tu alegría- la castaña sentía que ante todas estas palabras dichas por Shaoran ella flotaba de pura felicidad, el mundo desaparecía como por arte de magia.

-A mí también me dan muchas ganas de verte ya ¡ya!... de verdad me haces mucha falta- suspiró- pero bueno debemos recordar que ya se acorta cada vez más el tiempo, muy pronto nos veremos, así que lo mejor es que hablemos de otras cosas para no ponernos tristes…cuéntame… ¿qué tal estuvo la reunión de Clanes que se llevó a cabo hoy en tu casa?

-Pues fue una ceremonia bastante formal y muy aburrida a decir verdad … No sé si te lo mencioné pero la mayoría de miembros de los Clanes (que asistieron hoy) son personas adultas, entre ancianos y señores y unos cuantos jóvenes que prácticamente ya son adultos… con decirte que sólo una chica y yo fuimos los más jóvenes de la reunión…. ¡Ah! y claro está, también Meiling, que pertenece a mi Clan… Aunque bueno, como ella carece de poderes mágicos no pudo estar en toda la ceremonia y sólo se le permitió estar en la cena

-¡Vaya! Pero ¿por qué no la dejan participar? Si ella ha vivido siempre rodeada de personas con poderes mágicos…

- Es que en realidad los adultos son muy formales y pegados a las reglas antiguas, según ellos alguien que carece de poderes mágicos no debe participar pues se aburriría y eso exasperaría al resto… sin embargo, yo discrepo con ese formalismo arcaico… pero en fin qué se puede hacer cuando la mayoría piensa de ese modo…

- Bueno eso sí… aunque igual, no puedo creer que la mayoría piense de ese modo, que los miembros de los Clanes estén conformados por un grupo mayoritario de ancianos y que no haya gente joven...- ella se quedó en silencio un pequeño momento hasta que preguntó- entonces ¿cómo hacen para seguir manteniendo vivo el nombre de su clan?

-Pues aunque no lo creas es así… la mayor parte de los clanes tienen mayor cantidad de miembros adultos y como te dije o son ancianos o gente adulta y los que quedan tienen entre 18 y 23 años, por lo que de todas maneras los más jóvenes somos los tres, al menos los que tenemos permitido asistir a las reuniones, pues algunos tienen descendientes muy pequeños...por lo que oficialmente aún no pueden asistir a este tipo de eventos...

-Ahhh...por eso tu antes no ibas a estas reuniones cierto?

- Así es… aún no tenía edad suficiente como para asistir

- y verdad, a todo esto, ¿quién es la otra persona que también es joven a parte de Meiling y tú?

-Pues es la hija menor del jefe del clan Wang, su nombre es Xia, ella tiene nuestra edad, es la única hija que tiene o mejor dicho, que le queda, su hermano mayor Meng, el que en realidad sería el futuro heredero de la jefatura del Clan, murió cuando realizaba su peregrinación, así que según las reglas ella debe asumir el cargo pero para ello primero tiene que desposarse antes de que cumpla 20 años o en su defecto el mismo día de su cumpleaños y todo esto para poder mantener la existencia de su clan… Y pues siendo honestos realmente sería una lástima que el clan Wang desapareciera, ya que este ha venido existiendo desde hace más de 500 años, son muy poderosos y reconocidos por las grandes habilidades que tienen sus miembros en el manejo de las emociones de los que los rodean…

-Wow eso si que es admirable...estoy muy sorprendida por la cantidad de años que ha perdurado ese Clan... y tal y como tú dices sería muy triste que desapareciera. Pero...Cómo así podría desaparecer ese clan... ¡No me digas que la responsabilidad cae en Xia!...- Shaoran se quedó en silencio, el cual fue interpretado por Sakura como un sí- o sea que cuando dices que ella debe casarse antes de los 20 o él mismo día que los cumpla te refieres a que Xia está obligada a hacerlo, qué sucede si no encuentra a alguien a quien ame…

-Pues esto te puede sonar un poco injusto y hasta anticuado pero para nosotros las reglas son muy severas Sakura más si es la continuidad del clan lo que está en juego… es por eso que las reglas son severas, sobretodo en el caso de la mujer, ya que ellas están más presionadas que los hombres, prácticamente están obligadas socialmente a conseguirse un esposo todo por el bien de su Clan… Para eso cuenta hasta los 18 años para conseguir a un pretendiente, por cierto debe ser alguien digno de heredar la jefatura del Clan, es así que si hasta ese tiempo no lo encuentra a alguien es su padre el que deberá encárguese de hacerlo, sino lo hace y ella cumple la edad que tiene como límite para casarse y aún no lo ha hecho pues se procede a eliminar al Clan y para ello se sellan los poderes con los que cuenta cada miembro que posee magia… Esto responde a la lógica de que si es que tus hijos no llegan a dar descendencia o asegurar que en lo futuro se tendrá hijos, la existencia del clan prácticamente será inexistente y es por ello que se prefiere concluir de una vez por todas con las habilidades mágicas que este posee como tal, es como si es que castigaran a quien no tiene interés de hacer que su Clan se mantenga en el tiempo…

- ¡WOW!... Realmente sí que las reglas son severas y sobre todo con las mujeres, porque hay algo que aún no me parece... ¿cómo pueden casarla con alguien a quien ella no ama? ¡Eso no es justo!…

-Lo sé pequeña Sakura, no es justo… pero tampoco es justo que un Clan con muchos años de existencia desaparezca, más aún cuando se trata de uno que cuenta con grandes poderes y habilidades mágicas.

-Sí pero…pero de todos modos no creo que sea la salida más justa e indicada... honestamente creo que no ha de ser nada emocionante ni bonito casarse sin amor ¿no crees?...yo no me imagino compartiendo mi vida con alguien a quien no amo... Además, según lo que tú dijiste no sólo se trata de enamorarse, sino que si mal no recuerdo lo tiene que hacer de alguien que sea digno de heredar el cargo de jefe del Clan, realmente esto me parece que es una exageración, es muy limitante que te pidan eso, ¿acaso no es poco probable que puedas conocer a alguien que cumpla con ese requisito y que justamente te enamores de él?... Es que, es muy difícil que aún tendiendo la posibilidad de elegir a tu esposo, éste tenga que ser "digno"... ¿a qué se refieren con eso de digno?

-Pues básicamente a que no puede ser alguien común y corriente pequeña Sakura, ese hombre deberá ser alguien que cuente con poderes mágicos y que tenga grandes potenciales, claro que este requisito depende también del Clan que hablemos, en este caso el clan Wang es muy poderoso por lo que el candidato para ella realmente debe ser uno que también lo sea y es que no basta con decir que lo es, debe demostrarlo y es por eso que para ser aceptado debe rendir una serie de pruebas a menos que tenga una fama previa que acredite sus habilidades.

- Bueno, de todos modos yo insisto en que esa situación es demasiado injusta y realmente no le veo ningún sentido, pues la pobre carece de un mínimo de libertad de elección… ¡eso no está bien! - Sakura tenía el rostro compungido en ese momento pues realmente le desagradaba la idea de casarse con alguien a quien no se ame, y es por eso que en ese momento se le vino a la mente otra pregunta- … y por cierto, en el caso de los varones ¿también es así?

-Pues la situación es similar, el hombre debe asumir la jefatura de su Clan a los 19 años, pero él no necesita estar casado a esa edad. Sin embargo, está obligado a dar un heredero hasta los 23 años, por lo que asumo que deberás estar casado como máximo a los 21 años. Aunque tengo entendido que si deseas llegar a tomar cargos mayores las exigencias son más fuertes también.

- Vaya todo eso sí que me desconcierta, y ustedes ¿también deben cumplir los mismo requisitos que las mujeres?

- Pues sí… también debemos escoger casarnos con alguien que sea digna de ser la esposa de un Jefe de Clan, deberá ser alguien con fuertes poderes mágicos

- Ya veo…- Sakura se quedó pensando en eso por un momento y se dijo a sí misma que se esforzaría mucho para poder ser alguien digna de casarse con Shaoran, luego recordó algo que dijo Shaoran y que había llamado su atención por lo que decidió preguntarle- ¡ah por cierto! Cambiando un poco el tema, a qué te refieres con cargos mayores, ¿acaso hay un rango más alto que el ser jefe de tu clan?

-Claro que sí, existen diversas organizaciones de clanes por zonas geográficas, es decir primero se agrupan 5 ó 6 clanes por regiones, esto es, clanes que sean colindantes, en China hay 10 regiones que agrupan a todos los clanes que existen en el país, en Japón si no me equivoco hay 8 y así cada país tiene un número determinado de regiones que engloban a una cantidad no muy grande de clanes colindantes. Ahora cada región está debidamente organizada, tienen su jefe principal y sus dos consejeros, luego hay un grupo que es asignado como jurado, es por eso que le toman mucha importancia al hecho de que haya unión y armonía entre todos los clanes dentro de cada región… Bueno, sin embargo no debo olvidar mencionar que los únicos que pueden participar en esta organización son los jefes de los clanes y no los demás miembros…- él se quedó pensando unos segundos en silencio y luego prosiguió-… bien, de ahí tienes ya una agrupación mayor que engloba a las regiones de Clanes, la cual se llama "Organización de Hechiceros de Oriente", si nos referimos a Occidente sucede lo mismo, aquí se engloban a todas las regiones que existen en Oriente, por ejemplo todas las 8 regiones de Japón y las 10 de China integran esta organización, entre otras más. Y pues solo pueden ingresar a formar parte de esta gran subdivisión los tres primeros cargos principales que existen por cada región es decir el jefe principal de la región junto con sus dos consejeros. Todos los que tienen estos cargos en cada región pueden aspirar a obtener el mando como jefe principal supremo de la Organización de Hechiceros de Oriente, o en su defecto a ser el asesor del jefe principal supremo, luego los demás cargos se relacionan con la decisión de diversos casos que lleguen ante la organización, es decir un grupo actúa como jurado, otro como ente investigador, otro ve el presupuesto y así por el estilo… es evidente que para poder adquirir los cargos más altos debes demostrar poseer grandes habilidades mágicas, ser una persona valiente, justa, honesta, inteligente, madura y responsable. Pero también debemos tomar en cuenta algo importante, según lo que sé mientras más alto sea tu cargo más responsabilidades tienes bajo tus hombros, aunque lo bueno de esto es que hace que tu Clan sea reconocido a nivel mundial o regional, dependiendo del caso- Sakura escuchaba muy atentamente la explicación de Shaoran, realmente se veía muy complejo todo ese asunto, aún no entendía que tan difícil podía ser llegar a ocupar uno de esos cargos o desempeñarlos.

-Realmente todo esto es muy interesante, aunque complejo de entender… y dime ¿quién ha sido la persona más joven que ha llegado a obtener el cargo de jefe principal supremo de la Organización de Hechiceros de Oriente?- Shaoran se quedó callado por un rato corto pero perceptible y luego respondió

-La persona más joven en asumir el cargo fue mi padre pequeña Sakura- la maestra de cartas abrió sus ojos como platos y no supo qué decir

-Yo… yo, lo siento realmente, no quería ponerte triste Shaoran- ella se sentía realmente muy angustiada, pues temía haberle generado algún tipo de sentimiento de tristeza, pero él al notar la angustia en ella le dijo de inmediato

-No te preocupes, está todo bien… - se quedó pensando un momento, suspiró y agregó- pero sí, fue mi padre la persona más joven en adquirir ese cargo, ya que cuando lo asumió tan sólo tenía 25 años y yo ni siquiera nacía.- la muchacha de ojos verdes se quedó callada por el asombro por unos momentos y luego dijo

-Wow, eso sí es sorprendente y ahora entiendo por qué tu familia es muy reconocida en el mundo de la magia y la hechicería...y por cierto, ¿importa mucho si tu primer hijo no es hombre?

-Pues realmente sí, siempre es preferible tener un heredero a una heredera y esto sobre todo por la concepción patriarcal que hay en nuestras creencias. Sin embargo, si tienes una hija mujer primero de todos modos cuentas con la opción que te dije hace un rato, aún puedes casarla y evitar que se extinga tu Clan. De todos modos la situación es más pesada cuando tu hijo no nace con poderes mágicos y créeme que se han dado casos como esos...

-Pues con todo lo que me acabas de decir me imagino que eso debe originar demasiadas complicaciones, aunque de todos modos siempre existe la posibilidad de tener otro hijo ¿no?… pero en lo que sí realmente veo una complicación es si es que la mujer con la que te casas es infértil…

- Bueno en ese caso sí estamos ante una situación realmente complicada, es por eso que para evitar esa clase de problemas lo que se ha decidido es que si es que tu esposa es infértil el matrimonio se disuelve automáticamente, ya que este hecho verdaderamente importa mucho para la generación de la descendencia. Y pues por ahora lo que se hace es que antes del matrimonio ambos novios son sometidos a diversos exámenes de todo tipo, sólo así aseguran que el clan siga perdurando en el tiempo. Todo eso porque es imposible que los jefes sean solteros, ellos siempre se ven obligados a desposarse aún contra su voluntad puesto que de ellos depende que el Clan permanezca en el tiempo, por cierto algo que no te expliqué era que si tú te casas con la hija heredera al trono como jefe de su clan este se adhiere al tuyo, es decir, se fusionan, sigue existiendo pero ahora unido al Clan del marido…

Ambos muchachos continuaron hablando del tema por un largo rato más y fue así como Sakura se había enterado de un modo muy general la manera de organizarse de los Clanes en el mundo, y quedó maravillada con toda esa situación que para ella hasta entonces había sido completamente desconocida y nueva.

…

Así pasaron las semanas. El joven Li la llamaba todas las noches y hablaban por muchas horas, como ya lo mencioné líneas arribas. Por lo que en un par de ocasiones más, tras el interés de Sakura por querer conocer más sobre las organizaciones de que existían en el mundo mágico Shaoran mencionaba de vez en vez el nombre de Xia Wang, y le comentaba que últimamente venía seguido a su casa pues estaba aprendiendo junto con Meiling ciertas artes manuales. Sin embargo, también le comentaba sobre la escuela y qué tal le iba, recalcando que realmente ahora las clases eran demasiado exigentes y tediosas…Para cuando Sakura tomó conciencia de la realidad es que se dio cuenta de que ya faltaban sólo tres días para que Shaoran llegara a Japón, y eso la traía demasiado feliz, él regresaba y vendría con Meiling y Wei y se hospedarían en un hotel, ya que debido a que sólo pasarían en Japón una semana era inútil alquilar todo un departamento… Sin embargo, Tomoyo los había invitado muy gentilmente a quedarse en su casa, pero en esta ocasión ellos no accedieron porque no venían solos sino que los acompañaba el mayordomo de los Li...

Sakura se sentía muy emocionada, cada noche se acostaba pensando en él y cogía el dije que colgaba de su pulsera. En esos escasos días iba seguido a casa de Tomoyo a probarse un hermoso vestido que su querida amiga le estaba confeccionando para su tan ansiado día de reencuentro. El vestido era de un color rosa muy tenue, de mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cuello del vestido era cuadrado y tenía un hermoso lazo en la parte trasera que hacía que la delgada silueta de Sakura se pronunciara más, sobre este tan bello vestido ella se colocaría un abrigo, que Tomoyo también le había confeccionado, el cual era pequeño y de color marrón.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta hoy ya era el día de la llegada de su querido hechicero, hacía frío pero a pesar de eso Sakura se encontraba en el aeropuerto, esperando que anunciaran que el vuelo de Shaoran aterrizara, mientras esperaba Tomoyo la estaba grabando y obviamente desde temprano se había encargado personalmente de vestir y arreglar a su amiga para la ocasión, se sentía tan feliz por poder grabar esa escena del recuentro que no dejaba de enfocarla ni por un segundo… Kero también había ido y estaba sentado en el hombro de Tomoyo, le decía que quería que grabara su majestuosa figura también, pero ella le dijo que en ese lugar no podían así que prometió que en estos días le haría una sesión de fotos y le grabaría un video donde sólo apareciera él, por lo que el pequeño guardián quedó satisfecho con esa promesa y dejó de insistir… La maestra de cartas se encontraba realmente muy nerviosa pero feliz… no podía explicar la alegría que la invadía en ese momento… pensaba: "por fin te podré ver mi querido Shaoran, después de tanto tiempo… pero no sé cómo actuar, no sé qué es lo que tengo hacer cuando te vea… ayyy qué nerviosa me siento" Se puso roja de repente y Tomoyo sonrió, intuía qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga y eso le daba mucha ternura. En aquel momento anunciaron que el vuelo de Shaoran acababa de aterrizar y luego de unos quince minutos aproximadamente comenzaron a salir pasajeros por la puerta de desembarque, en eso vio a Meiling corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ella traía puesto un pantalón negro con un polo con cuello alto de color blanco y un saco muy abrigador de color rojo y en esta ocasión traía su peinado habitual, en cuanto llegó hacia donde ellas estaban las saludó a cada una con un fuerte abrazo:

-¡Kinomoto!, ¡Daidouji! que alegría volverlas a ver- Sakura y Tomoyo también muy sonrientes le dijeron

-A nosotras también nos da mucho gusto volver a verte Meiling- en eso Sakura vio que su querido Shaoran recién salía por la puerta acompañado de Wei y la maestra de cartas se puso muy roja y el corazón le comenzó a latir fuertemente, casi sentía que se le podía salir en cualquier momento… Ante tal acontecimiento Meiling sonrió porque le causaba mucha gracia el hecho de que Sakura se pusiera así de roja con sólo ver a Shaoran, y luego de intercambiar una mirada con Tomoyo intervino

-¿Shaoran por qué te demoraste tanto?... bueno sé que estaba lleno el pasadizo de salida pero para eso debes utilizar tus habilidades físicas y escabullirte rápido… bueno ni modo…- Shaoran también se encontraba rojo, saludó a Tomoyo diciéndole:

-Qué tal Daidouji, noto que estas bien… me alegro mucho

-Gracias Li tú también te vez bien- Tomoyo estaba sonriente y se encontraba detrás de la cámara de video, no quería perderse ni un detalle del reencuentro de sus amigos

-¡Hola Sakura!- dijo Li dirigiéndose a su novia y está completamente roja y avergonzada sin saber cómo actuar dijo:

-¡Hola Shaoran!- sin darse cuenta Meiling y Tomoyo se alejaron para dejarlos solos, Sakura viendo a Shaoran al rostro, sonrojada al igual que él, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, este le devolvió la sonrisa y tendió su mano, aunque la maestra de cartas se sorprendió un poco por unos segundos luego reaccionó y le dio la mano a su novio, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y luego se acercó lentamente hacia Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, la dueña de las cartas sentía que flotaba y cómo no sentirse así si el sólo hecho de sentirlo cerca hacía que su interior se llenara de una alegría inmensa...era feliz y lo sabía...luego de un momento se separaron y ella le dijo:

-¡Ah! Por cierto tengo algo para ti- buscó entre sus cosas y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, luego de coger lo que Sakura le entregaba, Shaoran preguntó:

-¿Puedo abrirlo?- ella asintió con la cabeza y este procedió a abrir delicadamente el regalo, después de unos momentos descubrió una caja, esta contenía un reloj que era de color negro y verde, ante una nueva indicación de su novia sacó el reloj de la caja y miró en la parte de atrás de este, viendo que tenía una grabación que decía "para mi persona especial: Shaoran Li"; luego de leer lo escrito se quedó viendo a Sakura con los ojos enternecidos y llenos de felicidad, así que acto seguido se puso el reloj y agregó:

-Muchas gracias Sakura, esto es realmente muy especial para mí

Cuando ella estuvo a punto de responder Wei los interrumpió diciendo:

-Joven Shaoran disculpe que lo moleste… Señorita Kinomoto ¿cómo le va? Es un gusto volver a verla- le dedicó una sonrisa que fue contestada por Sakura con una pequeñá inclinación y otra sonrisa, en eso el mayordomo continuó hablando- disculpe que lo moleste pero es que su madre acaba de llamarme y me pide que usted la llame lo más pronto posible para que coordinen la fecha de su regreso- Shaoran un tanto molesto por la interrupción y por el motivo de esta contestó:

-La llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa Wei

-Pero joven Shaoran su Madre puede enfadarse con usted

-No te preocupes Wei yo hablaré con ella, pero no ahora...

Luego de eso Shaoran tomó por la mano a Sakura y la comenzó a jalar para unirse a Tomoyo (que seguía con la cámara muy atenta a todo) y Meiling que se encontraban conversando con Kero, bueno la niña china hacía eso porque Daidouji se dedicaba a grabar a su amiga Sakura sin descanso. Luego de conversar un rato más ahí en el aeropuerto y de una que otra pequeña discusión entre Shaoran y Kero se retiraron… fueron a una pastelería a comer unos postres y Meiling se la pasó contando todos los incidentes ocurridos en esos meses en Hong Kong, decía que tras el retorno de Shaoran a la escuela de allá este se había vuelto más popular que nunca, es más, había un grupo de chicas que siempre aplaudían a su primo luego de hacer cualquier actividad. Cuando Sakura escuchó eso se sintió extraña y se puso un poco seria, pero en eso escuchó que la prima de su novio dijo que él se comportaba como la persona más indiferente que pudiera existir, que no les prestaba atención y que eso era probablemente porque no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor por estar pensando en alguna joven japonesa que le había robado el corazón. En cuanto Shaoran escuchó eso se puso rojo y Sakura también, ante lo cual Tomoyo y Meiling se comenzaron a reír muy divertidamente…

…

Lamentablemente, Shaoran y Meiling sólo se quedarían una semana en Japón, ya que luego debían regresar a China por las clases, así que según la percepción de Sakura durante esos días hicieron muchas cosas juntos, fueron a un parque de diversiones, luego fueron al cine y organizaron una salida grupal con Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamasiki… Es así que, los días se iban volando, el pequeño grupo hizo de todo un poco…por ejemplo, un día organizaron una salida para ir a las afueras de Tomoeda, a conocer un Templo muy bello donde había un festival... Y la pasaron muy bien porque comieron muchas cosas deliciosas y participaron en varios juegos… Por esos días, para buena suerte de Sakura, Touya llegaba muy tarde del trabajo y como ya le faltaba poco para terminar sus últimos meses de estudio en la universidad, pues estaba muy ocupado viendo todo sobre cómo administrar sus gastos de estudios como para notar las largas horas de ausencia de su hermana... Asimismo Yukito también estaba viendo ese asunto, ya que se sentía indeciso pues no sabía muy bien si es que sólo debía estudiar una sola carrera en la universidad o si debía dedicarse a estudiar alguna otra cosa más. Por otra parte, el papá de Sakura había tenido que salir (nuevamente) de viaje de modo imprevisto justo durante esa semana, por lo que finalmente quien estaba a cargo de Sakura era Touya… Así se pasó la semana y es por eso que justo un día antes de que Shaoran partiera, Sakura y él decidieron salir a solas a pasear, hacía mucho frío por lo que decidieron ir a tomar algo caliente a una tienda del centro de la ciudad. Luego de eso volvieron a salir y fueron conversando por el parque Pingüino hasta que encontraron un lugar entre los árboles donde se sintieron cómodos, se sentaron y él abrazó a Sakura, se quedaron un momento así en silencio y ella le preguntó:

- Sabes Shaoran estos días han sido demasiado maravillosos… realmente estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo- lo miró mientras decía eso y le sonrió con ternura, Shaoran que la miraba fijamente también le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa… ella se sonrojó, pues eran muy pocas las veces en las que él sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió llena de felicidad tanto así que de puro impulso lo abrazó y agregó- No sabes cómo he contado los días desde que te fuiste en el verano para que te pudiera volver a ver y me he dado cuenta de que sólo ahora me siento plena…- tras decir eso su rostro se puso triste-… pero ¿sabes? me pregunto cuándo volveremos a vernos…- al terminar, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero ella trataba de contenerlas y para que él no notara nada agachó la mirada.

-Ay mi pequeña Sakura…eso es algo que aún no sé con certeza- Shaoran quedó pensativo por un momento y recordó la conversación que tuvo con su madre cuando regresó con Meiling a Hong Kong, después de la última vez que vio a Sakura. Esta conversación se llevó a cabo hace un mes atrás

_-Adelante_

_-Madre, ¿me mando llamar?_

_-Así es Shaoran, siéntate tenemos que hablar de algo importante- no sabía por qué pero cuando su madre dijo eso él sintió que no sería algo bueno, tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto; sin embargo, decidió escuchar y luego meditarlo todo con calma_

_-Pues usted dirá_

_-Bueno, como muy bien sabes desde pequeño, al ser el único descendiente hombre dentro del clan Li, debes asumir tu puesto como jefe del mismo a los 19 años. Es por ello que en vista a que ahora tienes ya 13 años, es recomendable que a partir de mediados de Marzo realices el viaje de peregrinación, para que así estés preparado para cumplir con lo que se te ha encomendado…- cuando la dama Li hablaba lo miraba fijamente a los ojos-… Además, ya sabes que para poder hacerlo de un modo adecuado deberás terminar tu educación secundaria con profesores particulares, pues cuando viajes no podrás interactuar con nadie más, los únicos con los que prácticamente convivirás será con los Sabios y Maestros de los Templos en los que te hospedes- Shaoran que escuchaba atentamente a su Madre, estaba perplejo pues no había tomado en cuenta que la peregrinación implicaba eso… era cierto que algo de eso había escuchado mencionar a Wei en alguna ocasión, pero él no le tomó mucha importancia pues había decidido averiguar al respecto cuando ya le faltara poco para realizar el dichoso viaje, y eso por regla general sería cuando cumpliera 14 años… Es así que lo dicho por su Madre realmente lo estaba dejando consternado, y es que ¿cómo podrían estar hablando del viaje de peregrinación si él aún tenía trece años?… Sintiéndose un poco confuso y aterrado por la noticia cerró con fuerza los puños y siguió escuchando a su progenitora sin decir nada- Espero que seas consciente de la responsabilidad con la que cargas Shaoran y pues debo decirte también que el viaje que realizarás dentro de unas semana a Japón a ver a tus amigos de allá, será el último- los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron de la impresión que le causó escuchar eso- Con esto quiero decir que si bien volverás a ir para allá, será sólo para recibir las instrucciones de los Sabios que tengan un Templo que se encuentre en ese País, pero no para ver a tus amigos…y además, espero que por eso tengas muy en cuenta que NO podrás comunicarte con nadie mientras peregrines por ningún motivo y bajo ningún medio… el que cumplas con estas indicaciones determinará que tan fuerte puedes ser y que tan capacitado estas para asumir el cargo que se te asignará...Sabes muy bien que esto te ayudará a convertirte en un hechicero mucho más poderoso, es así que durante todo el tiempo que dure este viaje tú deberás hacer de todo para que tus poderes mágicos incrementen lo más que se pueda, pues con ello podrás ganar respeto y al mismo tiempo llevarás con éxito la labor como jefe del clan Li- Shaoran se encontraba pasmado y sentía que una gran tristeza lo comenzaba a invadir, y es que recién se daba cuenta de todo lo que esa responsabilidad implicaba, por lo que en medio de su estado de shock y pánico atinó a decir:_

_-Madre… cuando usted dice que no me podré comunicar con nadie quiere decir que ni siquiera podré comunicarme con ustedes_

_-Exacto, bueno según tengo entendido se te permite comunicarte con tu familia 2 veces al año y por un tiempo limitado- En aquel momento la dama Li miró a su hijo a los ojos (unos minutos antes había desviado la mirada hacia un documento que estaba sobre su escritorio) tras hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que su hijo no estaba bien, que en verdad aquella noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa… ella creyó saber porque esa noticia lo afectaba más ahora, por lo que decidió decirle- Shaoran…bueno, ya que estamos hablando de esto, quiero decirte algo… Hijo, aunque pienses que no me he dado cuenta, sé que hay alguien muy especial para ti en Japón y que es alguien a quien tú estimas mucho, es por ello que quiero recomendarte algo y no con el afán de ser entrometida, sino porque considero que será lo mejor- Shaoran sólo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de clara sorpresa- Hijo… creo es mejor que le expliques a esa persona esta situación_- _el castaño seguía paralizado, realmente sentía que su cabeza era un remolino y tras unos segundos lo único dijo fue:_

_-Madre…yo…_

_-No digas nada Shaoran… Lo único que te pido es que hables con esa persona y le expliques tu situación, porque realmente no quiero que sea un obstáculo para tu desarrollo como hechicero y para tu futuro como heredero del cargo de jefe del Clan… por eso debes decirle que tome en cuenta que tu viaje será por tres o cuatro años y que durante todo ese tiempo no podrán mantener ninguna clase de comunicación- el sólo hecho de pensar que no podría comunicarse para nada con Sakura hizo que Shaoran se sintiera desesperado, el sentía que poco a poco su corazón se iba haciendo cada vez más duro y que le dolía el pecho. Su impulso inicial fue pensar en que él no lo podía permitir, no dejaría que nadie lo apartara de Sakura, así que apretando con mucha más fuerza los puños. al punto de sentir que se lastimaba, levantó la voz para decir:_

_-Pues...Madre…yo, yo no … ¡NO deseo asumir el cargo!_- _lo dicho por su hijo desconcertó mucho a la dama Li, pues ella creía que Shaoran diría que estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por el futuro de su Clan… tras unos segundos de asimilar la situación y aún sintiéndose confundida por lo dicho por su hijo, le dijo:_

_-Lo siento Shaoran, pero esto es algo que no vamos a discutir ni negociar, ya que desde que naciste tenías asignada esta misión y desde pequeño te hablamos al respecto por lo que sabes muy bien que es algo a lo que no se puede renunciar…- viendo nuevamente el rostro de Shaoran trató de comprender que para él no era fácil asimilar dicha noticia, por lo que suspiró, ablandó su rostro y decidió ser paciente con él, es por ello que agregó algo más para calmarlo- Hijo… sé que esta situación es difícil y también comprendo que a tu edad no es fácil asimilar esta clase de responsabilidades y menos así de un modo tan intempestivo…pero debes comprender que esta ha sido tu responsabilidad desde que fuiste engendrado, tú tienes esa misión y debes cumplir con ella..._

_-No creo que sea justo que se me imponga algo si es que no deseo hacerlo- Shaoran cortó a su madre mientras hablaba, esto la volvió a sorprender mucho pues su hijo nunca había actuado así con ella; sin embargo, al castaño parecía no importarle nada en ese momento y continuó diciendo- se supone que mi viaje de peregrinación debe iniciar cuando cumpla 14 años; sin embargo yo recién tengo 13, no entiendo porque se adelantaron los planes o ¿es que acaso han cambiado las leyes al respecto?- La dama Li, respiró hondamente y luego volvió a ver a su hijo con ojos de comprensión_

_-No, no han cambiado, es sólo que en una reunión se acordó enviarte a los 13 años al viaje de peregrinación porque todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que has demostrado ser lo suficientemente maduro y que sobre todo, hemos notado que cuentas con grandes habilidades mágicas que te facultan para iniciar tus estudios un año antes de lo habitual...- cuando se percató de que él volvería a refutar su decisión se puso más seria y firme y dijo- Shaoran aunque te cueste aceptarlo es lo que harás y no voy a discutir más del asunto ¿entendido?, es por eso que lo mejor será que hables de una buena vez con esa persona y como te dije, explícale muy bien cuáles son las responsabilidades con las que tienes que cumplir… Yo sé que si esa persona siente algo fuerte y especial por ti te esperará, además estoy segura de que si esa persona es para ti y te pertenece, tarde o temprano, aún cuando hayan existido entre ustedes un montón de obstáculos, esa persona se unirá a ti porque así es el destino…- tras decir eso y ver en los ojos de Shaoran tristeza agregó- Hijo, no deseo que nadie salga herido por esto… tú ya tenias conocimiento de que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en el que deberías emprender este viaje…- ella se quedó callada por un momento pues no sabía qué más decir y al ver que Shaoran no decía nada tampoco finalizó la conversación- Bueno, eso era todo ya puedes retirarte_. – _Shaoran se puso de pie tenía una mezcla de emociones no sabía qué pensar sentía que su cerebro estallaría en cualquier momento… Sabía que esa situación no la podría cambiar, que la tutela de su madre sobre él pesaba más y que aún contra su voluntad tendría que realizar ese viaje. En silencio y con el ceño fruncido caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina de su madre y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla su madre volvió a hablar:_

_-Shaoran, en serio siento mucho que sufras… pero es tu responsabilidad_

_-Sí Madre lo sé_

_-Bueno…- Cuando él abrió la puerta ella volvió a decir- Por cierto… no deberás mencionar esto con nadie, sólo te permito decírselo a esa persona especial para ti… No quiero que ninguna de las personas de nuestra familia se entere de que tu viaje se adelantará un año, es más, nadie absolutamente nadie debe saberlo, ¿comprendido?- el aludido sólo asintió y como notó que su madre no diría nada más salió de la oficina y fue a caminar un rato por las calles…_

En ese momento él sintió que alguien lo movía y regresó al presente, dónde estaba junto a su adorada y querida Sakura, en cuanto vio ese par de ojos verdes mirándolo con atención y con preocupación sintió que deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera ahí para siempre, lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento fue sonreir, besar su frente y abrazarla, por lo que ante este gesto por parte de su novio la tranquilizó un poco, ella cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio. En su interior Shaoran no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, él no quería perderla, no quería dejarla, un nudo en su garganta era el indicativo de que le dolía mucho pensar en que tendría que dejarla... Realmente se sentía muy confundido, ya que desde aquella conversación con su madre no había dejado de pensar en ello, al principio no sabía qué debía hacer, no sabía si era correcto o no decirle algo a Sakura, por un momento pensó en que quizá no debía decirle nada pero el problema se presentaría cuando ella intentara comunicarse y él ya no pudiera establecer contacto con ella; luego se le pasó por la mente la idea de decirle todo, de explicarle su situación y pues quizá su madre tenía razón si ella realmente lo quiere debía esperarlo, tenía que esperarlo. Sin embargo meditando esta posibilidad se dio cuenta de que eso era pedir demasiado y que era algo muy egoísta de su parte pedir eso, pues ella merece ser feliz aún así no sea a su lado, y es que él estaría viajando incomunicado por muchos años, sin tener noticia de nadie y ella estaría triste atada a alguien con quien no podría hablar… él no soportaba la imagen de Sakura sintiéndose abandonada durante todos ese tiempo y mucho menos por su culpa… además, S haoran pensaba que no era justo atarla a él, más aún cuando ella sí es libre, cuando ella puede decidir salir cuando se le antojase… él no podía ser egoísta ¡no podía! pero en parte le costaba aceptar la idea de no volverla a ver, de dejarla ir… Lo último que se le ocurrió como salida esa situación fue que lo mejor era alejar poco a poco a Sakura, es decir, decirle algo que la desilusione de él, algo que impida que ella quiera regresar con él… tenía que ser una excusa que le permitiera a ella seguir con su vida sin sentirse atada a él, algo que aunque inicialmente la lastime pudiera superar con el pasar del tiempo... Aún no se le ocurría cómo hacer eso, por lo que decidió pensar en ello cuando regresara a Hong Kong, porque estando en esos momentos a su lado él realmente no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de dejarla, es más su parte irracional lo dominaba y quería hacer alguna locura, como el huir con ella e irse muy lejos donde nadie los encontrara ni siquiera las responsabilidades… Shaoran en ese momento olió el aroma despedido por Sakura, y sintió que en ese momento aquello era prácticamente su fortaleza…él era consciente de que aún no se encontraba seguro de qué es lo que debía hacer al respecto… pero en ese instante lo mejor sería disfrutar lo más que podía de la felicidad que ella le proporcionaba con su sola presencia…

Estuvieron sentados en ese sitio durante buen tiempo, realmente ambos hablaron muy poco, sólo se abrazaron y disfrutaron de la presencia del otro en casi un constante silencio... Sakura no sabía qué pensar, no estaba completamente segura de qué era lo que le pasaba a su novio, porque ella sí se había dado cuenta de que Shaoran estaba preocupado por algo y es más hasta sintió que él estaba un poco distante y frío con ella… Se encontraba confundida, no estaba segura de si debía preguntarle qué le sucedía, y es que realmente no tenía certeza de algo concreto, sólo sabía que el hechicero estaba raro, pero de ahí a que realmente se encontrara frio y distante había una gran distancia y sólo podría ser una idea suya... Es por ello que Sakura decidió no preguntar nada, ya que dio por hecho que si Shaoran estaba así un tanto distraído debía ser porque nuevamente tendría que partir para Hong Kong mañana y aún no sabían cuando volverían a verse de nuevo. La idea de no tener certeza de una fecha a la cual aferrarse para poder seguir continuando día a día la estaba comenzando a preocupar… Es así que se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la necesidad de saber cuándo lo volvería a ver, ya que el saberlo le confería a Sakura las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, pero no pensaba insistir, ya que por un lado no deseaba forzarlo a dar una respuesta y por otro no quería que Shaoran inventara una fecha en la que quizá no pudiera regresar… por ello, la dueña de las cartas Sakura no insistió al respecto. Además, ella lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario porque era consciente de que lo que siente por él es tan fuerte que en virtud de este sentimiento ella es capaz de sobrepasar muchos obstáculos como la barrera del tiempo y la distancia…

Luego de un rato más, Shaoran la llevó a casa y durante el camino él se mostró un algo distante y distraído, esto desconcertaba un poco a la maestra de cartas, ya que el joven chico Hechicero no había manifestado ninguna clase de cambio emocional los días anteriores en los que se habían visto, al menos ella no notó algo distinto; es más, Sakura había percibido a un Shaoran mucho más cariñoso, mucho más gentil y alegre…por eso no podía entender a qué se debía ese cambio de comportamiento tan raro, o es que estaba imaginando cosas. Luego cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa de ella, él la miró muy fijamente por unos segundos, para después dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, la abrazó de forma delicada y con mucho cariño y sin decir más emprendió el camino de retorno a su casa. Sakura no entendía porque pero comenzó a sentir que algo malo podría pasar tarde o temprano cuando veía cómo Shaoran se alejaba, era un presentimiento extraño, no sabía con qué o quién se relacionaba, sólo la hacía sentirse incómoda, además aunque no era una sensación tan intensa sí estaba segura de que sentía que algo no estaba bien, y sabía que en esta ocasión no se equivocaba… pero en ese momento prefirió no prestarle atención al asunto, por lo que entró a su casa y se dispuso a hacer sus quehaceres domésticos, ya que al día siguiente no tendría mucho tiempo pues iría a despedir al aeropuerto a Shaoran y a Meiling…Asimismo, su padre y hermano no se encontraban en casa, así que vio el pizarrón de la sala y se dio cuenta de que Touya había escrito que regresaría tarde porque después del trabajo debía ir a hacer un trabajo de grupo a casa de un compañero de la universidad; mientras que por otro lado, su padre llegaría muy tarde porque había ido a las afueras de la ciudad a realizar unas investigaciones… Es así que Sakura fue a su habitación y vio que Kero estaba enviciándose nuevamente con el videojuego así que sonrió divertidamente ante la imagen, se cambió y luego de decirle que se encontraría aseando la casa salió de su cuarto. Cuando ya le faltaba sólo un poco para acabar de aspirar la casa, Kero vino volando y le preguntó:

-Oye Sakura… dime una cosa- cuando él habló se veía un poco preocupado, como si algo lo inquietara, tanto así que tenía en su carita un gesto de preocupación, Sakura no entendía por qué pero comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, le pasaría algo a Kero, o es que acaso ¿acababa de suceder algo?, pero ella no había sentido nada, ningún tipo de presencia extraña así que le dijo:

-Dime Kero, ¿qué ocurre?

-Lo que sucede es que… ¡no sabía si tu papá había preparado flan!- Cuando Sakura escuchó eso se cayó para atrás, ¿acaso se había preocupado por las puras?, mientras tanto Kero estaba flotando con los ojos iluminados por la idea de comer flan y sin prestar atención al desconcierto de su ama… En cuanto la maestra de cartas se recuperó del asombro le salió una gota y le dijo:

-Sí Kero, quedan cuatro vasos con flan en el refrigerador

-Yupiiii…- dando palmaditas de felicidad y volando circularmente en su sitio le preguntó a Sakura- ¿puedo comer un vaso?… ¡por favor, por favor, por favorrrrr!

- ¡Está bien Kero!- sonrió tiernamente- yo pensaba comer más tarde contigo pero si tienes mucha hambre ve y toma tu ración- Kero voló velozmente hacia la cocina mientras su ama reanudó la limpieza en el pequeño espacio que le faltaba... En cuanto terminó fue a lavarse las manos y después tomó su ración de flan, subió a su cuarto y comenzó a ver noticias mientras comía, Kero estaba sentado a su lado muy satisfecho por lo rico que había estado el flan. Cuando Sakura terminó de comer llevó los vasos vacíos de flan a la cocina, los lavó y luego volvió a su habitación para ya echarse a dormir. Es así que se cambió y fue a recostarse a su cama, Kero voló a apagar la luz y luego diciendo "buenas noches Sakurita" se metió a su cajón y se echó en su pequeña cama para dormir… La muchacha de ojos verdes tardó en conciliar el sueño pero luego de un buen rato de dar vueltas en su cama se quedó dormida al fin.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, antes de que su alarma sonara se paró y vio que Kero aún dormía plácidamente, así que como no quiso despertarlo, salió silenciosamente de su habitación y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y luego para ir a cambiarse, cuando salió del baño ya habiéndose dado una buena ducha se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba abajo cocinando… olía riquísimo, por lo que eso hizo que le diera mucha hambre, pensó que probablemente era su padre quien estaba preparando el desayuno. Fue a su habitación a vestirse y cuando terminó de hacerlo bajó rápidamente. Cuando entró a la cocina vio que efectivamente su papá estaba haciendo el desayuno y lo saludó:

-Muy buenos días papá

-Muy buenos días hija- respondió con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muy buenos días mami- cuando ella vio el retrato de su madre comenzó a sentir una gran alegría, su papá la vio y sonrió también al ver aquel rostro de felicidad de Sakura

-Hoy te despertaste muy temprano hija, ¿tienes algo en particular que hacer?- la aludida sonriendo a su papá le comentó:

-Eh… sí papá, hoy regresan nuevamente a Hong Kong mis compañeros de China y pues iré a despedirme de ellos- cuando ella mencionó el motivo, su papá percibió que Sakura se ponía triste, se preocupó por ella así que llevando el desayuno de ella a la mesa agregó

-Oh ya veo, pero asumo que dentro de poco regresaran ¿no es así?- Sakura vio el rostro sonriente de su padre y se sintió más animada, por lo que ya con una sonrisa en el rostro asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a desayunar… Tras un rato comiendo, la castaña notó que Touya aún no se despertaba, ella supuso que eso se debía a que había llegado muy tarde el día anterior y que su papá decidió dejarlo descansar. Cuando la niña de los ojos verdes terminó de desayunar, fue a terminar de alistarse y después de eso salió hacia el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su padre… El señor Kinomoto estaba un poco preocupado por la tristeza de su hija, no le agradaba mucho verla así y temía que esa fuera una constante en las emociones de ella pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que la observó desde la puerta con una sonrisa hasta que ella se perdió de vista.

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraron en el aeropuerto, en eso llegaron Shaoran y Meiling, la castaña ya menos preocupada en si le sucedía algo extraño a su novio decidió dejar de lado ese presentimiento, además él ya se iba en unos momentos y no quería desperdiciar ningún instante, porque a decir verdad no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver. Es así que ella siempre con buen ánimo se puso a conversar con los tres mientras tomaban chocolate en una de las tiendas en donde vendían bebidas calientes... Meiling preguntaba un poco sorprendida por qué Kero no había venido en esa ocasión y pues Sakura explicó que se debía a que el pequeño guardián sentía mucho frío y que era por eso que había preferido quedarse en casa jugando algo en los videojuegos para entrar en calor… tras conversar un rato más sobre lo vicioso que era Kero con los videojuegos, la joven china vio la hora y se percató que ya faltaba poco para que ellos fueran llamados para abordar el avión, así que decidieron ir de nuevo a la sala de embarque a dar el alcance a Wei que se había quedado ahí realizando una diligencia... Mientras estaban regresando, Tomoyo y Meiling se adelantaron un poco para poder permitir que sus amigos tuvieran un poco de privacidad, ya que ambas sabían que era muy probable que ellos dos no se volverían a ver en un tiempo razonable...es por eso que cuando la parejita se percató de que estaban relativamente solos, él tomó la mano de Sakura e hizo que se detuvieran, él se puso frente a ella, no sabía por qué pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que debía decirle la verdad a Sakura, ella se lo merecía, así que armándose de mucho valor le dijo:

-Sakura…- la muchacha estaba un poco confundida no sabía que pasaba así que lo miró de un modo en el que le daba a entender que lo escuchaba- … yo…quiero que sepas algo muy importante que quizá debí decir antes y que preferí callar...- Shaoran sentía que debía armarse de valor suficiente para poder decirle todo a Sakura, sus manos estaban frías y tensas, mientras que la maestra lo miraba expectantemente

-¿A qué te refieres Shaoran?- no sabía por qué pero ella se puso un poco nerviosa, presentía que no sería algo bueno, por lo que trató de mantener la calma cuando vio que el joven hechicero estaba ahí frente a ella con rostro de preocupación y duda, ella sabía perfectamente que aquello que él pretendía decirle no era fácil de expresar

-Lo que quiero decirte es que...- él sentía que se comenzaba a ir el poco valor que había logrado acumular en esos momentos y es por eso que se estaba realmente muy confundido e indeciso- mira lo que te diré quizá te sorprenda, pero quiero que no te sientas presionada para nada por lo que escucharás...- volvió a quedarse callado, porque en ese momento comenzó a regresar a su mente la idea de que decirle la verdad a Sakura implicaba de algún modo que ella quisiera sacrificarse, que ella optara por esperarlo por todos los años que a él le tomase prepararse para asumir aquel cargo al que estaba obligado, ella sería libre pero al mismo tiempo se encontraría atada a una persona que no estaría para ella cuando quizá más lo necesitara, sería condenarla a estar con alguien que prácticamente desaparecería por mucho tiempo y con el que no podría establecer ningún tipo de comunicación… Shaoran sabía que no podía ser egoísta, que decírselo implicaba eso, ser un egoísta, porque siendo muy sincero consigo mismo lo que más quería él era que ella lo esperara, ya que sabía perfectamente que esa sería la única opción que podría hacer que él fuera feliz, el que precisamente esa persona con bellos ojos verdes que en esos momentos lo miraba con preocupación lo esperara sería verdaderamente bueno... Sin embargo, él no podía, realmente no podía...no debía decírselo, ya que ella merecía ser feliz, merecía estar con alguien que sí pudiera estar a su lado y ese alguien no iba a poder ser él… Shaoran se repetía constantemente que debía ponderar entre el ser egoísta o el ser honesto, y no sabía por cual optar, sabía que el decidirse por uno de ellos implicaba faltar a las normas con las que debía cumplir un futuro jefe de Clan; sin embargo, si él era honesto estaba casi seguro que la decisión que ella tomaría en ese caso sería esperarlo, impidiendo que pudiera desenvolverse libremente y él estaba seguro de que ella sufriría, porque no tendría ninguna clase de noticias suya, porque quizá ella podría cambiar y a su regreso las cosas ser diferentes entre ambos… pero… Shaoran conocía perfectamente cómo era Sakura y ella era capaz de esperarlo y aunque eso era lo que él realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no podía permitirlo. SU PEQUEÑA Sakura… ¿por qué tenían que ser así las cosas para ellos dos?... ¿por qué simplemente no podían vivir de un modo habitual?... y por otro lado, si es que decidía no ser honesto con ella se sentiría mal, porque tendría que mentirle, tendría que alejarla de él y de algún modo hacer que ella dejara de quererlo, que no quisiera buscarlo ni nada por el estilo y la sola idea de que eso sucediera le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Le dolía mucho tener que hacer eso, pero ese era el único modo que se le había ocurrido para poder asegurarse de que ella después de un tiempo pudiera ser feliz, aunque sea con otra persona… Además, eso debía hacer porque de ese modo asumía de forma responsable y justa el ser para Sakura su persona más especial en el mundo, pues no quería hacerla sufrir con su ausencia y mucho menos no poder estar para ella cuando más lo necesitara, y ¡sí! su hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes no se merecía como novio a alguien que no pudiera hacerla feliz. Es así que tomó la decisión de no decirle nada, terminando la frase de este modo- lo que te quiero decir es que creo que en este mundo no podré conocer a alguien como tú Sakura- la abrazó fuertemente, sabiendo que esa sería la última muestra de afecto que le daría y que ella recibiría con alegría, ya que luego ella desearía nunca haberlo conocido… Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y aunque él era un niño muy fuerte que casi nunca se dejaba abatir por nada, en ese momento se sentía muy vulnerable, se sentía impotente por tener que separarse así de ella, queriéndola tanto y a pesar de eso dejándola ir, alejándola de su lado… Sakura, un poco consternada y confundida devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y lloraba mucho porque sentía que aquel abrazo era como un adiós y no un hasta pronto... además no sabía por qué, pero estaba casi segura de que lo que Shaoran quería decirle era otra cosa y que había cambiado de parecer al final (eso no quería decir que no le había gustado oír eso que él le dijo) pero sentía que él no había sido sincero.

En aquel momento Meiling los llamó y eso hizo que ambos regresaran a la tan cruel realidad, él debía ya tomar el avión de regreso a China, y ella debía quedarse en Japón y limitarse a verlo partir quien sabe hasta cuando... El joven Li, inmediatamente se limpió el rostro de un modo muy disimulado y pues aún tomando fuertemente la mano de su novia se dirigieron hacia las escaleras de embarque... Sakura se despidió de Meiling con una gran sonrisa, aunque claramente sus ojos demostraban que ella se sentía muy triste por dentro, luego volvió a abrazar a Shaoran, pero ahora agregó un beso en la mejilla de este a modo de despedida, él la miró muy fijamente, queriendo conservar esa imagen de ella, y luego beso su mano muy cálidamente, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara, ese fue el mejor recuerdo que él se llevó de ella, un rostro ligeramente sonrojado con una sonrisa incomparable, que sólo su Sakura sabía brindar... Luego se despidió de Tomoyo y tras una breve despedida de Wei, los tres se encaminaron hacia el avión para partir su natal Hong Kong.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas: aquí termina el segundo capítulo de la historia…sé que deben estar preguntándose ¿qué demonios sucede con Shaoran?... bueno esto es sólo el principio así que es posible que cuando lean el siguiente capítulo, sí quieran matarme de verdad…en fin espero que disfruten leyendo esta versión de la historia y cualquier duda, crítica, sugerencia no olviden escribirme todo es bien recibido n.n ... Bueno ¡hasta pronto!**

* * *

_**Capítulo II: El Adiós Inesperado**_


	3. Chapter 3

**EL ADIÓS INESPERADO**

Después de que Sakura regresara del aeropuerto, y de contarle lo sucedido a Tomoyo mientras regresaban a su casa en el carro de ella, esta se encerró en su cuarto. Él único consuelo que tenía era el saber que mañana por la noche podría escuchar nuevamente la voz de su adorado Shaoran... y esa esperanza le daba un poco más de ánimo, ya que en realidad ella se sentía preocupada porque él se había comportado raro ayer y hoy. Cuando Kero notó que su ama se encontraba triste intentó animarla, diciéndole que era un buen momento para poder ir a practicar con las cartas Sakura, ya que llevaban buen tiempo sin ser utilizadas. Sakura aceptó y lo hizo porque realmente necesitaba distraerse, ya que se sentía muy triste y vacía... ella no quería dejarse vencer por el desánimo por lo que planeó la salida para esa mismo día pero en la noche, cosa que así se daba tiempo de preparar el almuerzo y de poner a lavar la ropa, porque hoy le tocaba a ella realizar esas labores en casa. En cuanto se cambió de ropa se puso a hacer sus actividades domésticas casi automáticamente, su padre y hermano llegarían tarde ese día así que especialmente hoy se encontraba más sola que nunca o al menos así se sentía ella.

**En casa de Tomoyo****…**

Tomoyo acababa de entrar a su hermosa y cómoda habitación. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había observado el día de hoy en lo que despedían a Shaoran y Meiling. Ella era una niña muy observadora por naturaleza, por eso no podría haber sido sólo imaginación el percibir un tanto extraño a Li, al principio tenía dudas, ya que ese comportamiento tan poco habitual en él podría haberse debido a que partiría nuevamente para Hong Kong y que eso lo entristecía porque, como bien se sabe, eso implicaba no ver en mucho tiempo a Sakura. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero ella estaba segura de que había una razón más fuerte, había un motivo que lo perturbaba y era precisamente aquel motivo el que hizo que el joven chino se comportara de ese modo tan extraño hoy.

Lo que llamó más la atención de Tomoyo fue cuando vio el modo en cómo abrazaba Shaoran a Sakura, y le había parecido muy extraño el modo en cómo él lo hacía porque ese abrazo más que una simple despedida parecía un adiós (tal como Sakura lo había percibido). Mientras regresaban en el carro, de camino a casa de Sakura, para dejarla ahí, su amiga le contó lo que había pasado entre ellos en ese momento en el que tanto ella como Meiling los dejaron solos, y ese relato hizo que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de que algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Eso la preocupaba mucho, ya que tenía miedo de que Sakura sufriera, no le agradaba para nada la idea de ver a su mejor amiga triste y desconsolada.

Mientras más pensaba en el asunto, más asustada se sentía, porque cada vez afirmaba más la idea de que efectivamente el joven hechicero en realidad se despedía para siempre de su amiga, y eso no podía ser verdad o ¿sí?...no, no podía ser, era seguro que Shaoran había demostrado querer mucho a la siempre bella y gentil maestra de cartas, es más, Tomoyo podía jurar que él adoraba tanto a Sakura que incluso podía dar su vida si fuera necesario, pero entonces ¿por qué se comportaba así? ¿Qué es lo que traía así a Li hoy?... Tomoyo se sentía realmente muy agobiada ya que tenía muchas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza y además estaba preocupada por no entender lo que le sucedía al joven hechicero, más cuando se trataba de una situación que de no captar a tiempo el problema central podría afectar mucho a su querida amiga.

Lo que sí la tranquilizaba bastante era saber que había podido transmitir a Meiling un poco de la angustia que en ese momento la invadió en el aeropuerto, esto es, después de ver esa escena de abrazo entre sus amigos, claro que como todo fue muy rápido no le dio tiempo para explicarle bien a Meiling lo que pensaba pero sí pudo decirle que ella veía que Shaoran estaba algo distante y distraído hoy. Así que contaba con que sería la muchacha china la que, bajo promesa, intentaría averiguar qué sucedía…En lo que la muchacha pensaba en todo lo sucedido sonó el teléfono de su casa y eso hizo que Tomoyo saliera del estado de meditación en el que se encontraba dando un pequeño brinco, es así que tras recuperarse del susto momentáneo que sufrió fue a contestar y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que quien la llamaba era Sakura, se sorprendió porque pensó que su amiga estaría muy triste por la partida de Shaoran que no tendría ánimos como para salir o planificar algo. Sin embargo, en ese instante era justamente su querida amiga la que estaba al otro lado de la línea, pero lo mejor de todo fue enterarse del motivo, ya que saber que el motivo por el que la ex cazadora de cartas se comunicaba con ella era para ponerla al tanto de que ese día Kero y ella (Sakura) habían programado una nueva sesión de entrenamiento. Esa noticia alegró mucho a Daidouji, debido a que eso significaba que podría grabar a su amiga con uno de sus trajes puestos y se puso más feliz aún cuando recordó que acababa de confeccionar un nuevo traje (En lo que hablaba por teléfono imaginaba a Sakura vistiendo su nueva creación y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y emoción)...La perspectiva de que podría vestir a la hermosa Sakura la animó mucho así que dejó, sólo por un rato, sus cavilaciones y dudas y se fue a alistar todo lo necesario para poder dejar a la maestra de cartas más bella que nunca en ese día de entrenamiento…

**En el avión camino a Hong Kong…**

Meiling, que se encontraba sentada al lado de Shaoran lo miraba detenidamente de reojo, ya llevaban en el avión una media hora y durante todo ese tiempo él no había hablado para nada, fue así que se dio cuenta de que su primo efectivamente estaba algo raro y confirmó lo planteado por Tomoyo cuando se despedían. Debemos recalcar que inicialmente Meiling le tomó poca importancia a lo dicho por su amiga, ella no quiso creer lo que ésta le decía, porque hasta ese momento no había notado para nada aquella extraña actitud en el joven hechicero. Pero ahora la situación era distinta, ya que teniéndolo a su costado y sin tanto barullo era mucho más sencillo caer en la cuenta de que efectivamente algo no andaba bien. Esto la angustió mucho, ya que nunca lo había visto así. Es por eso que tomó la determinación de llegar al fondo del asunto, es decir, estaba decidida a saber qué era lo que tenía su primo:

-Shaoran ¿te encuentras bien?- el hechicero, que hasta ese momento había estado completamente distraído pensando en todas las cosas que le estaban pasando, pegó un brinco y luego reaccionó un una manera un tanto seria y que emanaba cierta tensión en el ambiente

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Lo que sucede es que te veo muy pensativo y como te conozco muy bien sé que hay algo que te preocupa. Y ¡no lo niegues Shaoran! Que como te acabo de decir ¡te conozco muy bien y a mí no me engañas! Así que sin rodeos dime qué es lo que te sucede, por qué estas así - él se sorprendió de la habilidad de su prima para identificar su estado emocional y al mismo tiempo se dijo "qué tonto eres Shaoran Li" ya que no podía ser tan evidente porque eso complicaría más las cosas

-Bueno sí tienes razón- respondió y luego, apretando los puños y reprimiendo el deseo de gritar, dijo sólo una parte del gran motivo que lo traía así de distraído y pensativo- lo que sucede es que no sé cuándo podremos volver a Japón y pues me apena no poder verla, eso es todo

-Ahhh…- Meiling pensó un momento en el argumento dado por su primo- bueno si eso era lo que te preocupaba me lo hubieses dicho… pues si aún no tienes fecha yo asumo que podremos planificar un nuevo viaje en las siguientes vacaciones cortas de marzo ¿no es así? Así que ya deja de preocuparte y alégrate- Shaoran sintiéndose por un lado aliviado (ya que aparentemente había logrado convencer a Meiling de que sólo era eso lo que lo angustiaba); por el otro, realmente experimentaba una extraña sensación, ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder contárselo a alguien y él sabía que quien podría escucharlo y hacer que se sintiera mejor era Meiling, es más quizá ella podría ayudarlo a pensar en alguna opción para conservar la relación que tiene con Sakura sin tener que alejarla de su lado… pero había jurado a su Madre no mencionar el tema de la peregrinación con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia. Así que esforzándose mucho cambió de cara e intentó mostrarse un poco más alegre, al menos intentó mantener su rostro sereno como de costumbre.

Meiling, volvió a ver a Shaoran de reojo para verificar si este no escondía nada más, pero al ver que su primo tenía en ese momento una expresión serena y ya más relajada, concluyó que él le había dicho la verdad y tomando como cierta a la respuesta dada de que ese era el motivo por el que él actuaba de esa manera tan extraña, no le volvió a preguntar nada, además que ella sabía perfectamente que Shaoran adoraba a Sakura y que le costaba separarse de ella, por lo que era completamente lógico que el no saber cuándo la podría ver nuevamente generara en él ese estado anímico tan poco común, porque de lo contrario y pensándolo bien no había ningún otro motivo que justificara la actitud de su primo, al menos a ella no se le ocurría alguno. Es así que recuperando ya su tranquilidad sonrió no sin antes grabar bien en su mente que debía comunicarse con Daidouji ni bien aterrizara y estuviera en casa para tranquilizarla y contarle lo confesado por Shaoran… Meiling llegó a la conclusión de que en esta ocasión Tomoyo exageraba la situación y se angustiaba en vano.

**En la noche y en Tomoeda…**

Sakura se encontraba en el parque pingüino, tenía puesto un hermoso traje azul. Este estaba compuesto por un pantalón pegado con unos botines negros, un top blanco y una chaqueta entallada de color azul, con pequeños detalles de color blanco, que combinaban perfectamente con la cinta blanca que traía en la cabeza y que estaba decorando su cabello. Tomoyo estaba parada a un costado grabando con su cámara de video todo el panorama que tenía ante sí.

La imagen que captaba Tomoyo con su cámara era la siguiente: Sakura y Kero estaban frente a ella, rodeados por las cartas, Yue estaba parado al lado de ella viendo lo que hacían los otros dos. En eso la maestra mirando a la carta carrera y con el báculo en las manos con un rostro que manifestaba mucha concentración, la invocó. Cuando la Carta apareció comenzó a ver a todos lados, parecía confundida y hasta se podría decir que estaba asustada. Kero cuidadosamente se alejó y mientras lo hacía, Yue explicaba que esa actitud en la carta se debía a que en esa ocasión su aparición no tenía nada que ver con una invocación de ayuda, es decir, cuando Sakura lo llamó no lo hizo para pedirle un favor y darle una determinada orden que generara que la carta en forma de gato realizara una actividad en específico, como era lo habitual, lo que confundió un poco al pequeño ser mágico y que era debido a eso que en ese momento se puso en posición de ataque y miraba a todos los presentes con desconfianza. Sin embargo, Sakura se agachó mirando fijamente a los ojos del animal y estiró sus brazos en su dirección, como diciéndole "ven, aquí es seguro"… Bajando un poco la guardia, el animalito se acercó lentamente a su dueña manteniendo su actitud desconfiada, la castaña estaba muy concentrada, ya que por la indicaciones dada por sus guardianes ella debía manifestarle un sentimiento sincero, que le demostrara a la carta que el motivo de no haberla invocado por una razón especial para realizar una labor, era en realidad el querer conectarse más con ella. La situación era un poco tensa, pero al parecer Sakura estaba manejándola muy bien, al menos eso fue lo que dedujo Tomoyo que vio de reojo el rostro del siempre serio Yue y al percatarse de que este mantenía una expresión serena ella no se alarmó cuando la carta saltó delicadamente a los brazos de la muchacha, ella abrazó al animalito y se quedó un momento así. Ambos guardianes miraban detenidamente aquella escena, Kero era, de los dos, el que se veía más tenso y estresado. Sin embargo, comenzó a relajarse en cuanto percibió que la carta se había percatado y entendido perfectamente bien cuál era la verdadera intención de su dueña. Esto es, el pequeño ser se dio cuenta de que el verdadero motivo que tenía Sakura para invocarlo era el querer mantener una conexión más intensa con él; es por ello que dejando la desconfianza de lado cedió ante los sentimientos que transmitía su ama, comenzó a lamerla y tras el tercer contacto de su lengua con el brazo de ella, el animalito emitió un pequeño sonido que hizo que todo el cuerpo de la maestra de cartas se llenara de una sensación indescriptible, esta sensación era muy rara pero especial, Sakura podía sentirse llena de emociones de diverso tipo, sentía calidez, alegría y paz, además se daba cuenta de que la carta confiaba en ella y sobre todo pudo notar que el animalito le comunicaba que de ahora en adelante su fidelidad le pertenecía por completo…En ese momento ambos se estaban comunicando no con palabras, sino que lo hacían por medio de sentimientos y emociones que en ese preciso instante eran muy sinceros y que transmitían todo lo que uno sentía hacia el otro.

En lo que Sakura y la carta estaban conectadas, Tomoyo, en voz baja le preguntó a Yue y Kero ¿Cuál era la finalidad de que Sakura hiciera eso? Ante esa pregunta fue Kero quien habló:

-La misión de Sakura es establecer contacto directo con cada carta, pero para poder hacerlo lo más importante es que ella no debe hablar, no debe decir nada, ya que lo que importa en estos momentos es que ella pueda comunicarse con la carta por medio de los pensamientos y sentimientos de su interior, así ellos se conocen más lo que provoca que ambos se retroalimenten con los poderes del otro…

-Así es- dijo Yue, que acababa de unirse a la explicación dada por Kero- asimismo esto genera que Sakura y la carta incrementen su nivel de magia; es decir, nuestra ama se hará más fuerte pues su nivel de magia aumentará significativamente pero también esta conexión podrá darle más fuerza a cada carta con la que Sakura se conecte…

-Exacto, además no debemos olvidar lo que mencioné hace un momento, ya que haciendo esto Sakura podrá aprender a comunicarse con las cartas sin decir palabra alguna, y no es por nada pero eso ya implica un gran desarrollo de poder- Tomoyo, que en ese momento escuchaba atentamente la explicación que ambos guardianes le estaban dando sobre estas pequeñas reuniones de entrenamiento, se puso a pensar en: "pero cuando Sakura logre comunicarse con las cartas a nivel prácticamente emocional y mental, ¿deberá hacer algo más?"

-Oye Kero…pero ¿no es peligroso que las cartas respondan a las emociones y pensamientos de Sakura así de modo inmediato? Lo digo porque eso podría hacer que sus cartas respondieran a todos los deseos que Sakura pudiera tener en un momento dado, incluso podrían responder a deseos negativos o pensamientos coléricos, ¿qué pasaría si ella alguna vez se encuentra frente a una situación negativa que hiciera que sus emociones y sentimientos cambiaran a un estado completamente furibundo? Por lo que ambos me dicen, intuyo que sus cartas le harían caso sin que ella necesitara decirlo, prácticamente de modo intuitivo…- Yue interrumpiéndola le dijo:

-Efectivamente estas en lo cierto, ese es el riesgo que se puede correr, es por eso que el primer paso que Sakura debe seguir es que en el momento en el que establece conexión con la carta, ella sólo debe permitir que ellas conozcan emociones y pensamientos positivos…Sin embargo, esto no es suficiente ya que este tipo de conexión establecida es un arma de doble filo y es por ello que este trabajo debe hacerse con mucho cuidado, no es para nada sencillo, y además, una vez establecida la conexión con todas las cartas su nueva misión será aprender a canalizar su energía, deberá aprender a controlar todas sus emociones y pensamientos, ya que como bien dijiste si en algún momento Sakura se llena de rabia, o de algún sentimiento negativo, las cartas automáticamente podrían atacar a alguien, ocasionar desastres e incluso sentirse tan llenas de confusiones que podrían romper su sello y alejarse de la energía de su dueño.

-Exacto – dijo Kero y fijando la mirada en su ama agregó- lo bueno es que esta respuesta automática sólo podrá dar inicio cuando la conexión de Sakura se haya establecido con todas y cada una de las cartas que quedan.

Los tres observaron a Sakura quien seguía agachada abrazada al ser mágico en forma de gato, estaba rodeada de una especie de campo energético de color lila, se encontraba verdaderamente concentrada. Sin embargo, Tomoyo estaba un poco asustada por la situación, ya que todo lo narrado por los guardianes sonaba complicado y hasta peligroso, pero según el guardián Yue era imprescindible que Sakura aprendiera a manejar bien de ese modo a las cartas, puesto que así podría conectarse con ellas al punto de que si en algún momento necesitara invocar el poder de alguna, estas acudirían al llamado de su dueña y harían automáticamente lo que la maestra de cartas les encomendara por medio de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, lo cual le daba un grado de protección muy elevado. Era un grado de conexión muy poderoso, y que en caso de peligro beneficiaba a la muchacha, ya que si es que ella era atacada, podría sorprender al enemigo sin necesidad de invocar a las cartas con el báculo o diciendo las palabras habituales para abrir el sello.

Además, una vez establecida la conexión de Sakura con todas las cartas y luego de que les enseñara a responder a sus emociones, ella debería aprender a canalizar su energía para poder saber actuar del modo correcto ante cualquier circunstancia como ya lo habían dicho los guardianes. Pero para poder hacerlo la maestra de cartas tendría que recurrir a la enseñanza de ciertos Sabios especializados, quienes también debían instruir a Sakura en su nueva misión, la cual sería aprender a esconder sus poderes, es decir, ella deberá aprender a disimular de manera exitosa frente a los demás que es una persona que cuenta con poderes mágicos, así podría pasar desapercibida en cualquier momento y lugar. Y para conseguir eso se requiere de un poder de magia mucho mayor, por lo que de todos modos era necesario que ella incrementara más su nivel de magia del modo en como hasta ahora lo venía haciendo. Cabe mencionar que en ese momento Kero pensaba en cómo harían para que Sakura pudiera llevar a cabo esos estudios, su situación era complicada pues su Padre desconocía de las habilidades mágicas que ella poseía, el guardián de ojos dorados estaba seguro de que no podrían ser ni él ni Yue quienes debían cargar con esa misión, ya que finalmente ellos mismos podrían llegar a ser más poderosos si es que su ama incrementaba sus poderes; es por ello que inevitablemente debían ser los sabios de los templos que existían en Japón quienes debían instruir a Sakura en esos pasos. Sin embargo, aunque esa situación futura le causaba preocupación el ver a su ama ahí conectándose con esa carta hizo que se sintiera más seguro, ya que eso le demostraba que ella estaba dispuesta a mejorar sus habilidades a como diera lugar; teniendo esa idea en mente decidió dejar de pensar en ello, ya habría tiempo de darle vueltas a ese asunto a su debido momento, por ahora era mejor no agobiar a su dueña con esas cosas; además aún quedaban varias cartas con las que conectarse, ya que hasta el momento sólo lo habían hecho con seis. Así que por el momento debía dar ánimos a su dueña para que siguiera incrementando más su poder.

Cuando Sakura terminó de conectarse con la carta, ésta muy amablemente regresó a su forma de carta y la muchacha se sintió agotada, pero feliz porque todo había salido muy bien así que sonrió ampliamente llena de satisfacción. Se paró y miró a sus amigos, Tomoyo y Kero la miraban y aún conservaban un rostro de nervios; Sin embargo, quien tenía un rostro sereno y calmado como de costumbre era Yue, quien al parecer había mantenido la calma pues notó que la maestra de cartas en ningún momento se desconcentró e hizo su trabajo perfectamente. Sakura se acercó al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban y les dijo que ya debían irse. En ese instante emprendieron su camino de regreso a casa, Sakura se veía agotada, y en esta ocasión se había cansado más porque le había costado muchísimo ocultar sus sentimientos de tristeza, al menos el haberlo hecho por tanto tiempo, ya que ella sabía que si en ese instante sus emociones hubieran sido positivas y se sintiese feliz, la labor habría sido mucho más sencilla, como cuando se conecto con las anteriores cartas, pero el problema era que en esos momentos luego de la partida de Shaoran lo que ella sentía casi todo el tiempo era vacío y tristeza y el saber que las cartas sólo debían grabar sentimientos positivos hacía para Sakura una labor ardua el ocultar su verdadero estado anímico, pues debía esforzarse mucho por no manifestarlos mientras se conectaba con las cartas.

En el camino Yue y Kero iban conversando, bueno más el pequeño guardián quien había tomado ya su falsa apariencia; Tomoyo y Sakura los seguían en silencio, pero en ese momento la niña de ojos amatista vio que su amiga se encontraba cabizbaja e intentó subirle el ánimo

-¡Vamos Sakura! Sonríe que te ves más linda alegre que con el rostro entristecido. Además todos tus entrenamientos están saliendo bien y cada vez te estás haciendo más fuerte…- la castaña vio a su amiga y sonrió ligeramente

-Tienes razón Tomoyo, es sólo que no sé porque hoy me resulta muy difícil sonreír, quizá lo que debo hacer es descansar y dejar de pensar en lo que pasaron estos días… yo asumo que ya mañana me sentiré mucho más animada- con dificultad, casi como si le costara mucho esfuerzo esbozó una sonrisa, Tomoyo cogió la mano de su amiga la apretó ligeramente y le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y darle ánimos

-Sí tú también tienes razón, hoy has experimentado muchas emociones juntas, lo mejor es que descanses y ya mañana de seguro te sentirás mejor

-Pues sí- sonrió Sakura pero inmediatamente volvió a ponerse seria- además mañana podré hablar con él por teléfono, y eso siempre me sube los ánimos

Cuando llegaron a su destino, es decir a la salida del parque pingüino, se despidieron de Tomoyo, quien en ese momento era recogida por sus habituales guardaespaldas. Luego Sakura y los otros dos guardianes se fueron volando a casa de ella. En cuanto los tres pisaron el suelo la castaña abrió la puerta muy sigilosamente y se despidió de Yue, quien había decidido irse volando a casa de Yukito, luego en compañía de Kero entró a su casa sin hacer ruido, estaba segura de que su hermano aún no llegaba pero de todos modos por si acaso era mejor no hacer bulla, por otro lado su papá debía de estar aún en la oficina trabajando, últimamente él estaba más ocupado que de costumbre. Sakura percatándose de que no estuvieran sus familiares subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, se cambio y se echo a descansar, se sentía muy agotada, Kero apagó la luz y luego cuando volteó a ver a su dueña se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había quedado profundamente dormida. Se acercó a ella y se quedó viéndola de un modo preocupado, sabía muy bien que su querida ama no estaba pasándola muy bien, sabía que se encontraba triste… así que pensaba "más le vale a ese mocoso que no haga sufrir a Sakurita, porque de lo contrario se las verá conmigo" y luego de abrigarla mejor se fue a su cama a dormir.

Al día siguiente comenzaban nuevamente las clases, Sakura se despertó tarde como de costumbre se cambió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar, su hermano era el encargado de preparar el desayuno ese día, en cuanto la vio entrar dijo;

-Nuevamente se te hizo tarde ¿monstruo?- la aludida esbozó un rostro molesto y le respondió

-Ayyy ¡hermano! ¡Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo!... y ante todo ¡buenos días! Qué mal educado eres- esto último lo dijo regresando su rostro a la normalidad, y viendo el retrato de su mamá la saludó con una sonrisa tierna en los labios- Muy buenos días mami

-Qué bueno que podamos desayudar hoy los tres juntos hijos- Touya y Sakura se sorprendieron porque la intervención de su padre fue repentina- muy buenos días a los dos y muy buenos días querida Nadeshico

-¡Muy buenos días papá!- dijeron los dos de modo muy animado y en respuesta a su progenitor. Los tres se sentaron agradecieron la comida y se dispusieron a desayunar, en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado buen tiempo desde la última vez en que se sentaron todos juntos para comer, y pues sonrió porque estaba feliz de que pudieran hacerlo hoy...

-¿Qué tal el trabajo hijo?- preguntó Fujitaca

-Muy bien, aunque a decir verdad creó que buscaré otro trabajo, ya que he decidido dedicarme más a estudiar

-Es cierto, este año que ya estás en la universidad las clases son mucho más fuertes y exigentes…- Sakura al escuchar eso intervino

-¡Cierto! Hermano tú ya estás en la universidad y estas estudiando administración y también cocina ¡qué emoción!… y dime ¿qué te tal te va?

-Bueno en realidad estoy viendo muchos temas nuevos que aún no conozco, es más son carreras en donde a decir verdad se pueden ver cosas extrañas ya que en una de las materias que llevo me enseñan cómo convivir con un monstruo- Sakura que escuchaba atentamente a su hermano se enojó mucho cuando este le salió con esa broma, así que le lanzó una patada por debajo de la mesa, acto que dolió mucho a Touya pues le dio exactamente en la canilla de la pierna

-¡Hermano! Por qué me dices monstruo, ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no soy uno!- Fujitaca sonreía divertido por las habituales peleas de sus hijos, y en ese momento Touya habló

-En realidad con la administración no tengo problemas, y como estudio con Yuki pues los cursos se me hacen más llevaderos, además los profesores siempre nos toman muy en cuenta cuando hacemos trabajos, así que puedo decir que por ese lado estoy tranquilo; sin embargo, con respecto a mi carrera de cocina sí estoy preocupado ya que aunque sé que me llama mucho la atención estoy pensando muy seriamente en dejarla por un tiempo, ya que es costosa y pues no me doy abasto con las dos carreras y los trabajos de medio tiempo

-Pues tu eres un buen cocinero hermano, y eso lo heredaste de papá

-¡Calla montruo!, nadie pidió tu opinión

-Ayyyy- Sakura había vuelto a enfadarse, pero en ese momento habló Touya de nuevo

-Lo que sucede es que a la cocina le debes dedicar mucho tiempo, ya que existen muchas variedades de platos y se tiene que practicar constantemente para poder hacerlos casi de memoria, pero con dos trabajos y una carrera más con la que cumplir, el tiempo te queda corto y a pesar de que me va bien el problema es que realmente es muy costosa… y aunque me gustaría dejar al menos un trabajo sé que si lo hago no podré pagar ese monto que queda de la mensualidad ni mis insumos…así que es por eso que creo que quizá sea mejor dejar de estudiar cocina por un tiempo hasta que pueda ahorrar más…- Fujitaca había escuchado lo dicho por Touya y se sintió un poco culpable porque no podía ayudar mucho a su hijo económicamente, si bien le daba una pequeña cantidad de dinero esta no le era suficiente y él lo sabía. La universidad donde Touya estudiaba administración era del Estado, pero la escuela de cocina sí era particular y pues siendo realistas era cara… Él mismo había animado a su hijo a postular a esa escuela cuando un día lo escuchó hablando con Yukito sobre su gusto por la cocina y aunque se esmeraba mucho por reducir los gastos de la casa al mínimo para así darle a Touya una mayor cantidad de dinero no era suficiente, con las justas y podía pagar un poco más de la mitad de la mensualidad y pues eso hacía que se sintiera impotente y triste… Sakura que escuchaba a Touya hablando de esa situación miró a su papá y se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba pensativo y que tenía en sus ojos una expresión de tristeza que muy pocas veces había visto en ellos…Cuando el otro muchacho vio a su padre se puso serio, había sido un poco desconsiderado de su parte decir que no le alcanzaba el dinero para estudiar cocina cuando él era consciente de que su padre se esmeraba un montón por darle ese monto mensual para que pagara la boleta de la escuela, así que agachó la mirada y dijo- Lo siento… yo no… no quería recriminarte nada…no era mi intención…

-No hijo- dijo Fujitaca- no te sientas mal porque no has dicho algo que no sea cierto. Lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte como se debe con tus estudios hijo, es más debes trabajar para poder estudiar y lo peor de todo es que también ayudas con la casa, quien debe pedir disculpas soy yo…

-Papá no digas eso, sé muy bien que te esfuerzas mucho para mantenernos a Sakura y a mí, siempre has priorizado nuestro bienestar y tranquilidad sobre otras cosas, yo soy testigo de que en muchas ocasiones no duermes por hacer trabajos extras para obtener algún otro ingreso, yo estoy muy agradecido por todo el apoyo que me has brindado y que me brindas y pues en realidad si he pensado en dejar de estudiar es porque también deseo descansar un poco…- Touya dijo todo esto con un rostro de preocupación y ahora esperaba que su progenitor hablara; Sakura estaba ahí mirando a su hermano y su papá con mucha atención

-Pues siendo honesto no me parece ni justo ni correcto que dejes de estudiar cocina hijo, esa carrera es muy prometedora y pues cuando se tiene el talento se puede llegar muy lejos. Sin embargo, también tengo entendido que es muy competitiva, así que es mejor que te dediques con mucha fuerza a estudiarla… yo justamente estaba viendo la manera de apoyarte más con los gastos y pues justamente el otro día vino a la universidad una empresa muy conocida que se dedica a realizar proyectos arqueológicos muy grandes, y pues me dijeron que si necesitaban a un colaborador más me podrían llamar… pero según me contó un colega otra forma de trabajar ahí es realizando campañas de eventos arqueológicos y me dijo que te pagan bien…por lo que estaba pensando en llamar y ofrecer mis servicios para esa área

-Gracias Papá, pero realmente tú ya casi no descansas, te la pasas trabajando casi todo el día y yo no deseo que te agotes tanto sólo por ayudarme

-Pero Hijo, yo realmente deseo que tanto tú como tu hermana estudien lo que realmente les gusta, por eso te pido que por favor no dejes la cocina, sé que te gusta mucho y pues pienso que debes esforzarte mucho para que salgas de ahí ya siendo un poco conocido…de verdad no quiero que dejes de estudiar por mi culpa

-Papá yo…Sé que debo estudiar más pero también soy consciente de que no sólo se trata de acabar la escuela si no que también debo ir al extranjero para agrandar mis conocimientos y conocer más de la comida occidental, que según tengo entendido es muy difundida. Y siendo realistas eso sí es un gasto mucho más difícil de afrontar…- Fujitaca sabía perfectamente que si su hijo no se decidía del todo a seguir estudiando ese carrera era porque él sabía que era costosa y que su padre no podía afrontar tremendo gasto…Así que decidió animar a Touya, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de apoyarlo en lo que éste había decidido estudiar, incluso cuando se trata de una escuela tan cara como esa, y le dijo

-Sí, debido a la gran competitividad que existe mientras más estudios tengas y mientras más variedad de platos conozcas uno es más reconocido en el medio y eso ayuda a que te vaya mejor. Pero no te preocupes hijo, si es que verdaderamente eso deseas estudiar, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, de ser posible trabajaré más, ya sabes que mientras tenga fuerzas para trabajar lo haré con tal de poder así ayudarte a estudiar en la escuela de cocina que es la mejor de la ciudad- Touya se sorprendió y luego brindando una leve sonrisa a su progenitor y sabiendo que su padre por nada del mundo dejaría que él abandonara sus estudios de cocina le dijo

-¡Gracias papá! Pero de todos modos yo te apoyaré en lo que sea necesario, sabes que he trabajado ya un par de años, he ahorrado un poco de dinero, que espero me ayude a pagar mis estudios, al menos una parte y pues aunque sea cansado seguiré trabajando para así poder estudiar, creo que con la ayuda de mis ahorros podré sobrevivir un poco más de tiempo, y quizá hasta sea mejor buscar un trabajo en donde me paguen un poco más…Papá quiero que sepas que me esforzaré mucho y en cuanto pueda postularé a una beca- Touya no podía postular aún a una beca porque aún no estaba en su segundo año de estudios, y ese era el requisito para poder presentarse al concurso de becas. Sin embargo, ante ese cuadro Sakura se sintió muy emocionada, ella sabía que su papá no ganaba tanto dinero como para llenarlos de lujos, pero a pesar de eso él siempre les había intentado dar lo mejor dentro de sus posibilidades, aunque claro está que lo que más valoraba ella era que su adorado papá nunca los hizo sentir faltos de cariño, y como era muy sensible unas lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a brotar por sus ojos, al ver eso Touya se asustó y cuando Fujitaca se percató de la preocupación en el rostro de su hijo por su hermana, la volteó a ver y también se sorprendió y luego con un gesto de calidez le dijo

-¿Estás bien hija?- ella secando sus lágrimas asintió y dijo

-Soy muy feliz por pertenecer a esta familia, los quiero mucho a ambos- el maestro y padre abrazó a la pequeña y ella también lo abrazó fuertemente y puso cara de alegría, mientras Touya los miraba con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro que sólo su padre pudo ver.

-Al terminar el desayuno Sakura salió apurada de la casa en dirección a la escuela. Se sentía más animada, el haber desayunado con su familia y la perspectiva de que en la noche podría hablar con su querido Shaoran la habían puesto de buen humor. En la escuela todo transcurrió como de costumbre, Yamasaki se apareció en el descanso para contar una historia que, para variar, la muchacha había creído íntegramente, hasta que Chiharu intervino y se lo llevó a rastras. Ya en casa, la maestra de cartas se puso a hacer las tareas de la escuela, ahora realizarlas le llevaba mucho más trabajo ya que eran mucho más complicadas y exigentes en cuanto a contenido. Mientras las hacía tenía el teléfono celular a su lado, estaba esperando con ansias la llamada de su adorado Shaoran…Kero había ido a casa de Tomoyo a pasar la noche, porque estaba obsesionado con querer que la muchacha le hiciera un video personalizado con sus mejores poses, y como la gentil Daidouji había prometido anteriormente al guardián que lo iba a hacer, pues este decidió que ese día era el indicado para hacerlo, ya que se sentía más guapo que nunca, además había estado practicando y pues en ese momento debía estar posando mientras que Tomoyo debía estar tomando sus mejores ángulos. La imagen de Kero posando hizo que Sakura sonriera y le saliera una gota en la sien, luego volvió a ver el celular y se puso a pensar en cuanto tiempo faltaba para que su noviecito la llamara, generalmente Shaoran la llamaba a las siete de la noche, y ya eran siete y media y el teléfono aún no sonaba, la castaña comenzó a ponerse ansiosa, se puso a caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación, pero luego de respirar profundamente un par de veces Sakura pensó que no era bueno perder la calma, quizá estaba ocupado en algo, de seguro ya no tardaba en desocuparse. Es así que decidió bajar a comer algo, era muy probable que ella encontrara algún pedazo de torta en la nevera y con la idea de comer algo delicioso y dulce bajó a su cocina. Cuando subió ya eran las ocho y media y aún no sonaba el celular, ella comenzó a preocuparse, y no sabía si llamarlo o no, ya que desde que les dieron el teléfono era siempre él el que la llamaba; ella se puso a caminar, de nuevo, de un lado a otro en su habitación sin saber qué hacer, así que tomó la determinación de ser ella la que lo llamaría si es que luego de unos 15 minutos él no lo hacía…

**En ese mismo momento pero en Hong Kong (habitación de Shaoran)**

Shaoran se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de su cuarto con el celular en la mano, sintiéndose muy tentado a marcar el número de Sakura, realmente necesitaba oír su voz, necesitaba escuchar su risa y saber cómo estaba. Llevaba ya una hora y media en esa misma indecisión, llamar o no llamar, en esos momentos debían ser exactamente 8:35 de la noche en Japón… Se sentó en su cama y luego de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto se recostó en ella cogiéndose la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra aferraba fuertemente el celular… estuvo pensando en la hermosa Sakura, recordando todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, en eso intempestivamente entró a su mente la frase de su Madre "_lo mejor será que hables de una buena vez con esa persona y como te dije, explícale muy bien cuáles son las responsabilidades con las que tienes que cumplir"_ realmente se sentía muy agobiado en ese instante y tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, así que miró el celular fijamente y con toda la determinación del mundo lo apagó, hecho esto se paró, lo dejó tirado en su cama y salió de su habitación, se fue a la biblioteca de su casa, quizá leyendo podía conseguir distraerse y así evitar la tentación de llamarla; desde ahora debía empezar a alejar a Sakura de su vida y tenía que ser fuerte…

En el camino hacia la biblioteca de la casa se cruzó con Meiling quien se sorprendió mucho al verlo fuera de su habitación en ese instante puesto que siempre se encontrara hablando con Kinomoto a esas horas, y como realmente aquella situación era inusual decidió preguntarle

-¿Shaoran? ¿No deberías estar hablando con Kinomoto?- en cuanto vio a su prima Shaoran se puso muy tenso, se veía como congelado, es más, comenzaba a sudar frio por lo muy nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento y todo por no saber qué decir sin elevar sospechas en Meiling

-¿Ah? Ah sí… bueno lo que pasa es que estaba cansada así que sólo hablamos un momento… en fin voy a leer a la biblioteca- la explicación dada por su primo le pareció rara, ya que ella tenía entendido que Sakura aun si estuviera muriéndose hablaría con Shaoran hasta que las orejas de ambos se pusieran rojas, es más, hablarían hasta que prácticamente se quedaran sin ella. Ante aquel pequeño lapso de silencio que se generó en ese momento ella vio que su primo dio por terminada la charla y comenzó a caminar de nuevo … así que Meiling decidió restarle importancia al asunto, además estaba muy preocupada y estresada ya que tenía mucha tarea que hacer para la escuela, por lo que decidió no distraerse más, así que siguió su camino hacia su habitación

**En ese mismo momento en casa de Sakura**

La muchacha vio que era el momento para llamarlo, así que perdiendo toda vergüenza y aspirando dos veces grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, marcó el número de Shaoran, empezó a sonar un tono y en eso escuchó

-En estos momentos no se puede transferir tu llamada porque el equipo se encuentra apagado, por favor intente más tarde- el corazón de Sakura se congeló momentáneamente, y la invadió una tristeza tremenda. Pero siguió guardando esperanzas, estaba dispuesta a no dejarse vencer por la tristeza, de seguro estaba muy ocupado, ya que como él también debía haber iniciado clases hoy era probable que tuviera mucho que hacer, o quizá había asistido a una reunión de su clan junto con su madre…"sí, probablemente ahora estaba en alguna reunión y por eso no puede llamarme, tengo que tranquilizarme y ser paciente y comprensiva, además no tiene por qué llamarme todos los días…Sin embargo… ¿qué pasa si es que la verdadera razón por la que no llama es porque se ha olvidado? No, ¡no puede ser! él nunca se olvidaría de llamarme porque yo lo conozco y sé cómo es, así que no debo tener esas ideas…" esto era lo que pensaba Sakura mientras se recuperaba del shock de escuchar aquel mensaje en el celular de su adorado Shaoran

La castaña sin darse por vencida intentó llamarlo unas cuatro veces más cada 15 minutos y al ver que seguía apagado el celular se dejó vencer, perdió las esperanzas así que se echó en su cama y decidió llamarlo por última vez pero para dejar un mensaje de voz a Shaoran:

-¡Hola Shaoran! Te estuve llamando y pues tu celular está apagado, quizá estas ocupado y yo aquí siendo egoísta queriendo comunicarme contigo, realmente me habría encantado escuchar tu voz…pero en fin hoy no se pudo aunque de todos modos llámame cuando quieras, estaré esperando tu llamada…bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirte…te quiero- ni bien terminó de dejar su mensaje se puso a llorar hasta que se quedó dormida abrazando el celular y pensando en Shaoran, pensando en que probablemente mañana temprano en cuanto oyera su mensaje él la llamaría…

**Tres horas después en China (cuarto de Shaoran)**

Él entró a su habitación e inmediatamente vio el celular, lo cogió y lo prendió, ni bien lo hizo le notificaron cinco intento de llamadas del número de Sakura y en ese momento le llegó el mensaje de voz que ella le dejó. Tras escuchar tres veces el mensaje se sentó y cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos de forma desesperada (como cuando estaba confundido y no sabía que le gustaba Sakura) se quedó pesando en ella. Luego se tranquilizó y tomó baño para relajarse, se cambió y se dispuso a dormir…

Shaoran se encontraba en un parque, estaba sentado leyendo un libro de magia escrito en un idioma muy raro y desconocido pero que él si lo entendía, en eso escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos, era un llamado con dolor, un llamado con desesperación y esa voz le resultaba familiar, comenzó a sentir brotar una gran urgencia en su interior, él debía de encontrar a la dueña de esa voz cueste lo que cuente y no sabía por qué sentía esa, así que comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente… esa voz era… esa voz estaba seguro de que era de… ¿Sakura?... Sí, era de ella; él corría y corría por todos lados buscando donde se podía encontrar su adorada flor del cerezo, en eso comenzó a escuchar con más fuerza los llamados de su hermosa y frágil novia y continuó buscando hasta que en eso vio entre los árboles del jardín un pequeño túnel, entró en él pues en su interior se hacía cada vez más potente y cercano el sonido de esa voz que tanto le gustaba oír, habiendo corrido ya buen espacio vio al fondo una luz blanca que lo cegaba un poco e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de la parte final del túnel, cuando se acercó más a la salida se percató de que había un pequeño espacio fuera de este y que tras ese espacio se encontraba justamente Sakura y estaba al borde de un precipicio; ella se veía verdaderamente como un ángel, porque traía un vestido de seda blanco y largo se veía preciosa, más aún cuando el viento contribuía resaltando su delicada figura, pero… ella lloraba y lo llamaba viendo al precipicio, como si él hubiera caído, inmediatamente supo que tenía que acercarse a ella para calmarla y para hacerle ver que él se encontraba bien, que estaba ahí con ella. Shaoran la llamó cuando ya le faltaba poco para salir del túnel… en aquel momento la muchacha volteó su rostro para verlo, pero al parecer ella no podía visualizar aún nada ya que él aún se encontraba en la oscuridad, en ese momento un gran viento se hizo presente y cuando él por fin logró salir del túnel y ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, ella sonrió e intentó voltear su cuerpo para ir hacia donde él estaba, en lo que se acercaban él estiró su mano para tomar las de ella, pero en eso algo terrible pasó. Justo cuando Sakura había intentado dar un paso hacia él perdió el equilibrio y Shaoran vio como poco a poco ella caía al precipicio… él no lo podía creer, corrió rápido para intentar tomar la otra mano de ella pero lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde y su intento fue en vano, ya ella se alejaba cada vez más y era jalada por la gravedad hacia el fondo del precipicio… las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en ese preciso instante, su corazón se paralizaba por la conmoción y sin poderlo resistir gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡SAKURAAAAAA!"…

En ese preciso momento Shaoran Li se despertó, estaba sudando mucho y lloraba, había sido un sueño, pero uno para nada agradable; luego de tranquilizarse se paró y fue a tomar un vaso de agua, ya más tranquilo se acercó al balcón de su habitación, vio el cielo y este tenía una estrella que brillaba muy intensamente allá en lo alto, él recodó que la estrella era el símbolo de Sakura y sonrió…sintiéndose ya más calmado (de todos modos aún estaba con el corazón roto por tener que alejarse de Sakura) fue a su cama y se echó en ella para volver a intentar dormir…en lo que lo hacía pensaba en el sueño del que acababa de salir y se angustió ya que generalmente estos suelen ser premoniciones…

**La misma noche (cuarto de Sakura)**

Unos ojos verdes se reflejaron en aquella agua cristalina, se dio cuenta que era su reflejo, en aquel momento escuchó el grito desesperado de un muchacho… este gritaba desesperadamente para que lo soltaran. No sabía si era por instinto o por otra cosa que necesitaba ayudar a la persona que gritaba, se puso de pie, cerró los ojos, se concentró para hallar de dónde provenían las voces y los reclamos. Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que el lugar de donde venían esos gritos no estaba lejos de ahí, comenzó a caminar y notó que estaba descalza, traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de seda, era muy cómodo y sobre todo ligero sentía que volaba a cada paso que daba, en aquel momento vio un túnel y ella tenía la certeza de que esa persona a quien ella quería ayudar se encontraba ahí, entró corriendo, cada vez los gritos se hacían más fuertes. En eso, al fondo visualizó una luz blanca y supuso que ese era el fin del túnel así que corrió más rápido, cuando ya le faltaba poco para llegar al final vio que quien gritaba era Shaoran, que era arrastrado por unos hombres encapuchados; ella quedó paralizada ante esa imagen y por más que se esforzaba ella no conseguía ver el rostro de los dos hombres que lo arrastraban, el muchacho que ella tanto adoraba luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por librarse de aquellos individuos con capuchas, la imagen se hizo más clara cuando ellos llegaron al fin del túnel, aquellos que tenían sujetados de ese modo al joven hechicero eran muy altos y estaban cubiertos por grandes capas con capuchas que impedían revelar el rostro que se encontraba tras estas. Se detuvieron un momento luego uno de ellos hizo, mediante un conjuro en una lengua extraña, que Shaoran quedara inconsciente. Sakura al ver eso corrió aún más deprisa, pero por una extraña razón sentía que nunca llegaba al final, como si estuviera corriendo en un mismo sitio, cuando realmente percibió que ya la luz del final empezaba a calentar su rostro, vio cómo uno de estos dos, no el que había realizado el conjuro, cogía a Shaoran y lo cargaba y que luego fue corriendo hasta el borde y se lanzó al precipicio con el joven Li en sus brazos; por otra parte, el otro volteó a ver a Sakura se quedó observándola por unos segundos y luego dejó caer de sus manos un papel, en ese instante la maestra de cartas se sorprendió mucho porque al momento en que esa persona encapuchada soltaba el papel ella pudo verle las manos y estas eran unas manos de mujer; es así que al observar mejor la figura de esta persona se percató de que efectivamente la silueta que tenía era delicada y muy femenina; acto seguido se volteó y siguió a su compañero lanzándose al precipicio también. Cuando ella llegó al borde se sintió desesperada cogió el papel y observó que en este estaban escritos símbolos extraños, al segundo siguiente lo único que se atrevió a hacer, fue gritar el nombre de la persona que aquellos dos encapuchados le habían arrebatado. Gritaba una y otra vez: ¡SHAORANNNN! con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que ella pudiera contenerlas, estaba muy tentada a lanzarse a ese precipicio, pero sentía que no podía moverse, estaba completamente estática ahí con aquel papel en sus manos… ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado parada en ese lugar gritando el nombre de Shaoran, pero en eso escuchó que alguien la llamaba a ella y la voz que escuchó era… esa voz era la de ¿él?... ¿acaso era la voz de su hechicero?, sí definitivamente era su voz sólo que ahora la escuchaba provenir de aquel túnel por el que acababa ella de salir hace un momento y volteó a ver si quién la llamaba era efectivamente él pero no veía a nadie, cuando en eso pudo visualizar muy tenuemente la silueta de alguien, y esa silueta se le hacía muy familiar, porque le pertenecía… le pertenecía a ¿Shaoran?. Cuando quiso ir a verificar quien era el viento se intensificó por lo que sin poder cogerse ya de nada era arrastrada al precipicio, pero justo cuando empezaba a caer vio que efectivamente era su adorado hechicero quien venía por ella y aunque intentaba cogerla no lo pudo hacer…Sakura veía cómo nuevamente el rostro del castaño se alejaba de su lado hasta perderse mientras que ella caía y caía, en ese momento oyó muy fuertemente que él gritaba con un dolor inmenso su nombre…Ella también grito el nombre de Shaoran y en aquel preciso instante Sakura se despertó llorando mucho. ¡Cuánto dolor sentía en su pecho! ¡Qué sueño para más feo! Se volvió a echar en su cama y se percató de que estaba sudando y que traía aferrada en una mano el dije que colgaba de la pulsera que él le había regalado. Se quedó despierta por un rato más abrazando su almohada, pensando en todo aquello que había visto en su sueño y en eso recordó los símbolos que aparecían en ese papel que la mujer había dejado caer; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón al recordar aquellos símbolos tan raros sintió que la invadía una gran tristeza y desesperación, tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y era como si se estuviese ahogando, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en eso así que lo mejor sería que intentara descansar quizá mañana Kero podría ayudarla a identificar qué significaban, así que se lo enseñaría después de la escuela; luego viendo la hora que era intentó conciliar el sueño nuevamente, hasta que de un momento a otro se volvió a quedar dormida.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que era tardísimo para ir a la escuela, lo raro era que tenía el despertador entre las manos, lo que indicaba que cuando este había sonado ella lo había apagado estando aún dormida, sin pensar más en eso se vistió muy deprisa y bajó corriendo. De la cocina salía un riquísimo aroma, y la castaña pensó " !Qué pena! no me dará tiempo de tomar desayuno" Entró a la cocina y saludo a su hermano que era quien preparaba el desayuno ese día. Touya al ver que su hermana se había levantado súper tarde le dijo

-Pensé que hoy ya no irías a la escuela, pero cuando escuché ruidos de monstruo provenientes de tu habitación supuse que te habías quedado dormida, así que aquí tienes tu almuerzo y tu desayuno- Sakura se quedó sorprendida pero se sintió feliz por aquel detalle de su hermano así que cogiendo lo que él le estaba dando dijo

-¡Gracias hermano! - Y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y unas lágrimas se le salieron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo (últimamente se sentía más sensible de lo habitual) Cuando Touya vio el modo en cómo su hermanita lo abrazaba intuyó acertadamente que ella no se sentía bien, que estaba más triste que de costumbre, supuso que se debía a la partida del mocoso insoportable ese, así que apretó los puños y luego cuando ella ya lo estaba soltando habló nuevamente

-No quiero que estés triste, ¿entendido?... ese mocoso volverá en algún momento, aunque por mi puede quedarse para siempre en su país- esto lo dijo dándole la espalda a Sakura, realmente no le agradaba pronunciar esas palabras, pero ver así de triste a su hermana le partía el corazón aunque no lo demostrara. La castaña volvió a sorprenderse por segunda vez y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar Touya la interrumpió- se te hace tarde monstruo, ve deprisa que si no, no llegarás a tiempo a tu primera clase. Aunque pensándolo bien creo que será mejor que te lleve, sino no podrás tomar tu desayuno y lo peor de todo es que no creo que nadie pueda disfrutar ver a un monstruo apresurado, todo el mundo se espantaría.

Sin más ni más Touya se quitó el delantal y tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la salida de la casa, Sakura lo siguió sin decir una sola palabra, ella seguía sorprendida por el trato que estaba recibiendo ese día por parte de su hermano. Cuando se percató de que él estaba ya afuera de la casa ella se asustó y salió corriendo tras Touya; él la llevó a la escuela muy deprisa, por lo que ella llegó con tiempo suficiente para desayunar, se despidió de su hermano y le dio las gracias por la ayuda recibida, este sin decir nada se fue para sus clases. Cuando terminó su desayuno fue al salón y se encontró con Tomoyo. De manera inmediata esta notó que su querida amiga no estaba bien, que se encontraba triste, pero no pudo preguntarle qué le sucedía porque justo en ese momento llegó el profesor.

Estando ya en el descanso, Tomoyo y Sakura fueron a un lado del patio a conversar sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, ahí la maestra de cartas le contó todo. La niña de ojos color amatista la escuchó sin decir nada…y cuando ella hubo terminado, se sintió preocupada. Sin embargo, debía darle ánimos a su amiga así que decidió enumerarle una serie de razones por las que el joven Li no podría haberla llamado. Pero realmente ya la situación comenzaba a preocuparla, todo le parecía extraño, ese sueño, pero sobre todo esa actitud de él hacia Sakura, ¿por qué se estaba comportando así? Esa actitud simplemente no tenía sentido. En aquel momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que el descanso había concluido, así que las dos amigas emprendieron el camino de regreso hacia el salón de clases. Ya por la tarde Tomoyo llamaría a Meiling y trataría de averiguar qué es lo que le podría estar pasando a Shaoran, por ahora ella debía de animar a su mejor amiga.

Acabaron las clases, y Sakura fue a casa de Tomoyo a recoger a Kero. Una vez que estuvo en el camino de regreso a su casa, le mostró un papel en el que ella había dibujado los símbolos que había visto escrito en sus sueños en aquel papel… el pequeño guardián estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba en dónde, así que propuso ir a buscar a Yukito para hablar con Yue. Fueron a casa del tan amable y gentil Tsukishiro, cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron al joven limpiando las ventanas de su casa, en cuanto éste se percató de que ambos se encontraban ahí les brindó una cálida sonrisa, dejó a un lado lo que estaba utilizando para limpiar su ventana y fue a abrirles la puerta. Ambos ingresaron y tomaron asiento, luego de que Sakura hablara por unos momentos con Yukito y le contara cómo le iba en la escuela y también un poco de la situación con Shaoran, ella le pidió muy amablemente que se transformara en Yue. El guardián igual de frío que siempre preguntó el motivo por el que ambos se encontraban ahí y es por eso que Kero narró rápidamente el sueño de Sakura y sacó del bolso de esta el papel que ella había copiado del recuerdo que tenía de su sueño de la noche anterior… Yue observó detenidamente el contenido del papel y en ese momento dijo:

-Me parece muy raro que soñaras con el sello que llevan los jefes de los clanes de China, ya que ese símbolo es muy antiguo y está escrito en una lengua casi extinta- Ante el comentario del guardián Kero intervino

-¡Es cierto!, ya sabía que había visto este sello anteriormente y si mal no recuerdo, fue cuando Clow nos llevó a China; pero tal y como dice Yue, es extraño que hayas soñado con ese sello Sakurita- la muchacha estaba muy confundida en ese momento, era cierto lo que decían sus guardianes, no era lógico soñar con un símbolo que jamás en su vida había visto, eso simplemente no tenía sentido, además qué relación podría tener con el sueño que tuvo anoche… mientras más lo pensaba menos coherencia había en la situación, así que luego de unos minutos meditando habló

-Pues sé que no es lógico que haya soñado con ese símbolo así que mejor y no nos preocupemos más ni le demos más vueltas al asunto… es más útil hablar de algo que estuve pensando pero que necesito acordar con ustedes – ambos guardianes intercambiaron miradas, ya que realmente no se les ocurría cuál podría ser aquel asunto más útil del que su ama quería hablar, luego de un momento kero dijo

-Pues tú dirás Sakurita

-Bueno escuchen con atención lo que les voy a decir… bien, lo que sucede es que he decidido que en la próxima sesión de entrenamiento me comunicaré con dos cartas y no sólo con una- Yue que la observaba y escuchaba con atención levantó las cejas en señal de asombro, por lo que Sakura al ver ese gesto decidió preguntarle- ¿sucede algo Yue?

-Lo que pasa es que me parece muy bien que desees mantener comunicación con las cartas, pero creo que el que lo hagas así tan de repente puede ser perjudicial para ti… ten en cuenta que no todas las cartas son iguales, cada una es especial y tiene un carácter distinto, asimismo el poder de las cartas difieren las unas de las otras, es arriesgado hacerlo

-Sí, Yue tiene razón, es muy arriesgado que intentes eso Sakurita, no creo que sea una buena idea, puedes poner en peligro tu salud y además te sentirás más agotada de lo habitual

-Lo sé, sé que no será sencillo hacerlo y es por eso que primero quería conversarlo con ustedes… pero quiero que sean sinceros conmigo, necesito saber si mi poder aún no es suficiente como para poder lograrlo- Kero y Yue volvieron a mirarse, y después de unos segundos de silencio el guardián de cabellera blanca dijo

-Con toda honestidad creemos que aún no estás lista…Sin embargo, pensamos que ya falta muy poco para que tu nivel de magia incremente y podrás ya realizar de manera satisfactoria la comunicación con dos cartas en un solo día sin que eso implique poner en riesgo tu salud y la estabilidad de las cartas- Sakura escuchó muy atentamente lo dicho por Yue, así que terminó la conversación diciendo

-Bueno asumo que eso está bien, ya que quiere decir que me falta poco para poder intentar comunicarme con dos cartas al mismo tiempo y así terminar de establecer contacto con todas en menos tiempo- ella sonreía de alegría y luego agregó- gracias a ambos por su honestidad…Bueno ahora sí creo que es hora de irnos Kero…

Yue tomó su identidad falsa y luego de hablar un par de minutos más con él, tanto Sakura como Kero emprendieron el camino de retorno a casa. En el camino Kero le contaba a su ama que había hablado con Spi por internet, y que este le había comentado que Eriol se encontraba de viaje en Francia, había viajado con la escuela allá en Inglaterra… ese comentario de Kero hizo que Sakura se diera cuenta de que ya había pasado buen tiempo desde la última vez que ella había escrito a su amigo inglés, así que decidió que en cuanto llegara a casa e hiciera sus deberes domésticos le escribiría una carta.

Sakura, terminó de preparar la cena y luego subió a hacer las tareas de la escuela, vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para las siete de la noche, por lo que se quedó pensando en si hoy Shaoran la llamaría o no… Es así que estaba resolviendo los problemas de matemática cuando en eso volvió a mirar el reloj y ya eran las ocho de la noche, se había concentrado tanto resolviendo los ejercicios que no se había percatado de que ya había pasado una hora y que de nuevo él no la llamaba, en ese momento se puso de pie y cerró su cuaderno, sólo le quedaba un problema por resolver pero decidió ir a recoger la ropa que había tendido el día de ayer. Cuando estaba ya en la puerta de su habitación el celular comenzó a sonar, ella volteó y corrió a cogerlo contestó y su corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora de la emoción, era como si este hubiese vuelto a tener vida, pero en ese momento todas sus emociones se hicieron pedazos cuando escuchó que la voz que hablaba era la de Tomoyo. Ella la llamaba para saber cómo estaba y para preguntarle si el joven Li la había llamado, Sakura le dijo que no, que tampoco hoy la había llamado y en ese momento comenzó a sentir una tristeza inmensa, en cuanto lograra comunicarse con Shaoran ella ¡le exigiría una explicación!... en ese instante sonó algo extraño, la castaña alejó el teléfono de su oído para ver qué era lo que sonaba y vio que había una llamada entrante y era de él, así que le comunicó eso a Tomoyo y colgó inmediatamente para contestar a su adorado hechicero…

-¡Aló! ¿Shaoran eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo Sakura- el sólo hecho de oír su voz era suficiente para ella, ya no se encontraba triste, sentía que volvía a vivir, ya no le importaba que él no la llamara el día anterior, porque todo se llenaba de felicidad con sólo oírlo decir su nombre…

-¡Hola! ¿cómo estás?

-Pues bien y ¿tú?

-También estoy bien…

-Ah, qué bueno y ¿qué me cuentas?

-Mmm pues la verdad que no mucho, sólo que hoy fui a visitar a Yukito y a Yue con Kero, quien por cierto está en estos momentos tomando un baño- y rió divertida. Shaoran al otro lado de la línea tenía los puños rígidos, ya que le costaba ser frío y distante con ella, más cuando la había escuchado reír

-Oh ya veo- se quedó callado y ante el silencio ella, que volvía a sentir que Shaoran no estaba bien y que estaba frío con ella le dijo

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no me pasa nada estoy bien, es sólo que estoy cansado, tengo muchas tareas que hacer para la escuela, además ahora estoy asistiendo con mi madre a las reuniones que da el Clan y pues eso es realmente agotador...- volvió a quedarse callado, luego de unos segundos de haber estado pensando en si le decía a Sakura algo que se le había ocurrido hoy en la mañana, fue interrumpido por la maestra de cartas quien estaba al otro lado de la línea y le pasaba la voz diciendo

-¿Aló? ¿Aún estas ahí Shaoran?

-¿Ah? Sí aún estoy aquí

-Y bueno ¿qué más me cuentas?- ella sentía que la conversación con su novio estaba haciendo más complicada que de costumbre, ya que normalmente él le contaba las cosas sin que ella se lo tuviera que preguntar

-Ah, pues nada más… o bueno sí, hoy que acompañé a mi madre a la reunión me encontré con Xia… ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella?- Sakura hizo memoria y dijo

-Sí, sí recuerdo que me hablaste de ella…y ¿cómo está?- ante esa pregunta él decidió que lo mejor era dar inicio a su plan, es decir, él debía alejar a Sakura de una buena vez y debía hacerlo cómo lo había decidido esa mañana

-Pues está muy bien, según lo que me contó, está recibiendo clases particulares de magia y pues realmente están aumentando sus habilidades mágicas…

-Pues me alegro mucho por ella…

-Sí, yo también ya que con eso podrá encontrar pretendientes más fácilmente… además es una chica muy lista y valiente- cuando él dijo esto estaba jalándose los pelos de la cabeza, mientras que Sakura sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba el hecho de que Shaoran hablara así de esa muchacha, y pues no supo por qué pero le preguntó

-¿Y es bonita?

-¿Qué si es bonita?- el castaño sudaba frío, él nunca se había puesto a pensar en si Xia era bonita o no, pero para que su plan funcionara dijo

-Pues sí, sí es bonita- lo dicho por su novio fue un golpe que Sakura recibió de manera muy fuerte en el corazón, le dolió que él se hubiese fijado en aquella chica china…

-Oh ya veo…

-Sí… además hoy su familia se quedó a almorzar aquí en mi casa por asuntos de negocios, pero en vista a que Meiling no estaba en casa, tuve que ser yo su guía, así que la llevé a un recorrido por toda mi casa y luego nos quedamos conversando sobre magia en la biblioteca, hasta hace un momento que fue que su padre le informó que ya debían retirarse…- mientras Sakura escuchaba eso, iba sucumbiendo al dolor que le producía esa idea…Shaora, SU Shaoran disfrutaba de la compañía de otra persona y lo peor de todo fue saber que por haber estado con ella era que no la había llamado a la hora habitual. No podía negar lo evidente, Sakura sabía muy bien que lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos de esta chica llamada Xia…así que al no tener más que decir y sintiendo mucho dolor en su corazón le dijo

-Ah ya…y ¿qué hiciste ayer?- repentinamente quiso saber el motivo por el cual él no la llamó el día anterior

-Ah lo que pasó fue que tenía mucha tarea que hacer para la escuela y pues cuando terminé de hacerla ya era muy tarde para llamarte… lo que sucede es que la carga de tareas que ahora nos dejan acá en la escuela es mucho más grande y con el hecho de acompañar a mi madre a las reuniones pues realmente me queda muy poco tiempo para realizarlas…- Sakura lo escuchaba con atención, ella esperaba que él le pidiera disculpas por no haberle avisado, ¿acaso él pensaba que ella no lo comprendería?, y además esperaba que Shaoran le comentara algo sobre el mensaje que ella le había dejado en su buzón de voz, pero él no pronunciaba palabra alguna al respecto, así que cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo, este le dijo

-Bueno Sakura, ya debo despedirme, tengo que terminar de hacer mis tareas así que ya nos estaremos comunicando pronto…- consternada por la imprevista finalización de la llamada ella sólo atinó a preguntar

-¿Me llamarás mañana?

-No creo que pueda Sakura, es más creo que ahora nuestras llamadas sólo serán de una vez a la semana, ya que realmente tengo muy poco tiempo para estudiar y no puedo perder mucho tiempo en otras cosas- esto último dicho por Shaoran fue la gota que derramó el vaso…en la mente de la maestra de cartas retumbaban las últimas palabras dichas por él: "no puedo perder tiempo en otras cosas" ¿acaso él estaba insinuando que el hablar con ella era una pérdida de tiempo? ¿acaso él ya no la extrañaba? no pudo más y se puso a llorar, qué gran dolor estaba sintiendo ese momento, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas trató de hablar lo más tranquila posible para demostrar calma y así evitar que él sintiera pena por ella

-Bueno entonces nos estamos comunicando cuando tú puedas…hasta pronto Shaoran

-Hasta pronto Sakura- y este colgó el teléfono. La muchacha no resistió más y se puso a llorar inconsolablemente escondiendo su rostro bajo la almohada… mientras que por otro lado Shaoran tiró un puñete a la pared de su habitación con mucha fuerza, al punto que de sus nudillos comenzó a salir sangre.

Se echó sobre su cama sin quejarse por el dolor que aquel puñete le había generado, se sentía impotente por no haber podido ser él mismo con Sakura, ese dolor en su mano no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía por dentro, por no poder haberle dicho cuanto la extrañaba, por no haber podido robarle sonrisas y risas de alegría, ya que en vez de eso le habló de una muchacha que para él apenas existía… era cierto que ella había venido a su casa con su padre, y también era cierto que había tenido que ser su guía contra su voluntad, pero no era para nada verdadero lo que él dijo respecto a si ella le parecía bonita porque apenas y podía recordar el rostro de Xia, además en todo el recorrido apenas y entablaron un diálogo, porque él era el único que hablaba, es más sin siquiera mirarla ni nada le señalaba las zonas de su casa y cuando llegaron a la biblioteca ella se sentó a un costado a leer un libro y él se sentó bien lejos de ella para hacer sus tareas, terminándolas a tiempo, por lo que en cuanto las concluyó, se despidió y se retiró a su habitación donde había permanecido dando vueltas al interior de esta, pensando en qué momento llamar a Sakura. Pero él estaba decidido a hacer que ella lo olvidara, que lo odiara, para que ella no decidiera esperarlo y así ella no perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra persona…

Así pasaron los meses… Shaoran llamaba a Sakura sólo los fines de semana y lo hacía para contarle de cosas sin sentido y para hablarle de Xia, algo que le dolía tremendamente a Sakura, ya que se sentía celosa y relegada. Además, cada vez sentía a Shaoran más distante, e indiferente con ella, y eso la asustaba porque temía que se estuviera enamorando de aquella chica… si bien Sakura le había comentado eso a Tomoyo, su amiga no creía que realmente Shaoran estuviera enamorándose de aquella muchacha, ya que ella se había comunicado con Meiling y esta le había descrito cuál era el comportamiento de Shaoran para con Xia, así que sin mencionar a su amiga estas indagaciones, trataba de quitarle de la cabeza esa suposición… Sakura cada vez se sumía más a la depresión, realmente se sentía muy triste e impotente, ya que aunque Tomoyo le decía que él no se estaba enamorando de esa niña, ella creía que no era así, ya que cada vez que él la mencionaba era para evitar de hablar de las cosas de Sakura o para resaltar las virtudes con las que Xia contaba. Shaoran ya no le decía un te quiero o un te extraño, aún cuando ella sí lo decía, a cambio de eso recibía de él o un silencio prolongado o un cambio de tema. Toda esta situación con el castaño hicieron de Sakura una niña sin alegría, una niña pensativa y que constantemente se encerraba en su cuarto sin querer hablar con nadie, y lo peor de todo era que aquel sueño que tuvo se volvía a repetir una y otra vez, y siempre aparecía esa mujer, pero ahora cada vez que llegaba a esa parte del sueño ella tomaba más convicción y seguridad de que esa persona se le hacía muy familiar y también que el grito dado por Shaoran cada vez era más desesperado… ¿por qué soñaba algo así? En ese sueño realmente él sufría mucho cuando ella se alejaba de él y caía por el precipicio; sin embargo, en la vida real no era así…. Toda esa actitud de Sakura traía muy preocupados a Fujitaca y Touya, realmente eran ya más de dos meses desde que la pequeña maestra de cartas se comportaba así y se veía muy triste.

Su padre había intentando hablar con ella infinidad de veces, pero ella siempre le decía que no tenía nada, que se encontraba bien, sólo que él no se dejaba engañar por su hija, cuando la escuchaba llorar le preguntaba qué tenía y ella siempre le salía con una excusa y le decía que había tenido un mal día o que había salido mal en algún examen, o simplemente que se sentía muy estresada por la cantidad de tareas que tenía que hacer en la escuela; esta situación había llegado realmente a angustiar mucho a su papá, al punto de estar dispuesto a dejar pasar una propuesta de trabajo que le acaban de ofrecer en una empresa dedicada a la investigación en arqueología, el puesto que le ofrecían no era uno alto, pero el aceptarlo implicaba que debía ir trabajar dos veces por semana a la oficina central que quedaba en Tokio, lo que le impediría poder estar al lado de Sakura en estos momentos tan difíciles que ella estaba atravesando, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que ese trabajo le daría un ingreso extra que le permitiría así ahorrar para poder apoyar a su hijo con sus estudios de cocina. Sin embargo, Touya al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer su papá por el constante ánimo depresivo de su hermana decidió intervenir diciéndole "no te preocupes papá, yo la cuidaré. Dejaré uno de los trabajos que tengo para venir a estar con ella desde más temprano… Además esta oferta de trabajo es buena y creo que hasta podrías llegar a subir de puesto, sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo, más si se trata de Sakura"… Lo dicho por su hijo hizo que él desistiera de la idea y pues de algún modo se sentía más tranquilo, ya que no le gusta para nada la idea de que su pequeña Sakura estuviera tanto tiempo sola en casa y más cuando ella se sentía triste. En esos momentos realmente sentía que le hacía falta Nadeshico, y de algún modo él también se puso triste. Incluso Touya se sentía desanimado últimamente y Yukito lo había notado, por lo que trató de animar a su gran amigo. Sin embargo, no era fácil hacerlo porque esa preocupación por parte del joven de ojos marrones iba más allá de los simples estados anímicos de Sakura, él realmente se sentía impotente porque no sabía ya qué más hacer para que ella volviera a ser la de antes, incluso un día se había sorprendido a sí mismo sacando las cuentas de sus ahorros para ver cuánto le costaría llevar a su hermana a China para que pudiera ver a ese niño Chino… claro que cuando se dio cuenta de lo loca que era esa idea, trató de pensar en otra solución, porque él bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que ese mocoso insoportable le arrebatara a su hermanita, de sólo pensarlo le brotó una vena inmensa en la cabeza.

Por otra parte, Kero también se sentía muy triste y preocupado por Sakura, no le gustaba para nada todo aquel dolor que su ama sentía; en todos esos meses ella no se había comunicado con nadie, ya que las ganas que le habían entrado de escribirle a Eriol desaparecieron desde que Shaoran se comportaba así de raro y distante con ella, por lo que Kero tomó la determinación de ser él el que le escribiría una carta al inglés y le contaría todo lo que estaba sucediendo, era muy probable que él supiera cómo ayudar a Sakura, y aún si no tuviera idea de cómo hacerlo, el pequeño guardián estaba seguro de que la reencarnación de Clow hallaría una solución a la situación. Asimismo, Yukito, ante toda esa falta de alegría que rodeaba últimamente a las personas que él tanto apreciaba, decidió hablar con Sakura un día en el que ayudaba a Touya con los quehaceres de la casa y ella, al igual que con los demás no quiso decir nada, simplemente le dio los mismos motivos y excusas, pero en ese momento el amable y gentil Tsukishiro, al ver que no había conseguido nada con su personalidad falsa decidió que era momento de que ella hablara con Yue…Y ¡oh sorpresa! eso sí funcionó, Sakura le contó todo a su guardián, ese día Kero se había ido a casa de Tomoyo pues últimamente se había sentido muy estresado al ver a su ama en ese estado, es más, había amenazado con ir a buscar a Shaoran y quemarlo todo íntegro si era posible…una vez que terminó de narrarle todo, se sintió más aliviada, ya que aunque Tomoyo también era su pañuelo de lágrimas constante, ella en realidad no creía que Shaoran pudiera estar enamorándose de esa muchacha y eso en particular hacía que Sakura no se sintiera cómoda como para plantearle sus dudas e inquietudes con libertad. Yue escuchó en silencio y luego, cuando ella terminó de hablar le dijo

-Si es que verdaderamente él se enamoró de otra persona pues creo que ya nada puedes hacer Sakura…- la muchacha puso los ojos como platos- no quiero que pienses que no me importa tu sufrimiento, porque no es así, pero creo que es inútil que te sigas comportando así, y que sigas dejándote llevar por la tristeza. Ya que no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero, desde que tú estás con esos ánimos la alegría de esta casa ha desaparecido, que acaso no sabías que eres tú el sol que alegra la vida de Touya y tu padre… además todos aquí paran preocupados por ti y también se entristecen, mientras tanto tú no haces nada por salir adelante y dejas que esta mala experiencia te consuma por completo…piensa si eso es justo Sakura, yo sé que tu eres una persona fuerte y valiente…y sobre todo, sé que tú no eres egoísta. Si ese muchacho lo es, pues allá él no crees. Sé que lo quieres y que es casi imposible que el modo en cómo va su relación hasta ahora no te afecte; sin embargo, creo que si es que realmente estás segura de que él ya dejó de sentir lo mismo por ti, pues entonces tú también ya debes empezar a olvidarlo… o es que acaso hay algo que aún te de certeza o esperanzas contrarias- Sakura que había estado escuchando muy atentamente a todo lo dicho por el guardián dijo

-Pues él me prometió que si se llegaba a enamorar de otra persona me lo diría en persona. Sin embargo, hasta ahora él no me ha mencionado nada sobre algún viaje que piense realizar hacia aquí

-Bueno en ese caso, es mejor esperar a que él te confirme personalmente la situación no crees. Sólo que si estás tan segura de que eso está pasando, pues entonces ve preparando tu corazón para afrontar esa verdad… no es bueno aferrarse a alguien que no corresponde a nuestros sentimientos Sakura, ya que así no nos damos la oportunidad de vivir nuestra vida como debe ser y por el contrario lo hacemos atándola a alguien que ya se fue muy lejos a vivir un camino distinto al nuestro… si tu lo quieres y él no a ti pues ha de ser por algo ¿no crees?, y eso sólo quiere decir que ese muchacho no es la persona que ha sido destinada para ser tu otra mitad…lo que sí me parece extraño es que tengas siempre ese mismo sueño, por lo que me cuentas siempre ves aquellos símbolos y ahora me dices que cada vez se te hace más conocida la persona que deja caer el papel…tienes que estar atenta a esos sueños Sakura, pues deben de significar algo y sabes muy bien que muchas veces los sueños que tienes te dan pistas que debes descifrar y así hallar alguna respuesta

Sakura en ese momento acaba de despertarse y se puso a pensar en lo que había hablado con Yue, realmente quedó marcada por lo que él le dijo la noche anterior, así que ese día traía ya un ánimo distinto, un ánimo que irradiaba por todos los que la rodeaban, desde su hermano y su padre hasta sus amigos en la escuela, quienes también habían estado muy preocupados por ella por su tan prolongado desánimo… ya habían pasado dos meses y una semana desde que Shaoran se había ido a Hong Kong, al mismo tiempo que el comportamiento de él había dado un giro radical…es más, Sakura ya casi no podía recordar aquellos buenos momentos que había vivido a su lado, cuando pensaba en ellos se le hacían muy lejanos y le producían un gran dolor en el pecho, por lo que prefería no recordarlos.

Sin darse cuenta ya acababa la segunda semana de Marzo, y faltaba sólo un par de días para que fuera 15, época en la que acababa el año escolar por lo que Sakura ese día, sentada en su salón de clases se había puesto a pensar en lo egoísta que había sido todo ese tiempo con todas las personas que la rodeaban, es más por la gran tristeza que la poseyó en ese periodo no se habían vuelto a programar sesiones de entrenamiento mágico, y se sentía mal por eso, ya que era cierto lo que le había dicho Yue… ella había dejado que todo eso se diera de ese modo, pero ahora estaba decidida a no permitir que eso volviera a suceder. Cuando acabaron las clases ella salió de la escuela sola, ya que ese día Tomoyo debía quedarse a practicar con el grupo de coro de la escuela. Iba por el parque pingüino muy distraída cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Shaoran que la llamaba… ella primero se detuvo en seco y unos segundos después sonrió porque pensó que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada, siguió caminando hasta que nuevamente escuchó que él la llamaba y cuando volteó lo vio parado apoyado en un árbol… ella no lo podía creer, realmente pensaba que estaba alucinando, aquel muchacho no podía ser Shaoran, él estaba en China… en eso, ya que ella no podía moverse por la impresión, el castaño se le acercó y la saludó. Ella inmóvil aún se sintió muy feliz cuando él le tocó el rostro, realmente era él, realmente Shaoran estaba frente a ella y no era un sueño o una alucinación…casi por instinto ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-No puedo creerlo, estas aquí, realmente estas aquí Shaoran… no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder verte y abrazarte- el muchacho ahora era quien estaba paralizado, se sentía tan extasiado oliendo el aroma que expedía la muchacha que él tanto quería, sintiendo después de tanto tiempo el calor de su cariño, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extraño, ya que cómo era posible que ella lo recibiera así después de todo lo que él le había dicho y hecho… así que cuando se dio cuenta de que era mayor su alegría y necesidad por demostrarle cuanto la quería y de que estaba a punto de corresponder ese abrazo, él delicadamente la apartó… Sakura no podía creer lo que él acababa de hacer, en ese preciso momento que un mal presentimiento se apoderó de su interior…ella miró fijamente el rostro de Shaoran y vio que él evitaba su mirada, además estaba serio y eso que acababa de hacer le demostró que él efectivamente estaba frío con ella… en ese momento el habló

-Sakura he venido a hablar contigo de algo urgente…- a Sakura se le congeló la sangre, ¿acaso él le diría aquello que tanto sospechaba? En ese instante se dio cuenta de lo rápido que ella había pasado de estar de un estado de felicidad incontrolable a una tristeza profunda por lo que temía escuchar. Él la tomó de la mano y la comenzó a jalar en dirección al bosque, ella casi como un niño pequeño se dejó llevar pero en el camino no dijeron nada, Sakura aún no se recuperaba de la conmoción, todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento de seguro era un sueño y mal sueño, ella realmente no estaba ahí y menos él, sí de seguro está dormida en el salón de clase y pronto Tomoyo la despertará de esa tan horrible pesadilla, en ese momento cuando estuvieron entre los árboles del bosque Shaoran se detuvo y se volteó para verla

-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo… que el motivo por el que estoy aquí es para poder cumplir con algo que te prometí Sakura…- Shaoran sentía la boca seca, su corazón estaba encogido y le dolía mucho el pecho, pero haciendo caso omiso a esas sensaciones siguió hablando, debía seguir haciéndolo- siendo más específico deseo cumplir con aquella promesa que te hice cuando te entregué la pulsera con el dije…- Sakura sentía frio, es más, estaba segura de que su temperatura era por debajo de lo normal por lo que comenzó a temblar casi inconteniblemente, asimismo un peso comenzaba a invadirla de pies a cabeza, sentía que estaba pegada al piso y al mismo tiempo tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de ese lugar para nunca más volver ahí y mucho menos ver de nuevo a Shaoran, sentía eso aun cuando él ni siquiera había dicho palabra alguna, es sólo que ella ya sabía lo que él diría y no quería escucharlo, no quería oír eso, deseaba desaparecer deseaba no estar en esa situación… ¿por qué? Lo tenía ahí y en vez de decirse lo mucho que se extrañaban él le diría eso que ella creyó que jamás escucharía

-No quiero que pienses mal…- le costaba mucho decirle a Sakura todo aquello que tenía planeado decirle…sentía que podía flaquear en cualquier momento, más aún cuando la veía ahí frente a él y con ese semblante de expectación y dolor…ella estaba muy pálida y al verla así Shaoran sentía que no podría decirle nada…pero tenía que hacerlo y tomando valor continuó hablando- no quiero que pienses mal Sakura…pero quiero decirte que…quiero decirte que me he enamorado de otra persona- la muchacha aunque ya lo sabía, aunque ya sabía que él diría eso no podía dar crédito a sus oídos…eso no le podía estar pasando, eso tenía que ser un sueño, sí de seguro que eso era, en cualquier momento despertaría, ¡Vamos Sakura despierta! ¡Tomoyo despiértame por favor no quiero seguir en este sueño!…Sin embargo, nada pasaba y ella seguía ahí paralizada… no era verdadero lo que vivía, de seguro que no…cómo podía ser verdadero si hace un año atrás , o un poco más, ellos fueron juntos a un festival del templo Tsukimine y ella le regaló una chalina que le había costado mucho trabajo tejer; y aunque en esos días él aún no le confesaba lo que sentía por ella, Sakura ahora era consciente de que en aquellos días él se preocupaba mucho por ella y que en ocasiones le costaba hablarle porque se sentía muy avergonzado cuando ella estaba cerca o le hablaba… no podía estar pasando esto… no, realmente esto no estaba pasando…qué estaba sucediendo ahí. Shaoran al ver que Sakura no decía nada y que seguía parada ahí, como en estado de shock, lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue tomarla por los hombros y preguntarle

-¿Estás bien?- cuando Shaoran la tocó fue que supo que era cierto, ella no soñaba, efectivamente aquel niño al que ella tanto quería estaba ahí y estaba poniendo fin a su relación porque ya no la quería… la promesa acababa de ser respetada por él "_si te llegaras a enamorar de otra persona, desearía que me lo dijeras personalmente… ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?" _… aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Sakura una y otra vez…pero poco a poco ella comenzó a recordar cómo hablar, le parecía tan difícil pronunciar palabra alguna…así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo dijo

-Sí…- él retiró los brazos de los hombros de ella y mirando hacia otro lado volvió a hablar

-Bueno eso era todo lo que yo quería decirte… lo siento mucho Sakura…yo no quería que las cosas acabaran así, realmente no quería…no quiero lastimarte

-Ya nada puedes hacer Shaoran…pero pase lo que pase todo estará bien- en cuanto ella dijo esa frase el joven hechicero volteó a verla, y ella tenía la mirada perdida y en sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza, él sintió que tenía muchas ganas de que la tierra lo tragada en ese preciso instante y aunque el cuerpo le pesaba como si estuviera cargando muchos bloques de plomo solidificado decidió que lo mejor era emprender el camino de retorno a casa

-Eso espero Sakura…quiero que seas muy feliz… debes ser feliz te lo mereces- ella no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, así que se dio la vuelta y le dijo

-Tu también sé feliz…yo…te quiero Shaoran- esto último lo dijo muy bajito pero él pudo oír lo que ella prácticamente pronunció en un susurro. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sin más ni más ella comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia un lugar lejano de donde se encontraba aquel muchacho que ella tanto adoraba.

Shaoran la vio partir así tan de repente que no supo qué hacer, y luego de perderla de vista cayó al piso de rodillas, ella ya se iba y lo hacía para siempre…la forma en qué se sintió cuando ella partió fue la misma que experimentaba casi siempre que tenía ese sueño, se iba y con ella se iba su felicidad, sólo que a diferencia de su sueño él sabía que con el tiempo ella lo olvidaría, que cuando regresara de su viaje ella probablemente estaría con otra persona. Ante esa idea se sintió muy desesperado y miserable ¿por qué tenía que perderla de ese modo? ¿Por qué no podía ser un chico normal? Tan sólo así no tendría que separarse de ella nunca ¡NUNCA!, la impotencia lo invadía con fuerza y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, él ya sin luchar contra sus emociones se dejó llevar por aquel dolor que sentía, dolor que irónicamente era provocado por él mismo, por ser quien era por tener que cumplir con sus responsabilidades y porque no pudo evitar fijarse en Sakura, aquella niña que había transformado su interior. Shaoran debía desfogar todo ese pesar que sentía y si para hacerlo tenía que llorar no lo iba a impedir (lo peor de todo era que durante esos meses en los que él intentaba alejar a Sakura tratándola mal y siendo frio e indiferente, su actitud había cambiado demasiado; en su casa ya casi nadie quería acercarse a él y eso porque su forma de reaccionar a diario era realmente muy hosca, renegaba con todos y nunca sonreía, se encerraba en su habitación por horas y no hablaba con nadie; además los días en los que tenía ese sueño tan extraño solía actuar casi como si fuera un robot encendido ya que actuaba casi de modo automático. En más de una ocasión Meiling intentó hablar con él pero no lo consiguió, Shaoran siempre lograba evadirla y por más que ella hacía hasta lo imposible por sacarle algo de información él nunca le decía nada…Claro está que ella se comunicaba con Tomoyo y ambas se mantenían informadas de la situación y justamente por todo aquel intercambio informativo que realizaban era que tenían plena consciencia de que algo no estaba bien ahí y que eso partía de Shaoran y no de Sakura. Lamentablemente Meiling no podía obtener la información necesaria y pues sin aquella herramienta fundamental no podía ayudar a Sakura) el dolor en el pecho de Shaoran se hacía cada vez más intenso así que, creyendo que su flor de cerezo estaba ya muy lejos de ese lugar y que no podría oírlo, gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de Sakura en medio del bosque…su corazón pedía a gritos poder volver a verla, poder abrazarla y sentir su aroma, decirle cuanto la quería y que si por él fuera jamás se iría de su lado…pero la realidad lamentablemente era más cruel ya que se había llevado a ese ser tan especial… Sakura Kinomoto ¡SU SAKURA! se había marchado para siempre, no la volvería a ver jamás ¡JAMÁS!... saber que esa había sido su despedida lo carcomía por dentro e inevitablemente se puso a pensar en que si él hubiera sabido que esa sería la forma en que tendrían que separarse mejor hubiese sido que no se conocieran nunca... miró a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que era inútil seguir ahí decidió marcharse…

Sakura estaba corriendo casi sin ver por dónde o hacía dónde iba por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, en eso escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre y se detuvo en seco, ¿acaso él la llamaba? Sí, no había duda era la voz de Shaoran la que había escuchado, y ella notó que ese grito estaba cargado de sufrimiento… ¿acaso él?... ¿acaso él la quería todavía?...además, ese grito…ese grito por alguna extraña coincidencia se escuchaba como el que él emitía en ese sueño que ella tenía a menudo, ya que, en sus sueños, cuando Shaoran gritaba su nombre también se sentía cargado de sufrimiento…Es así que no tardó ni cinco segundos en decidir qué hacer y dándose media vuelta volvió a correr hacia aquel lugar donde él estaba…ella debía decirle lo que sentía…debía decirle que ella siempre lo iba a querer a pesar de que él ya no correspondiera sus sentimientos…corrió con todas las energías que le quedaban, no podía dejar que él partiera sin antes poder decirle lo que ella sentía pero cuando llegó al lugar donde habían hablado, él ya no estaba, Shaoran Li ya se había ido…

_Continuará…_

**Notas: Holaaaa… bueno aquí está mi tercer capítulo…espero ****que no quieran matarme cuando lo lean, sé que es súper emocionante que los dos protagonistas estén juntos siempre perooo ponerle suspenso y trabas a la historia siempre es bueno. Ojalá que les haya gustado como me quedó este capítulo, aunque de todos modos espero que me puedan dar sugerencias o algunas ideas para poder seguir creando…actualmente tengo en mente muchas posibilidades para continuar la historia, así que bueno ya veremos qué me sale, sólo que realmente un poco de ideas creativas no me vendría mal . en fin…cualquier sugerencia o crítica será bien recibida así que no olviden que pueden escribirme** **cuando quieran, que yo gustosamente les responderé… **

**PD: Agradezco mucho a los que hasta ahora han venido leyendo mi fic… y a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme ****reviews y aunque son pocos para mí son muy significativos, ****realmente me siento muy feliz por sus comentarios! Por último, quiero dar las gracias a mi queridísimo compañero de aventuras Kishoo, ya que es él el que me está apoyando en todo sentido con todo esto de la escritura… Bueno ahora sí me despido…..**

_**Capítulo III: Sobreviviendo **_


	4. Chapter 4

**SOBREVIVIENDO**

Sakura se quedó muy quieta, sintiéndose agitada por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tanto, estaba temblando puesto que sabía que ya no lo volvería a ver jamás; tenía tantas ideas en la mente, recuerdos de todo tipo, deseos confusos, realmente estaba experimentando un sinfín de emociones y no sabía qué hacer. Cayó de rodillas y se quedó ahí llorando con desesperación, si había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura es que debía decirle a Shaoran que no le importaba que él ya no la quisiera, pues mientras ella así lo hiciera podía ser feliz aunque él estuviera con otra persona, aunque él ya no correspondiera ese sentimiento, finalmente no se puede obligar a otros a que te amen, pero no estaba prohibido amar aún teniendo sabiendo aquello… Sin embargo, al encontrarse en aquel lugar debía tomar en cuenta la realidad, que en esta ocasión era tan cruel, puesto que el hechicero ya se había ido y no sabía dónde encontrarlo. Ya estaba oscureciendo y Sakura no deseaba moverse de aquel sitio, deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre, creía que ya nada tenía sentido sin él, en su mente se decía a sí misma "!Dios! ¡Cómo duele esto!... ¿cómo puedo hacer para que ya no sentir este dolor?…pero…pero Shaoran, mi Shaoran, lo quiero mucho, es la persona más especial para mi… ¡No! Yo tengo que decírselo, tengo que encontrarlo a como dé lugar no me importa si para ello debo hacerlo durante toda la noche…" tomando esta determinación se puso de pie aún consciente de que tenía un gran dolor en el pecho, que por momentos creía no poder resistirlo. Pasaron unos segundos más en los que ella interiorizaba el hecho de que ya no volvería a verlo nunca y eso era algo que ella por nada del mundo quería que pase. Es así que en ese instante ella se limpió las lágrimas y tomando en consideración que contaba con poco tiempo para encontrarlo invocó la carta vuelo y haciendo un esfuerzo para no volver a llorar enrumbó hasta el departamento del muchacho chino, cuando por fin visualizó el edificio decidió descender a unas cuadras de ahí donde no había gente transitando, luego corrió y subió hasta el piso donde quedaba el departamento de Shaoran, tocó la puerta y nadie respondió; estuvo buen tiempo tocando el timbre y la puerta de aquel departamento sin recibir respuesta alguna hasta que en ese instante en un vecino, que pasaba por el lugar y que se extrañó por la actitud insistente de Sakura, le dijo que ahí ya no vivía nadie desde hace buen tiempo, por lo que la muchacha entendiendo rápidamente que él no se había hospedado en aquel lugar decidió ir a buscarlo a los hoteles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, no eran muchos, en realidad eran sólo unos 10 porque la ciudad era pequeña, el problema era que estaban separados entre sí, pero Shaoran debía haberse quedado en alguno de ellos, era imposible que él haya conseguido vuelos tan rápido, él por lo menos debía pasar la noche en Japón eso era seguro, más aún tomando en cuenta que no sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar decidirse a decirle aquello.

Se la pasó yendo de hotel en hotel y en ninguno de los nueve que ya había visitado él estaba registrado, Sakura se decía a sí misma que era imposible que no se haya hospedado en algún hotel, es así que cuando ya era más de la media noche por fin llegó al último hotel de la ciudad y preguntó por Shaoran, la recepcionista le dijo que efectivamente un joven con ese nombre se había registrado pero que ya había salido hacia el aeropuerto hace una hora atrás. Sakura al escuchar eso se quedó paralizada por unos segundos y tras reaccionar le preguntó a la muchacha cuánto tiempo había estado hospedado él en el hotel a lo que la recepcionista le dijo que Shaoran había reservado la habitación antes de ayer y que ayer en la tarde llegó solo y con una mochila pequeña, cuando dijo eso la señorita puso un rostro extraño como si le sorprendiera mucho que eso. Sin embargo, ante la noticia, Sakura tras inhalar profundamente y conteniendo las lágrimas, agradeció por la información y salió corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, ya era muy tarde pero quizá aún podía encontrarlo ahí, no se iba a dar por vencida ella debía encontrarlo… era tan grande la desesperación que sentía por llegar hacia allá que realmente no se fijaba ni por dónde iba por lo que sin perder más tiempo se metió a un callejón e invocando la carta vuelo de nuevo salió volando, sólo que ahora hacia el aeropuerto.

Sakura estaba decidida a encontrarlo, por nada del mundo se rendiría, ya que realmente en ese instante eso era lo único que le importaba; es más, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora, y mucho menos se había detenido a pensar en su papá o hermano, que se debían estar volviendo locos por su tardanza…

**En ese instante: casa de Sakura**

Touya se paseaba por su sala como loco, iba de un lado al otro con un rostro de preocupación extremo, y cómo no iba a estarlo si ya era muy tarde y su hermana no llegaba. Lo peor de toda aquella situación era que no podía salir a buscarla porque si su papá regresaba y no los encontraba se pondría como loco y él debía de tranquilizarlo primero, además si alguien llamaba mientras él no se encontraba no podría responder y si eran noticias de su hermana él no estaría para recibirlas. La sensación que experimentaba Touya en ese instante era verdaderamente inexplicable, ya que era una mescla de desesperación, por querer hacer algo, y de impotencia, por no poder hacer nada. No quería ni imaginar qué le podría haber pasado a Sakura, es por eso que no cada vez que una idea negativa intentaba apoderarse de su mente él la espantaba inmediatamente; sin embargo, su hermana no era de desaparecer así de la nada, ella no era capaz de tenerlos así de preocupados y es por eso que era casi inevitable que esas malas ideas se le vinieran a la mente y en su desesperación había llamado a Yukito a quien imploró ayuda, él muy gentilmente ofreció salir a buscarla y quedó en comunicarse lo más pronto posible en cuanto tuviera noticias de Sakura. Debemos recalcar que Touya ya había intentado todo, llamó a la escuela para preguntar por Sakura y tras no obtener información relevante llamó a todas las compañeras de clase de su hermana, pero ninguna de ellas tenía noticias y algunas ni siquiera la vieron salir de la escuela, él ya estaba muy asustado porque nadie sabía de su paradero, la última que la había visto era Tomoyo y ella no la había vuelto a ver desde la salida de la escuela, ella vio que la castaña salía en dirección a su casa completamente sola… y no sabía dónde podría estar a estas horas, Touya notó que ella se preocupó mucho cuando escuchó que la castaña no llegó nunca a casa y que ahora no se sabía de su paradero, se ofreció a colaborar con la búsqueda pero él se negó porque ya era muy tarde y no quería incomodarla. Sin embargo, ella insistió y salió a buscarla en compañía de sus guardaespaldas.

Él estaba realmente alarmado y dando vueltas en su sala pensaba "vamos Sakura dónde diablos te metiste… por qué no llamas…!demonios! no puede haberte pasado algo… Mamá por favor cuida de ella… ¡maldición me estoy volviendo loco de la angustia! Si sigo así perderé la compostura" se sentía muy confundido ya que no sabía si renegar con Sakura o no... En ese instante escuchó que un auto llegaba y de pura inquietud e impulso salió hacia la puerta para ver si era su hermana, pero para su sorpresa era su padre que llegaba antes de lo planeado, en ese instante la sangre se le congeló de la preocupación, qué dirá su papá en cuanto sepa que ella no había llegado a casa prácticamente desde que salió de la escuela. Cuando entró Fujitaca se asombró de ver a Touya aún despierto

-Hijo, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?- en eso vio el rostro de angustia que su hijo tenía y un mal presentimiento lo invadió- ¿le sucedió algo a Sakura?

-No quisiera tener que decirte esto pero… realmente ya no sé qué hacer papá… Sakura no llega aún…desde que salió de la escuela no ha venido a casa y ninguna de sus compañeras sabe dónde podría estar…- Fujitaca, en cuanto escuchó lo que Touya le dijo soltó lo que traía en las manos, el maletín junto con todos los papeles que estaban en un folder y poniéndose muy pálido por aquella noticia dijo

-¿Cómo que aún no llega de la escuela? ¿a qué hora salió?

-Salió de la escuela ni bien acabaron las clases…llamé a todos sus compañeros de clase y todos los que la vieron por última vez me dijeron que ella salió sola y que venía hacia acá… yo llegué hace unas cinco horas y no escuché ninguna clase de ruido, lo que me pareció muy raro, por lo que fui a ver si Sakura estaba durmiendo y me di con la sorpresa de que ella no había llegado ¿qué vamos a hacer papá?- su papá que escuchaba consternado lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo dijo

-Touya, hijo, debemos salir a buscarla inmediatamente, es muy tarde y las calles son peligrosas… no quiero pensar en lo peor pero no es normal que tu hermana no llegue aún…- Fujitaca comenzó a sentirse un poco enfermo y Touya se dio cuenta de ello por lo que cogió a su papá por los hombros y con determinación le dijo

-Papá, yo iré a buscarla- cuando vio que él estaba a punto de objetar le dijo- ¿Pero y si alguien llama y tiene noticias de ella o y si regresa o alguien viene?...- esos realmente eran motivos que sí le preocupaban, pero también se había asustado mucho al ver a su papá en ese estado y prefería que él estuviera ahí en casa…

-Sí tienes razón hijo uno de los dos debe quedarse en casa

-Yo iré, tú trata de tranquilizarte y quédate en casa a esperar alguna noticia, te prometo que te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo, Yukito ya la está buscando así que quizá llame- Touya cogió sus llaves y una casaca, salió de la casa y tomando su bicicleta fue a toda velocidad a buscar a Sakura

Fujitaca estaba asustado, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así como padre y su preocupación era muy grande ya que se trataba de su hija pequeña…se quedó ahí de pie por un rato, asimilando bien lo que estaba sucediendo, luego fue a sentarse al mueble y pensando en todo esto que estaba viviendo unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, pero en su mente sólo se decía una y otra vez "Dios, no permitas que algo malo le pase a mi hija ¡por favor!... mi pequeña Sakura…"

Por otra parte, Kero que había permanecido escondido todo el tiempo en el cuarto de Sakura, estaba muy preocupado, él había estado esperando a su ama toda la tarde, ya que él sabía perfectamente que ese día ella no tenía entrenamiento con el grupo de porristas y que debía llegar más temprano a casa, es por ello que su retraso lo extrañó inicialmente, pero a medida que las horas seguían pasando fue apareciendo en él una gran angustia… lo peor de todo es que justo ese día Sakura había olvidado el celular en la casa… es por ello que llamó a Tomoyo pero ella no contestó, por lo que tuvo que permanecer allí esperando mientras se sentía más asustado por aquella situación, en cuanto el pequeño guardián escuchó que Touya llegaba a casa y que al no encontrarla en casa comenzó a llamar a todas las compañeras de Sakura y que ninguna sabía dónde podría estar, fue que tomó la determinación de salir a buscarla, pero al ver al hermano de Sakura tan estresado prefirió no dejarlo así, temía que si ella llegaba él la atacara gritándole impulsivamente. El pequeño Kero estaba esperando, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, a que al menos llegara el padre de la castaña, porque lo conocía y sabía perfectamente que él no haría algo impulsivo, es por ello que en cuanto escuchó que sería Fujitaca quien se quedaría a esperar cualquier noticia en casa, decidió salir por la ventana e ir también a buscar a Sakura, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que la extraña desaparición de su ama se debía al mocoso, Kero sabía que esa idea era loca, ya que él mocoso estaba en Hong Kong pero si eso era cierto pues se las tendría que ver con Kero, ya no podía seguir permitiendo que ese chiquillo siguiera haciendo llorar a Sakura, ella no estaba sola, pues ahora contaba con él para protegerla; fue así que tomando la determinación de hacer hasta lo imposible por buscarla el primer lugar al que iría sería a casa del mocoso.

**Minutos después: en el aeropuerto (Shaoran)**

Shaoran estaba sentado, esperando a que lo llamaran para abordar el avión, aún se encontraba muy pensativo… no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que le producía el haber terminado de ese modo con Sakura y lo peor de todo era que dentro de unos cuantos días se iba a ir a su viaje de peregrinación y no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo… es más, realmente no la volvería a ver jamás, no vería de nuevo esos hermosos ojos verdes, esa sonrisa tan dulce y ni siquiera podría escuchar su voz, esa voz que hacía que sus días se tornaran más alegres, que su propia existencia tuviera más sentido… ahora que ella ya no era nada suyo y que ya nada tenía un verdadero sentido, ya no le importaba lo que su madre le diría por el hecho de haberse desaparecido así tan de repente y de la nada, era consciente de que la situación empeoraría más cuando ella se enterara de que él vino a Japón sin su permiso y sin decir nada, eso sólo demostraba que él era una persona irresponsable e impulsiva, algo que como futuro jefe del Clan Li no podía hacer…pero si había actuado de ese modo era porque realmente debía llevar a cabo aquello que había determinado hacer, así que no importaba si su madre lo castigaba o si le daba un sermón, nada podía hacer que se sintiera peor de lo que él ya sentía en ese momento por dejar a su Sakura, su hermosa flor del cerezo… En aquel momento escuchó el llamado para abordar el avión, así que poniéndose la mochila en la espalda se dirigió hacia las escaleras de embarque…

**En ese instante: en el aeropuerto (Sakura)**

Sakura acababa de entrar al aeropuerto, como era tan grande se sentía un poco desorientada pero debía ubicar el lugar donde podría encontrarse la puerta de embarque para China, se puso a buscar en los paneles donde salían todos los vuelos y vio que había uno que estaba programado para dentro de 10 minutos, por lo que probablemente los pasajeros estaban abordándolo, buscó el número de puerta que le correspondía a ese vuelo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, se dio cuenta de que quedaba lejos de donde estaba ella, pero quizá corriendo sí llegaba a tiempo… tras unos minutos observó que ya estaba cerca, le dolía entre las costillas por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder llegar a aquel lugar, pero no se detendría por nada, ella tenía que encontrarlo antes de que él abordara el avión. Cuando llegó vio una silueta que le era familiar, ese era Shaoran, fue hacia él y en eso cuando le pasó la voz el muchacho volteó la cabeza para verla y ella se dio cuenta de que no era él, sino que se trataba de otro chico con una estructura muy parecida a la del hechicero, bueno sólo de espalda muy parecida…ella siguió buscando alrededor con sumo cuidado y nada, no lo veía, estaba comenzando a desesperarse por aquella situación, y se repetía a sí misma "tengo que encontrarte Shaoran, tengo que hacerlo…". Sin embargo, de lo que no se daba cuenta Sakura era de que se había equivocado de puerta, porque él se encontraba a dos puertas de donde ella estaba parada, sólo que ella no lo veía porque estaba dándole la espalda a la fila que en la que Shaoran estaba parado… y justo cuando ella voltea para ver por ese lado el joven comenzó a subir las escaleras que dan a un piso en donde se encuentra ya la puerta de embarque y donde te piden el boleto para ya ingresar al avión, ella no lo vio así que se volteó para observar bien a su alrededor ya que debía ver bien el lugar donde ella creía que podría estar Shaoran. En aquel momento cuando él llegó a la parte de arriba una señora con un bebé en brazos le pidió ayuda con un maleta, él la ayudó y para hacerlo tuvo que mirar hacia la parte de abajo, por donde acababa de subir cuando en eso le pareció ver a Sakura ahí parada de espaldas, se frotó los ojos, porque no podría ser cierto aquello, y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no la vio, en su lugar había un señor gordo y alto que estaba con su hija, una joven casi de la edad de Shaoran, es así que él, creyendo que sólo se había imaginado la silueta de su querida Sakura, dejó la maleta de la señora donde ella se lo indicó y luego se retiró hacia la puerta por donde debía subir al avión. Lo que no sabía Shaoran era que no había sido imaginación suya y que era Sakura a quien realmente él había visto, solo que aun permaneciendo en ese preciso lugar un señor con su hija se pararon casi al borde de las escaleras vecina a la que él había utilizado para subir, de modo tal que taparon a Sakura y la sacaron del campo de visión de Shaoran.

Sakura, se movió de aquel lugar ya no sabía qué más hacer, estaba ahí completamente desorientada, ya no podía contener su dolor y ante aquella tan triste situación las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, en ese instante una señora que la veía llorar se le acercó y le pregunto:

-¿Está bien jovencita?- le dio un pañuelo muy gentilmente y Sakura le respondió:

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse, es sólo que no sé cuál es el vuelo para Hong Kong y necesito encontrar a alguien- La señora observándola y escuchándola con ternura y paciencia le dijo

-Pero mi niña estas en la línea incorrecta, detrás de ti está la escalera que te lleva a la puerta por donde se sube para abordar el avión que se dirige a Hong Kong- la señora fue testigo de cómo el rostro de Sakura se iluminaba de alegría, y recibiendo como agradecimiento una gran sonrisa y un "muchas gracias" la vio alejarse apresuradamente de ahí.

Sakura subió las escaleras eléctricas casi empujando a todos los que estaban en ellas, cuando llegó al piso de arriba vio a su alrededor con detenimiento pero no lo encontraba, dónde podría estar… fue caminando hacia la puerta de embarque y estaba decidida a quedarse ahí, si él iba a tomar ese avión en algún momento debía acercarse a esa puerta.

En aquel momento, Shaoran se encontraba en el pequeño baño que había en ese piso, había ido ahí inmediatamente después de haber creído ver a Sakura en el aeropuerto, así que se miraba atentamente en el espejo y luego abrió el caño y tomando un poco de agua con las manos se lavó el rostro…Sentía la cabeza hecha un remolino, estaba pensando en lo que había sentido cuando le pareció haber visto a Sakura hace unos momentos en el aeropuerto, su corazón palpitó fuertemente y comenzó a sentir esa calidez que sólo ella puede transmitirle con su sola presencia. Shaoran se decía a sí mismo "si tan solo ella realmente me hubiese venido a buscar, estoy seguro de que me habría ido con ella y de que dejaría todas mis responsabilidades en el concilio…Sakura, ¿por qué tengo que dejarte de este modo? ¿Por qué?" Luego de secarse la cara con una toalla de papel fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y sacó su boleto de avión. Él iba observándolo cuando en ese instante una señorita que trabajaba como aeromoza en la aerolínea en la que iba a viajar, se le acercó y le dijo:

-Disculpe, usted tiene un ticket preferencial ¿cierto?- Shaoran aún un poco aturdido por aquella interrupción repentina respondió

-Sí, es zona preferencial

-Lo noté por el color…- señaló el ticket y agregó- Me permite verlo?- él aún consternado le dijo

-Claro, aquí tiene- y le dio el ticket

-Oh sí, veo que no hay ningún problema, lo que sucede es que los que viajan en la zona preferencial cuentan también con una puerta de ingreso distinta, que es de uso opcional por supuesto, por si no desean hacer la larga cola que se forma en la puerta de ingreso- Shaoran pestañeando constantemente y tomando en cuenta que había visto que en ocasiones las colas eran largas le dijo

-Bueno en ese caso creo que haré uso de esa puerta de ingreso, pero ¿puedo ingresar ya al avión?- él verdaderamente quería subir ya al avión porque de lo contrario estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento un impulso podría llevarlo a no regresar a su país natal e ir a buscar a Sakura…

-Claro que sí, acompáñeme por favor

Él acompañó a la aeromoza y luego de que ella certificara el boleto y le indicara cómo llegar a su asiento, Shaoran ingresó y fue hacia el avión a ubicarse. Sakura, estaba parada en la otra puerta expectante y nerviosa, era ya casi hora de partir ¿por qué Shaoran no aparecía? Miraba constantemente a la fila de pasajeros y no lo veía, observaba con mucho cuidado por los alrededores y él no estaba por ningún lado… ¿acaso era posible que él no fuera a tomar ese vuelo?, las opciones era o que ya había abordado o que él aún estuviera en la ciudad…y si había decidido quedarse más días en la ciudad, quizá estaba en su departamento y ella estaba en el aeropuerto perdiendo el tiempo. En ese instante una idea esperanzadora cruzó por su mente: "y si Shaoran me fue a buscar a casa…" de puro impulso estuvo tentada en ir corriendo primero al departamento de él y luego a su casa pero en eso se le ocurrió que ya que estaba ahí lo más prudente es que descartara la posibilidad de que él ya hubiera abordado el avión así que debía preguntarle a la señorita que verificaba el ingreso de cada pasajero en la puerta si es que había en la lista alguien con el nombre Li Shaoran y si esa persona ya estaba registrada como pasajero a bordo; es así que fue a preguntarle pero la muchacha le dijo que esperara un momento a que ella registrara el ingreso de todos los pasajeros de la fila y que luego podría absolver su duda. Sakura esperó y cuando el último pasajero de la fila ingresó ella le pregunto:

-Disculpe, no sé si me podría informar si en la lista de pasajeros se encuentra inscrita una persona de nombre Li Shaoran…

-Lo siento pero eso es algo que no podemos informar, las políticas de nuestra empresa no nos lo permiten, es para proteger a nuestros usuarios

-Pero…- aquello realmente no se lo esperaba; sin embargo, continuó- por favor se trata de algo urgente, es importante para mi saber si esa persona se encuentra justo ahora en ese avión- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente por el hermoso rostro de Sakura, claramente podía verse en su rostro una gran tristeza y desesperación, la joven al verla en ese estado se apiadó de ella y mirando si es que no había algún superior suyo que se encontrara cerca abrió la lista y buscó en ella el nombre Li Shaoran, luego le dijo

-El nombre de esa persona sí se encuentra en la lista señorita y ya ha sido registrado, lo que quiere decir que él ya abordó el avión…- la maestra de cartas se quedó ahí sintiéndose la persona más desdichada del universo, sentía que le acababan de sacar el corazón de la manera más cruel posible, no podía hablar simplemente se encontraba en estado de shock, su interlocutora intentó hacerla reaccionar pero al no conseguirlo y al ser solicitada por su jefe se alejó con dejo de preocupación en el rostro al ver a aquella muchacha en ese estado.

Sakura se quedó ahí parada por un buen rato, luego sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar y salió del aeropuerto, en ese momento ella no era consciente del mundo que la rodeaba, simplemente estaba como en una dimensión desconocida, tras caminar un largo tramo sin haber sido consciente de ello, su cerebro volvió a reaccionar y tomó consciencia de lo que estaba pasando, él se había ido para China de nuevo, nunca más lo vería y ya no podría decirle todo lo que tenía en mente, no podría decirle que lo quería mucho y que lo seguiría queriendo siempre aún cuando él ya no sintiera lo mismo por ella o aún si él amara a otra persona. En ese preciso momento Sakura Kinomoto se sentía abatida por todo lo que había vivido en ese día y su mente comenzaba a sentirse agotada, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y sin poder evitarlo se desmayó…

**En el parque pingüino (Touya)  
**

Touya ya sabía que era inútil ir al parque pingüino ya que él había pasado por ahí unas tres veces anteriormente, sin embargo algo le decía que debía de volver a ir. Él se encontraba realmente muy cansado y preocupado, ya eran casi 4 de la madrugada y su hermana aún no aparecía… la desesperación había hecho buscar a Sakura en los lugares y zonas más inusitadas, se había peleado con hombres ebrios y hasta con vagabundos… y es que de solo pensar que su hermana se haya podido topar con gente así lo enfermaba, cuando estaba por salir del parque vio un bulto no muy grande en el piso en medio de la pista, bajó instintivamente de su bicicleta porque si no se equivocaba esa persona traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela de su hermana y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio de cerca a la persona que estaba ahí tirada, era Sakura su querida hermana, aparentemente estaba bien y sólo estaba desmayada, pero no podía confiarse en esa impresión así que lo primero que hizo fue cargarla y abrazarla de modo protector, tomar su bicicleta e ir a un hospital, ya ahí llamó a su papa que estaba demasiado desesperado ante la falta de noticias de su pequeña hija hasta esas horas, llamó a Yukito que se encontraba cerca de ahí y fue el primero en llegar. Touya le contó cómo encontró a Sakura y que ahora la estaban examinando, pero que ella seguía inconsciente. Luego de media hora Fujitaca llegó al hospital y claramente se podía ver que estaba preocupado y hasta un poco alterado. Yukito trató de calmarlo y tras la explicación dada por Touya se percibió que él se tranquilizó un poco.

A los quince minutos salió el doctor y se acercó hacia donde ellos se encontraban:

-Buenas noches, ¿Ustedes son los parientes de la paciente Kinomoto?

-Sí, yo soy su padre y ellos son mis hijos- ante el comentario del señor Kinomoto Yukito se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sintiéndose muy agradecido por esa consideración sonrió ligeramente

-Ah, me alegro que todos estén aquí… bueno primeramente déjenme decirles que la pequeña está bien, no tiene signos de haber sido atacada ni nada por el estilo, sólo está deshidratada y al parecer no ha comido nada en todo el día…

-Y ya reaccionó- preguntó Touya

-No, aún no reacciona, al parecer está muy cansada que ahora está durmiendo profundamente, pero no se preocupen no es algo grave, de seguro no tarda en despertar, porque hace un momento reaccionó unos segundos y se volvió a dormir…- cuando el médico dijo eso le salió una gota en la sien, y luego continuó diciendo- pero en fin, mi recomendación es que descanse bastante, se hidrate y se alimente bien, y si desean llevársela a casa ahora mismo no hay ningún problema- Touya miró a su padre de reojo, él aún traía un rostro preocupado y como decía nada él fue el que le dijo al médico

-Por favor, queremos llevarla a casa, allá nosotros la cuidaremos

-En ese caso necesito que el Señor venga conmigo a firmar unos papeles para que se la puedan llevar, si desean ir a verla lo pueden hacer está en la habitación 202…

-El médico se fue con Fujitaca, mientras que Touya y Yukito se encaminaron rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura. Yukito al ver que Touya aún no estaba del todo tranquilo con esa situación le dijo

-Ya tranquilízate, ella está bien…

-No es por eso que estoy así, digamos que en ese aspecto ya estoy tranquilo…pero lo que me preocupa es por qué demonios Sakura apreció en ese estado, ¿dónde ha estado en todo el día para luego quedar así? Por eso quiero que me digas si es que no se trata de alguna carta o algo relacionado con la magia- Yukito abrió los ojos y luego regresando su rostro a la normalidad le respondió

-Para serte sincero Touya, no se trataba de algo relacionado con la magia, ya que ni Kerberos ni mi otra identidad percibieron algo extraño durante el día…- él se quedó callado, prefería no decir nada al respecto, sin embargo no podía sacarse de la mente la idea de que esa desaparición misteriosa de Sakura se debía a Shaoran, no pensaba decirlo ya que eso podía provocar una reacción no muy buena en su amigo, además prefería hablar primero con ella y preguntarle qué es lo que le había pasado…

En ese instante llegaron a la habitación, abrieron la puerta y vieron a Sakura durmiendo profundamente, Touya se acercó a ella y la miraba con ojos de preocupación, Yukito sabía que su amigo estaba angustiado por lo que le sucedía a su hermana y es por ello que fue a su lado y puso la mano sobre su hombro demostrándole que él estaba allí y que lo apoyaría en todo. Ante ese gesto Touya cambió un poco su expresión y aunque aún con tristeza en los ojos le dijo:

-Gracias Yuki, de verdad muchas gracias por todo… sólo tú entiendes cómo me siento, sabes que para mí la seguridad de mi hermana es lo más importante y también sabes que aún cuando yo nunca se lo haya dicho la quiero mucho…- unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de Touya, su fragilidad estaba siendo puesta en manifiesto en ese instante

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que no le pasó nada grave, y que ya está con nosotros, ahora debemos ayudar a que ella se recupere y cuando se sienta lista nos dirá qué le pasó…

Se abrió la puerta e ingresaron el médico con el señor Kinomoto. De inmediato Touya secó su rostro, nadie a parte de Yukito podía verlo así… El doctor revisó por última vez a Sakura, luego les dijo que ya podían llevársela, es así que Touya cargó a su hermana aún dormida y luego fueron a casa. Cuando llegaron, fueron directo a la habitación de Sakura la echaron y tras abrigarla la dejaron sola para que siguiera durmiendo…

Sakura se veía a sí misma reflejada en un gran espejo estaba sonriendo muy alegremente, traía puesto el mismo vestido blanco con el que aparecía en sus anteriores sueños, todo alrededor estaba oscuro pero por alguna extraña razón ella brillaba, como si tuviera un aluz propia y al mismo tiempo no tenía miedo de aquella oscuridad, en ese instante escuchó que unos pasos se le acercaban sólo que ella no podía ver quien era la persona que venía. Se quedó ahí de pie volvió a mirar su reflejo y ahora ya no sonreía sino que estaba seria, pero en eso notó que en el espejo se reflejaba la silueta de Shaoran, era él y estaba a su lado, una alegría inmensa la invadió volteó y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza apoyando su rostro sobre pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y percibiendo la respiración de este se deslizaba entre sus cabellos, él respondió ese abrazo con la misma intensidad que ella se lo daba, tras unos segundos así ella levantó su rostro para ver el de su adorado Shaoran… él la miraba con ternura, con amor, la veía como adorándola y de un momento a otro le regaló una sonrisa cargada de alegría, de algún modo Sakura percibía que era como si él se sintiera completo tendiéndola así a su lado… la muchacha volvió a apoyar su rostro sobre el pecho del hechicero, y luego volteó para ver el reflejo de ambos en el espejo… grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que en su reflejo ella no abrazaba a nadie, que era como si abrazara al aire; le entró un pánico tremendo, comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, así que inmediatamente alzó su rostro para ver a Shaoran pero él ya no estaba, y tal y como se reflejaba en el espejo ella abrazaba al vacío…su corazón comenzó a dolerle fuertemente, estaba completamente pálida y tenía mucho frío, de repente se sentía muy débil pero todo empeoró cuando volviendo a ver su reflejo en el espejo, la figura de él volvió a aparecer pero ahora lo hacía al lado de la mujer encapuchada, que era mucho más alta que él, al igual que en sus anteriores sueños ella no podía ver el rostro de aquella mujer, pero estaba completamente segura de que se trataba de la misma silueta, y además dejó caer nuevamente ese papel con ese símbolo raro y luego tomando a Shaoran por los hombros se lo llevó, aquella situación era de lo más extraña ya que él reflejaba en su mirada que se encontraba muy triste, pero no decía nada, simplemente se dejaba guiar, Sakura los comenzó a seguir en silencio, pero en cuanto él se percató de eso estiró su mano y de la nada de la oscuridad salió una joven de casi la misma edad de ambos, Sakura no pudo ver su rostro, pero sí notó que tenía el cabello castaño bien claro, Shaoran le tomó la mano y luego la abrazó; la maestra de cartas al ver eso se quedó estática, el dolor en el corazón había aumentado demasiado, se comenzaba a sentir mareada, y sólo los vio alejarse, él se marchaba aparentemente feliz al lado de aquella muchacha…se iba con ella…Sakura comenzó a decir "No Shaoran…regresa…yo…yo te quiero…" y al ver que él desapareció Sakura gritó "!SHAORAN!" mientras caía al suelo desmayada.

-¡Sakura! ¡ SAKURA! ¡Despierta por favor! – la muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, en su cuarto, sentía su rostro húmedo y los ojos pesados, luego tomando en cuenta que alguien estaba ahí buscó quien era, para su gran sorpresa era Tomoyo que estaba junto con Kero, ambos se veían muy preocupados

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Kero! ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿qué hora es? ¿en dónde están mi hermano y mi papá?

-Tranquilízate Sakura, tu hermano está abajo con el joven Yukito cocinando y tu papá tuvo que ir al trabajo por algo urgente aunque dijo que regresaría pronto, así que no ha de tardar en volver, además el pobre estaba muy preocupado por ti que no quería ir pero tu hermano lo convenció…

-¡Sí Sakura! ¡cómo se te ocurre DESAPARECER toda la tarde sin avisarle a alguien donde te encontrabas! – Sakura se quedó callada y de repente recordó lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior

-Kero yo…- se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente, Tomoyo la abrazó y la consoló; Kero estaba ahí mirando aún molesto a Sakura por su desconsideración, ya que él y su familia, así como Tomoyo no pudieron dormir por su culpa. Él acababa de llegar con ella de la escuela, ya que tras salir a buscarla en la noche y sin haber obtenido resultado alguno prefirió volver a casa de Sakura, pero en el camino de regreso vio el carro de Tomoyo y decidió decirle que era mejor que juntos la buscaran, ya luego cuando Touya la llamó para informarle que Sakura había aparecido, decidió ir a casa junto con ella para ayudar a para tranquilizarla y de paso decirle sus sospechas sobre la extraña desaparición de su ama…así que como ya era muy tarde decidió pasar el resto del tiempo ahí, hasta que muy temprano fue con Tomoyo a clases en la escuela y después a la salida ambos vinieron a casa de Sakura… como ella seguía llorando el pequeño guardián dijo

-Bueno será mejor que vaya a avisarle a tu hermano que ya despertaste y que te traiga algo de comida- kero salió volando de la habitación con su pequeño rostro aún manifestando enfado, pero esta situación le dio oportunidad a Tomoyo de preguntar qué es lo que le había pasado.

Sakura, le contó a Tomoyo qué había sucedido saliendo de la escuela, le contó todo lo que Shaoran le había dicho y luego que ella fue a buscarlo como loca por todos lados; sin embargo, tuvo que dejar ahí el relato porque en ese instante entró su hermano con una bandeja de comida, él venía acompañado de Yukito y Kero. Touya fue hasta donde estaba su hermana, le dio la bandeja y le dijo

-Come bien mounstruo, que traes una cara...- Sakura no reaccionó de modo habitual, normalmente se enfadaba mucho cuando su hermano le decía monstruo, pero en ese momento ella no tenía ánimos de pelear con él, se sentía apenada por el susto que les hizo pasar la noche anterior así que con la cabeza agachada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le pidió perdón a su hermano por haber desaparecido así, Touya frotó su cabeza como consolándola y agregó- ya no llores, mejor come y ya cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos de eso.

De modo imprevisto movió la cabeza indicando a Yukito que lo siguiera, y juntos abandonaron la habitación de Sakura; Kero también salió al parecer aún estaba molesto por la actitud de su ama la noche anterior y para no generarle más malestar prefería no estar con ella en esos momentos porque podría hacer que se sintiera mal. Ella había estado viendo a su hermano desde que él frotó su cabeza y en cuanto él desapareció tras la puerta volvió a llorar, Tomoyo se preocupó por ella, pero en seguida la maestra de cartas terminó de narrarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior, su amiga quedó perpleja ante toda aquella situación y nadie podía sacarle de la cabeza la idea de que algo no andaba bien, ella no podía creer que Shaoran se haya enamorado de otra persona, eso no era posible más aún cuando él había demostrado dar la vida por Sakura, eso no podía ser verdad, ahora no haría nada pero en cuanto llegara a su casa llamaría a Meiling y si era posible pediría hablar con Shaoran, alguien debía darle alguna información al respecto, no era justo todo el sufrimiento que le estaban haciendo pasar a Sakura. Tomoyo estaba muy molesta por cómo el castaño estaba tratando a su querida amiga, ella no se merecía un trato así, definitivamente tenía que encararlo y exigirle una explicación...sin embargo, ella era consciente de que lo que su amiga más necesitaba en ese instante era de su apoyo incondicional y el saber eso hizo que inevitablemente se le viniera a la mente aquello que la tarde anterior había hablado con su madre cuando regresó a casa después del ensayo, y repentinamente comenzó a sentir un dolor muy grande en el pecho, estaba preocupada porque ahora más que nunca ella era el apoyo de Sakura…no podía hacer aquello que su mamá le había dicho, no podía, de repente sonó el celular de Tomoyo y ella reaccionó, Sakura hasta ese momento seguía llorando se secó las lagrimas y en lo que la muchacha de ojos color amatista contestaba la llamaba, ella decidió comer, porque no pensaba desperdiciar aquello que su hermano le había preparado, además a pesar de que no tenía apetito no era bueno que no comiera. En ese Tomoyo finalizó su llamada y luego poniendo un rostro de preocupación le dijo:

-Sakura, lo siento pero debo ir a casa con urgencia, mi mamá desea verme allá y pues…

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, me ha sido de gran ayuda tu compañía, muchas gracias, ya estoy mejor…- su amiga la miraba aún preocupada y ante eso con mucho esfuerzo Sakura sonrió y agregó- en serio T omoyo, ya estoy mejor, sé que no estoy bien pero te aseguro que ya me siento mucho mejor, nos veremos mañana en la escuela, necesito distraer mi mente para no pensar en esto, y sé que todo muy pronto estará bien- ante lo dicho por Sakura se sintió mucho mejor y decidió irse a casa, además mientras más rápido averiguara lo de Shaoran mejor.

En cuanto se despidió Tomoyo y ella salía de la habitación, Sakura dejó de fingir y sus ojos comenzaron nuevamente a llenarse de lágrimas, sólo que ese instante sin saber el por qué el rostro de Eriol apareció en su mente, y sonriendo ligeramente fue a su escritorio, cogió un lapicero y un papel y comenzó a escribirle una carta a su amigo.

**Mansión Li, (Shaoran) **

Entró sigilosamente a su habitación, ya estaba anocheciendo y se dejó caer sobre su cama y se puso a recordar todo lo sucedido, todo ese infierno que estaba viviendoal cual aún no se acostumbraba… ya pasado mañana en la noche debía partir para ese viaje, estaba muy agotado, y de algún modo se sentía muy molesto consigo mismo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su habitación y él se sentó rápidamente, vio que quien entraba era su madre, inmediatamente él se puso de pie, ella estaba muy seria, lo vio alzó la ceja fue hasta donde él estaba y sin más le dio una bofetada. Esto inicialmente desconcertó mucho a Shaoran más no dijo nada, de algún modo él entendía el por qué de esa reacción, aún de pie, miró a su madre a los ojos, y cuando él se disponía a dar una explicación ella habló:

-No quiero que me digas nada…Solo vine a informarte que debido a cómo has actuado saldrás de viaje con Wei hoy mismo en la noche, ya tus maletas están hechas, y tienes 3 horas para ver qué es lo que te falta si deseas llevar algo más, ya sabes qué cosas no se pueden llevar – ante aquella noticia, Shaoran no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo unos días más o unos días menos no harían la diferencia, eso no iba a cambiar cómo se sentía él por dentro… la dama Li caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo- ya sabes que de tu partida nadie debe enterarse.

Salió de la habitación dejándolo ahí sólo… en ese instante su mente estaba muy agotada, ya había llegado a China hace un buen par de horas atrás pero no había ido directamente a casa porque necesitaba pensar más en lo que acababa de hacer y en lo que le esperaría a partir de ahora, tan alejado de todo y de todos. Había tomado consciencia en que debía esmerarse mucho en el entrenamiento para que así al menos pudiera sentir la tranquilidad de saber que valió la pena dejar a Sakura, él se esforzaría por ser uno de los mejores alumnos y estudiaría mucho para poder llegar en algún momento a ser como su padre… quizá para él tampoco habría sido fácil conseguir lo que consiguió, era muy probable que también haya debido sacrificar algo… después de un instante estando en ese estado decidió ver qué cosas no habían sido puestas en sus maletas y que por lo tanto podrían ser necesarias y debía llevar, al mismo tiempo se iba a fijar en las cosas que estaba dejando, en lo que buscaba en un cajón encontró el reloj que Sakura le había regalado hace un tiempo atrás, sentía tan lejano ese día, pero al mismo tiempo añoraba que esos momentos regresaran… vio lo que ella había mandado grabar en la parte trasera del reloj y un nudo muy grande comenzó a formarse en su garganta, dio un beso al reloj y luego lo volvió a guardar con mucho cuidado, no podía llevarlo porque sabía que de sólo verlo pensaría en ella y le sería mucho más difícil estudiar así que cerró ese cajón con llave y fue a ver su ropero, vio que mucha de su ropa no estaba, era muy probable que Wei ya hubiera metido todo lo indispensable en su equipaje, en eso vio que algo tejido salía de entre unas casacas colgadas, lo sacó y era la chalina que Sakura le había regalado en su última salida antes del encuentro con Eriol, la vio con amor y con ternura, la abrazó como si la chalina fuera Sakura y sintiendo una tristeza tremenda al recordar esos momentos prefirió guardarla, es así que la volvió a colgar y luego fue y se echó en su cama, se puso a mirar las paredes y el techo de su habitación, sabía que no volvería a aquel lugar en por lo menos unos cuatro años. En ese instante tocaron su habitación, era Wei que le dijo:

-Joven Shaoran el auto ya nos espera para irnos- El castaño sorprendido por la prontitud de su partida le dijo

-Pero mi madre me dijo que partiríamos aún dentro de unas 3 horas

-Lo sé pero sucede que ha habido un accidente en una de las carreteras que debemos tomar y eso nos impedirá llegar a tiempo a la mansión de los Wang- Sharoan ahora sí se sorprendió más

-¿A la mansión de los Wang? Y para qué debemos ir ahí

-¿Qué no lo sabe?, la señorita Xia Wang también hará el viaje de peregrinación joven Shaoran, y pues han coincidido en el primer templo que deberán visitar, por lo que se me ha encargado llevar a ambos hasta allá…

Shaoran, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa se encogió los hombros y cogiendo su mochila salió de la habitación. Una vez que subió al carro se puso a pensar en que a veces la vida sí que era extraña… él había utilizado justamente a Xia para terminar con Sakura y ahora lo más loco del mundo era que debía viajar con ella y que deberían tomar juntos las clases que se impartirán en el primer templo; sin embargo, él era consciente de que ella era una muchacha que para él no significaba nada… además era un poco tímida así que eso facilitaba la situación, no tendría que hablarle más de lo necesario, lo cual era bueno porque en primer lugar él era un muchacho también un poco tímido y desconfiado y además ya que él no sentía interés alguno por ella no habría motivo alguno para que entre ambos nazca una amistad.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a casa de Xia, una mansión muy linda, acogedora a simple vista, el auto se detuvo y Wei bajó para ir a tocar el timbre, segundos después salieron los padres de ella a despedirla. Eso llamó la atención a Shaoran ya que cuando salió su madre ni siquiera apareció para despedirse de él, y es más, a lo largo del camino de su habitación a la salida, no se había topado con nadie…tras unos momentos pensando en eso dedujo que no se trataba de una simple casualidad sino que eso había sido obra de su madre, todo con el fin de que nadie sepa que él ya se iba para el viaje de peregrinación. En lo que meditaba sobre el viaje y las casualidades, cayó en la cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto, por qué ella iría desde ya al viaje de peregrinación si es que era de la misma edad que él, según lo que él sabía a ella le tocaba iniciar el viaje cuando cumpliera más edad por lo que debía viajar dentro de un par de años más… en ese momento ella subió al auto y lo saludó, sacándolo de sus meditaciones

-Buenas noches Li

-Buenas noches- dijo él

En ese instante Wei subió al carro y emprendieron camino hacia el primer templo de China. Ya Shaoran averiguaría por qué Xia también viaja antes de tiempo, por ahora prefería no pensar en nada más que en lo que le esperaba en los templos y en Sakura, su hermosa flor del cerezo, los ojos de ella aparecieron en su mente, luego su rostro y una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, sabía muy bien que la extrañaría mucho, que ella le haría falta, por momentos él pensaba que si quizá aún estuviesen juntos esto de irse lejos sería más fácil, pero de sólo pensar que ella debía esperarlo tantos años y que debería estar atada a un novio fantasma no le agradaba para nada…volviendo a la conclusión de que su decisión había sido la más correcta.

**Tomoeda, Japón (Tomoyo)**

Ella llegó y fue directamente a la oficina de su madre, en el camino se encontró con una de las chicas que trabajaban en su casa y esta le informó que justo después de que ella partiera para la escuela le había llegado un paquete y que este se encontraba en su habitación, Tomoyo agradeció la información y luego caminó más aprisa hacia donde se encontraba Sonomi, al llegar tocó la puerta

-Adelante- dijo su madre, Tomoyo abrió la puerta y la vio estaba sentada hablando por teléfono, en cuanto su mamá la vio le indicó con sus manos que se sentara y que la esperara un momento, Sonomi hablaba en inglés con alguien de un modo bastante fluido, ella no podía comprender del todo cuál era el tema tratado pero podía comprender que se trataba de negcios, tras un par de minutos su madre colgó el teléfono y dando un gran suspiro habló

-¡Hija que bueno que regresaste pronto!

-Vine en cuanto me lo pediste- dijo esto sonriendo

-Sí me doy cuenta, y te lo agradezco mucho. Bueno te llamé porque deseo que conversemos tranquilamente sobre el tema del que te hablé ayer- Tomoyo ya había intuido que por eso su madre la llamó y la citó con urgencia, ya que como la conocía muy bien, lo más probable era que para ella dejar bien en claro y decidido ese asunto contribuiría a que su estrés y tensión disminuyera, es así que continuó escuchando a Sonomi- es así que, como te comenté ayer, la evaluación de mercado que he estado realizando todo el año pasado ha dado resultados positivos y muy bueno a decir verdad, por lo que tomando eso como referente decidimos que lo mejor será abrir una empresa en Estados Unidos…sin embargo, el hacer eso requerirá de mi presencia constante allá, tú sabes que para estabilizar un negocio nuevo se debe tener todos los sentidos puestos en él y así garantizar lograr que el negocio sea un éxito, lo que al mismo tiempo implica recuperar la inversión puesta, entre otras cosas… en fin, sé que tu comprendes lo que estoy diciendo y es por eso que también, analizando muy bien la situación considero que no me conviene venir a Japón cada semana ya que es muy agotador y no me permite concentrarme como es debido en la estabilidad y mejora de la nueva empresa… bueno, de todos modos debo venir acá a verificar cómo va el negocio, pero tendría que hacerlo cada mes lo cual es mucho mejor en todo sentido. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que debido a que se me hará más difícil venir a menudo a Tomoeda, he decidido que lo mejor para ambas será que tu vayas conmigo a Estados Unidos y estudies en alguna escuela de allá- Tomoyo abrió los ojos pero siguió sin decir nada- no quiero dejarte sola tanto tiempo ya que vivo preocupada por ti cuando estoy tan lejos y por tanto tiempo.

-Mamá y… y la escuela- las palabras de Tomoyo salían tímidamente de sus labios

-Sé que acabas de empezar la escuela hace recién un par de días y que hacer un cambio ahora no es sencillo, porque allá ellos están por cambiar de año escolar, es así que tu traslado, sin es que estas de acuerdo, lo voy a realizar para las vacaciones de verano, época en la que ellos comienzan un nuevo ciclo de estudios, por otra parte, mientras llega esa fecha, deberás aprovechar para tomar clases particulares de inglés, ¿qué dices te parece bien eso?

-Mamá yo… yo…- suspiró hondamente y se armó de valor para hacer que su mamá sepa bien lo que pensaba al respecto- a decir verdad mi país me gusta mucho, no te voy a negar que extrañaría demasiado mi modo de vida acá, extrañaría a mis amigas, sobre todo a Sakura. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que por otro lado no me gusta estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, y no me agradaría en lo absoluto que estés preocupada por mi todo el tiempo y que por ello debas de agotarte realizando viajes tan largos sólo para verme, creo que aunque me cueste ir a otro país lo haré mamá y pues creo que el tiempo que me das hasta que realice el cambio es el adecuado, ya que no quisiera irme de un modo imprevisto…

-Sí comprendo, Tomoyo. Si tú estás de acuerdo con realizar este cambio pues haré lo necesario para que el traslado salga para esa fecha…- Tomoyo asintió, pero aún tenía la miraba triste, realmente tomar esa decisión no era algo fácil de hacer, su mamá volvió a hablar- entonces ese será el plan, tú irás a Estados Unidos a estudiar cuando salgas de vacaciones de verano y allá den inicio las clases de un nuevo año escolar…- justo cuando la tierna Daidouji iba a hablar de nuevo el teléfono sonó y Sonomi resignada le dijo- hija lo lamento, debo responder esta llamada… ¿es algo importante lo que quieres decirme?- la muchacha al ver que su mamá estaba a punto de dejar pasar esa llamada se apresuro a decir

-No mamá… no era nada…mejor contesta yo voy a mi habitación, si me necesitas ahí estaré- esbozó un sonrisa comprensiva y su mamá le respondió diciendo

-Bueno en ese caso… si eso era todo lo que yo quería hablar contigo y si no tienes algo más que decirme, entonces ve a tu habitación hija. Pero no dudes en buscarme si deseas que discutamos algún otro tema sobre este cambio…

-Sí mamá lo haré, aunque por ahora eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, te dejo trabajar, te veo más tarde para cenar juntas

- De acuerdo hija yo te avisaré y cenaremos juntas- Sonomi, más aliviada por la decisión de su hija en ir a vivir con ella para Estados Unidos, vio a Tomoyo salir de su despacho y sonriendo ligeramente contestó el teléfono…

Tomoyo estaba asimilando aún aquello que había decidido en lo que iba caminando hacia su habitación, pensaba en lo mucho que le iba a costar dejar a sus amigos en la escuela pero ella era consciente de que lo que más le costaría hacer es alejarse de Sakura, y más ahora que ella la necesitaba tanto, ya que lo peor de todo era que ella sabía que su amiga no se encontraba para nada bien por lo de su rompimiento con Shaoran; además estaba convencida de que cuando su querida amiga se enterara de que ella debía irse del país para estudiar en el extranjero, era muy probable que se deprimiera más…pero… de seguro que sí entendería su decisión… ¿qué podía hacer? … Sonomi necesitaba estar tranquila para que no se tensione tanto, además de cierto modo ahora que ella viajaba por temporadas largas y se ausentaba por tanto tiempo realmente Tomoyo llegaba a sentirse muy sola en ciertas ocasiones; sin embargo, ella debía tomar en consideración el hecho de que era muy cierto que a veces a pesar de que su mamá estuviera en el país y de que ella la viera poco (porque siempre tenía mucho que hacer en la empresa), de alguna manera el saber que ella llegaría a dormir y que la saludaría al menos muy temprano en las mañanas le daba tranquilidad y no se sentía ya tan sola…Tomoyo llegó a su habitación, cerró su puerta tras ella y cuando prendió la luz vio el paquete del que le habían hablado que estaba sobre su mesa, fue hacia él lo cogió, era un paquete cuadrado que estaba forrado con papel blanco, Tomoyo vió por todos los lado para ver si tenía remitente pero no encontró nada así que decidió abrirlo, cuando rompió el envoltorio se dio con la sorpresa de que había una pequeña caja que contenía el celular que ella le había dado a Shaoran y a Sakura para que se comuniquen cuando estuvieran separados, de inmediato supuso que era ese celular era de él y se sintió tan molesta que en ese mismo momento cogió su teléfono comenzó a marcar el número, llamaría a Meiling para pedirle una explicación, con el paquete aún en sus manos se sentó en su sofá cuando, y en lo que conectaba la llamada vio que en el fondo de la caja presionado por él celular había una nota, quizá tenía escrita alguna explicación, paró su llamada abrió la caja y sacó la nota, notó que era corta y sabía perfectamente quien era el remitente decía:

Para Tomoyo Daidouji,

Por favor cuida de Sakura… siento muchísimo que las cosas hayan pasado de este modo… gracias por tu ayuda y perdóname, ojalá algún día ella también pueda hacerlo…

Atte. Shaoran Li

Qué clase de nota era esa, no tenía ninguna explicación ni nada; sin embargo, a Tomoyo no se le escapaba el hecho de que esas palabras contenían un gran sentimiento de tristeza, por lo que ella supo que Shaoran realmente debía haber escrito esa nota con mucho dolor. Fue entonces que ella volvió a tener el presentimiento de que él estaba sufriendo por dejar a Sakura, y que eso de Xia Wang no era cierto… ella debía de llegar al fondo del asunto, haría hasta lo imposible por saber el verdadero motivo de la separación del hechicero…volvió a tomar el teléfono y llamó a China, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Meiling ella podía darle información de lo ocurrido.

**Al día siguiente, escuela secundaria Tomoeda **

-¡Buenos días con todos!- dijo Sakura mientras entraba al aula intentando subir sus ánimos, sus compañeros al verla entrar animadamente se sintieron menos preocupados por ella y le respondieron el saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ellos estaban de pie conversando alrededor de la mesa de Rika, Sakura fue hacia su asiento y dejó sus cosas, se percató de que Tomoyo aún no llegaba pero como aún era temprano, supuso que no tardaría en llegar, así que sin tomar mucha importancia al asunto fue a reunirse con sus amigos, justo cuando llegó hasta donde ellos estaban se apareció Tomoyo y todas la saludaron, ella tan gentil como de costumbre respondió el saludo y tras dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa fue a reunirse con el grupo también, cuando estuvieron los seis reunidos, Naoko dijo

-¿Sabían que mañana iremos de excursión a una gran empresa en donde se cultivan muchos hongos?

-Sí, es cierto mañana iremos a allá ojalá que nos permitan ver todas las clases de hongos que cultivan, según he escuchado tienen más de 20 clases de hongos que tienen diversos usos, unos para que se utilizan para la cocina otros para las enfermedades…- en eso Rika fue interrumpida por Yamazaki que como de costumbre hizo que notaran su presencia haciendo un ruido con su garganta, cuando todas voltearon a verlo él traía, como de costumbre, los ojos cerrados y estaba con el dedo índice de la mano derecha elevado…

-A todo esto ¿sabían que en la antigüedad los hongos median unos 3 metros de altura y que no podían ser cortados con facilidad? Cuentan los libros de historia que los ciudadanos de esos tiempos debían utilizar unas técnicas especiales para cortarlos, por ejemplo, debían pulir las rocas, que por cierto también medían unos 3 metros de ancho y largo, de modo tal que fueran filudas para luego utilizarlas como cortadoras…- todas las muchachas traían una sonrisa en el rostro, menos Sakura y Chiharu, la primera traía una cara de expectación porque para variar estaba pensando que ese relato era real, y la segunda tenía un rostro de resignación que poco a poco fue cambiando, tornándose en una mirada un poco furiosa porque estaba porque estaba buscando el momento adecuado para interrumpir la mentira de su novio-…también se cuenta que algunos hongos a modo de protección, es decir como mecanismo de supervivencia, desarrollaron pies para poder escapar cuando se veían amenazados por los ciudadanos que se acercaban con esas rocas filudas, la labor de los ellos se hizo mucho más complicada porque debían perseguirlos por toda la ciudad a la cual destruían con su gran tamaño y además tenían que llevar la roca pulida por todos lados…- Sakura estaba maravillada y un poco asustada imaginando todo lo que decía Yamazaki, mientras que las demás sólo seguían sonriendo y tenían gran gota en la sien, en ese instante, Chiharu que en lugar de gota tenía una vena y con un puño elevado con cara de indignación comenzó a estrangular a Yamasaki

-Takashi Yamasaki, ¿otra vez estas inventando historias? ¡Tú nunca vas a cambiar!- los ojos de Sakura se hicieron pequeñitos y muchas gotas le brotaron en la frente ya que ella como de costumbre había creído todo lo que había dicho su amigo, las otras tres muchachas reían divertidas por la situación, en ese momento Chiharu cogía a su novio por el cuello y lo ahorcaba, mientras él tenía la cara completamente azul y mantenía aún el dedo levantado

En ese instante llegó el profesor de matemáticas y todos fueron a sentarse, cuando Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron a su asiento esta última le dijo muy bajito

-Sakura en el descanso debo hablar contigo- la castaña asintió y luego ambas prestaron atención a la clase.

Ya en el descanso ambas fueron a buscar un lugar apartado, mientras Sakura se quejaba de lo tediosas que se habían vuelto ahora las clases de matemáticas, cada vez que ella salía de una se sentía muy mareada ya que con tanta fórmula y tantos procedimientos, cada vez se le hacía más difícil entenderlas, lo bueno de todo era que ya al día siguiente acaban las clases de ese año escolar y por fin estarían de vacaciones… Encontraron un lugar bello en donde se hallaba un hermoso árbol, se sentaron y Sakura le dijo:

-Sabes, desde ayer no veo a Kero, creo que se ha resentido conmigo…

-Bueno ten paciencia con él, ya que ese día él estaba realmente muy asustado por ti, pero no te preocupes yo vi que estaba con el joven Yukito y tu hermano en la sala, quizá después se fue con el joven Yukito a su casa. Ya verás que cuando regreses a casa lo encontrarás ahí.

-Sí… es probable que tengas razón…Por cierto, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Ah… cierto…En realidad necesito hablar contigo de dos cosas- Sakura se puso seria, estaba muy atenta a lo que le diría Tomoyo, de algún modo se comenzó a sentir extraña y temerosa, pero no dijo nada y dejó que su amiga siguiera hablando- bueno, la primera tiene que ver conmigo y la segunda tiene que ver con Shaoran…- Tomoyo se quedó en silencio, tomando aire para continuar, aquella mañana había decidido decirle a Sakura lo más pronto posible que se iría a medio año, porque así esa noticia no la cogía por sorpresa, y por otro lado, debía contarle de lo que se había enterado, de Shaoran, el día anterior hablando con Meiling. En cuanto Sakura escuchó el nombre del hechicero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, así que para no ponerse a llorar le dijo

-Deseo que me digas primero lo que tiene que ver contigo- en ese instante la castaña miraba el gras para no perder la compostura, pero en su rostro se reflejaba una gran tristeza; Tomoyo la conocía muy bien y sabía perfectamente cómo debía sentirse su amiga en ese instante, así que decidió optar por decirle primero lo que tenía que ver con ella

-Bueno… verás…tú sabes que mi mamá está planeando abrir una empresa en Estados Unidos y pues asimismo eso requiere que ella permanezca más tiempo allá que acá, por lo que ayer cuando me encontré con ella me dijo algo que yo sé que…

-¡Buenos días señoritas!- tanto Sakura como Tomoyo dieron un brinco y los cabellos de la cabeza se les erizaron, luego la maestra de cartas se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar por todos lados a la persona que las había saludado, vio a Tomoyo y vio que ella miraba entre las ramas del árbol y sus ojos no podían creer a quien estaban viendo, pero…pero si era Eriol… ¿cómo?... eso no era posible… de seguro estaba alucinando… ¿Eriol ahí sentado en una rama?... El muchacho estaba sonriendo y en eso bajó de un brinco… en cuanto Sakura notó que sí, que realmente era Eriol el que estaba ahí frente a ella, fue corriendo y le dio un abrazo fuerte y se puso a llorar de la alegría… por otro lado, Tomoyo se quedó allí estática, ella también estaba sorprendida de ver al joven Hiragizawa ahí en la escuela. Él traía ropa de calle y ahora estaba mucho más alto, seguía igual de simpático que cuando estudió con ellos hace ya buen tiempo atrás. Cuando Sakura lo abrazó él se sorprendió momentáneamente pero luego respondió el abrazo, sabía perfectamente que lo que su amiga necesitaba en ese momento era mucho cariño y aunque no era habitual en ella esa clase de impulsos prefirió no decir nada. Luego de un par de minutos Sakura lo soltó y secándose las lágrimas le dijo:

-Eriol, no puedo creer que tú estés aquí… ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy, hace unas horas, vine en cuanto recibí tu carta Sakura, además ya había tenido pensado venir a Japón desde hace tiempo, pero lo había pospuesto porque aún debía dejar solucionado ciertos asuntos allá en Inglaterra- luego volteó y vio a Tomoyo que aún estaba ahí perpleja, como si se sintiera confundida. Eriol sabía muy bien por qué ella estaba en ese estado pero por ahora prefirió no decir nada al respecto y en cambio se acercó a donde ella estaba, tomó su mano, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la saludó

-Buenos días señorita Daidouji- la aludida tratando de recuperarse de la confusión sonrió y le dijo

-Buenos días Joven Hiragizawa, es bueno volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo

-Lo mismo digo yo…- Eriol la miraba fijamente intentando captar lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha, pero ella ya había recuperado su estado habitual y ahora sí que se le hacía muy difícil analizarla

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás Eriol?

-Pues he decidido quedarme un par de meses aquí en Japón, debo hacer unas cuantas cosas ahora y eso me tomará un tiempo…así que me tendrán por acá seguido.

En aquel momento, la campana de la escuela sonó anunciando que el descanso había finalizado, Sakura muy triste por tener que regresar a clases dijo:

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

-Lamentablemente hoy no, pero quizás mañana…

-De acuerdo…- en ese instante él sonrió y despidiéndose con la mano subió al árbol y desapareció… Ambas se quedaron ahí entorpecidas ya que así como apareció se fue y luego Tomoyo jalando a Sakura la llevó al salón de clases, ambas con muchas preguntas en la cabeza

A la salida del colegio, Sakura quiso que continuaran la conversación que había quedado en nada entre ella y Tomoyo, pero su amiga debía ir a ensayar con el coro, así que dejando pendiente ese asunto para el día siguiente la maestra de cartas se fue a casa esperando encontrar allá a Kero y contarle lo ocurrido.

A las dos horas de la salida Tomoyo Daidouji salía de la escuela con un grupo de chicas que también estaban en el taller de coro, cuando llegaron a la esquina las muchachas se despidieron y todas caminaron en dirección contraria a la suya, ella siguió caminando y cuando doblaba otra esquina se quedó inmóvil ya que vio a Eriol Hiragizawa parado apoyado sobre la pared, él la vio y caminó hacia dónde ella estaba luego le dijo:

-Hola Daidouji…creo que debemos hablar…- Tomoyo recuperándose del shock le respondió pero sorprendida por esa propuesta respondió de la forma más natural posible

-De acuerdo… ¿a dónde vamos?

-Vayamos a dar un paseo- él indicó el camino y comenzó a caminar acompañado por ella. Estuvieron en silencio más o menos unos 10 minutos luego él habló- antes que nada quiero preguntarte algo- La muchacha sintiéndose un poco extraña le dijo

-Sí claro, dime…

-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? No me siento muy cómodo diciéndote tu apellido cuando ya nos conocemos más- era evidente que ella no se esperaba eso, así que sin pensarlo mucho le dijo

-Sí, como no… ¿yo también puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-Claro que sí- cuando dijo eso sonrió y Tomoyo se sonrojó ligeramente, era muy cierto que ella ya había visto sonreír a Eriol con anterioridad, pero nunca había sido una sonrisa dirigida para ella y eso sumado al hecho de que de algún modo su amigo tenía una personalidad muy fuerte pues era más que evidente que eso sucediera, además nunca había estado completamente sola con él…sin embargo, para su buena suerte cuando eso sucedió él no la miraba así que ella decidió retomar la conversación para que así se le fuera el ligero sonrojo

-Bueno ¿de qué querías que hablemos?

-Ah sí, cierto… bueno deduzco que te sorprendió mucho que te haya interrumpido hoy en el descanso cuando estabas a punto de decirle a Sakura algo importante; lo que sucede es que puedo ver que ella aún no se encuentra lo suficientemente bien como para afrontar aquello que tú planeabas decirle…- aquellas palabras la sorprendieron mucho, y con la voz muy baja dijo

-¿Y acaso sabes qué era lo que pensaba decir?

-Pues por la pequeña introducción que diste puedo inferir que dentro de poco te irás a Estados Unidos con tu madre ¿no es cierto?- Tomoyo detuvo su caminar, realmente se sentía muy extrañada por todo aquello, en su mente no cabía duda de que Eriol era un muchacho muy perspicaz, al ver que él volteaba a verla le dijo

-Exacto… me iré en cuanto den inicio las vacaciones de verano…y si te das cuenta no falta mucho, es por eso que debo decirle a Sakura que me iré, no quiero decírselo cuando quede poco tiempo, eso no sería justo…- la fragilidad de Tomoyo comenzó a hacerse evidente y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, ella luchaba porque no fuera así, ya que no le gustaba que otros la vieran en ese estado, pero en aquella ocasión sin saber por qué sentía que no podía combatir su tristeza… de un modo inesperado sintió que él ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y sin poder contenerse ella comenzó a llorar- no sabes cómo me apena tener que dejar mi país y a mis amigos… pero por otro lado debo pensar en mi madre y en que ella me necesita a su lado… y debo reconocer que yo también la necesito, a veces pienso que si decidiera quedarme aquí sería muy egoísta con mi madre y si me voy creo que lo soy con mis amigos, sobre todo con Sakura, más cuando sé que ahora me necesita más que nunca, me siento tan confundida, porque soy consciente de que yo también debo pensar en mi… y pues tomando eso en cuenta sé que mi madre me hace mucha falta cuando no está en el país…

-Tomoyo, lo que has decidido es lo correcto… tú debes ir con tu madre a Estados Unidos… lamentablemente ese país se encuentra lejos de aquí pero… eso no quita que puedas venir a visitar a Sakura cada cierto tiempo, en lo que acompañas a tu madre a ver cómo van los negocios aquí…yo sé que esto va a afectar a Sakura y mucho, tu eres su mejor amiga, prácticamente eres como una hermana para ella pero también sé que lo aceptará y sobretodo sé que ella comprenderá perfectamente tu decisión, ella es una muchacha muy bondadosa y comprensiva, sabrá que es por tu bien el que hayas decidido irte a estudiar al extranjero, si ella se encontrara en una situación similar creo que decidiría hacer lo mismo que tú… sin embargo, creo que debes esperar algún tiempo más para decírselo, ella no se encuentra nada bien ahora… aún es muy reciente lo de Shaoran y pues no creo que esté lista para escuchar esto, no digo que dejes pasar mucho tiempo, ya que como tú misma dices eso no sería justo, pero sí considero que por lo menos debes dejar que pasen dos semanas para decírselo, asimismo, yo te apoyaré a que ella no se deprima con la noticia…

-Gracias Eriol…realmente me ha hecho muy bien poder desahogarme con alguien- Tomoyo secó sus lágrimas y sonrió ya mucho más tranquila, realmente expresar su fragilidad fue de mucha ayuda en esos momentos, así que continuó- a propósito, es cierto que te quedarás aquí por un par de meses

-Así es

-Pues me alegro mucho, así Sakura se sentirá más feliz

-Eso espero…y es cierto lo que dije hoy en la mañana, vine en cuanto leí la carta de Sakura, es más, desde hace ya buen tiempo pensaba venir porque Kero me escribió un par de veces y no me sentía tranquilo con lo que me contaba sobre el estado de ánimo de Sakura; sin embargo, leyendo la carta de ella supe que era momento de regresar por un tiempo a Tomoeda, ella necesita de mucha ayuda para superar esta situación…

-Y dime… también es cierto que tienes otros asuntos que resolver por acá

-Sí, también es cierto eso, lo que sucede es que debo apoyar a Sakura con lo de su entrenamiento, ella ahora no se encuentra bien emocionalmente y pues no creo que pueda entrar en contacto con las cartas si no supera ese estado, ya que como sabrás sería peligroso que ella se conectara con las cartas estando llena de sentimientos de tristeza; además, por el momento no sabemos si ella tendrá las fuerzas necesarias para evitar dejar aflorar sus emociones…por otro lado, me siento un poco más tranquilo porque hoy la vi relativamente estable, definitivamente no es la Sakura que yo conocí, a parte del hecho de que ha crecido, ese estado emocional en el que se encuentra no me es para nada conocido, pero sé que poco a poco mejorará y tomando en cuenta que mañana salen de vacaciones pues ayudará en mucho a que Sakura se relaje, y asumo que mañana les entregan la libreta con las calificaciones… espero que le haya ido bien para que así tenga al menos algo por alegrarse

-Yo confío en que sí saldrá bien, estudió mucho para los exámenes finales y pues aunque no le fue tan bien en matemáticas creo que sí aprobó todo. Por otro lado, tienes razón ya mañana acabamos este año escolar y dentro de poco entraremos a un nuevo grado de secundaria… espero que las vacaciones que tenemos hasta que regresemos de nuevo a clases la ayuden mucho, con todo esto que ha vivido por lo de Shaoran necesita relajarse y distraerse…por cierto hablando de él hay algo que quería comentar a Sakura sobre él, algo que hablé con Meiling, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que no es buena idea decírselo en estos momentos…

-Se puede saber ¿de qué te enteraste?- Eriol estaba muy atento, Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, aquello que Tomoyo le diría le podría contener muchas pistas para saber si era cierto lo que él sospechaba… él tenía una ligera idea de cuál había sido el motivo, había escuchado en algunos de los viajes que había realizado que los sabios de algunos templos decían que Shaoran Li tenía un futuro muy prometedor que su potencial mágico realmente era muy alto, y que había demostrado ser fuerte y responsable en todo sentido, además oyó mencionar que se estaba discutiendo muy seriamente la posibilidad de que iniciara el viaje de peregrinación antes de lo usual, pero luego cuando Sakura le escribió esa carta él se había preocupado mucho por ella, y que se percibía que estaba pasando realmente por un mal momento… así que no se había tomado el tiempo de averiguar más al respecto; además, aún no entendía muy bien cuál era la situación y cómo se había dado todo entre sus dos amigos…Tomoyo comenzó a hablar

-Lo que sucede es que ayer Meiling me dijo que ella no sabía nada de Shaoran desde hacía ya tres días, no lo había visto para nada en esos días, es más él faltó a la escuela y que cuando ella iba a buscarlo nunca lo encontraba; aparentemente no había llegado a China aún… ella está muy consternada como todos nosotros de la decisión de Shaoran, y sobre todo le asombra la excusa que él dio, eso de que se había enamorado de Xia Wang…

-Espera, espera… Shaoran dijo que se había enamorado de Xia Wang

-Ajá

-Y esa fue la excusa que utilizó para terminar con Sakura… en qué pensaba Shaoran y ¿cómo ella pudo creer esa excusa?... era más que evidente que él daba la vida por ella; eso de que él se enamoró de otra persona simplemente es absurdo…

-Lo que sucede es que desde hace ya varios meses atrás cuando él llamaba a Sakura sólo le hablaba seguido de esa muchacha… así que fue creando en Sakura esa idea, pero cuando ella me decía sus dudas yo le decía que eso no podía ser posible; sin embargo, a cada día que pasaba esa idea se le metía más en la mente, claro está ella tenía mucha razón en tener esas ideas en mente ya que Shaoran se comportaba demasiado raro con ella, estaba frio, distante… a veces ni la llamaba…todo eso contribuía grandemente a que ella pensara que realmente estaba dejando de quererla…

Tomoyo le contó todo lo que había ocurrido a Eriol, él escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir para nada el relato. Luego cuando ella terminó él le dijo

-En todo esto hay puntos que no encajan… acá definitivamente hay algo raro…primero, él está muy enamorado de ella, luego comienza a cambiar su actitud de un momento a otro…y termina por dejarla… ¡No! Simplemente esto no es normal…yo realmente creo que en realidad todo esto tiene un motivo distinto…por ello voy a averiguar unas cuantas cosas para ver si mis sospechas son ciertas…pero retomando lo que te dijo Meiling, ella no sabe nada al respecto

-No, ni siquiera sabía que Shaoran había venido a Japón, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su desaparición, y me dijo que cuando ella fue a buscarlo y no lo encontró fue a avisarle a su tía, la madre de Li, y que ella le dijo que él ya volvería que no tenía que preocuparse, cosa que sorprendió a Meiling, era como si ella ya supiera a dónde había ido Shaoran, así que prefirió no insistir, pero hasta ayer en la noche que la llamé ella no tenía idea de dónde podría estar su primo… así que como se sorprendió mucho cuando le conté lo que él le había dicho a Sakura me prometió que averiguaría más al respecto.

Ambos muchachos siguieron hablando mientras caminaban, Eriol no dijo nada sobre las sospechas que tenía, pero al parecer todo apuntaba a que eso que él tenía en mente era cierto…luego de un par de horas más, en las que Tomoyo le contaba cómo había pasado todo él la acompañó hasta su casa y la dejó ahí para irse a la suya.

**Esa noche Mansión Li (Hong Kong)**

Aquella muchacha estaba sentada en la sala de biblioteca, se encontraba muy inquieta y más desde la conversación que había mantenido la noche anterior con su amiga japonesa… todo era tan extraño que realmente se sentía muy confundida. Sin embargo, estaba muy decidida a averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido con su primo, y sobre todo, el por qué de esa excusa tan barata… ¿él y Xia? ¿Acaso estaba loco?, dejar a Kinomoto por ella…ni hablar y no porque fuera fea, a decir verdad Xia Wang era una niña china bastante bonita y tenía muchas virtudes y todo pero… NO, no era para Shaoran, él hacía linda pareja con Sakura y además sólo a ella le podría permitir quedarse con él…no, Xia era muy tímida, muy callada… no era como Sakura, que era una niña muy vivaz y alegre, aparte de que tenía un gran potencial mágico, bueno ella no sabía cuál de las dos era más poderosa, pero eso finalmente no era lo importante ya que lo que realmente le importaba a ella era que Xia no había demostrado merecer a Shaoran, más aún cuando ni siquiera se mostraba interesada en él. En ese instante Meiling se puso de pie y decidió ir a su habitación, salió de la biblioteca y caminaba mirando el piso, pensando en lo que Shaoran había hecho…realmente tenía muchas ganas de matarlo, en cuanto lo viera le daría su merecido…cuando estaba pasando por el pasillo que daba para las habitaciones escuchó varias voces provenientes del despacho de su tía Li, así que en silencio se acercó a la puerta, no había nadie alrededor cuidándola… tenía la esperanza de que alguien mencionara algo sobre el paradero de su primo, era probable que se hablara de este…así que apoyando su oreja sobre la puerta escuchó a unos hombres hablar

-Yo no estaba de acuerdo en que él partiera así tan de repente- dijo un hombre de voz gruesa

-Yo tampoco, pero después de lo que hizo no quedaba otra salida, se podía haber puesto en peligro todo nuestro plan, el futuro jefe del Clan Li no puede actuar así y no debe poner en riesgo nuestro futuro como tal…nuestra reputación… ¿en qué estaba pensando ese muchacho?- ahora el que había intervenido tenía una voz más suave pero imponente

-Sí eso es muy cierto, no nos podemos arriesgar de que el futuro jefe del Clan Li no esté preparado para lo que le espera cuando tome el mando, además, no debemos olvidar que la dama Li nos apoyó en todo momento. Por eso yo fui el que propuso que se tomará esa medida lo más pronto posible…- cuando Meiling escuchó esa voz la reconoció instantáneamente, se trataba de uno de los profesores de Shaoran, un viejito muy serio y gruñón de nombre Souta Gao, que le daba clases de historia de la magia China y oriental en general…nunca le había caído bien ese hombre porque siempre la había menospreciado por no tener poderes mágicos…ellos siguieron hablando y la joven China continuó escuchando la conversación…

-Bueno finalmente el joven Shaoran ya está en camino a su viaje de peregrinación y eso es lo que importa…- el que dijo esto fue el hombre dueño de la segunda voz. En cuanto Meiling escuchó "ya está en camino a su viaje de peregrinación" el cuerpo se le congeló por completo… ¿acaso eso era posible?, pero si Shaoran no tenía la edad necesaria para dar inicio a ese viaje, según lo que ella sabía esos viajes se daban cuando se tenía 15 años pero él recién tenía trece, no podía haber escuchado bien, de seguro no dijeron eso…para aclarar sus dudas decidió volver a prestar atención a lo que aquellos hombres hablaban

-Sí, eso es lo que realmente importa ahora…además, según tengo entendido la jovencita Xia Wang se fue de viaje con él, esa muchacha tiene grandes potenciales mágicos también, sería realmente interesante si ambos terminaran casándose…dos clanes tan poderosos unidos… ¿se imaginan los poderes con los que los hijos de ambos contarían?- dijo Gao y eso fue lo que hizo que Meiling pegara un brinco de la impresión… ¿se fue con Xia? ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?... de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada y cuando estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas alguien la sostuvo y le dijo

-Tu y yo debemos hablar inmediatamente- en cuanto reconoció que la persona que le había dicho eso era su tía Ieran Li se le congeló el cuerpo, sabía que ella la castigaría por haberla encontrado infraganti oyendo a través de la puerta y sobretodo porque su tía consideraba esa actitud no digna de un miembro del Clan Li…

La dama Li, llevó a Meiling a su habitación en completo silencio, luego abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara, cuando Meiling entró la dama Li volteó cerró la puerta con seguro y suspiró, luego llevó a su sobrina por los hombros hasta su cama la sentó y ella cogiendo una silla hizo lo mismo, mirándola con calma, algo que sorprendió mucho a la muchacha, comenzó a hablar:

-Meiling, sé que te preocupas por mi hijo y también sé que eres consciente de que eso que acabas de hacer no es tolerado en esta casa…pero por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, ya que no ganaré nada regañándote, tú más que nadie merece saber lo que sucede sobretodo porque eres quien más se preocupa por Shaoran, por su felicidad...Sin embargo, esto que te voy a decir deberá quedar en secreto entre ambas, porque nadie más debe saberlo- Meiling miraba atentamente a su tía y no decía nada hasta que luego asintió y la dama Li continuó- Tú sabes que Shaoran a los 19 años deberá heredar el puesto como jefe del clan Li, y también debes saber que para eso debe recibir una educación especial y que debe realizar un viaje el cual es conocido como "viaje de peregrinación" ya que sólo llevando a cabo estos estudios podrá estar preparado para poder tomar el mando como Jefe del Clan- la muchacha asintió, pues todo eso ya lo sabía, pero prefería no interrumpirla- bueno, seguramente te preguntarás por qué tiene que hacer el viaje a los trece cuando este se realiza recién a los 15, y lo que sucede es que a pesar de que Shaoran no se convirtió en el dueño de las cartas Clow ha demostrado tener mucho potencial mágico que se debe explotar al máximo, es por ello que en varias reuniones se discutió la posibilidad de adelantar su viaje y finalmente se tomó la determinación de que él iniciara su preparación con anticipación, es por eso que él debía viajar ahora para 15 de marzo, sin embargo, tuvimos que adelantar su viaje debido a que eso que él hizo no fue bien visto por nadie…

-¿Lo de irse de la casa por casi dos días?- la dama Li se sorprendió de que Meiling supiera lo de la huída de Shaoran, pero prefirió no preguntar nada y continuó

-Exacto, es así que en cuanto supimos lo que había hecho decidimos que ni bien regresara lo enviaríamos de viaje y ya no esperaríamos a que llegue el día indicado…sabíamos que regresaría, porque él compró dos boletos de avión uno de ida y otro de vuelta, sólo era cuestión de esperar…

-Pero tía, si sabían dónde estaba ¿por qué no fueron a buscarlo?

-Porque a pesar de todo Meiling, sospecho para qué fue Shaoran a Japón, conozco a mi hijo y sé que él está sufriendo por todo esto, yo preferí no meterme en esta decisión que él ha tomado y pedí a los demás miembros que no intervinieran, y aseguré que él volvería…yo…yo soy consciente de que él está enamorado de alguien de allá, tú debes saberlo mejor que yo… pero eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que me duele ver así a mi hijo, y como te dije, sólo es una sospecha, pero creo que él ha decidido terminar toda relación con esa muchacha y el hacerlo lo ha vuelto infeliz… en fin qué puedo decirle yo, son sus decisiones, lo que sí me disgustó mucho fue el hecho de que actuara de ese modo, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está y ya eso no importa, él debe estar ahora llegando al primer templo junto con Wei y la señorita Wang

-¡Cierto tía! ¿Cómo es eso de que Xia Wang también ha iniciado el viaje de peregrinación?- Meiling tenía un rostro de indignación, realmente esa idea le disgustaba demasiado

-Lo que sucede es que su padre solicitó esa posibilidad y ella demostró estar preparada para afrontar el entrenamiento y al igual que con Shaoran, aceptaron que ella iniciara antes de lo esperado su preparación

-Pero ¿por qué coincidió con Shaoran en el primer templo?

-Bueno tienes que tomar en cuenta que tanto ella como Shaoran son de la misma edad y que están yendo antes de lo previsto a este viaje, es por eso que han sido asignados al primer templo juntos donde recibirán un entrenamiento base, eso es lo que tengo entendido, aunque no sé en qué consisten esos entrenamientos porque es información secreta y nadie más lo sabe salvo los que lo llevan y ellos tienen prohibido decir algo al respecto a otros…bueno, creo que es mejor que vaya a la reunión que ya deben estar impacientes. Pero antes de irme debemos aclarar algo…

-Pero ¿siempre coincidirán en todos los templos?

-No, a no ser que sean sorteados y por obra del destino vuelvan a coincidir, lo cual es probable pero considero casi imposible que coincidan en todos… además toma en cuenta de que la preparación no es la misma… la mujer tiene estudios diferentes a los del hombre…- eso hizo que la muchacha recordara algo y le dijo

-Cierto… ¿usted realizó ese viaje de joven no tía?

-Así es, pero ya sabes que no puedo hablar de nada…

-Lo sé…- Meiling se quedó en silencio y estaba pensando en la clase de educación que se impartiría en esos templos…sin embargo, casi de modo instantáneo cayó en la cuenta de que el enterarse de esa información implicaba dar algo a cambio y ella ya sospechaba qué sería lo que su tía le pediría

-Bueno Meiling, antes de irme quiero que me prometas que no dirás a nadie esto que sabes… debes jurarlo y si rompes tu palabra corres el riesgo de que tú y tu familia sean considerados traidores a los secretos del Clan Li- Meiling comenzó a sudar de nervios, realmente le asustaba mucho hacer esa promesa, ya que eso implicaba que no podría explicar a Tomoyo ni a Sakura lo que realmente ocurrió, ahora ya sabía por qué Shaoran había actuado de ese modo…pero…no podía poner en riesgo a su familia asi que dijo

-Lo juro tía…- de algún modo se sintió obligada, pero lo dijo mirando a los ojos a la dama Li, quien por cierto podía ver muy bien la honestidad de las personas con sólo ver sus ojos. Sintiéndose más tranquila salió y dejó a Meiling ahí sentada con un sinfín de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados… ¿qué haría ahora?...no podía contar a nadie lo que sabía, era un secreto que estaba obligada a guardar…

Luego de un momento de tanta tensión se paró y fue a su habitación, al llegar abrió la puerta la cerró con llave por dentro, fue hasta su cama y se desplomó de espaldas mirando el techo de su habitación, se imaginó a Shaoran entrenando y luego comprendió todo a profundidad…supo perfectamente por qué él había hecho lo que hizo con Sakura, se sintió muy triste por aquello, pobre Shaoran…de seguro sufrió mucho para poder armarse de valor y hacer lo que hizo… la tristeza en Meiling aunmentó cuando volvió a darse cuenta de que a pesar de ya saber el motivo no podría decírselo a sus amigas… ella estaba segura de que si Sakura se enteraba del por qué Shaoran le dijo todo aquello lo perdonaría y lo esperaría…pero lamentablemente estaba atada a un juramento, y además esa había sido la decisión que había tomado su primo y ella ya nada podía hacer al respecto… si tan solo él le hubiera pedido un consejo ella habría dicho que le dijera la verdad a Sakura y que dejara en ella la decisión de esperarlo o dejar ahí la situación; sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que de algún modo Shaoran no había querido ser egoísta con Sakura, sino todo lo contrario pero al final había terminado actuando de ese modo ya que no le dio a ella la oportunidad de decidir, finalmente debería haber sido ella quien de su propia decisión eligiera alguna posibilidad...

**Tomoeda- Japón**

Es un hermoso día domingo, el tiempo está cálido y pues en la ciudad todo se ve como de costumbre. En aquel momento una joven de 14 años abre los ojos, aún con cara de sueño miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, se sentó con flojera y en ese instante se percató de que hoy era su cumpleaños. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que salió de vacaciones y hoy nuevamente comenzaban las clases… Con desgano fue a su closet, sacó el uniforme de la escuela para vestirse y luego se fue hacia el baño. Tras darse una ducha regresó a su habitación, se cambió y comenzó a peinarse, fue hacia un espejo ubicado cerca a su escritorio para poder hacer bien sus dos habituales colas, en eso vio su rostro reflejado aún tenía una mirada triste; sin embargo, después ese corto tiempo de descanso ya se sentía mejor, al menos eso era lo que ella creía, ya estaba más tranquila por dentro, aunque no por ello se podía decir que ya lo había olvidado… ¡No! Definitivamente en ese momento ella sentía que le sería imposible olvidar a Shaoran y menos dejar de quererlo…y el sólo hecho de pensar en él hizo que ella comenzara a recordar lo que pasó aquel día en el bosque y nuevamente la tristeza amenazaba con apoderarse de sus ánimos… Sakura estaba determinada a no dejar que eso sucediera, debía demostrar que es una muchacha fuerte, pero en lo que buscaba enfocarse en otra cosa, por su mente pasó momentáneamente la imagen de sus sueños…primero ella buscando a Shaoran y viéndolo caer por un precipicio, para después caer ella también, y luego el otro sueño, en el que ella veía su reflejo en un espejo y lo veía a él y tras un corto momento de felicidad el hechicero se iba con otra persona…en ese instante dentro de sus recuerdos volvió a visualizar ese extraño símbolo, siempre lo veía en sus sueños, y desde aquella vez en la que ella había hablado con Yue y Kero, no había vuelto a tomar importancia a eso, pero ahora que tenía a Eriol cerca se lo mencionaría, Sí, era muy probable que él supiera algo… de paso, aprovecharía y le contaría sobre sus sueños, ya que durante esas dos semanas había vuelto a soñar lo mismo en repetidas ocasiones y no le había mencionado a nadie aquello. Bueno una vez le comentó a Kero su sueño, pero por aquellos días el pequeño guardián se podía de muy mal humor cuando Sakura mencionaba el nombre del mocoso, como él solía llamarlo…es por eso que no lo mencionaba con nadie pero ahora era distinto y estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello con Eriol… tras unos segundos más dándole vueltas al asunto prefirió dejar de lado esos pensamientos y pues comenzó a pensar en otros temas, y recordó que en esas ya dos largas semanas no se había sentido sola, pues casi todos los días había estado siendo distraída por Eriol y Tomoyo…sí, ella sabía que contaba con ellos; ambos habían sido de mucha ayuda, siempre evitaban que ella tuviera algún descanso, la llevaron a varios lugares a pasear, en muchas ocasiones iban a casa de Tomoyo y preparaban muchos pasteles y sobretodo siempre buscaban el modo de hacer que ella sonriera como antes. Kero también ayudó en mucho (claro, siempre que en el tema no se mencionara el nombre de Shaoran) ya que cuando se trataba de probar los postres que ellos preparaban o cuando se encontraba con Spi, el gato negro de Eriol, siempre paraban peleando y discutiendo hasta por el más insignificante detalle, y realmente era muy divertido ver cómo ambos luchaban por demostrar quién era el mejor en todo; asimismo, a pesar de que los veía menos, sus amigos más cercanos de la escuela también habían contribuido a que se sintiera más feliz, ya que al menos unas dos veces en esas cortas vacaciones accedieron a salir con ellos tres o ir a casa de Tomoyo a probar lo que habían preparado y realmente esas ocasiones terminaban siendo bastante jocosas pues cuando Eriol y Yamazaki se unían no había quien pudiera pararlos…y quien paraba de asombro en asombro era precisamente Sakura pues creía todo lo que ambos decían…

En ese instante, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, ella dijo "pase" y fue su padre quien abrió la puerta, quien al verla puso un rostro de tristeza y preocupación, que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura; es por eso que en cuanto vio que su papá se había percatado de la tristeza que ella sentía incluso en ese día, intentó animarse, sonriendo tiernamente para él. En cuanto Fujitaca observó aquel intento de su hija por mostrarse más alegre, no sabía si preocuparse más o alegrarse; si bien es cierto su pequeña Sakura no sonreía como antes desde ya buen tiempo atrás, y contando todos aquellos meses en lo que él vio a su hija en un estado similar pues realmente era para sentirse preocupado; aunque ahora, prácticamente cada vez que ella lo veía trataba de disimular aquel sentimiento de tristeza que la invadía muy a menudo… pero él no era ningún tonto, él sabía perfectamente que Sakura estaba sufriendo por algo, es por ello que a pesar de haber intentado en muchas ocasiones que su hija le transmitiera sus problemas y de haber fallado él entró, se acercó hacia donde ella estaba parada y le dijo

-Hija de verdad me gustaría que me tuvieras más confianza- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y en eso de puro impulso abrazó muy fuerte a su papá, realmente necesitaba decirle a su papá lo sucedido, pero…pero qué pasaba si él se molestaba con Shaoran, aunque qué importancia tenía si eso pasaba, él ya no sentía lo mismo por ella así que jamás volverían a verse y pues… pero no, no podía decírselo, aunque tampoco quería mentir, así que le dijo lo más sensato que en ese momento se le ocurrió

-Papá…yo no puedo seguir diciendo que me siento bien, porque en verdad no lo estoy. Sin embargo, creo que en este momento no me siento lista para hablar del tema- Fujitaca devolviendo el abrazo a Sakura le dijo

-De acuerdo hija, lo importante es que al menos me hayas dicho que no estás bien. No deseo obligarte a que me cuentes tus problemas, pero realmente me preocupa el hecho en sí de verte triste por tanto tiempo, temo que nunca vuelvas a ser la Sakura de siempre por no tener con quien compartir tus problemas, por eso quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirte que puedes confiar en mí, yo seré tu padre pero créeme que puedo ayudarte como un amigo

-Sí papá lo sé, no te preocupes. Yo estaré bien dentro de poco, es más hoy ya me siento mejor- volvió a sonreír mientras abrazaba a su papá y él le acariciaba su cabeza.

-Oh, es cierto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Sakura!

-Gracias papá

-Deseo con todo mi corazón que este año sea mejor que el anterior para ti, que cumplas con tus metas de manera exitosa y que todos tus anhelos se cumplan- en ese instante entró Touya, quien tenía un paquete mediano en la mano, y al ver así a su hermana y papá sonrió, aunque rápidamente recuperó la seriedad porque no deseaba que su hermana lo viera así, si podía impedirlo, jamás permitiría que Sakura notara que él se preocupaba mucho por ella

-Feliz cumpleaños monstruo- Sakura y su papá, no habían notado que Touya estaba ahí parado casi en la puerta, por lo que dieron un saltito del susto y luego les salió una gota a cada uno en la nuca. La castaña, poniéndose de pie fue a abrazar a su hermano, quien le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y luego dijo

-Ya esta bueno de abrazos monstruo, no vaya ser que tengas alguna enfermedad desconocida y contagiosa y me la transmitas- Sakura que en ese instante tenía una cara de felicidad, se pudo seria y luego cambió su cara a una muy molesta con una gran vena en la frente y sin más le dio un pisotón a Touya, a quien por cierto le dolió muchísimo. Fujitaca se sintió más animado, si bien su pequeña aún no estaba del todo bien, sabía que en algún momento lo estaría, todo era cuestión de ser paciente…Salieron los tres del cuarto de Sakura, ella iba aún algo molesta por el comentario de su hermano, pero como este iba cojeando porque realmente le había dolido mucho el ataque del monstruo, ella comenzó a sonreír; asimismo, Fujitaca miraba la escena divertido y en su interior estaba deseoso de que su pequeña Sakura pudiera pronto recuperar su alegría.

Sakura comió con mucho placer lo que su papá le había preparado de comer, todo estaba delicioso, aunque ella sabía que su padre era un excelente cocinero, en esta ocasión realmente sí se había lucido en lo que le había cocinado, todo estaba demasiado rico y ella comía con mucha felicidad. Además ya había visto el regalo de Touya, él le había comprado un nuevo par de patines, eran muy lindos y pues se sentía alegre porque aunque eran parecidos a los anteriores, estos tenían un detalle incorporado y que le daba un toque especial a este nuevo par; su hermano había pedido a la tienda que los personalizaran, es decir mandó a pedir que escribieran en ellos el nombre de Sakura y eso le gustó mucho... Por otra parte, su papá además de la comida que le había cocinado, le regaló un bolso muy lindo que él mismo había preparado, tenía unos hermosos detalles con flores pero lo más impactante es que su papá había estampado una foto de Sakura y de su madre, y eso hacía que en definitiva ahora ella se sintiera más alegre, más animada que cuando se levantó… Luego de comer ella volvió a subir a su habitación debía ir a la escuela porque justo ese día comenzaban las clases de nuevo, aunque claro está, ya en un nuevo grado; cuando terminaba de guardar sus cosas, Kero salió de su cajón, se había quedado profundamente dormido pero en cuanto la vio se puso a buscar algo, luego fue volando hasta donde ella estaba y le gritó

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakurita! Aquí tienes mi regalo, espero que te guste- la aludida un poco confundida sonrió y tomó el pequeño bulto que Kero tenía entre sus bracitos; debido a que el pequeño guardián esperaba con ansias que lo abriera ella lo hizo y se dio con una grata sorpresa, encontró una pulsera pequeña que era de tela de color turquesa y tenía en el centro una placa de madera que tenía tallada un dibujo de kero muy adorable, y en el reverso había un dibujo tallado con su rostro sonriente en versión caricatura. A Sakura le pareció muy adorable ese detalle y de puro impulso cogió al pequeño Kero de las patitas delanteras y comenzó a dar vueltas con él… el pobre guardián se sintió mareado para cuando su ama lo soltó pero a pesar de todo estaba contento por haber hecho sonreír a Sakura.

-Gracias Kero es un lindo detalle de tu parte, me la voy a poner así que necesitaré tu ayuda…por cierto ¿lo hiciste tu?

-El dibujo sí, pero mandé a tallarlo con Tomoyo y quedó muy bien, es una copia fiel de mi diseño- al decir eso puso un gesto de evidente orgullo en el rostro.

Al rato salió de su casa y se despidió de su hermano y su padre. Cuando llegó a la escuela todos sus amigos se acercaron y le dieron un caluroso saludo en seguida vino Tomoyo y también la saludó diciéndole que en la tarde todos irían a su casa para festejar su cumpleaños, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún plan más llegó el titular del aula y se dieron con la sorpresa de que ese año tenían por titular a una maestra que era muy estricta, al menos eso fue lo que otros compañeros de otros años les dijeron pues la habían tenido como titular en otra ocasión, así que en cuanto la vieron entrar todos fueron inmediatamente a sus asientos. La maestra cerró la puerta y se presentó:

-Mi nombre es Kei Aoyama y seré su titular…- todos los alumnos intercambiaron miradas- antes de dar unas cuantas indicaciones debo introducir a tres nuevos estudiantes, son del extranjero y a partir de ahora serán parte de este grupo así que espero que todos ayuden a que se integren con facilidad- se acercó a la puerta la abrió y les dijo- pasen por favor- todos los demás estaban a la expectativa muchos murmuraban preguntas como: ¿de dónde serán? ¿cómo serán?, todas estas interrogantes se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a los tres nuevos niños extranjeros…para sorpresa de Sakura uno de ellos era Eriol Hiragizawa, a pesar de que él le había dicho que pasaría un tiempo en Japón, jamás se imaginó que se uniría a la escuela donde ahora ella estudiaba, es así que intercambió miradas con Tomoyo, quien al parecer también estaba sorprendida por aquella situación, puesto que durante estas dos semanas pasadas a ninguna se le había ocurrido preguntarle dónde pensaba estudiar durante todo el tiempo que pensaba quedarse aquí en Japón…en ese instante el titular estaba escribiendo en la pizarra los nombres de ellos, para un gran número de estudiantes Eriol ya era conocido y para otros no; sin embargo los otros dos eran completamente desconocidos para todos, uno era un niño y la otra era una niña. En cuanto la titular volteó pudieron leer el nombre de los otros dos, y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo la profesora habló nuevamente- él es Eriol Hiragizawa, viene desde Inglaterra y aunque no es la primera vez que estudia aquí en Japón espera que esta nueva estadía sea tan buena como la anterior… vamos preséntate- la maestra instó a Eriol a que dijera algo

-Buenos días a todos, espero que seamos buenos amigos…- él salón le contestó el saludo en coro y muchos murmullos se pronunciaron; si bien es cierto Eriol había estudiado ya anteriormente en Japón pero no todos los que se encontraban en el aula lo conocían porque desde que entraron a secundaria muchos alumnos en el aula eran nuevos, al menos el grupo de Sakura y unos cuantos más sí lo conocían, y ellos aunque estaban muy sorprendidos, al igual que la castaña y Tomoyo, se sentían alegres porque nuevamente compartirían clases con él. En ese instante la maestra volvió a hablar y todos los murmullos se apagaron

-Muy bien, gracias Hiragizawa. Ahora, es el turno de presentar a Dorianne Dubois ella es de Francia y acaba de ser traslada a Japón con su familia- todos notaron al instante que Dorianne era muy linda, tenía un rostro muy delicado y rasgos muy finos, tenía el cabello de color rojo oscuro que de no ser porque lo traía amarrado en una coleta se podía asegurar que le llegaba hasta la cintura, asimismo el color de sus ojos era de un color marrón bien claro, con las pestañas bien espesas y una sonrisa adorable…ella dio un paso adelante muy segura de sí misma, sonriendo y dijo

-Mucho gusto con todos espero que nos llevemos muy bien- todos los compañeros también sonrieron y le devolvieron el saludo con un "mucho gusto" general. La mayoría de los muchachos estaban encantados con la belleza de Dorianne…y eso ponía un poco celosas a las demás muchachas, claro no a todas pero sí a muchas, La titular volvió a hablar y todos nuevamente se quedaron en silencio

-Gracias señorita Dubois… por último, él es el joven Luca Giudici, es italiano…- todos los miraban con mucho detenimiento, el muchacho era de tez blanca, con el cabello negro y ojos de color gris, muy apuesto a decir verdad, sobretodo porque en cuanto fue presentado dio una sonrisa coqueta que demostraba que era un adolescente muy seguro de sí mismo…

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos…- de inmediato los ojos del muchacho se pasearon por todo el aula viendo a cada uno de sus compañeros y compañeras; sin embargo, en cuanto su mirada llegó hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, la miró con detenimiento por unos segundos y luego continuó observando al resto. Eriol no pasó por alto aquel gesto ya que cuando eso sucedió él vio que su amiga se sentía un poco incómoda…

Tras las presentaciones la maestra no hizo que los tres nuevos alumnos ocuparan aún sus asientos, ya que había informado que en aquella ocasión reubicaría a todos en asientos diferentes… según ella, eso era lo más apropiado y tomando eso como premisa ubicó a todos en sitios completamente distintos. A Sakura por ejemplo, la ubicó en la parte intermedia del aula exactamente al centro de todos, a Tomoyo la sentó dos carpetas más delante pero en la misma fila donde se encontraba su amiga; para buena suerte de la castaña Eriol fue ubicado exactamente a su costado derecho, y Yamasaki a su lado izquierdo… sin embargo, en la carpeta ubicada tras ella fue asignado Luca Giudici que en cuanto notó la cercanía que tendría con ella sonrió ampliamente; a Tomoyo le pareció muy gracioso todo aquel panorama…a Chiharu la sentaron al lado derecho de Tomoyo y al izquierdo a la joven Dorianne, quien en cuanto tomó su lugar comenzó a hacer el habla con Tomoyo. A Naoko la ubicaron al lado derecho de Chiharu y a Rica al lado izquierdo de Dorianne. Fue así que tras aproximadamente una hora, la maestra Aoyama se la pasó asignando asientos a cada alumno y luego otra media hora indicándoles a cada día sus días de servicio…

Luego de clases, Sakura se sentía muy agotada, realmente los cursos se complicaban más…y lo peor de todo era que tuvo que pasar toda la mañana sintiendo la mirada de Luca Giudici sobre su nuca…pero como todos salieron en grupo la tensión comenzaba a disiparse y más cuando llegaron a casa de Daidouji donde fue agasajada por el día de su cumpleaños, sólo asistieron los de su grupo de siempre y pues ella realmente la pasó muy bien en compañía de sus amigos, cantaron con el Karaoke que tenía Tomoyo en su sala, comieron pastel y luego bailaron un poco, contaron chistes y por ahí salieron unas mentiras de Yamazaki que fueron mejoradas por Eriol… ya en la noche iría a casa y comería pastel con Kero en su habitación… claro está que oportunamente el padre de Sakura envió a casa de Tomoyo un riquísimo pastel para que todos comieran.

Cuando la cumpleañera llegó a casa en la noche, se sentía muy cansada y satisfecha por todo lo que había comido en el día y por el tan lindo cumpleaños que sus amigos le habían hecho pasar…es así que tras conversar con su papá y contarle lo de los compañeros extranjeros que habían llegado y lo que hizo en la tarde en casa de Tomoyo, fue a su cuarto y le dio a Kero su postre… en aquel momento él se encontraba engullendo el gran trozo de pastel que su ama muy amablemente le había traído, mientras que ella se había echado en su cama mirando el techo… Tras unos momentos recostada boca arriba decidió ir a cambiarse para dormir; es así que cuando regresó a la habitación con la ropa de dormir puesta fue a su escritorio a depositar en uno de sus cajones los regalos que todos sus amigos le habían dado, bueno pretendía guardar al menos los que ahí cabían… el problema fue que algo tenía atorado al cajón por lo que Sakura tuvo que tirar con fuerza de él y cuando por fin pudo abrirlo muchas cosas cayeron al piso… la castaña con una gota en la sien se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger todos los pequeños objetos que ahora estaban desperdigados por toda su habitación… en eso vio que algo brillaba y fue entonces que encontró tirada la pulsera que Shaoran le había regalado, ella la tomó con delicadeza y se quedó observándola con detenimiento… aun recordaba perfectamente cuándo había decidido guardarla ahí y no usarla… fue la mañana siguiente a la partida de Shaoran, luego de que Tomoyo se fuera y justo después de escribir la carta para Eriol, se la había quitado porque de solo verla hacía que lo recordara… en ese instante su mente la llevó a aquel día en el que él hizo que ella prometiera que cuando por fin lo dejara de querer le devolvería la pulsera… Sakura no delvolvería la pulsera y no porque no quería cumplir su promesa sino porque ella era consciente de que aún lo quería y se dijo a sí misma que cuando ella dejara de sentir aquello por él se la devolvería… la volvió a guardar en su cajón junto con otros objetos y entre ellos los regalos de sus amigos…fue a su cama se recostó (Kero ya se había quedado dormido después de acabar con el pastel en lo que ella estaba en el baño)… Sakura se quedó mirando el vacío y pensando en él… en su adorado Shaoran y en que el regalo más lindo que a ella le habría gustado recibir ese día era un saludo de su parte…sin poder resistirlo lloró, aunque sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida

**Montañas del Tíbet (China) **

Ya llevaba aquí un poco más de dos semanas, en ese momento se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro muy grueso el cual debía acabar para el día siguiente. Debido al gran clima que había en aquella zona decidió salir a leer al gran jardín con el que contaba aquel templo. Luego de un momento comenzó a sentir los ojos un poco irritados así que a modo de descanso cerró el libro y se recostó sobre el hermoso gras cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir aquel tan cálido aire que a esas horas del día en esa época se solía percibir alrededor. Luego de un momento así abrió los ojos y vio el cielo, estaba celeste y unas cuantas nubes transitaban sin prisa, de un momento a otro vio una nube en forma de helado y sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa, aquella situación había hecho que recordara aquellos días en los que recostado al lado de Sakura ambos observaban las nubes y discutían sobre lo que en ellas cada uno creía ver; de pronto sintió nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho que el recuerdo de ella le generaba, y volvió a caer en la cuenta de que ese día era primero de abril… el cumpleaños de su flor del cerezo… desde ya hacía varios días atrás sin proponérselo estaba al pendiente de que llegara en primero de abril, no sabía por qué pero sentía la necesidad de tener muy presente esa fecha, aún cuando de sólo pensar en que no estaba con ella en ese día tan especial hiciera que le doliera más el pecho. Inevitablemente se imaginaba lo que le habría regalado y lo que habría hecho porque ese día ella se sintiera como una princesa…Sakura Kinomoto, Su Sakura… Sakura Li… sí él quería que ella fuera la Señora Li… la imaginaba tan vívidamente, es más podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, ver su tan lindo rostro con su inigualable cálida sonrisa… de un momento a otro comenzó a sonreír por todas aquellas ideas que tenía en la mente, jamás se imaginó a sí mismo pensando en casarse con alguien y de pronto se puso rojo y sacudió la cabeza…se sentó y se frotó los ojos, luego otra vez volvió a pensar en ella, necesitaba recordarla para sentirse feliz, sino realmente su realidad hacía que recordara que él mundo no tenía sentido y se sentía sin fuerzas y ánimos. Así que nuevamente la visualizó, ahora la veía sentada a su lado mirando el horizonte y sonriendo, ella se recostó en su hombro y él quiso oler su cabello, por lo que estiró su brazo derecho para abrazarla y darle un beso en la cabeza cuando en ese instante algo lo horrorizó sobre manera… Xia Wang lo miraba con detenimiento a unos 10 metros de donde él se encontraba, así que inmediatamente se puso de pie con los cabellos crispados y el rostro completamente enrojecido… él pensaba en lo raro que habría sido para cualquier encontrarlo y verlo ahí haciendo gestos extraños y a la nada… además de inmediato se puso a pensar en ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo ella se encontraba en esa posición?... por su parte, Xia Wang llevaba allí apenas un minuto y no había logrado ver nada de lo que Shaoran Li había estado haciendo, por lo que le causó mucho impacto ver que él se pusiera así de rojo con sólo verla, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué se había sonrojado al verla?... eso era extraño y ella no pudo evitar ver a Shaoran en esa situación y pensar en que él realmente se veía muy tierno cuando se sonrojaba, pero no, ¡No! era mejor que no lo viera de ese modo así que para no pensar más así le dijo apresuradamente

-Te vine a informar que la siguiente lección comienza en cinco minutos, y que el maestro es muy estricto en cuanto a la puntualidad- Shaoran aún rojo, evitaba mirar el rostro de Xia pensando en que quizá tendría una mueca de burla, así intentado parecer lo más calmado posible le dijo

-Gracias por avisarme, es mejor que vaya para allá entonces- comenzó a caminar torpemente aún con el rostro enrojecido, y cuando ya había comenzado a caminar se tropezó, por lo que al ponerse de pie se fue corriendo… ella tras mirarlo en ese estado comenzó a sentirse más confundida sobre el por qué Shaoran Li actuaba de esa manera tan extraña y poco habitual, tras unos segundos comenzó a caminar siguiéndolo y pensando en todo momento en esa tan extraña actitud por parte de él con ella.

Debemos mencionar que las clases no estaban resultando sencillas en absoluto para ambos, realmente requerían de una mayor concentración, llevaban ya varios días enseñándoles cómo meditar adecuadamente y él modo en cómo canalizar su energía, lo cual era muy tedioso y eso sumado al hecho de que debían llevar aquellos cursos unidos a otros más en dónde les enseñaban a pelear mejor y que debía tener clases particulares para mantenerse alineados con los que iban a la escuela llegaba a ser muy agotador…casi no tenían tiempo de descanso y generalmente esos pequeños momentos debían dedicarlos a hacer sus tareas o a practicar lo aprendido… para Shaoran la situación no era sencilla, ya que constantemente pensaba en Sakura y eso hacía que se desconcentrara mucho, además no tenía con quien hablar, a Wei lo veía poco, porque lo mantenían apartado para no influir emocionalmente en él, es así que a veces sentía muy solo,; con Xia casi no hablaba, ya que ella era muy tímida y a los demás alumnos que iban al templo no los veía mucho porque tenían horarios de estudio distintos, además se había percatado que ellos eran mayores, y que habían ido ya teniendo sus 15 años cumplidos…A Shaoran sobre todo se le hacía difícil lidiar con el entrenamiento a pesar de que Shaoran sabía lo básico, porque en definitiva esas eran enseñanzas mucho más especializadas y profundas que él debía de dominar lo que no era sencillo… y habían ocasiones en la que él se sentía muy desanimado y poco capaz de resistir, puesto que pensaba que lo peor de todo era que eso era sencillo comparado con lo que vería a partir del tercer templo, realmente se sentía muy asustado por todo el camino que aún tenía por delante y que eso era solamente el principio, pero Shaoran se daba fuerzas y de todos modos no se daría por vencido tan facilmente…

**TOMOEDA – JAPÓN**

Al día siguiente de su cumpleaños Sakura había insistido mucho en que Tomoyo le dijera por fin aquello que ella había decidió, así de repente, no decirle desde que llegó Eriol, es así que a la salida de la escuela Sakura fue a casa de su amiga, estaba muy agotada porque nuevamente las clases eran muy pesadas y porque durante todo el día había tenido clavada sobre la nuca la mirada de ese muchacho italiano…pero en cuanto llegaron a su casa y esta le contó sobre lo que había determinado hacer fue que Sakura comenzó a sentirse muy confundida emocionalmente ... evidentemente aquella noticia afectó mucho a la castaña ya que no sabía por qué pero siempre había creído que Tomoyo permanecería a su lado, ella no se esperaba para nada aquella situación, … Sin embargo, escuchar que su mejor amiga se iría tan lejos y que ya no la vería a diario provocó que nuevamente la tristeza volviera a apoderarse de ella, ese sentimiento que tanto miedo le daba, sentimiento que sólo hacía que en su interior creciera la idea de que perdía a alguien para siempre… pero, a pesar de eso, es importante señalar que Sakura entendió perfectamente a su amiga, comprendía muy bien por qué ella había decidió ir a estudiar al extranjero, era evidente que para Tomoyo era súper importante estar cerca a su mamá…pero… pero a decir verdad enterarse de aquello deprimió mucho a la castaña, y ¿cómo no? Eso significaba que se alejarían… claro está que Sakura en todo el momento que estuvo en casa de su amiga, nunca manifestó delante de Tomoyo que se sentía realmente muy triste por esa noticia, es así que se esforzó mucho por ser muy fuerte y no lloró, a pesar de que sinceramente ella se moría por desfogar su tristeza de ese modo. Es por ello que en cuanto salió de casa de Tomoyo fue directamente a buscar a Eriol, llegó hasta la casa del joven mago y lloró en su hombro por largas horas. Él dedicó toda su atención a Sakura, la ayudó mucho y consiguió que se calmara para así poder explicarle tranquilamente que no todo estaba perdido y que a pesar de la distancia ambas podrían mantener la gran amistad que han desarrollado a lo largo de todos estos años….

…

Así pasaron un par de meses y por un lado, Tomoyo a pesar de varios intentos no logró obtener información de Shaoran con Meiling, situación que la sorprendía mucho pues la actitud que su amiga China había adquirido últimamente no era normal ya que a veces se ponía nerviosa y más cuando si el tema a tratar era su primo… Meiling estaba cada vez más extraña y distante, a Tomoyo no se le escapaba el hecho de que la muchacha China tenía algo en secreto, que le escondía alguna cosa. Pero por mucho que le preguntaba siempre recibía un "no me pasa nada…por ahora estoy ocupada y no puedo hablar mucho…"y lo peor de todo era que cuando hablaban ella se limitaba a decir "que no puedo mencionar nada al respecto y lo siento mucho" lo que frustraba más a la muchacha de ojos color amatista, pues eso sólo confirmaba que Meiling sí contaba con información valiosa e intuía que su negativa de no decir nada era debido a que se le había prohibido hablar del tema con otras personas…sí eso debía ser, no había otra explicación… fue así que con el aumento de trabajos en la escuela Tomoyo dejó de insistir y ya casi no llamaba a Meiling, por lo que su investigación quedó inconclusa y en el aire…Por otra parte, Tomoyo estaba muy atareada con sus lecciones de inglés, algo que en ocasiones le resultaba tedioso pero felizmente contaba con Eriol que era de gran ayuda ya que con él practicaba lo que estaba aprendiendo… aunque como es ya bien sabido Tomoyo es una muchacha muy inteligente por lo que en poco tiempo a pesar de sus complicaciones iniciales ya dominaba relativamente bien el idioma…esa constante interacción hizo que entre Tomoyo y Eriol creciera la confianza y la amistad, claro que ambos generalmente tenían como tema de conversación o la escuela o Sakura, casi nunca hablaban de ellos mismo, pero de todos modos ya se comunicaban más y no se podía negar que entre ambos había mucha química, pues se comprendían a la perfección, evidentemente porque ambos eran muy observadores y analíticos…

Por otro lado, Sakura no llegó a comentar nada con Eriol sobre el símbolo que había aparecido en sus sueños, ni mucho menos de estos…todo debido a que ya tenía buen tiempo sin soñar con ellos…es más, ahora parecía que no soñaba nada, pues cuando se levantaba no recordaba haber soñado algo…asimismo, las cosas en la escuela iban igual de complicadas y para Sakura las matemáticas realmente resultaban incomprensibles por muchos momentos. Sin embargo, con respecto a los otros dos alumnos nuevos pues la relación con ellos mejoró muy rápido, ya que se integraron bastante bien al grupo. Dorianne era realmente muy divertida y extrovertida, su mayor habilidad era el baile, a todos les gustaba verla bailar, ella pertenecía a un grupo profesional de ballet de la ciudad, por lo que siempre iba a concursar o llevaba a cabo presentaciones en varios teatros; también participaba en el club de ballet de la escuela y recientemente había contribuido en mucho a crear un club de danza contemporánea que tuvo mucha acogida…como es de imaginarse, al ser una muchacha muy atractiva siempre llamaba la atención de muchos alumnos del sexo masculino de varios años, siempre recibía muchas cartas de amor en las que muchos le pedían que por favor fuera su novia, pero al parecer ella sólo tenía ojos para una sola persona… ella se veía realmente muy interesada en Eriol, y es que casi siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar con él o acompañarlo a algún lado…lamentablemente el joven Inglés no correspondía ese interés a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ella moría por él…aunque debemos rescatar que Eriol sí era muy caballeroso y nunca era descortés, ya que cuando Dorianne se ofrecía muy entusiastamente a acompañarlo a algún lado él no se incomodaba para nada y dejaba que ella fuera a su lado... y justamente esa actitud de su amigo hacía que a Sakura le pareciera que él realmente sí disfrutaba de la compañía de Dorianne y que cualquier día aparecerían ambos cogidos de la mano…eso realmente le causaba mucha gracia, pero cuando se lo comentaba a Tomoyo percibía que ella no recibía aquello de un modo entretenido pues se ponía un poco tensa y seria… Sin embargo, la castaña prefería no prestarle tanta atención a esa reacción extraña en su amiga, ya que podía deberse al hecho de que ya faltaba poco para que viajara a Estados Unidos y que se encontrara estresada por ello; además, lo de Dorianne no era nada ya que debemos resaltar que Eriol tenía muchas admiradoras en la escuela y la mayoría de ellas eran muchachas mayores, es decir, de años superiores; eso debido a que la personalidad del joven inglés se percibía madura y centrada pero no por ello aburrida, y pues esas eran virtudes que muchos muchachos de la edad de las fans de él no tenían…por otro lado, en cuanto a las indagaciones de Eriol sobre la verdadera partida de Shaoran, éste no tuvo muy buenos resultados; al parecer realmente la información al respecto era muy bien guardada y pues mucho no supo, de lo único que llegó a enterarse era de que efectivamente él ya había partido para aquel viaje, que se encontraba en alguna región de China y si sus cálculos no fallaban estaba en alguna montaña del Tíbet… evidentemente eso no lo mencionaba con nadie, porque prefería que las cosas siguieran su curso…asimismo, en cuanto al apoyo que pensaba brindar a Sakura en sus entrenamientos, pues con todos los desequilibrios emocionales que su amiga estaba sufriendo había tomado la determinación de posponerlos por algún tiempo, prefería no llevarlos a cabo, él estaba seguro de que ella aún no se encontraba del todo bien y que tan sólo intentándolo podría generar algún tipo de daño…ya habría tiempo de instruir a Sakura cuando ella se encontrara mucho mejor.

Con respecto a Luca debemos decir que paraba siempre tras Sakura, evidentemente todos se dieron cuenta de que desde que él la vio había quedado flechado con ella, pero para su mala suerte la maestra de cartas ni caso le hacía, generalmente huía de él cuando este se le acercaba para hablar a solas; Sakura lo trataba bien pero en cuanto él comenzaba a decirle cosas muy halagadoras ella optaba por cambiarle de tema o en el peor de los casos salía corriendo despavorida. La muchacha ya se había dado cuenta de que Luca estaba interesado en ella, raro porque generalmente suele ser muy despistada…pero justamente por el hecho de ser consciente de aquel interés que Luca tenía hacia ella es que prefería no darle falsas ilusiones y por eso mantenía las distancias con él. Sakura tenía muy en claro a quien le pertenecían sus sentimientos en ese momento, y aunque ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde su rompimiento con Shaoran ella aún sentía muy vivo aquel sentimiento, esos meses no habían sido suficientes como para olvidarlo… ¡no!… si bien había aprendido a ser más fuerte ante los recuerdos eso no quería decir que ella ya hubiera dejado de quererlo. Es así que si bien Luca le caía bien, ella prefería no tratarlo mucho, sobre todo por temor a dañarlo, él hasta ahora no había confesado sus sentimientos verdaderos a Sakura pero no cabía duda para nadie que él tenía un gran interés por la muchacha, ya que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, de lo que hacía, de lo que decía… de algún modo Luca tenía una gran necesidad de protegerla, aunque lamentablemente ella no se lo permitía…Sin embargo, ese constante intento por mantener la distancia con él provocaba un deseo mucho mayor de acercarse a ella, pues sabía que Sakura no solía ser así con sus amigos, él quería conocer a aquella muchacha que veía cuando interactuaba con los demás; para Luca era un reto ganar la confianza de la castaña, realmente quería conocer por sí mismo a ese lado que ella muy obstinadamente evitaba mostrar cuando era él el que se acercaba… Luca, al igual que Dorianne, era un adolescente muy popular en la escuela, muchas chicas habían quedado flechadas con él y muchas se las ingeniaban para dar a conocer sus sentimientos por él…y no era para menos, realmente tenía un porte muy varonil y aunque era apenas un adolescente se podía visualizar que se convertiría en un joven muy apuesto…era inteligente y aunque no era muy aficionado a los deportes, se defendía en ellos; sin embargo, nadie negaba que su mayor habilidad se centraba en la actuación, pertenecía al club de teatro y Naoko que también se había uno a este siempre comentaba que él tenía un gran futuro como actor…evidentemente, esto no hacía más que incrementar el número de admiradoras y pues muchas se lamentaban no ser la muchacha que le robara suspiros al italiano… por ello renegaban mucho cuando veían que Sakura Kinomoto evitaba establecer conversación con él…

Es así que ya faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones de verano, vacaciones probablemente serían tristes pues Sakura sabía perfectamente que cuando estas llegaran tendría que decir adiós a su mejor amiga y eso hacía que una tristeza muy grande se apoderara de ella, pero siempre trataba de ser muy fuerte por lo que casi siempre podía evitar llorar. Por otro lado, en casa las cosas iban bien como siempre, ya su padre estaba más tranquilo porque a pesar de que Sakura no era aún la de antes ya tenía un mejor semblante, así que podía dedicarse más tranquilamente a sus trabajos y pues eso permitía que pudiera ayudar más a Touya económicamente con sus estudios. Asimismo, el galeno, quien por cierto era tan buen alumno, estaba a punto de ser becado completamente en la escuela de cocina, un logro que sería realmente importante porque así habría más dinero en casa y además, eso haría que él egresara con una mejor referencia y con posibilidades de postular a mejores y más empleos…Por su parte, Kero se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Eriol, pues disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Spi (aunque claro está eso era algo que él jamás reconocería frente a alguien) y aunque siempre se la pasaban peleando realmente se entretenía mucho intentando demostrar que él era mejor…Del mismo modo, Yukito estaba bien focalizado en sus estudios en la universidad y al mismo tiempo había optado por dedicarse a estudiar contabilidad, así que con ambas carreras el pobre tenía poco tiempo para poder descansar, y cuando tenía descanso siempre iba a casa de los Kinomoto, pues ellos prácticamente se habían convertido en su segunda familia, ya que sus abuelos paraban viajando constantemente y generalmente él se la pasaba sólo en la ciudad.

Asimismo, Shaoran ya estaba concluyendo su entrenamiento en aquel templo… con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a manejar mejor su energía y su modo de ataque, realmente su magia había incrementado y sus maestros se sentían muy orgullosos por haber conseguido que efectivamente él evolucionara… eran conscientes de que realmente Shaoran tenía gran potencial, que llegaría a ser muy poderoso y que a pesar de ello él sería humilde… el joven Chino, se encontraba muy satisfecho con sus resultados, pues se había demostrado a sí mismo que era capaz de vencer los obstáculos a base de decisión, dedicación y perseverancia…él había crecido durante el tiempo que permaneció en aquel templo pues ahora contaba con unos cuantos centímetros más de altura de cómo cuando llegó y al mismo tiempo se veía mucho más maduro…evidentemente su seriedad seguía siendo una característica muy notoria en él y pues realmente las personas que habitaban ahí casi nunca vieron en su rostro una sonrisa…y es que a pesar de que ya habían pasado un par de meses él aún extrañaba mucho a Sakura… ¡la extrañaba demasiado!, es más, cada día imaginaba su rostro, su sonrisa, veía sus hermosos ojos verdes observándolo y le entraba unas ganas locas de ir a buscarla, de verla… realmente ella le hacía mucha falta… si Sakura estuviera a su lado todo su mundo sería distinto pero lamentablemente no es así y es por eso que él prefería vivir de modo solitario y no hablaba mucho con el resto. Por otro lado, Xia Wang también había incrementado mucho su poder mágico, y aunque los maestros no se encontraban tan satisfechos con los resultados obtenidos por ella como sí lo estuvieron con los de Shaoran, pues no se quejaban, ya que realmente vieron que ella era una muchacha con determinación y sobretodo muy perseverante, una chica muy estudiosa y aplicada. Ella y Shaoran casi no se hablaban, a pesar de que ambos compartían casi todas las mismas clases juntos, y es que él a veía innecesario hablar con ella si es que no existía realmente un motivo de por medio. Además, en otra ocasión volvió a encontrarlo en una situación embarazosa para él, ya que lo encontró echado sobre el gras viendo el cielo y diciendo en voz alta "Te extraño mucho…"evidentemente cuando Shaoran notó la presencia de ella se volvió a poner rojo como un tomate y volvió a salir corriendo y ella nuevamente se quedó ahí de pie sin entender el enrojecimiento de él y enrojeciendo ella también ligeramente…

Era de noche y ella miraba las estrellas por la ventana de su habitación, se sentía un poco triste, porque dentro de poco Tomoyo partiría y eso hacía que ella recordara a Shaoran, cayendo en la cuenta de que en realidad sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto… Sí… aún lo quería mucho y cuando pensaba en él y lo que había sucedido la tristeza aumentaba; sin embargo, ahora es más fuerte y ya no se deja llevar por ese sentimiento cada vez que este se hacía presente en su interior pues siempre buscaba una manera de distraer su mente … es por ello que ahora Sakura Kinomoto puede decir dos cosas importantes; una es que si bien no está curada, al menos ya se encuentra en una etapa de recuperación en la que el dolor se hace llevadero si sabes cómo manejarlo, y la segunda cosa que quiere decir es que sí está segura y es de que pase lo que pase todo estaría bien.

CONTINUARÁ….

**Notas: Hola a todos…sé que me demoré mucho en subir este capítulo…por lo que pido disculpas y doy una breve explicación, lo que sucede es que he pasado por etapas de baja inspiración y pues eso es porque tenía muchas ideas en mente y no sabía cual usar y cual no…me abrume por la gran cantidad de ideas que tenía en mi cabeza jejejeje…en fin más vale tarde que nunca y lo terminé! Por finnnnnnnnn jaajjaja y pues nada yo estoy feliz de haberlo acabado, sé que me salió más largo de lo esperado pero estoy conforme con el resultado y espero que ustedes también…sino pues les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mejor n.n….bueno por el momento esto es todo lo que debo decir y ahora sí a meterme en la creación del que sigue…**

**PD: me olvidaba agradecer a todos por la paciencia que tuvieron conmigo…espero que no vuelva a pasar…:D y también quiero agradecer nuevamente a mi gran amigo Kisho por su apoyo incondicional…**

_**Capítulo IV: Cambios**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Meditaciones de una noche**

**I**

Es muy tarde…pero no tengo sueño, es por eso que prefiero estar sentada viendo al cielo y a la luna brillar fuertemente en lo alto. Kero está profundamente dormido y de rato en rato me gusta verlo moverse y discutir con Spi en sus sueños… Sin embargo, aunque eso habitualmente suele darme risa, ahora no tengo los ánimos para sonreír por ello. Sí, ahora me pregunto qué significan aquellas palabras: ¿Ánimos? ¿Alegría? A veces creo que esas palabras ya no tienen sentido para mí, antes las comprendía perfectamente porque las vivía plenamente, porque siempre tenía ánimos y alegría…pero… pero ahora no puedo decir que sea así, con todo esto que ha pasado realmente creo que aquellos sentimientos se han quedado dormidos en mi interior… es por eso que ahora los únicos sentimientos que experimento son: desolación, tristeza, melancolía, desgano…realmente desearía no experimentar esto pero cómo no sentirlos si el motivo por el que ahora los conozco tan bien se debe a que él ya no está conmigo… ¡Wow! Aún me sorprende mucho el hecho de que el sólo pensar en ello me hace entrar en un estado de tristeza profunda… Shaoran… ¡Shaoran! ¡Jamás te dejaré de querer! De eso estoy segura, completamente segura… sí, aunque tú ya no sientas lo mismo por mí, aunque hayas comenzado a querer a Xia yo te seguiré queriendo y ¡mucho!… cómo me duele pensar en todo esto… me duele mucho pensar en el hecho de que hay alguien a quien tu quieres… Xia Wang… ¿cómo será?... de seguro es una muchacha china muy bella… sí, debe serlo para haberse ganado el corazón de Shaoran, debe ser muy inteligente y más virtuosa que yo… ¡Ayy Dios! ¡No quiero llorar! Pero no puedo evitarlo, todo esto me duele demasiado, y si no lo hago temo que moriré por dentro…. Es por ello que hay ocasiones en las que deseo con toda mi razón dejar de quererlo, porque sé que es en vano seguir pensando en él, seguir queriéndolo es algo inútil…algo que no me llevará a ningún lugar, que no me dará nada ni ahora ni después…Por otro lado, es posible que lo que me dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol sea cierto, quizá yo también deba intentar darme la oportunidad de abrir mi mente y mis sentimientos a alguien más…pero…pero ¡no puedo! y ¡no quiero! Por muy necia que pueda parecer no me nace hacer eso, no me veo con otro chico; al menos no por ahora, para mí es muy pronto, para mí aún es reciente lo que pasó con Shaoran… yo aún no estoy lista para olvidarlo y no puedo salir con alguien si sé que aún mis sentimientos le pertenecen a él…Todo esto me lleva a pensar en Luca, ¿por qué me viene su rostro a la mente?… sí, debo reconocer que es un chico atractivo, es muy gentil y atento conmigo, sé que es una muy buena persona, pero… el saber que sus sentimientos por mí son distintos al de un simple amigo me hacen huir de él, y ni siquiera me dejan tratarlo como normalmente trato a los demás, pero es que no quiero herirlo, no quiero que él se ilusione conmigo y crea que yo correspondo sus sentimientos, ¡No es justo y no se lo merece!… Sin embargo, quizás con el tiempo pueda llegar a corresponder a alguien, no sé si a Luca o a algún otro muchacho… ¡quizás!...y digo eso porque realmente ahora por cómo me siento creo que eso no será posible, tal vez el tiempo me ayude a superarlo, tal vez con el tiempo pueda olvidarlo y olvidar todo lo que tiene que ver con Shaoran Li. Hay ocasiones, como por ejemplo ahora, en las que no puedo dejar de pensar en que así como él entró en mi vida, de modo inesperado, así también se fue. Y se fue ¡para siempre!...te extraño Shaoran, a pesar de todo extraño hablar contigo, escuchar tus opiniones o escuchar tu risa, tan ligera cuando me escuchas decir alguna cosa tonta…te necesito para ser Feliz mi adorado Shaoran… ¡te necesito mucho!... sé que ya se acerca tu cumpleaños…ya falta poco y me da mucha pena no poder llamarte y decirte un simple Feliz Cumpleaños… además Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, se va de Japón a Estados Unidos en ya un par de días…eso también me pone muy triste…sé que la extrañaré demasiado casi como extraño a Shaoran… por momentos no puedo dejar de pensar en que tengo alguna maldición y es que el destino se empecina en alejar de mi vida a los que más quiero… bueno, no puedo pensar así, ya que cuento con Eriol y mis demás amigos de la escuela…pero tampoco puedo negar que personas muy importantes y especiales para mi comienzan a hacer sus vidas alejada de la mía y es casi imposible que no me sienta sola… yo y mi soledad…

Sentado aquí en la rama de este árbol a estas horas de la noche, observando la luna y las estrellas y sintiendo al viento rozar mi rostro me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo ella ahora?, probablemente ya esté durmiendo, probablemente esté soñando algo lindo… cómo me gustaría mucho oír su voz, oír cuando ríe…sí, ella se ve demasiado linda cuando sonríe, cuando en su rostro se vislumbran luces de alegría y felicidad… cuando cierro mis ojos puedo ver su rostro, sus hermosos ojos verdes viéndome con tanto amor, su tierna sonrisa esa que sólo yo conocía porque cuando estaba conmigo ella sonreía de un modo distinto…Sakura, mi Sakura, ¡cuánta falta me haces! Mi vida se siente tan vacía sin ti… ya no puedo volver a sentirme feliz… desde que te vi aquel día no he vuelto a sentir alegría en mi interior… sin embargo, espero que tú sí estés bien… de verdad deseo que así sea… tengo miedo de haberte hecho mucho daño con mi actitud…y cuando recuerdo lo que te dije aquella tarde caigo en la conclusión de que de seguro me odias, de seguro no quieres ni verme, es probable que ya me estés olvidando, así como te hice creer que yo había hecho… dije haberme enamorado de Xia Wang… ¿Xia?... ¡imposible! Ella no se compara… tú eres hermosa en todo sentido, eres perfecta para mí… nadie podrá competir jamás contigo porque realmente no tienes punto de comparación… Sakura te extraño mucho… pero esto que hice fue lo mejor, fue mejor que todo se diera de este modo, no puedo arrepentir, ¡no puedo ni debo hacerlo! Además ya es tarde…tú ya debes haber comenzado a rehacer tu vida sin tomarme en cuenta...y es que a mí me esperan muchos años de entrenamiento, años en los que no te podré ver… años en los que no sabré nada de ti ni tú de mi…y…y yo no podía permitir que estuvieras atada a mí eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte… y menos aún cuando los años que tengo por delante para culminar con mi entrenamiento son muchos… es por ello que de todos modos ahora debo confesar que tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo de varias cosas como por ejemplo de olvidar tu rostro, miedo de que te olvides de mi…miedo de que cambies… y aunque me avergüence reconocerlo también tengo ¡celos! Sí, Celos de que te enamores de otra persona… sí, es casi seguro que en todos estos años que quedan por delante habrán muchos chicos que notarán tu belleza, a los que sin proponértelo interesarás; también es muy probable que en no mucho tiempo comiences a tener pretendientes…y quizás llegues a querer a alguien y te olvides de mí; no quiero que eso pase Sakura…sé que es egoísta de mi parte desear eso pero de sólo pensar en que compartirás momentos especiales con otro me hacen sentir muy desesperado… y debido a todas esas ideas sólo me queda resignarme y conformarme con saber que al menos si eso sucede no estaré ahí para presenciarlo, porque estoy completamente seguro de que eso sería muy doloroso… Mi Sakura, mi hermosa flor del cerezo, no sabes cuánto deseo que esa persona te haga feliz, que te merezca, que te cuide, que te valore... y ¡maldigo mi destino! Más cuando pienso en estas cosas… ¡Cuanto daría por no ser quien soy! por estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz… probablemente muchos se pregunten cómo alguien de mi edad puede llegar a sentir esto y muchos podrán pensar que es una simple ilusión de adolescente o un simple capricho pero para mí no es así, sé que esto no es sólo eso, sé que es algo más grande, fuerte y significativo. Mi pequeña Sakura… siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón, aún cuando pase el tiempo sé que así será, y anhelo que en tu interior también haya un pequeño espacio para mí, aunque no me lo merezca… mi esperanza se reduce a un simple deseo… y es que me gustaría mucho que tuvieras un lindo recuerdo de mi… un recuerdo feliz y no triste…sé que eso es imposible pero … realmente me gustaría que así fuera… ya me falta poco para irme de este templo e iniciar un nuevo estudio, que según lo que sé es mucho más difícil… pero es lo único que me queda, refugiarme en el estudio y tratar de ser el mejor… sólo así habrá valido la pena dejar ir a Sakura…perderla para siempre…

Estoy triste… me da mucha pena tener que irme de Japón, extrañaré mucho a mis amigos…a Sakura… a Eriol… ¡Eriol! no sé por qué últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en él, o desviar mi mirada cuando pasa por mi lado, no sé por qué me siento muy triste con la sola idea de tener que alejarme de él…pero…pero definitivamente él ¡No me gusta! No puede gustarme… además yo…yo ya me voy y aún si así fuera eso no funcionaría… no podría funcionar porque ¡No me gusta! por otro lado, al parecer él está interesado en Dorianne, una muchacha muy linda y guapa, a mí solo me ve como a una amiga y siempre me verá así… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas?... No, no y ¡no! Eriol no me gusta, sólo me da pena el irme porque él y yo llevamos siendo amigos ya buen tiempo, por nada más… además él y Dorianne harían una linda pareja, ambos son muy guapos y populares, y ella se ve que está muy interesada en él… ojalá sean felices, sí ojalá que así sea…ahora es mejor que siga ordenando mis maletas, porque aunque aún falten unos cuantos días para irme prefiero tener todo listo… y además quizás de ese modo deje de pensar en tantas tonterías… ¿Eriol y yo? En qué estoy pensando…

Ya falta muy poco para que la pequeña Tomoyo se vaya de Japón… no puedo negar que eso me genera tristeza…ella realmente me cae muy bien, es una muchacha brillante, gentil, segura de sí misma…en realidad tiene muchas virtudes que yo admito mucho y además de todo es casi tan observadora como yo… definitivamente cuando ya no esté aquí con nosotros todo será diferente y se sentirá muy vacío todo sin ella, es por ello que en ocasiones me entran ganas de no permitir que ella se vaya de Japón… además está Sakura…de algún modo ella me preocupa pues estoy seguro de que se siente muy triste…sé que está intentado ser fuerte para no dejar manifestar la tristeza que esto le genera, pero estoy seguro de que esto la entristece casi en la misma intensidad que el hecho de que Shaoran se fuera… sin embargo, no puedo permitir que Sakura recaiga, así que me encargaré de ayudarla a superar esto… y además ya debemos poner a funcionar las cartas Sakura… ella debe retomar su entrenamiento lo más pronto posible… yo sólo me quedaré acá un año y tengo que hacer que Sakura le saqué el jugo a los entrenamientos antes de que yo también deba partir… por otro lado, lo que me preocupa es Dorianne, casi no me deja solo en ningún momento y eso dificultará mucho que yo pueda ayudar a entrenar a Sakura… realmente no sé cómo hace para encontrarme donde sea que me encuentre…parece como si yo tuviera adherido un chip y que ella con algún aparato localizador siempre sepa dónde estoy… bueno creo que ya no puedo darle más vueltas al asunto y quizás ya va siendo hora de que llame a esa persona…ella sabrá ayudarme, lo único que lamento es que tendrá que dejar de lado todos sus planes allá en Inglaterra…

**Notas: Este no es un capítulo propiamente dicho, es solo una especie de pequeña narración que intenta dar a conocer lo que nuestros protagonistas piensan en un momento dado de sus vidas…espero que les haya gustado… dentro de poco colgaré el siguiente capítulo…n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAMBIOS**

* * *

En toda la ciudad las hojas de los árboles estaban cayendo; sin embargo, para los ciudadanos eso no era incómodo en lo absoluto, pues aquello sólo daba un color especial al paisaje y estar ahí bajo ese ambiente contribuía mucho a que se disfrutara más de los distintos momentos del día, asimismo sentir al aire rosando el rostro, por cierto un tanto frío por las tardes, era verdaderamente relajante y es que todos sabían que ya se estaba entrando al otoño.

En el jardín de un amplio templo, un joven de 17 años de edad se encontraba recostado en el muro que dividía a aquel lugar del exterior. Él estaba observando las nubes en el cielo, eran aproximadamente cuatro de la tarde y en aquel preciso instante nada le preocupaba, es más sentía gran paz interior y ésta se mezclaba perfectamente con aquel ambiente… el joven se encontraba ahí porque en ese momento estaba descansando y se lo merecía pues acababa de lidiar con situaciones muy complicadas, los meses transcurridos en aquel lugar no resultaron ser muy acogedores y es que entre clases, entrenamientos y estudios realmente no podía darse el lujo de tener momentos como aquel, en donde por al menos un par de horas nada, absolutamente nada tenía importancia. El joven creía que a pesar de haber tenido meses muy complicados, todo le había salido bien, se sentía muy satisfecho con los resultados, y es que los entrenamientos en el templo en el que ahora se encontraba eran tremendamente agotadores; no era para nada sencillo lidiar con tanto trabajo pues eran largas horas las que había pasado en clases con los maestros, muchas más estudiando individualmente en la biblioteca y otras más que había decidió usarlas para practicar. Pero ahí estaba él, disfrutando de un corto tiempo a solas y sin preocupaciones. Sí, definitivamente nada podía opacar aquel momento, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo ya que a lo largo de estos cuatro años en muchas ocasiones quiso darse por vencido cuando creía que ya no aguantaba más, incluso en muchos otros momentos realmente tenía la certeza de que fracasaría, pero nada de eso pasó para su sorpresa, siempre sacaba fuerzas de donde sea y terminó resultando que todo aquel esfuerzo que él le ponía, a veces sobre humano, sí surtió efectos a la larga y ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Haciendo memoria de todos los templos a los que asistió notó que siempre acabó las lecciones con gran éxito y sus maestros, poderosos hechiceros, lo felicitaban constantemente y le decían que él constantemente demostraba ser mucho mejor de lo que ellos mismos creían. Él sonreía ligeramente cuando recordaba todo lo que sus maestros le decían, las felicitaciones de todos después de cada examen y las expectativas que ellos tenían en él en cuanto por fin terminara sus estudios, eran realmente halagadoras. Sin embargo, él no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que el paso del tiempo ciertamente lo había cambiado, ya no era más un niño, ahora con 17 años, se había convertido en una persona muy tenaz, responsable y madura y sabía que al salir de ahí tendría que asumir sus responsabilidades con su Clan. Todos se sorprendían por eso, pues a su edad demostraba tener el temperamento de un adulto, se comportaba así y siempre asumía toda actividad delegada como algo de vital importancia, por lo que siempre era responsable al momento de desarrollarla. Todo aquel tiempo transcurrido lo habían cambiado, sí… y él se daba cuenta de ello con toda claridad, ahora se sentía completamente preparado para asumir las responsabilidades como jefe de su Clan con suma dedicación. Ya sólo quedaban dos templos más para acabar con sus entrenamientos y con este largo viaje, luego regresaría a casa y por fin volvería a ver a su familia después de tantos años… ciertamente siempre tenía noticias de cómo iba todo por casa, pero eso era cada seis meses, pues las reglas del viaje eran claras al respecto y no se permitía que los estudiantes tuvieran contacto continuo con sus familias, pues lo que se buscaba era evitar posibles sentimientos de debilidad en los estudiantes. Es por ello que él contaba con la posibilidad de comunicarse cada 6 meses con su familia por teléfono, pero sólo por media hora, por lo que cada vez que llamaba debía hablar rápido y ser preciso tanto para contar como preguntar. Ahora a menos de un año de volver a Hong Kong se sentía verdaderamente ansioso, y se había propuesto culminar sus estudios siendo considerado el mejor alumno. Claro, para ello debería demostrar que lo es en el último templo, que es en donde coincidirá con otros alumnos que han demostrado ser igual de fuertes que él. Será una competencia continua en la que los que se encuentren ahí deberán aplicar todos los conocimientos adquiridos durante sus años de viaje en los distintos Templos visitados y si no demuestran ser lo suficientemente fuertes serían descalificados para competir en una pelea final, conocida como el "combate final"; el que cual se llevaría a cabo entre los dos alumnos más sobresalientes. Pelea que decidirá cuál de los dos es el más poderoso y será presentado como tal en la graduación. Con toda sinceridad desconocía completamente si existían alumnos muchos mejores que él, claro nunca creyó ser mejor que otros pero sí sabía que al menos lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por ser ese primer puesto… La razón del porqué de su desconocimiento de si habían alumnos más fuertes que él parte de que los maestros jamás comparaban a los estudiantes entre sí, es decir, las reglas eran claras al respecto y éstas prohibían que los maestros hicieran comparaciones entre alumnos. Pues el hacerlo era considerado como poco ético, ya que era, de algún modo, hacer que se generara soberbia en los estudiantes con gran potencial. Si constantemente los comparaban los estudiantes más fuertes crecerían creyéndose invencibles y los no tan fuertes probablemente se sentirían desalentados y poco útiles, y eso no era aceptado pues la filosofía a la que se apunta era dejar que los alumnos aprendieran a competir contra sí mismos, y que siempre se sintieran incentivados a ser mejores. Además, los maestros también tenían prohibido mencionar el desempeño de otro alumno…

Por otro lado, ciertamente estaba el hecho de que cada templo contaba con un grupo de ocho estudiantes, sean hombres o mujeres, los cuales eran separados en dos pequeñas comisiones de cuatro alumnos, estas pequeñas comisiones casi no se veían salvo en las comidas o en las reuniones de los sabios con todos los alumnos; además, el hecho de que hubieran mujeres en un templo, como parte del grupo, dependía bastante del tipo de estudios que se impartieran, pues en algunos la enseñanza era más de tipo mixto y en otros templos la enseñanza era clasificada específicamente sólo para hombres o sólo para mujeres. Sin embargo, en este templo en el que el muchacho se encontraba la clasificación era sólo para hombres y él tenía tres compañeros de comisión, uno que era de Escocia, otro de China, pero de una región distinta a la suya, y el otro de Rusia. Los cuatro que compartían una misma cabaña se llevaban bien, habían aprendido muy bien a lidiar entre sí, y eran solidarios los unos con los otros, pero había un hecho verdaderamente extraño y era que ninguno sabía el nombre real del otro. Desde que se entraba al entrenamiento base, después del entrenamiento preparación que era opcional, se le asignaba a cada estudiante un nombre que lo identificaba con el resto de sus compañeros a lo largo de todos los años de estudios y esto era aplicable a todo aquel que deseaba iniciar sus estudios en los Templos, sólo los maestros conocían los verdaderos nombres de los alumnos, y nadie debía revelar su verdadero nombre ante los demás. Esta medida era para evitar que hubiera sentimientos de desigualdad o de envidia, pues algunos alumnos venían de familias más conocidas o renombradas que otros. Siendo así que para evitar que entre ellos se creen prejuicios por el origen que se pudiera tener, era que esta medida se había impuesto. Y sí era eficaz ya que así no se debía de luchar por hacer quedar bien al nombre de la familia, sino que luchabas por demostrar que eras realmente bueno por ti mismo y no por el apellido que pudieras tener. Siendo así que el joven del que venimos hablando desde hace un momento era conocido por todos como LIANG. Absolutamente todos se referían a él haciendo uso de esta denominación y su nombre real sería revelado sólo el día de la graduación.

Liang se encontraba observando cómo el cielo cambiaba de color lentamente cuando en aquel momento, uno de sus amigos de la comisión que también era chino conocido como Bao- Tian, comenzó a pasarle la voz a lo lejos, cerca a la cabaña donde ellos se hospedaban. El joven al notarlo se puso de pie y fue hacia allá, al llegar Bao- Tian, dos años mayor que él, le dijo:

- Liang, te buscaba porque me acaban de informar que mañana temprano partes para el nuevo templo y el maestro Chew me dijo que te informara que fueras a su oficina para que te informe personalmente del lugar en donde queda el siguiente templo.

- Gracias, en este mismo momento iré a su oficina- el muchacho comenzó a avanzar cuando en eso volteó y le pregunto- y tú ¿ya sabes a dónde irás?

- Sí, me han designado un templo en Korea del Sur

- Oh vaya… bueno ya conversaremos más cuando regrese de ver lo que desea decirme el maestro Chew

- Sí claro… nos vemos en un rato

El muchacho, se volteó y se dirigió a la oficina donde se encontraba el maestro Chew. Este Maestro, era muy famoso en China y era la mano derecha del Sabio mayor de ese Templo. Cuando llegó a su puerta tocó y desde el interior se escuchó una voz

- Adelante

- Buenas tardes- Liang saludó con mucha educación, no miraba a los ojos al maestro al hacerlo- ¿me mando llamar?

- Así es, pasa y toma asiento…- el joven hizo lo indicado- Bueno te mandé llamar porque quería informarte personalmente que acaba de llegar la designación de tu nuevo templo. En esta ocasión te tocó ir a Europa, específicamente a Inglaterra, allí realizarás tu penúltimo viaje de peregrinación, en un templo verdaderamente ancestral y reconocido. Seguramente has escuchado hablar de él, su nombre es "Edrick Quartermane"

- Sí, vi su nombre en varios libros de historia y por lo que leí es el templo donde desde la antigüedad se han llevado a cabo muchas investigaciones sobre la tele transportación humana y de objetos…

- Así es…y como debes haber leído también, de ahí salieron muchos hechiceros de oriente muy poderosos, así como también muchos otros que por su gran potencial pero poca preparación mental han terminado volviéndose locos o hechiceros muy oscuros… Y ese es uno de los motivos por los que te cité. Lo que sucede es que deseo decirte, aunque asumo que algo debes de saber al respecto, que los templos de Europa son distintos a los de acá y es muy probable que te cruces con alumnos muy poderosos, pero no todos son buenos Liang, muchos serán estudiantes con una gran inclinación por la magia oscura, que en su afán de demostrar sus grandes poderes pueden hacerte daño o intentar hacerlo, a muchos no les importará para nada dañarte con la finalidad de obtener algún beneficio. Con toda honestidad no deseo que eso suceda, por lo que recuerda estar siempre preparado para todo y recuerda que ante todo tú has sido educado para mantener el equilibrio mental, espero que sepas manejar tus emociones si se presentase alguna situación incomoda…

- No tenga duda de que así será maestro Chew

- Lo sé… te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu alma es pura Liang, por lo mismo no desearía que se manchara o se pervierta… hay muchos estudiantes que se dejan engatusar por esas habilidades. Pero créeme que practicar ese tipo de hechicería no te traerá nada bueno… no te confíes, trata de estar en constante alerta pero siempre en paz… y aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes de haber sido elegido para llevar a cabo tu entrenamiento en "Edrick Quartermane" no muchos pueden entrar ahí, pero tú has demostrado ser capaz de lidiar con los estudios ahí impartidos y las exigencias requeridas

- Gracias por las recomendaciones Maestro y no se preocupe que estaré siempre alerta a todo.

- De nada Liang…es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti…y como te dije no te confíes por la calificación que tiene, es de enseñanza mixta pero encontrarás muchas cosas que te sorprenderán en demasía, escuché que también muchas muchachas que estudiaron ahí han terminando siendo alumnas verdaderamente despiadadas al contar con la habilidad de tele transportación que aprenderás a manejar… Bueno, eso era todo lo que te quería decir y de paso deseo volver a felicitarte por tu desempeño en el templo… realmente ha sido un honor tenerte como alumno has demostrado estar más arriba de lo esperado. Serás muy poderoso si te lo propones Liang… pero no olvides que el poder viene atado a la responsabilidad y humildad. Estos son tus resultados- el Maestro le enseñó un papel y él vio que decía primer puesto y sobresaliente. Sonrió y dijo

- Sí maestro, no permitiré que esos valores se opaquen… y pues aprovecho para decirle que para mí también ha sido un gran honor tenerlo como instructor, usted me ha enseñado mucho de lo que sé ahora. Siempre le estaré agradecido Maestro Chew- el aludido sonrió y luego dijo

- Gracias… Bueno eso era todo joven Liang, ha sido un verdadero gusto, y si no tiene algo más que decir puede retirarse

- Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, y gracias nuevamente- el joven se puso de pie y tras hacer una ligera reverencia se encaminó a la puerta de la oficina para salir, cuando la abrió su Maestro agregó

- Buen viaje Liang…

Liang ni bien salió del despacho del Maestro se dirigió directamente a la cabaña compartida, al llegar abrió la puerta y entró, en ella sólo se encontraba Bao-Tian, que estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, en cuanto lo vio entrar lo saludo y le preguntó

- ¿Qué tal te fue con el Maestro Chew?

- Bien, sólo quería darme un par de recomendaciones antes de partir

- Oh ya veo… y ¿a dónde irás ahora?

- Iré a Inglaterra…

- No me digas que te enviaron al "Edrick Quartermane"- al decir eso tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

- Así es…- Liang tenía una gota en la nuca como muestra de que para él no era la gran cosa

- Como lo puedes tomar tan tranquilamente… ¡Liang! Has sido designado al mejor templo de Inglaterra… ¡EL MEJOR!... yo estaría realmente muy feliz…

- Bueno, sé que es un templo de gran reconocimiento pero vamos tampoco es para tanto…

- Cómo que no es para tanto… te estoy diciendo de que es EL MEJOR TEMPLO DE INGLATERRA… ahí fueron los grandes hechiceros contemporáneos y es ahí donde se realizan estudios de ¡tele transportación! Según lo que leí todos los que entran ahí salen sabiendo mucho de esa materia y hay quienes llegan a dominarla… algo que por lo que noté en ti estas en capacidad de aprender

- Vamos Bao-Tian… ya deja de decir eso que me haces sentir un poco nervioso

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención… es sólo que me alegro mucho por ti… wow… EDRICK QUARTERMANE… qué emoción…

- Sí lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho

- ¡De nada hombre!... lo único que me da pena es que ahora nos separaremos…hemos coincidido en dos templos seguidos y ahora ya quien sabe cuando nos volvamos a encontrar… yo por Korea y tu por Inglaterra…

- No seas pesimista…es probable que nos volvamos a ver en el último templo

- Sí, quizá sí… por eso me esforzaré mucho para poder ir al gran "Sergey Kuznetsov"

- ¡Sé que nos veremos allá! Tú también has demostrado ser poderoso y hemos competido en muchas ocasiones, lo que te falta es tener más decisión al momento de atacar, algo que se supera con un mayor entrenamiento… y además el templo en Korea al que has sido asignado también tiene gran renombre, yo leí mucho sobre él y cuando fui… confirmé que no por nada decían que era el mejor templo del agua… realmente aprendí mucho en "Dak- Ho" así que cuando vayas estoy seguro que tú también aprenderás bastante sobre el dominio del elemento del agua en todas sus formas…

- Eso espero, igual me voy a esforzar bastante…bueno ¿tú cuándo fuiste ahí?

- Fui ahí antes de que coincidiéramos en el anterior templo y te puedo decir que realmente me ha servido grandemente el entrenamiento que recibí, siempre me sentía atraído por esos temas y haberlos estudiado me ayudó bastante a entender las propiedades y el manejo de dicho elemento.

- Yo también aprenderé mucho ¡lo prometo!

- ¡Así se habla! Debemos esforzarnos mucho

- Por cierto, crees que Pyotr haya llegado ya a Brasil

- Partió hoy en la mañana, es probable que ya haya llegado. Lo que no sé es si ya llegó al templo, porque según lo que leí "Berinaldo Karayan" se encuentra en uno de los bosques inhóspitos de allá y ¿Sabes lo que me causa intriga?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo hará para adaptarse a las altas temperaturas de Brasil? No olvidemos que Pyotr viene de Rusia…

- Tienes razón… no me había puesto a pensar en ese detalle…pero esperemos que se adapte con tranquilidad

- Sí, esperemos que así sea, porque sabemos muy bien que él tiene un carácter muy fuerte, así que ojalá no tenga roses con los demás compañeros… y con lo poco que le gusta sentir calor… bueno sólo esperemos que no se irrite

- Si… sino pobres compañeros, aunque debemos reconocer que Pyotr se portó bien con nosotros…oye Liang, sabías que Kenner fue enviado a Italia

- Sí, me comentó de eso anoche, lo mandaron al "Zado Burnello"… es un templo bastante respetable

- Sí, creo que Pyotr estuvo ahí hace un año y medio me dijo que la enseñanza es bastante fuerte… sobre todo porque más que entrenarte físicamente trabajan con la mente. He conversado con bastantes alumnos que salieron de ahí y me han dicho que se centran mucho en el manejo de la lógica. Te enseñan a resolver problemas complicados sólo usando el ingenio… creo que yo no podría con un tipo de educación así, no es que sea bruto, pero sé que suelo ser más equilibrado, no soporto sólo dedicarme a estudiar lógica

- Pero ha de ser bastante útil ese tipo de entrenamiento, al parecer sencillo, pero si lo piensas mejor, se pueden obtener muchos beneficios. Sólo con el uso de la lógica podrías llegar a conocer un movimiento de un contrincante…

- Eso sí, pero no lo subestimo, no ha de ser sencillo salir ganando en ese templo…

- Ni yo, creo que sería muy complicado obtener un reconocimiento…

Ambos jóvenes se la pasaron largas horas conversando de los templos que habían visitado durante su viaje de peregrinación, asimismo, hablaron de aquellos otros que les gustaría conocer pero que no habían tenido la oportunidad de visitar. Liang le comentó que pensaba terminar el viaje y que luego de la graduación, vería cómo hacer para visitar ese templo Italiano y el templo Alemán… a éste último era sumamente difícil entrar siendo apenas estudiante de primer nivel, para poder entrar tenías ya que estar graduado y ser verdaderamente bueno… Luego de una larga charla Bao- Tian se quedó dormido, pero Liang no podía conciliar el sueño, pues durante toda la conversación sostenida con su compañero de cuarto había dejado de lado aquellos pensamientos que le generaban una ligera angustia, pero ahora que ya no estaba conversando y tenía tiempo para pensar, esos pensamientos lo volvieron a invadir y comenzó a sentirse nuevamente preocupado, pues debía reconocer que el hecho de que dentro de poco conocería uno de los mejores templos occidentales y oscuros lo ponía nervioso. No se sentía asustado, sino que se sentía un poco tenso pues no sabía qué le depararía el destino durante el tiempo que debería permanecer allá… Sin embargo, era cierto que desde que entró a su viaje de peregrinación y leyó sobre el templo "Edrick Quartermane" sintió una gran intriga y que siempre quiso asistir estudiar ahí… y ahora estaba sólo a unas horas de encaminarse para allá… Además, otra de las cosas que lo tenían un poco pensativo era el hecho de que iría a Inglaterra y eso le había hecho recordar algo de su infancia… a un amigo inglés que en su momento le causó una serie de contratiempos, a él y a ELLA, la niña cuyos ojos tenían una magia especial… Sí, ya era mucho el tiempo en el que Liang no pensaba en esa muchacha, esa hermosa niña de ojos verdes, a quien tanto había querido y a quien no le fue fácil olvidar… el rostro de esa muchacha comenzó a formarse en su mente e inevitablemente se comenzó a sentir feliz… pero de pronto imaginó que ella ya no tendría ese rostro, que al igual que él era probable que ella hubiese cambiado después de todos esos años transcurridos, entonces se puso a pensar en cómo es que se vería ella ahora… pero en eso ante la perspectiva de que ella estaba volviendo a entrar en su cabeza, la sacudió y prefirió echarse a dormir poniéndose ligeramente rojo, él no debía pensar en ella, no podía eso sólo lo distraería… por ello comenzó a poner su mente en blanco y tras unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

**BRIVE- LA-GAILLARDE – FRANCIA**

Al interior de una habitación perfectamente ordenada y limpia se encontraba una hermosa muchacha que caminaba de un lado a otro, ella era de tez pálida con el cabello largo, lacio y rojizo, los ojos de color celeste y un rostro bastante delicado, con unos labios rosados y la nariz muy fina. Era muy linda pues tenía una mirada angelical y tierna, era delgada y alta y aunque no era voluptuosa estaba bastante equilibrada para sus casi 17 años. La muchacha se encontraba visiblemente ansiosa, al parecer esperaba que alguien viniera en cualquier momento a tocarle la puerta… De tanto en tanto se acercaba a la ventana de su habitación que daba al patio de ese lugar, ahí se encontraban sentadas un grupo de muchachas, que conversaban y reían alegremente mientras comían frutas, ella las observaba con cierto gesto de incredulidad pues le sorprendía mucho que estuvieran tan tranquilas cuando ese mismo día les entregarían a todas el resultado obtenido en el templo "Lorian Médéric" lugar muy conocido en el mundo mágico por ser considerado uno de los mejores centros de elaboración de trajes mágicos. Estaba catalogado como un Templo de enseñanza exclusivamente femenina y lo característico, y a veces extraño, de éste sitio era que las alumnas aprendían a coser trajes con telas e hilos elaborados ahí mismo, pero además, las estudiantes debían aprender a crear trajes con magia, es así que ellas debían transmitir poderes mágicos a los trajes mediante una serie de conjuros, y dicha transmisión era hecha mediante el uso de instrumentos musicales especiales, se debía tocar alguna melodía en particular para así transmitir el poder deseado al traje. Para ello, las alumnas ya debían de haber aprendido exitosamente el manejo de estos instrumentos en algún otro Templo antes de ingresar a éste, pues si no contaban con ese conocimiento nada podrían hacer allí. Ciertamente la exigencia era muy fuerte, pues elaborar hilos y tratar telas comunes y corrientes para volverlas especiales y aptas para la transmisión no era una tarea sencilla; sin embargo, eso no era nada comparado con la costura y la subsiguiente transmisión de poderes haciendo uso de los instrumentos musicales. Pues lo que en realidad se debía buscar era que quien usara el traje no sólo se vistiera sino que también tuviera una protección mágica dependiendo del tipo de actividad que la persona realizara, es por ello que si ésta debía trabajar con fuego lo primordial del atuendo era que no se quemara aún a altas temperaturas y que mantuviera a la persona lo suficientemente fresca como para no deshidratarse por las intensas temperaturas; lo mismo se debía buscar si la actividad a la que se dedicara el usuario del traje estaba relacionada con el agua, pues en ese caso quien lo usara nunca debería mojarse…

Es debido a ello que eran muy pocas las personas que conseguían realmente volver al traje prácticamente invencible, se requería de una gran concentración y de un amplio conocimiento previo muy especializado de lo necesario para poder transmitir magia a la vestimenta elaborada, pues un traje bien elaborado podía significar a veces la victoria de alguien que peleaba, ya que a veces evitaba que los hechizos lanzados no tuvieran los mismos efectos que tendrían si se usara un traje común y corriente. Era por ese motivo que la muchacha se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía qué tal le había quedado el atuendo que ella elaboró como pieza final de calificación. Ciertamente, ella dominaba bien a los instrumentos chinos y occidentales que había aprendido a tocar de una forma especial en dos Templos anteriores, siempre le gusto la música y desde niña sus padres siempre le habían puesto maestros para que le enseñaran a tocar toda clase de instrumentos chinos que le pudieran ser útiles cuando ella iniciara el camino que ahora estaba a punto de acabar, por ello cuando tuvo que aprender a tocar las melodías que le enseñaban no le resultó tan complicado, sí le costaba un poco más aprender a tocar algunos instrumentos occidentales o de otras zonas pero cómo desde siempre se involucró con la música, no tardaba tanto en aprender a dominarlos, además de que ella era bastante dedicada y practicaba constantemente. Y bueno ahora ya le faltaba poco para acabar el viaje…Sí, ya sólo le quedaban dos templos más y sería libre, ya podría regresar a casa a ver a sus padres y estaba lista para casarse, pues había aprendido todo lo necesario para convertirse en una excelente esposa… cada vez que pensaba en eso se ponía muy pálida, y es que estaba realmente muy preocupada porque ella debía de tener novio oficial para cuando cumpliera 19 años y para eso ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que hasta ese instante ella no había conseguido pretendiente, y claro, cómo conseguirlo si prácticamente su situación de aislamiento era el principal obstáculo… Pero debía casarse… casarse con quien estuviera dispuesto a desposarla, y todo por el bien de su Clan y eso sí que era complicado. La pobre muchacha ante esa perspectiva se sintió agobiada, pues no le gustaba pensar en el hecho de que debería casarse sea como sea, aún cuando ella no gustara de su prometido… se sentó en un banco que estaba ubicado frente a un espejo y vio su reflejo en él. Ella se miraba mientras pensaba: "me casaré, tendré que hacerlo por el bien de mi Clan pero… pero… no quiero hacerlo con un hombre a quien no ame. No, no, ¡no quiero! Pero tampoco puedo empecinarme con eso porque no cuento con tiempo para poder darme el lujo de escoger… si tan sólo hubiera alguien que me amara y a quien yo amara…" casi de manera instantánea el rostro de un apuesto joven chino vino a su cabeza y ella se sonrojó a tal punto que sentía que sus mejillas hervían. Él… sí, definitivamente ese joven le gustaba, eso no podía negarlo y es que a pesar de que ella había notado que era un muchacho poco expresivo o abierto, era en el fondo todo un caballero y una gran persona, de ello no tenía la más mínima duda. Además, era súper inteligente, responsable y estudioso… sí, era un prospecto de esposo ideal, a ella le gustaba la idea de casarse con él pero… lamentablemente ella no sabía si también él sentiría ese interés, si el también la veía así, aunque a veces sospechaba de que sí era así, pues no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que muchas ocasiones él se sonrojaba de la nada cuando la veía... ¿sería acaso que a él le gustara ella? No sabía qué creer y comenzó a sentirse como una tonta… y Fue quizá por haber pensado en él que en ese momento recordó que no lo veía desde hacía ya casi dos años, y en definitiva la última vez que coincidieron en un templo él había llamado su atención, tal vez eso se debió a que en aquella ocasión ella había logrado hacerse más amiga de él y pensaba en aquella tarde en la que ambos estaban sentados en la colina del jardín de ese Templo, descansando pues el día anterior habían dado su último examen y ahora sólo debían esperar a que les entregaran los resultados y sus nuevas asignaciones. Ella estaba sentada a su costado tocando un Erhu, un instrumento chino tradicional que se lo había regalado su abuela y que tenía en su familia muchos años, mientras tocaba una melodía que se la había enseñado su madre, él estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados y escuchando sin decir ni una sola palabra… ella lo miraba de reojo y sonría pues había conseguido que él se sintiera cómodo a su lado… (ambos habían aprendido a sentirse más cómodos juntos pues en aquel Templo alguna de las actividades asignadas las debían de hacer el grupo completo y a veces se unían en parejas y como ellos ya se conocían optaban por trabajar en equipo. Es así que la muchacha había aprendido a ganarse la confianza de él poco a poco, siendo que casi siempre ella era quien daba inicio a las conversaciones hasta que luego de un tiempo él también por iniciativa propia también las iniciaba) cuando ella terminó de tocar la melodía, el muchacho abrió los ojos y le dijo:

- _Esa melodía realmente es bella… ¿te la enseñó alguien?_

-_ Sí… me la enseñó mi Madre cuando era pequeña… ella la tocaba en el piano y yo la acompañaba con el erhu- sonrió con el recuerdo, él se quedó en silencio por un rato mientras miraba a lo lejos las paredes del Templo… tras un par de minuto svolvió a hablar_

_- ¿A qué templo nos asignaran ahora no?- ella dejando el erhu a un lado dijo_

_- Bueno sea a donde sea que me asignen espero no sentirme sola_

_- Pero por qué crees que te sentirás sola… aquí has hecho amigas ¿no?_

_- Sí… es sólo que temo no caerle bien a quienes conozca después…_

_- Eso no pasará porque tú eres sencilla y educada- el muchacho dijo aquello con toda determinación haciendo que ella se sonrojara por esas palabras, la muchacha para disimular su sonrojo le preguntó_

_- ¿Tú deseas ir a algún Templo en especial?_

_- Sí, ahora deseo ir a un templo que se encuentra en Japón…- cuando lo dijo se quedó pensativo y sus ojos manifestaron tristeza, ella no pudo dejar de percibir ese cambio en él y decidió preguntar_

_- ¿Es cierto que viviste en Japón por buen tiempo?_

_- Así es… fui a buscar las cartas Clow, pero al final no fui elegido por Yue para ser el dueño_

_- Y entonces ¿quién las tiene?_

_- Las tiene Sak… una niña japonesa…_

_- ¡Oh! Ya veo, de seguro demostró ser la indicada_

_- Claro que sí, ella es realmente merecía tenerlas porque es brillante… cada vez que debíamos ir a capturar una carta, ella siempre pensaba en los sentimientos de las cartas y también en los sentimientos de los demás, siempre se preocupaba por todos… yo aprendí mucho de ella, me enseñó a ser una mejor persona- la muchacha notó cómo los ojos de él se iluminaban cuando hablaba de aquella niña japonesa, esa emoción y admiración que se reflejaban en sus ojos cuando la recordaba hicieron que ella se sintiera un poco incómoda y triste… ¿acaso él se había enamorado de aquella niña de la que le estaba hablando?_

_- ¡Vaya! No cabe duda de que debe ser una linda persona_

_- Lo es… ella simplemente hace feliz a todos, pues cuando entra a un lugar todo se ilumina y es como si su felicidad y alegría se dispersaran haciendo que sólo pudieras sentirte alegre y tranquilo…- ella lo observaba con el rostro muy triste, pues de algún modo le dolía ver cómo él pensaba en aquella niña, sentía envidia pues deseaba que alguien la recordará de ese modo y se expresara así de ella. Además, era más que evidente que él sí se había enamorado de la niña japonesa_

_- Y ¿ella también habrá iniciado el viaje de peregrinación?_

_- No, ella no tiene una familia como nosotros… es extraño pero nadie de su familia a excepción de ella posee magia_

_- ¡Ah! ¡ya veo!... asumo que no podrá decir a los cuatro vientos que posee poderes mágicos_

_- Ajá…_

_- Pero desde que regresaste a Hong Kong ¿no te has comunicado con ella?- ella notó como de inmediato él se tensaba, la tristeza en sus ojos aumentaban y los puños de las manos los contraía_

_- No… no sé nada de ella desde que inició el viaje_

_- Y la extrañas ¿no?- él prácticamente dio un brinco, se puso de pie y dijo casi gritando con el rostro completamente rojo_

_- ¿qué?... eh… creo que debo ir a ver si ya salieron los resultados…_

_- Espera… lo siento… no quise ser entrometida ni nada lo siento…- él se relajó un poco pero aún tenía el rostro colorado- de verdad lo siento creo que me excedí_

_- No está bien… yo…- apretó más los puños y poniéndose completamente serio agregó- yo debo haber sido muy evidente… y es que en verdad…- se volvió a poner muy rojo- … sí la extraño- cuando él le confesó eso, ella sintió como si la apuñalaran directo en medio del pecho, tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía mal pues debía admitir que él le gustaba mucho y no podía soportar saber que sus sentimientos le pertenecieran a alguien. Realmente se sentía muy triste por ello y envidiaba a aquella muchachita, ella deseaba ser quien estuviera en su lugar, ser la persona a quien él extrañase…_

_- Ya veo…- dijo tratando de sonreír- bueno, creo que como dijiste, sea mejor que vayamos a ver si ya salieron los resultados- él asintió y juntos y en silencio fueron a los interiores del Templo._

Efectivamente, ella recordaba con toda claridad esa conversación… ese día en el que él terminó confesándole, de un modo muy sutil, lo que sentía por una muchacha a quien extrañaba mucho y a quien no volvería a ver mientras durara el viaje. Y sí, quizá fue eso un punto inicial y determinante que hizo que ella se enamorara de éste joven, pues ver cómo su corazón le podía pertenecer a alguien de ese modo generó en ella unas ganas de ocupar el lugar de esa muchacha… era cierto que era consciente de que él le gustaba, pero luego de esa conversación, efectivamente ella se enamoró de él y deseaba con todas sus ganas que él sintiera eso por ella. Si bien es cierto, eso había sido determinante, pero también estaba el hecho de que en realidad lo que le cautivaba de aquel muchacho era que, aún cuando no lo demostraba, tenía un gran corazón, corazón que le permitía esforzarse cada día para ser el mejor en todo y ella lo admiraba mucho por ello, estaba casi segura de que cuando él se enamoraba era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la mujer que amaba… esa curiosidad por saber qué sería ser amada por alguien como él la carcomía… asimismo, su admiración también se debía a que sabía perfectamente que él poseía grandes poderes y que eso lo convertiría dentro de poco en uno de los hechiceros de Oriente más poderosos. Y sí, no cabía duda de que fue de ese modo como ella quedó flechada con aquel muchacho. Y ahora que pensaba en él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volverlo a ver, deseaba que el destino le permitiera volver a estar a su lado en el siguiente templo, deseaba ver si había cambiado, si había crecido, qué tanto habría aumentado su nivel de magia… y como sabía que él era muy fuerte, estaba segura de él iría al último Templo a pelear por el reconocimiento como el mejor alumno del viaje de peregrinación… es así que ella estaba decidida a tratar de ganar en el siguiente Templo el primer puesto para que pudiera ir también ahí… sí, debía estar a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible, pues cuando saliera podría él ir a buscar a la japonesa y esa idea la atormentaba, no quería que eso sucediera, por eso estaba dispuesta a luchar por él, por ganarse su corazón. Ella tenía mucha fe en que después de tanto tiempo él ya no pensara en aquella muchacha de la que le habló en aquella ocasión, lo que le facilitaría el camino, debía intentarlo, debía luchar por él... además, si aún quedaba un pequeño sentimiento, ella trataría de que se terminara de desvanecer, sólo debía sentir que efectivamente él la quisiera al menos un poco… justo en aquel instante tocaron la puerta de su habitación, hecho que la sobresalto mucho, haciendo que todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieran y al punto de hacerla caer del banco en el que se encontraba sentada. Se puso de pie rápidamente, se acomodó un poco la ropa y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta:

- Sí diga

- Dai-Lin, disculpa que te moleste pero la Maestra Gabrielle me dijo que te informara que te espera en su despacho para darte los resultados

- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias Lorianne, ahora mismo iré- sonrió a la muchacha que le había avisado y haciendo una pequeña reverencia dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el despacho de la maestra. Al llegar tocó la puerta- Maestra Gabrielle soy Dai-Lin

- Adelante querida y toma asiento

- Gracias- contestó Dai-Lin y con suma delicadeza tomó asiento, aparentemente estaba tranquila pero en el fondo se sentía muy nerviosa pues ya sabría los resultados la calificación que obtuvo en la elaboración del traje y también porque de dirían a qué templo debía ir.

- Bueno, ya sabes que en mis manos tengo tus resultados, así que antes de decir algo quiero que tú misma los veas…- le extendió un sobre púrpura que tenía unos diseños muy lindos en los bordes. Dai-Lin muy nerviosa lo abrió y leyó:

Estimada Dai-Lin,

Ud. Obtuvo sobresaliente como nota final de la evaluación de desempeño durante el tiempo que estudió en nuestro templo DORIAN MÉDÉRIC, siendo así que ocupó el primer lugar del grupo, por ello nos sentimos verdaderamente muy honrados al haber tenido una alumna tan ejemplar y aplicada, que ha demostrado tomarse muy enserio su educación, así como el compromiso que ha asumido al embarcarse en este viaje de peregrinación que ya está por culminar y que esperamos sea exitoso. Sin nada más que agregar nos despedimos, sin antes dejar constancia de nuestro gran interés de tenerla nuevamente de vuelta aquí, así que cuando lo desee podrá regresar y continuar perfeccionando la habilidad con la cuenta en este Templo.

Atte. El Sabio Mayor y sus Maestros.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que leía, era realmente increíble que tanto el Sabio mayor y sus maestros la considerasen tan buena alumna al punto de invitarla a que posteriormente regresara para perfeccionar su habilidad. No sabía cómo describir lo que sentía, realmente era muy grande la felicidad que experimentaba y es que esa clase de reconocimientos así nomás no se obtenía de los maestros de un Templo… Ella estaba verdaderamente muy satisfecha consigo misma y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Luego de leer la carta por segunda vez vio a su Maestra quien también sonreía ampliamente

- Me alegró mucho saber que has obtenido ese resultado. A decir verdad ya han pasado casi 20 años desde que alguien recibía una carta de este tipo… ahora muy pocos se interesan por estas artes Dai-Lin pues no creen que sea realmente útil; sin embargo, no sabes lo importante de la elaboración de un traje con las características necesarias… - la Maestra Gabrielle suspiró- en fin… cuando se realizaba la evaluación del traje que elaboraste realmente muchos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos, pues el trabajo que realizaste sobre él fue exquisito, abarcaste hasta el más mínimo detalle... algo que efectivamente sirvió para que por más hechizos que lanzamos sobre éste resistiera y quedara completamente intacto.

- Muchas gracias Maestra, jamás imaginé que podría haber obtenido un resultado así de bueno, pero si en verdad tengo el talento créame que lo perfeccionaré…

- Eso esperamos, y también deseamos que realices tus especializaciones aquí, como sabrás este Templo es reconocido por ser el mejor en la elaboración de atuendos de magia.

- Sí lo sé muy bien… tomaré muy en cuenta su oferta

- Me alegra mucho oír eso… bueno, cambiando un poco de tema aquí tengo el sobre con la nueva asignación. Espero que no te sorprenda tanto saber a dónde irás ahora- Dai-Ling cogió el sobre que su interlocutora le extendía, lo abrió y leyó:

_Señorita Dai-Lin, de acuerdo a las notas obtenidas en los Templos anteriores y en el que se encuentra actualmente, se le ha asignado como penúltimo lugar de entrenamiento el Templo "Edrick Quartermane" ubicado en Inglaterra. Siendo así que el día de mañana a primera hora la vendrán a recoger para llevarla hacia allá. Sin más que decir, nos despedimos._

Cuando Dai- Lin terminó de leer la nota se quedó petrificada, no podía creer el hecho de que el nuevo Templo al que tendría que asistir fuera justamente ese… y es que por lo que había leído y escuchado era uno de los mejores Templos del mundo… y de ahí habían salido mujeres muy poderosas, que habían realizado grades proezas, pero también habían muchas otras que se dedicaban a la magia oscura… es por ello que se quedó petrificada por unos segundos, no sabía qué decir… no sabía cómo sentirse pues ciertamente era un honor pero al mismo tiempo no le agradaba mucho la idea de lidiar con personas que tuvieran ese tipo de tendencias... y estaba segura de que se toparía con muchachas de ese tipo. Tras un momento en pleno silencio dio un suspiro y dijo:

- Realmente me sorprende que me hayan asignado ese Templo

- Sí, a nosotros también, pero así son las reglas y nosotros pensamos que si te ordenaron ir ahí, es por algún motivo…además estas lo suficientemente preparada para afrontarlo… eres buena y correcta, por lo que estamos seguros de que no caerás en las garras del lado oscuro… bueno, si no tienes algo más que decir es mejor que vayas de una buena vez a alistar tus maletas

- Sí, tiene razón- se puso de pie- Maestra Gabrielle muchas gracias por todo, ha sido muy grato para mi tenerla de instructora en todos estos meses.

- De nada Dai-Lin, y gracias a ti también por hacernos sentir emocionados con tu creación.

La muchacha al llegar a la puerta volteó sonrió y se agachó ligeramente a modo de despedida, luego salió y se dirigió a su habitación para preparar su equipaje. Se sentía un poco ansiosa, pues ya no quedaba nada para abandonar ese Templo y dirigirse a Inglaterra… ¿quién vendría a recogerla?... bueno ya lo averiguaría en su momento, por ahora era mejor que pensara sólo en alistarse para emprender la nueva aventura que implicaría ir a "Edrick Quartermane"…

**NEW YORK- ESTADOS UNIDOS**

Por las calles de Nueva York caminaba junto a miles de personas más, una joven muy bella de 17 años. Iba apuradísima pues aparentemente se le había hecho muy tarde para llegar a algún lugar. En lo que se dirigía a pie al lugar del encuentro, siempre conseguía que muchos de los muchachos que caminaban por su costado la miraran o voltearan a verla, ella aparentemente ya se encontraba acostumbrada a dicha situación pues los ignoraba con bastante elegancia. Al llegar a la esquina de una calle un muchacho le pasó la voz:

- Tomoyo, mi amor, aquí estoy- la aludida volteó a ver a la persona que le pasó la voz y al ver quien era sonrió ampliamente. Fue corriendo hacia él y se abrazaron a modo de saludo. Luego ella le dijo

- Mat, te dije que me esperaras en el café

- Sí lo sé pero preferí no entrar solo, tu sabes, quizá alguna muchacha podría malinterpretar la escena y creer que no tengo novia… y pues para evitar esa clase de circunstancias y la mala sensación de tener que rechaza a alguna hermosa dama preferí quedarme aquí

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Qué chistoso!

- Señorita no use el sarcasmo conmigo por favor- al decir eso cogió uno de los cachetes de la muchacha y lo pellizco ligeramente.

Ambos cruzaron juntos la pista y entraron al café, se sentaron en una mesa que daba a la ventana con vista a la calle. Una vez que ordenaron lo que comerían, él le dijo:

- Amor, ¿en serio tienes que ir a Japón?

- Mat, ya hablamos de eso… sabes muy bien que sí, tengo que ir yo personalmente a ver cómo va el negocio de mi madre…bueno, como ya sabes, de paso aprovecharé en ir a visitar a mis amigos de la infancia…

- Sí, sé que TIENES que ir…pero siempre guardo la esperanza de que no sea así- él tomó su mano y ella se sonrojó- tú sabes que lo digo porque eso implicará que no te vea hasta dentro de tres semanas y sé que te extrañaré demasiado pequeña- mientras ella le sonreía con dulzura, él veía la mano de la joven- sabes amor, eres bien delicada y eso me gusta mucho…

- ¡Mat!- dijo la aludida intentando sacar la mano que él sujetaba y poniéndose más roja. Claro, él no la soltó…

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes que me da vergüenza que hables así…

- Sí, sí lo sé… lo siento. Por cierto… ¿por cuánto tiempo te irás?

- Sólo por una semana. Sabes bien que no puedo faltar mucho a clases…

- Bueno pero eso no sería un gran problema para ti pues igual tú eres buena alumna, no creo que te afecte tanto el no asistir todo ese tiempo

- No lo sé… como es mi último año en la preparatoria no puedo descuidar las clases, ya que con las notas que obtenga tendré que presentarme ante las universidades…

- Sí, bueno tienes razón… y en realidad eso es lo más estresante del último año… pero después de que recibes respuesta ya todo es más tranquilo, además estoy seguro de que con las notas que tienes obtendrás el ingreso sin complicaciones a la universidad que desees- él le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

- Eso espero… igual es mejor que no me estrese… además, lo que más me emociona del hecho de viajar para Japón, es la idea de que después de tanto tiempo volveré a ver a mis queridos amigos de la infancia.

- ¿Verás a Sakura cierto?

- Sí, espero verla, lo último que supe de ella era que estaba en plena mudanza, porque su papá ya no podía ir y venir de Tokio a Tomoeda diariamente por el trabajo, así que según lo que me dijo, decidieron poner en alquiler su casa e ir al departamento que la empresa en donde trabaja su padre le ofrecía.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo… siempre me hablas mucho de ella y cuando lo haces te pones feliz. Eso es porque fue tu mejor amiga ¿no?

- Sí, pero también es prima mía. Aunque en realidad cuando la conocí no sabía que teníamos algún tipo de parentesco, pero ya ves…resultó que su mamá y la mía eran primas hermanas…

- Ya veo… y por eso me dan ganas de conocerla, cada vez que recuerdo lo que me cuentas de ella me hacen creer que es una muchacha muy alegre

- Lo es… a pesar de que ya no nos vemos por la distancia, los momentos en los que nos hemos reencontrado, durante las visitas anuales que he realizado desde que vine a aquí, es como si no hubiese existido separación entre ambas…- de repente se quedó en silencio y dijo- ¡Cierto! – Mat se sobresaltó, no entendía que le pasaba a Tomoyo, hasta que ella le dijo- Por qué no vienes conmigo en este viaje…de paso conoces mi país y a mis amigos…

- Mmmm…si ¿no? Eso sería fenomenal- dijo él completamente feliz por la idea…aunque amor tu sabes que las clases en la universidad son exigentes y aun no sé si mi papá quiera darme dinero para ese viaje…

- Bueno… eso sí, la exigencia en la universidad es distinta… pero de todos modos piénsalo y si te animas lo consultas… sería emocionante que pudieras realizar ese viaje conmigo.

- Pero y tu madre no se molestaría…sabes muy bien que ella no me pasa y que es muy conservadora

- Bueno Mat, mi Madre no tiene por qué enterarse de que viajarás conmigo

- Pero ¿qué estoy escuchando? ¿Acaso mi señorita enamorada está dispuesta a mentirle a su Madre por mi?

- ¡Mat! No lo pongas así que me harás sentir mal… además no tiene nada de malo que viajemos juntos si igual sabes perfectamente que entre tú y yo no pasará nada que no haya pasado hasta ahora

- Lamentablemente así es…

- ¡Mat!- dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndose roja

- Lo siento, lo siento. Sabes que respeto tus costumbres y formas de pensar Tomoyo- él le dijo eso acariciando su rostro de modo delicado

- Sí, lo sé y por eso estoy contigo.

Ambos muchachos siguieron hablando de los amigos de Tomoyo y de Japón, ella le relataba mucho de lo que recordaba de las épocas en las que vivía allá y Mat Keller la observaba embelesado mientras ella le contaba todo ello con un brillo en los ojos… en lo que la escuchaba se iba dando cuenta de que admiraba mucho tanto la belleza como la inocencia y sencillez cautivante que ella poseía. Sí, Tomoyo era diferente a las muchachas de su país y no había punto de comparación pues a diferencia de ellas su novia japonesa jamás tenía interés en querer ser tomada en cuenta por los muchachos; es más, le era indiferente si ellos la observaban o no. Y claro que ellos la observaban, pues justamente a todos les parecía especial aquel detalle, y las demás chicas si bien sentían un poco de envidia por eso no la trataban mal, pues Tomoyo siempre les aconsejaba, en el momento preciso según ellas, sobre cómo vestirse o maquillarse para algún tipo de evento, no cabía duda de que ella tenía un buen gusto para vestir y aún cuando ella misma no usara ni una pizca de maquillaje, pues tenía una belleza natural, sabía muy bien cómo combinar colores y estilos de aplicación. Además, estaba el hecho de que la japonesa era muy estudiosa, era la muchacha más inteligente de la preparatoria, tenía las mejores notas y siempre ocupaba los primeros lugares; sin embargo, eso no la convertía en la típica muchacha nerd que era excluida del grupo de los más popular y a decir verdad, Tomoyo se llevaba muy bien con todos sin excepción, no pertenecía a un grupo específico, era más independiente sin ser vista como la antisocial. Y ese era el detalle que cautivaba a Mat, su sencillez, que a pesar de tener mucho de qué presumir, ella jamás le daba demasiado valor a sus logros, algo que hacía que siempre cayera bien a sus compañeros y maestros. Asimismo, ella contaba con una belleza que impactaba, era delicadísima, no era muy alta pero su talla estaba dentro del promedio en ese país, tenía el cabello igual de hermoso que como cuando era niña, seguía siendo largo y bien cuidado, además sus ojos estaban encuadrados por unas abundantes pestañas que embellecían su linda mirada y rostro y cuando sonreía se veía más hermosa aún.

Por otro lado, Mat Keller, al igual que Tomoyo, era hijo de un gran empresario que movía grandes capitales en el País y el extranjero. Sin embargo, no muchos lo admiraban como a ella porque en su época siempre se había afanado en demostrar que su posición económica era buena y que tenía buenas notas, así como también su constante popularidad con las muchachas. Era justamente por ello, que a él le sorprendió mucho cuando Tomoyo había aceptado salir con él después de tantos intentos acompañados de constantes negativas por su parte. Fue así que recordó cómo fue que él la vio por primera vez. Un día la vio pasar por el corredor de la preparatoria y realmente le había parecido una oriental hermosa y para suerte suya, ambos pertenecían al club de teatro, pues aquel mismo día la vio entre los que integraban el grupo… Mat se le había acercado a hablar y ella lo trató de un modo educado, sencillo y ocasional, y en ningún momento intentó coquetearlo ni nada por el estilo… algo que le sorprendió, pues habitualmente las muchachas inmediatamente comenzaban a sonreír para ser invitadas a salir… es así que al tratarla más, él había llegado a considerarla realmente inalcanzable, pues a pesar de que ella lo trataba bien cada vez que él le hablaba, eso hasta que comenzaba a decirle algo que tuviera que ver con una demostración de interés hacia ella, en cuanto Tomoyo escuchaba palabras como "hoy te ves bella, qué harás esta noche, has visto la película, etc." Huía disimuladamente o simplemente se escabullía mágicamente. Al principio Mat pensaba que esa evasión por parte de la japonesa se debía a que quizá temía salir con alguien un año mayor que ella o en el peor de los casos que se debiera a que tenía ya algún enamorado y que nadie lo supiera, y por ello pasó muchas horas de investigando de mil y un formas y de manera constante si era así, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella no tenía a nadie, de que estaba sola. Y fue entonces Mat perdió las esperanzas, pues supuso que la constante negativa por parte de Tomoyo podría deberse a que en específico él no le gustaba, siendo así que optó por dejar de insistir y decidió dedicarse más a estudiar. Además él ya estaba en su último año de preparatoria y la época de postulación a universidades estaba en todo su apogeo. Sin embargo, cuando dejó de perseguirla, es decir, cuando dejó de demostrar cierto interés hacia ella, Tomoyo parecía haberse relajado pues se veía más amable y abierta con él; claro que eso sólo había acrecentado más el interés de Mat hacia ella, y es que saber que era una muchacha atípica y especial sólo lo cautivaba más. Es así que un día, cuando ya quedaban sólo un par de meses para la fiesta de graduación, él la abordó al final de un ensayo de teatro y le dijo:

_- Tomoyo…espera- fue corriendo hacia la puerta de salida de la escuela, ella volteó un tanto sorprendida y se detuvo…_

_- Dime Mat…_

_- Tomoyo… sé que tú no quieres tener algo con alguien y yo respetaré eso pero… como ya sabes, se acerca la noche de gala de fin de año y quiero invitarte, sólo como amigo, para que seas mi pareja en la fiesta- la aludida abrió los ojos y claramente se veía en su rostro un poco de confusión al respecto y le dijo_

_- Pero… yo soy un año menor, ¿no será ese un inconveniente?_

_- Claro que no…sabes bien que se puede invitar a cualquier persona… pero igual quiero que sepas que no deseo que te sientas obligada a aceptar si es que no te sentirás cómoda. Aún no he invitado a otra persona pero si no deseas venir lo entenderé y buscaré a alguien más con quien ir así que no te sientas mal…- Tomoyo lo miraba a los ojos con detenimiento y para su sorpresa ella sonrió tiernamente acercó su mano a su brazo lo tocó y le respondió_

_- Está bien Mat… iré contigo… pero espero que no malinterpretes esta aceptación, yo… realmente ahora no me siento lista para salir con alguien de un modo diferente y…_

_- No, no te preocupes…sólo como amigos- la sonrisa en su rostro era amplia, se sentía tan feliz por poder ir con ella al baile que realmente ya no le importaba si ella no quería salir con él de otro modo. Ella se fue y desde ahí la amistad entre ambos creció más._

Luego de eso, se trataban más y ocasionalmente salían a pasear. Pero no eran salidas programadas, esto es, ¡no eran citas! sino que a la salida de la preparatoria a veces volvían caminando a sus casas y al hacerlo conversaban durante todo el camino. Mat disfrutaba mucho de esos paseos y cada vez se sentía más atraído por Tomoyo, pero no lo demostraba y no decía nada al respecto, pues temía que ella se alejara de él. El modo en cómo ella había contribuido a cambiar tanto su interior y modo de ver la vida fue tal que ya casi no usaba su auto, ya no miraba a otras muchachas y ya no le importaba si los demás lo consideraban o no popular, pues para él la opinión del resto nada valía. El día del baile, él la fue a recoger a su casa y cuando la vio salir con ese vestido blanco que no hacía más que resaltar su fina belleza y hacerla ver más hermosa realmente reafirmó lo mucho que él la quería y lo mucho que le gustaría que ella fuera su enamorada… sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a no decirle nada de lo que sentía para no generar en ella algún tipo de incomodidad. Al llegar a la fiesta, todos los miraban, muchos de sus amigos lo molestaban por lo bajo pues sabían que la oriental no era fácil de conquistar y el hecho de que él estuviera ahí con ella a su lado había generado gran sorpresa; además, Tomoyo se veía muy hermosa aquella noche y él se sentía muy orgulloso de estar ahí a su lado, bailaron por largo rato, y hasta el modo delicado en que ella lo hacía lo cautivaba, era muy delicada y elegante para todo. La noche transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que hubo un momento en el que Mat, tuvo que ir hablar con un profesor y la dejó sola… no fueron ni diez minutos lo que él tardó en regresar y cuando lo hizo la vio siendo abordada por un muchacho de su año, muy guapo y popular, uno que dese hacía ya buen tiempo le había comentado que querría invitarla a salir… al ver cómo él coqueteaba con ella y la invitaba a salir hizo que Matt sintiera muchos celos, en cuanto Tomoyo lo vio se puso de pie y muy educadamente le dijo que no, pues ella ya tenía acompañante, el muchacho rechazado sólo la vio un poco consternado y luego al ver a Mat le hizo un guiño con el ojo y se retiró, siendo así que el resto de la noche él se sintió un poco incómodo, tenía miedo de que otro pudiera ganarse los sentimientos de ella y esa idea le rondaba en la cabeza constantemente por lo que finalmente terminó diciéndole a Tomoyo que era mejor que ya regresaran a casa. Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, él decidió decirle algo:

_- Tomoyo…yo…_

_- Mat… no por favor… no… no digas nada de…- ella sospechaba lo que él estaba a punto de decirle_

_- Por Dios Tomoyo… ya no resisto, necesito decirlo…además ya no te veré seguido, por favor no me digas nada y deja que te diga lo que siento por ti… no espero que me correspondas… no espero que me digas que sí… sólo necesito decirte lo que hay aquí y aquí- señaló su mente y su corazón. Ella estaba en silencio, no decía nada y sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora…- Tomoyo yo he aprendido a quererte mucho durante este tiempo que te traté… con toda honestidad te puedo decir que nunca antes había experimentado esto que siento ahora por ti, ninguna muchacha antes había conseguido tantos cambios en mi. Nunca antes, nadie me ha hecho sentir tan bien con solo estar a mi lado… Realmente es la primera vez que me enamoro de este modo de alguien… para mi eres perfecta Tomoyo… nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, una persona bella, inteligente y sencilla…yo te quiero mucho y tanto así te quiero que estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ti… _

_- Mat… yo… yo te he tomado mucho aprecio… eres mi amigo…_

_- Tomoyo… no digas nada, no deseo que te sientas presionada o algo por el estilo…sólo quería confesarte lo que siento por ti… nada más. No espero que me des una respuesta ni nada…_

_- Pero… _

_- Es mejor así… gracias por todo el tiempo que pasaste a mi lado Tomoyo…- la miró por un momento a los ojos y ella lo estaba observando con detenimiento con los ojos abiertos como platos y tras unos minutos de silencio en lo que ambos se miraban con detenimiento, él agregó- bueno es mejor que ya entres, no quiero que tu mamá se asuste por lo tarde que es- La ayudó a bajar y la acompañó hasta la puerta, él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole en voz baja: "cuídate mucho Tomoyo" Ella no dijo nada sólo lo vio irse y luego entró._

Después de casi un mes del día del baile, ella no tuvo noticias de Matt, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado y de algún modo Tomoyo se sentía triste, pues al parecer él había tomado la determinación de alejarse de ella, y con el hecho de que debía mudarse para la universidad ya no había posibilidad de que se lo encontrara por ahí de casualidad. La muchacha estaba realmente confundida, no sabía cómo actuar ni qué hacer, era cierto que ella sabía perfectamente desde ya buen tiempo atrás de los sentimientos de él pero el haber escuchado de sus propios labios la confesión sobre los mismos creó en su mente una confusión tremenda. El problema era que desde que ella llegó a Estados Unidos, se había propuesto focalizarse en los estudios y no entablar ninguna clase de vínculos con el resto, que no fueran sólo amicales. Es por ello que siempre evadía cualquier tipo de acercamiento por parte de los muchachos cuando era visible que ellos tenían alguna clase de interés distinto al de una simple amistad; sin embargo, con Mat fue distinto, pues si bien era cierto que inicialmente ella también lo evadió como a los demás, él de iniciativa propia decidió dejar de insinuarle su interés y decidió acercarse a ella sólo como amigo… por lo que ella había decidido darle la oportunidad de ser su amigo y ahora creía que había cometido un gran error pues al permitirle ser su amigo aún sabiendo que él gustaba de ella quizá sólo había contribuido a que él se sintiera más atraído por ella, y además estaba el hecho de que ella había aceptado ser su pareja de baile, no entendía por qué había aceptado, sabía perfectamente que no debía aceptar la invitación pero no sabía por qué cuando él le preguntó si podría acompañarlo al baile ella tuvo el impulso de decir que sí y simplemente aceptó. No comprendía hasta ahora por qué había aceptado, era claro para ella que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran distintos al de una simple amistad, estaba segura de que no lo veía de otro modo pero… a medida que lo conocía más se daba cuenta de que le agradaba mucho estar con él, disfrutaba de su compañía porque quizá Mat había demostrado que podía vencer sus propios malos hábitos, aquellos que Tomoyo odiaba tanto de la mayoría de chicos de su escuela y él no era la excepción, pero ahora podía ver que ese muchacho había renunciado a todo aquello por ella…y sí, tenía que reconocer que ese gesto le causó ternura y se sintió tremendamente halagada, pues hasta ahora nadie había renunciado a tanto por ella…Sin embargo, ella no podía quererlo, por más que lo intentara no podía… sí, Tomoyo reconocía que Mat le gustaba, sí le gustaba de lo contrario no disfrutaría de su compañía, pero no lo quería y es que quizá el gran problema era que muy en el fondo Tomoyo no había olvidado a esa persona… Ese muchacho que jamás demostró tener un interés distinto al de una simple amistad por ella, que sólo la veía como una amiga… Ella no sabía cómo pero se había enamorado de él, probablemente el trato constante que mantuvieron ambos durante ese último año que ella permaneció en Japón había contribuido a que ese sentimiento naciera en su interior, ni siquiera sabía exactamente cómo había pasado, sólo sabía que se había enamorado de él un día que se descubrió pensando en él cuando se encontraba sola en casa, y ya después cuando lo veía en la escuela se sentía nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo, pues su corazón comenzaba a palpitar a mil por hora y una gran emoción embargaba su interior, haciendo que sólo con verlo el mundo que la rodeaba ser hacía más acogedor… Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo él no había demostrado sentir lo mismo, y luego ella se fue de Japón y aunque de tiempo en tiempo se comunicaban por internet, nunca más se habían vuelto a ver frente a frente , por lo que Tomoyo sólo vivió con ese sentimiento que se mantuvo vivo en su interior durante mucho tiempo y era por eso que para ella fuera difícil fijarse en alguien más, pues a pesar del tiempo ese sentimiento seguía estando ahí en su interior, así como también los recuerdos de él cuando lo vio en aquella ocasión… pero cuando conoció a Mat, la situación había cambiado un poco pues por primera vez existencia un muchacho había hecho que ella dejara de pensar, no todo el tiempo, en aquel compañero de la escuela en Japón.

Con el pasar de los días la confusión había comenzado a cobrar más claridad, ya que Tomoyo se daba cuenta de que realmente extrañaba a Mat, pues ya era buen tiempo que tenía sin verlo ni saber de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo y dónde estaba, nunca se decidía en ir a buscarlo, simplemente no se atrevía… pero sí lo extrañaba pues a veces se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en él y recordando las charlas o los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos y ya cada vez menos recordaba a aquel muchacho de su adolescencia… sí, definitivamente, después de tanto tiempo ella ya no pensaba tan a menudo en aquel adolescente que ya no veía desde hacía muchos años atrás… Claro, jamás preguntó por él pues nadie sabía de la existencia de ese sentimiento, ni siquiera su mejor amiga Sakura… quizá también por eso se le había hecho más difícil olvidarlo, ya que quizá si ella le confesaba a alguien lo que sentía por él todo habría sido más sencillo… pero en fin, ahora sin ninguno de los dos muchachos ella pensó que ya debía de continuar con su vida, así que un día, después de tanto tiempo decidió salir a hacer un par de compras, a una de las tiendas del centro, de lo indispensable para preparar un pastel para su madre que llegaba ese día de viaje. Salió de casa durante todo el camino fue pensando en los ingredientes que necesitaba para poder preparar ese pastel cuando menos lo imaginó ya había llegado a la esquina de la calle del lugar en dónde debía comprar y cuando miró hacia la puerta vio a Mat. Él estaba parado afuera de la tienda viendo unas revistas, en cuanto lo vio el corazón de Tomoyo comenzó a latir rápidamente y los nervios se apoderaron de ella, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ir y saludarlo o simplemente ignorarlo haciendo como si no lo hubiera visto o si lo mejor era salir corriendo y evitar que él notara su presencia… Cuando decidió por lo último comenzó a darse la vuelta y por la torpeza que en ese momento se apoderó de ella por los nervios chocó con un señor e hizo que sus comprar cayeran al piso, ella completamente apenada comenzó a ayudar rápidamente al señor a levantar sus compras, y cuando menos se dio cuenta tenía a Mat a su lado, ayudando también al señor y a Tomoyo a recoger todos los víveres que se habían desperdigado por el suelo. Una vez que terminaron, se pusieron de pie y se miraron… Ella lo quedó viendo por un rato en completo silencio y él también, pero de un momento a otro él la abrazó y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo. Cuando él la soltó Tomoyo, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y se puso roja, pero sonrió y Mat le dijo

_- Hola Tomoyo…tanto tiempo sin verte… ¿cómo has estado- en los ojos de él se podía ver alegría inmensa_

_- Bien… muy bien… y ¿tú- ella estaba sonriendo, se sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo un poco avergonzada y no sabía cómo actuar_

_- Bien también, ya me mudé para la Universidad así que durante todo este tiempo me la he pasado trasladando bultos, de aquí para allá, bueno tú sabes…_

_- Sí, hacer eso es cansado y ocupa gran parte de nuestro tiempo…_

_- Así es…- él la miró y sin saber qué más decir sobre sí mismo le preguntó- y ¿qué haciendo? ¿A qué se debe que transites por estos lares?_

_- Pues vine a comprar unos ingredientes para prepararle un pastel a mi mamá_

_- ¡Oh! Ya veo… ¿viene de viaje? o…_

_- Sí… llega después de casi un mes de estar fuera del país y quiero darle una pequeña bienvenida regalándole su postre favorito._

_- Es una buena idea… además según escuché tú haces postres deliciosos, de seguro le gustará- él sonreía y la miraba- y… ¿viniste sola o con alguien?- comenzó a ver a su alrededor y ella le dijo_

_- No, no, vine sola_

_- ¡Ah! Entonces…¿crees que te pueda acompañar a comprar?_

_- Mmmm sí claro- ella sonrió demostrando que lo decía con toda sinceridad. _

Así fue que entre ambos la amistad volvió a tornarse fuerte nuevamente. Es más, salieron muy a menudo luego de ese encuentro, y ya no sólo de forma casual, sino que también mediante citas pactadas, en las que ambos se arreglaban para verse bien para el otro. y es así que un día Mat le preparó una sorpresa muy linda a Tomoyo por el día de su cumpleaños, la muchacha se emocionó mucho con ese detalle, al punto de que lo abrazó de la emoción y en agradecimiento le dio un beso espontáneo en la mejilla, él quedó consternado pero feliz y esa noche Mat se armó de valor y volvió a decirle lo que sentía por ella, la japonesa no le dijo nada, se volvió a quedar en silencio y en su rostro se podía ver confusión, él se resignó, así que trató de que el resto de la noche transcurriera como si nada hubiese pasado. Tras un par de horas él se dispuso a marcharse, y cuando ya estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de ella, Tomoyo lo sorprendió, pues de un modo muy peculiar le confesó que ella gustaba de él. Lo que sucede es que cuando la muchacha vio que él ya se marchaba, con mucha vergüenza y de puro impulso lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda y luego en voz baja le dijo: "sabes… antes de que te vayas deseo decirte algo… quiero que sepas que tú me gustas Mat, disfruto mucho de tu compañía y cuando no estas llego a extrañarte demasiado…" él perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar no hizo nada cuando ella se separó de él, luego volteó y la vio ahí parada con el rostro rojo y mirando hacia el piso, por lo que levantó su rostro le dio un beso en la frente y la cargó de pura emoción y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras decía: "SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO TOMOYO DAIDOUJI". Es así que ese mismo día Mat le preguntó a Tomoyo si estaba aceptaba estar con él, ella tímidamente le dijo que sí, Mat sonrió ampliamente, la abrazó y luego delicadamente le dio un beso. Ella se quedó estática, se asustó y se apartó de él, el joven la vio con rostro preocupado y le pidió disculpas agregando que él respetaría todas sus costumbres y que si ella no se llegaba a adaptar a esa nueva situación, él comprendería. La muchacha luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa, le dijo que todo estaba bien y le confesó que era la primera vez que ella besaba a alguien y que por eso había reaccionado así. Después de ese día ellos estuvieron bien, Tomoyo se sentía muy feliz cuando estaba a su lado, cuando él cada fin de semana la venía a visitar y es que era difícil verlo a diario por las clases en la preparatoria y por las clases de él en la Universidad. Ya llevaban juntos casi dos meses y en realidad Tomoyo no se sentía incómoda con la relación que tenía con Mat, él había resultado ser alguien verdaderamente paciente y respetuoso, hasta ahora a penas y se habían dado un par de besos… y ella se sorprendía de que él la respetara tanto pues la costumbre del país en cuanto a las parejas era mucho más liberal… pero ahí estaba él, siendo paciente y era por eso que ella estaba feliz teniéndolo a su lado… Ahora, después de tanto tiempo Tomoyo regresaría a Japón y no lo vería en mucho tiempo pues como pasaría dos fines de semana allá eso implicaba que no lo vería hasta después de tres semanas y pues por un lado, eso hacía que se sintiera un poco triste, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz pues volvería a ver después de mucho tiempo a sus amigos de la infancia…

**AKITA- JAPON**

En el interior de un amplio salón estaban sentados un pequeño grupo de personas observando un combate entre dos jóvenes de aparentemente la misma edad. El grupo, estaba conformado por jóvenes de entre 16 y 18 años y de adultos de distintas edades, estos últimos vestían trajes típicos japoneses y observaban la batalla con mucha concentración. El ambiente emanaba tensión y todos ahí estaban expectantes, ya habían pasado un par de minutos en los que los contrincantes no habían dejado de estar en posición de ataque y sin embargo, ninguno había movido ni un solo músculo. Uno de los muchachos que peleaban tendría aproximadamente 17 años y traía descubierto el pecho, siendo así que se visualizaban perfectamente sus músculos (él no era excesivamente fornido) los cuales debían de ser el resultado de arduas horas de prácticas de artes marciales, era alto, tenía la tez clara y el cabello castaño, el cual era relativamente largo y por ello lo traía amarrado en una coleta. Sus facciones eran bastante varoniles, tenía los ojos de color marrón bien claro, que por ocasiones parecían amarillos y sus cejas eran bien pobladas. Su mirada era hosca, un tanto desconfiada y muy seria, en aquel momento tenía el entrecejo fruncido y no dejaba ni un segundo de analizar a su adversario. Por otro lado, el otro joven era un poco más delgado y más bajo, tenía el cabello corto, lacio y de color negro azabache, sus facciones eran más de tipo occidental, él se veía mucho más agotado y lastimado, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de mirar de un modo desafiante a su oponente. Tras unos segundos más en esa posición el muchacho de coleta se irguió, todos se sorprendieron pues no se imaginaban a qué podría deberse ese cambio de decisión. Sin embargo, al instante unió las dos palmas de su mano, las acercó a su pecho y casi en un susurro recitó una frase. En ese preciso momento, una luz amarilla comenzó a brotar de su pecho, lo abrazó y en seguida se tornó medio celeste, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que así como apareció tan de repente así también se desvaneció, llevándose consigo a la persona que lo invocó. Todos los espectadores incluido el contrincante, tenían la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos pues no se esperaban nada de eso… y en menos de lo que terminaban de salir de su asombro, el joven de coleta volvió a aparecer, esta vez detrás de su oponente, rápidamente extendió su mano derecha en la dirección en la que se encontraba la espalda del otro muchacho y recitó un conjuro que en esta ocasión todos los presentes oyeron lo recitado:

- Dios del viento, envuélveme con tus poderes y ayúdame a vencer a mi oponente- de inmediato una ráfaga de viento salió de la palma de su mano derecha y empujó con fuerza a quien iba dirigido el ataque, haciendo que volara a varios metros de donde él se encontraba. El muchacho quedó inconsciente y una campanilla sonó dando por finalizada la confrontación. Todos aplaudieron pero también fueron a verificar la condición del muchacho que yacía inconsciente. Mientras tanto el joven de coleta caminó con toda tranquilidad hacía la puerta de salida de ese grande salón, en su rostro se veía sólo una manifestaba superioridad y arrogancia y nadie se quería acercar a él pues después de que lo vieron desaparecer así de rápido, todos temían que él pudiera atacarlos o algo por el estilo.

Luego de dejar ahí a todos atendiendo al muchacho desmayado él fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta al entrar y casi instintivamente se desplomó sobre su cama. Tenía los ojos fijos en una mancha en el techo y ahora sus gestos eran mucho más suaves, mostraban tranquilidad y hasta se veían amigables, y de seguro si es que en ese momento hubiese alguien cerca ya no sentiría miedo como para acercársele. Era claro que cuando él se encontraba solo su rostro se relajaba y desaparecía todo gesto de apatía, es más, se transformaba en uno que sólo manifestaba calma y cansancio. Sí, se sentía muy agotado… todos esos años en constante entrenamiento de todo tipo lo habían desgastado mucho, y es por eso que estaba desesperado pues deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese viaje acabara ya… quería poder salir del encierro y así comenzar a buscar su futuro. Sin embargo, era consciente de que aquella meta trazada no sería sencilla de lograr, pues muy a su pesar sabía perfectamente que quien se opondría a como dé lugar de aquella decisión en la que él iniciara un proyecto propio, sería su Madre… y al pensar en ella irremediablemente comenzó a recordar su pasado.

Desde que él era pequeño sólo vio desdicha en su hogar, su padre había pertenecido a una familia de hechiceros japoneses muy poderosos, todos siempre con una historia renombrada, con hazañas de todo tipo que eran siempre relatadas en varios libros de historia. Sin embargo, cuando él estaba muy pequeño su padre se suicidó, siendo así que al no contar el Clan con la estabilidad necesaria como para poder seguir en pie hasta que él creciera y tomara el mando, cayó en desgracia. Según lo que escuchó de su Madre, eso se debió a que ninguno de los que apoyaban a su padre con la manejo de las decisiones para mantener en la cúspide la reputación del Clan sabía cómo en ausencia del jefe continuar con esa labor, siendo así que en pocos años ya no existía ningún vestigio actual de grandeza. Sin embargo, a él jamás le satisfizo esa explicación y es que no podía creer cómo es que un Clan tan grande y renombrado podría quedar reducido a la nada así porque sí, y además su Madre jamás le quiso explicar cuales pudieron ser los motivos por los que su Padre determinó por acabar con su vida; es así que, en silencio y a escondidas de su progenitora, optó por buscar toda clase de fuentes que le dieran una pista, un motivo, que le permitiera saber a qué se debía tal barbaridad.

Cuando leía todo lo que se había escrito sobre su Clan, él quedaba maravillado, era cierto que la historia de éste estaba plagada de tantas buenas decisiones por parte de los antecesores; ciertamente lo que ellos habían hecho para sacar adelante al Clan fueron actos de valentía y sabiduría, muchos habían tenido que luchar en grandes batallas, otros tuvieron que vencer en duelos a hechiceros oscuros… siendo así que era por todo ello que todos coincidían que su Clan debía ser recordado por siempre. Es por ello, que al ver las grandes proezas de sus ancestros él siempre buscaba alguna de su Padre, pues necesitaba sentirse orgulloso de él, era cierto que no lo recordaba, ya que había muerto cuando él apenas tenía una año de edad. Es así que debido a esas ganas suyas por leer sobre su Padre, siempre que tenía un libro de magia en la mano siempre buscaba el nombre de su papá escrito. Sin embargo, siempre terminaba decepcionado pues casi nada había escrito sobre él. Al principio creyó que podría deberse a que su padre no estuvo mucho tiempo en el mando, pero recordaba que su abuelo con sólo cinco años como jefe del Clan había conseguido grandes cosas, y eso sólo contribuyó a que buscara con más detenimiento toda clase de fuentes que contuvieran información sobre la época en que su Padre estaba a cargo del Clan. Encontró pocos libros que hablaran de él y muy poca información contenían, es más, casi en ningún lado había escrito algo que le dijera el motivo del porqué su Padre fracasó, él ya estaba cansado de buscar algo escrito sobre su Padre, hasta que un día en la biblioteca de uno de los templos que visitó halló algo que jamás podría sacarse de la cabeza. En aquel artículo leyó que la razón por la que su Padre no dirigió el Clan como se debía, era debido a que aparentemente había sido desdichado en el hogar, y es que antes de que se casara eran muchos los logros que había obtenido, por ejemplo, en el viaje de peregrinación que realizó quedó como campeón y todos coincidían en que sería muy buen Jefe del Clan, pero desde el momento en el que se casó, casi no ponía atención a sus obligaciones como jefe y se comenzó a dedicar a la bebida, siendo así que cuando quisieron corregir ese mal hábito, éste optó por suicidarse. Él no entendía a qué se podría deber esa desdicha… inicialmente pensó que podría ser debido a él, quizá su Padre no quería tener un hijo… pero luego, se puso a pensar en su Madre y cayó en la cuenta de que era probable que ella hubiera sido quien le causara infelicidad y no se sentía culpable por pensar así, pues la conocía muy bien y no le extrañaba en lo absoluto si la desdicha se su Padre se debía al mal carácter de ella. Él pensaba así porque desde que él tenía uso de razón su Madre vivía obsesionada con la idea de vengarse de la esposa de un hechicero Chino poderoso; constantemente decía que aquella mujer le había arrebatado todo. Al principio, él no entendía a qué se refería con eso, pero luego cuando ya tenía más edad recordaba viajes constantes realizados a Hong Kong que tenían un solo motivo, ir a espiar a aquella familia. Cada vez que lo hacían ella siempre le decía_: "Éste debió ser tu destino… tú deberías estar en el lugar de ese niño, tú deberías de haber llevado su apellido…"_ él sin entender nada, recordó con claridad la primera vez que viajó a China. Se veía a sí mismo sentado junto a su Madre, ambos estaban escondidos espiando a un niño que tenía la misma edad que él, el pequeño practicaba artes marciales con otra niña y bajo la dirección de un señor a quien no podía ver su rostro, pues siempre estaba de espaldas. La casa de ese niño era muy lujosa y grande, se veía de lejos que esa familia era rica, además su Madre le había dicho someramente la historia de ese Clan y según su humilde opinión era por demás una de las más sobresalientes de todos los tiempos, casi al mismo nivel del suyo, sólo que este seguía en pie y no como en suyo que ya nadie recordaba.

Por muchos años, fueron a hacer lo mismo, y su Madre siempre mencionaba que la dama que habitaba en esa casa y que era la mamá de aquel niño, le había arrebatado toda la felicidad, pues le quitó a quien más amaba. Esos recuerdos hicieron que él pensara en las muchas ocasiones que ambos pasaron hambre y frío, ya que desde que su Clan cayó en desgracia, varios de los enemigos de su padre, vinieron a llevarse muchos de los tesoros que ellos poseían, siendo así que prácticamente su casa quedó vacía y siendo muy costoso dar mantenimiento a un lugar así de grande, su Madre optó por venderla y buscar un lugar más pequeño en donde vivir. Ella trabajaba, pero sus trabajos eran por temporadas pues juntaba dinero suficiente para que pudieran viajar a China a espiar a esa familia. Aquellas constantes visitas a ese país hicieron que de algún modo ver a ese niño lleno de comodidades de las que él carecía se sintiera celoso, por lo que terminó creyendo que su Madre tenía razón, que quizás si esa señora no le hubiese arrebatado a quien ella tanto amaba él hubiera sido feliz. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años la obsesión en la que vivía su Madre lo enfermaba, ella jamás sonreía, jamás le daba afecto, y siempre le hablaba de lo mismo, buscando que él odiara a esas personas, que creyera que ellos eran usurpadores que ocupaban el lugar que él debía tener, por lo que bajo esas circunstancias realmente en muchas ocasiones se sentía solo…muy solo. Era cierto que a medida que él crecía iban menos de viaje, pues la escuela no permitía que él se ausentara por tanto tiempo, su Madre renegaba y hasta en ciertas ocasiones quiso dejarlo sin estudios pero, él se oponía rotundamente y luchaba a como diera lugar para que su mamá no lo sacara de la escuela. En venganza ella, optaba por no darle dinero para que pudiera estudiar y es por eso que en muchas ocasiones él tuvo que buscar trabajo pues sino no podía comprarse ciertas cosas que le pedían en la escuela. Cuando él le pedía dinero a su Madre, ella siempre le decía que no podía darle nada pues lo que ahorraban era para que pudieran ir a China… al final, él terminaba resignándose y se compraba con su propio dinero lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde en que su Madre entró corriendo al departamento en dónde vivían, jamás lo olvidaría, y es que ella entró al departamento prácticamente gritando:

_- ¡Él está aquí! ¡está aquí!... Ha venido a cumplir con una misión… aún no sé cual es…pero deberás ser tú quien la realice y no él… ¿me entiendes?_

_- Pero Madre… yo apenas sé de magia… yo no creo que pueda- ante las palabras dichas por él, recibió por parte de su progenitora una fuerte bofetada que lo marcó de por vida_

_- ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Jamás digas que no podrás!... tú eres poderoso, pero no has tenido el entrenamiento necesario para desarrollar tu poder, tus habilidades están ah;i, y tendremos que despertarlas… pero no quiero que pienses de ese modo… no comiences a limitarte como lo hacía el borracho de tu Padre, ¡tú no puedes ser débil me escuchaste!- con lágrimas en los ojos él asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo_

_- ¿Y qué debo hacer?- su Madre que le daba la espalda en ese momento, volteó se acercó a él y acariciando el lado en dónde recibió el golpe le respondió_

_- Aún no sé muy bien a qué vino… déjame averiguarlo y de ahí te diré qué hacer._

Es así que durante aquellos días su Madre se la pasaba fuera de casa por largas horas. Él sabía perfectamente que ella probablemente estaba averiguando a qué se debía que ese niño viniera a Japón prácticamente solo. Por lo que eran esos momentos de soledad dónde él había aprendido a sentirse tranquilo y cómodo, hacía sus tareas de la escuela, se cocinaba, y leía a su antojo libros que su Madre tenía ocultos en un baúl con llave. Como ella le encargaba que hiciera la limpieza, de casualidad un día se topó con la llave y al abrir el baúl quedó maravillado, leía por horas cuanto podía pues cuando comenzaba a sentir el poder mágico de su Madre corría a dejar todo en orden y a poner la llave en su lugar. Siempre hacía lo mismo, y un día mientras buscaba algún nuevo libro que leer encontró algo que lo dejó estupefacto; lo que halló fue un álbum de fotografías que contenía unas cuantas fotos, él las observó con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que habían unos retratos de cuando sus padres se casaron. Su madre se veía bella pero en muy pocas fotos salía sonriendo, mientras su Padre siempre sonreía muy contento, y sus ojos al mirar a su Madre eran cautivantes, pues a pesar de ser una foto, en ellos se veían amor puro…sí, se veía claramente lo muy enamorado que él estaba de ella; sin embargo, los ojos de ella no lo miraban así, sus mirada era fría y su sonrisa fingida… él buscó con desesperación en las demás fotos, para ver si en alguna encontraba alguna señal de amor de su Madre hacia su Padre, pero en casi todas las fotos no se observaba eso. Él la miraba con amor y admiración y ella sólo lo miraba con frialdad. No sabía por qué pero ver esas fotos lo habían hecho sentir triste, y las lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse por sus mejillas, esa sensación empeoró cuando se topó con una en la que su Madre estaba en primer plano tomándose la foto con una mujer, y su padre salía atrás sentado, con un vaso en la mano mirándola, era claro que en los ojos de él ya no había amor sino que sólo manifestaban tristeza y sufrimiento. Al ver esa mirada él se sintió mucho más triste aún, y sin darse proponérselo dejó caer el álbum, cuando se dispuso a recogerlo, notó que este había quedado abierto en unas por la mitad y ahí vio la única foto que quizá existía en donde estaban ambos, en la foto que encontró estaba su Padre solo, cargando algo envuelto en mantas, y unas manos pequeñas salían de ahí e intentaban coger uno de sus dedos; la forma en cómo la miraba de su progenitor se dirigía hacia él envuelto en mantas, cuando apenas era un bebe, estaba cargada de amor y de felicidad. Esa imagen, esa mirada, esa expresión, hicieron que en él naciera una necesidad que hasta ese momento nunca había sentido, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su Padre estuviera ahí con él… pues aunque él era muy pequeño en ese entonces, y sin haberlo sentido, sabía que cuando alguien miraba así a otra persona era porque la amaba, supo que su Padre lo amaba, como había amado al principio a su Madre… Por mucho tiempo él vivió obsesionado con encontrar esa clase de mirada en ella, buscaba que su Madre lo mirara con amor, necesitaba saber si ella lo amaba, si ella lo quería pues jamás había recibido afecto de parte suya ni de nadie. Sin embargo, su búsqueda fue en vano, ella jamás lo miró con amor, por lo que él se sentía cada vez más vacío…

Luego de un tiempo, su Madre le dijo que ya sabía a qué había venido ese niño chino a Japón y tras explicarle someramente lo que sabía, lo llevó con ella a observar en qué consistía esa misión. Ahí, ocultos sentados en alguna rama de árbol, él veía nuevamente a aquel muchachito chino, de unos 11 años aproximadamente en ese entonces que vestía un traje típico chino de color verde y que luchaba contra distintas clases de seres mágicos en compañía de dos niñas, una que siempre estaba con una cámara de video y la otra que vestía ropas extrañas, asimismo, había un muñeco pequeño con alas… la primera vez que fueron a verlos su Madre le explicó que ellos estaban capturando las cartas Clow, y que el niño competía con la niña de trajes raros para ver quién se quedaba con ellas. Fue ahí que él recordó lo que había leído del gran mago Clow y supo de qué hablaba su Madre. Días posteriores a esa noche, él se había puesto a averiguar cómo capturar esas cartas, le era muy difícil encontrar información clara que le sirviera para así cumplir con la misión de ese niño chino. Un día, después de pasarse toda la mañana leyendo entre clases, decidió que era tiempo de ir al supermercado, por lo que al salir de la escuela, salió en dirección del lugar más cercano a su casa, cuando se encontraba cerca al lugar vio aparecer a una niña que traía ropa de escuela también, y no supo por qué pero ella se le hizo muy familiar, ambos entraron juntos a una tienda para hacer las compras del almuerzo, cuando la vio de espaldas la reconoció de inmediato, ella era la otra card captor, y él se puso a pensar en que esa podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para arrebatarle las cartas que ella tenía, por lo que se puso a pensar en las medidas que tomaría para quitarle las cartas… siendo así que se quedó quieto y pensativo por un par de minutos, cuando reaccionó ya tenía pensado lo que haría, en ese momento la niña estaba terminando de pagar en caja lo que había comprado y cuando ella volteó para salir la mirada de ambos se encontraron, él al ver esos ojos se quedó paralizado. Aquella niña pasó por su costado sin quitarle la mirada y cuando llegó a la puerta le sonrió de una manera en la que nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su corazón se comenzó a llenar de un sentimiento cálido que jamás había sentido antes… esa mirada era mágica y adictiva, él debía buscarla, por lo que cuando reaccionó, salió corriendo en búsqueda de esa niña pero no la encontró… se sentía desesperado, necesitaba volver a ver a esa niña, al menos sabía que era la otra card captor por lo que siempre estaba atento para sentir algún tipo de presencia que le indicara a dónde debería ir para verla; es por ello que cada vez que sentía que había una concentración de magia él y su Madre salían al lugar de proveniencia de esa concentración de poder, pero casi siempre llegaban cuando ya ésta se había disipado, por lo que sus ganas de volver a ver a esa niña se mantenían ahí frustradas en su interior. Un día cuando la luna estaba brillando con fuerza en lo alto, su Madre y él sintieron una gran concentración de magia en la torre de Tokio, fueron de inmediato a ver qué pasaba y cuando llegaron, vieron al niño sobre un techo y frente a él se encontraba un ángel con alas y el cabello largo y blanco, por lo que había leído ese debía de ser Yue y si no se equivocaba aquel espectáculo debía de ser el Juicio Final, con desesperación él buscó ver a la niña, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Al poco rato, Yue dijo: _"ha llegado tu fin"_ segundos después el niño calló y desapareció del campo de vista de ellos. Su Madre le dijo:

_- Vamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- ella tenía un amplia sonrisa en los labios. Él se quedó ahí angustiado, pues quería ver qué sucedía después, ya que era probable que Yue peleara contra la niña de los ojos verdes. Al ver que él no se movía su Madre lo jaló y prácticamente se lo llevó a la fuerza. _

Días después de ese suceso, su progenitora le dijo:

_- El siguiente mes iremos de viaje a buscar a alguien…- él la miró sorprendido, no tenía idea de a quién podrían ir a buscar si durante todo ese tiempo ellos aparentemente habían estado solos, así que preguntó_

_- ¿A quién iremos a buscar?_

_- Pues a unos sabios, que viven en Fukushima_

_- Y ¿para qué los buscaremos?_

_- Bueno… veras, dentro de poco darás inicio a tu viaje de peregrinación…no quiero que llegues a hacer el ridículo cuando éste inicie, así que le pediremos a esos sabios que te instruyan un poco antes de que tengas que partir…_

_- Pero… y ¿mis clases? ¿la escuela?_

_- ¡No seas tonto!... en los templos se recibe educación de todo tipo con profesores particulares, de eso no te preocupes, así que… ni bien termines este año escolar partiremos para allá…_

Y así fue, después de un mes de dicha charla, ellos partieron con rumbo a Fukushima y él jamás había vuelto a ver a esa niña, pero siempre recordaba lo que aquella mirada suya le había hecho sentir y por muchos momentos cuando se sentía solo, bastaba con recordar esos ojos, para sentirse feliz… después de mucho tiempo, cuando se encontraba realizando sus estudios en un templo de Italia llamado "Zado Burnello" sorprendentemente se volvió a topar con aquellos ojos verdes. Él estaba sentado leyendo un libro en una de las ramas de los árboles del jardín del templo cuando en eso una muchacha delgada, con el cabello de color castaño y ondulado se recostó en el gras justo debajo del árbol dónde él leía. Al principio el muchacho no se inmutó y siguió leyendo, pero sin poder evitarlo el lápiz que usaba para leer y resaltar ideas importantes o hacer una anotación resbaló y fue a caer sobre el pecho de la muchacha, quien de inmediato se sentó y vio hacía arriba, fue en ese momento que él se quedó petrificado, pues eran los ojos verdes, los mismos que por primera vez le hicieron experimentar muchos sentimientos que jamás había conocido, de inmediato bajó, casi de modo automático. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que dichos ojos no expresaban lo mismo que cuando él los vio por primera vez, miró bien a la muchacha que tenía en frente y ella estaba visiblemente molesta, era una chica bastante atractiva, tenía unas pestañas muy largas y pobladas y el rostro delicado. Era realmente hermosa, eso nadie lo podía negar pero para él, aún cuando poseyera esos ojos que tanto había estado esperando ver, esa belleza no era suficiente; la muchacha, al ver que él no decía nada lo miró detenidamente y luego sin decir nada se fue. Después de unos días de ese acontecimiento se la volvió a cruzar por el templo en un par de clases, y poco a poco se hicieron amigos, ambos se presentaron, ella se llamaba Natsuko o bueno ese era el nombre con el que la conocían durante el viaje… al hablar con ella, él se dio cuenta de que era una chica bastante entretenida, con una personalidad muy fuerte…además, a él no se le había escapado el hecho de que era una muchacha muy inteligente y que tenía un gran potencial mágico. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo había podido notar que ella era soberbia pues siempre se creía superior al resto de chicas y en varias ocasiones percibir que ella era muy astuta y egoísta, pues casi siempre sabía cómo resolver los problemas, pero cuando no era así y veía en riesgo su calificación, utilizaba al resto y no le importaba si con ello podía lastimarlas, hostigaba a otras para que les dijeran las respuestas y las amenazaba. Eso a él lo asustaba y hasta hacía que tuviera recelos de juntarse con ella. Sin embargo, un día en el que regresaba de una clase la encontró sentada en una de las bancas del jardín del templo, y por primera vez veía una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, tristeza verdadera y manifiesta; sin poder pasar por alto ese hecho se le acercó y le preguntó qué le sucedía, ella le contó que había hablado a casa y que su Madre no la había felicitado por sus logros, que ni siquiera había demostrado estar alegre de escuchar su voz… él trató de alentarla y le contó cómo era su Madre con él y cuando ella se sintió mejor le sonrió…y aquella situación era como un deja vu, pues en sus ojos se reflejaron la alegría que ella sentía y que en parte se la debía a él, y sin poder resistirlo la abrazó, sintiendo que por fin había vuelto a ver a esa niña de su infancia. Con el pasar del tiempo, ambos comenzaron a "salir" (lo pongo entre comillas porque nadie podía salir de los templos asignados) pero a lo que me refiero es a que comenzaron a frecuentarse más y cuando ya quedaban apenas un par de días para que partieran en rumbos distintos él le preguntó si ella deseaba ser su enamorada, ella sonrió y lo abrazó, luego le dijo que sí y lo besó, aquella situación fue extraña pero especial y es así que cuando tuvieron que irse y separarse él se sintió triste…

Las horas habían pasado rápido y él no las sintió, pues había recordado tantas cosas que ni siquiera sintió el paso de las horas. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, hecho que lo sobresaltó, haciendo que se sentara rápidamente. Luego se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta:

- Kano disculpa que te interrumpa pero el Sabio Mayor te llama…- él muchacho sólo asintió y agradeciendo la información con una pequeña reverencia cerró su puerta. En ese momento se dijo a sí mismo: _"ya deben tener los resultados y mi asignación pero qué raro que sea el propio Sabio quien desee comunicarse conmigo"_ se cambió de ropa y salió para la oficina del Sabio Mayor, al llegar a la puerta tocó tres veces de manera tranquila y dijo:

- Sabio Mayor, soy Kano…

- Adelante Kano, te estaba esperando…toma asiento por favor

- Gracias- él entró y se sentó

- Bueno no creo que te sorprenda el saber que has obtenido nuevamente el primer puesto del grupo- Kano sonrió, eso era lo que quería escuchar y se sentía satisfecho- por ello deseo felicitarte, pues realmente tu nivel de magia es muy avanzado, estoy seguro de que no te será difícil adaptarte al siguiente templo…

- Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones y por la confianza depositada en mi Sabio…

- No tienes nada que agradecer, si te has ganado nuestro respeto y consideración es porque has demostrado ser muy empeñoso y estudioso, claro además de contar con un gran potencial mágico y no es para menos teniendo esa sangre corriendo por tus venas…- Kano sonrió pero nada dijo y el sabio continuó- bueno hijo, aquí tienes la carta con tu asignación- él recibió el sobre y lo abrió, este decía:

"Sr. Kano, después de un arduo análisis hemos considerado que se encuentra capacitado para realizar un tipo de estudios más avanzados, por lo que Ud. ha sido asignado al templo "Verner Feigenbaum" ubicado en Alemania."

Él quedó atónito, no se imaginaba que a su corta edad le permitieran conocer ese Templo, pues según lo que había escuchado, éste era especialista del dominio mental de las emociones, si aprendías estas artes, podrías perfectamente dominar a quienes se encontraran a tu alrededor, al mismo tiempo te enseñaban a evitar que otros pudieran hacer eso contigo, pero aprender a manejar esa habilidad según decían era terriblemente doloroso y difícil. Además, de ahí habían salido muchos hechiceros poderosos que habían logrado vencer guerras haciendo uso sólo de esa habilidad. Sin embargo, solían decir que no era bueno abusar de estas pues podrías causar tu propia destrucción sin siquiera morir. Estaba realmente sorprendido… nunca pensó que le permitirían ir ahí cuando él aún no terminaba el viaje de peregrinación, generalmente quienes iban a ese Templo eran personas adultas que ya habían realizado estudios más avanzados. En lo que él pensaba en todo aquello el Sabio lo observaba y tras dejar pasar un momento para darle tiempo de recuperarse volvió a hablar

- Kano, cuando vi el templo que te asignaron yo también quedé sorprendido… yo recuerdo que no me permitieron ir ahí sino hasta que tuve 21 años… y aunque me alegra mucho que te consideren capaz de afrontar el tipo de entrenamiento que ahí se imparte, no puedo dejar de preocuparme- Kano lo miraba y escuchaba con atención- muchacho no subestimes a ese Templo, pues por experiencia te digo que lo que has podido leer de él no se asemeja ni un poco a la realidad; sabes que por las reglas tengo prohibido dar detalle del tipo de enseñanzas que allí se dan y las modalidades que utilizan, pero… quiero al menos advertirte, quiero decirte que como tu caso ha sido realmente extraño y sabiendo que las exigencias ahí son grandes, si lo deseas podemos pedir que te reasignen a otro Templo, tienes hasta una semana de iniciado el entrenamiento en "Verner Feigenbaum" para decidir si decides quedarte. No tengas miedo, nadie te juzgará por ello ¿de acuerdo? Y otra cosa muchacho… si decidieses quedarte ahí por favor no te dejes envolver por el tipo de habilidad que obtendrás. Puede ser beneficiosa en algunas ocasiones, pero en otras… podría llevarte a la locura… tienes que tener muy en cuenta lo que aprendiste al principio, siempre busca equilibrar todo tu poder y utilizarlo en una causa justiciable y no indiscriminadamente, pues toda exageración nunca nos lleva a algo bueno… sé equilibrado y responsable…- Kano debía admitir que estaba algo nervioso por lo que le decía el Sabio… el sólo hecho de que fuera él quien personalmente decidiera darle esa noticia ya lo había sorprendido… pero ahora entendía la razón, tras un momento de silencio le dijo

- Sí Sabio, no se preocupe, trataré de ser responsable y equilibrado y siempre buscaré hacer uso de esas habilidades para beneficio mío y del resto.

Tras conversar un momento más con el Sabio Mayor él se puso de pie y fue a su habitación, pues le indicaron que esa misma noche partía para Alemania… mientras alistaba sus maletas, Kano pensaba en que se esforzaría mucho para aprender esas artes muy complicadas, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba constantemente las frases dichas por el Sabio_: "No te dejes envolver por el tipo de habilidad que ahí obtendrás. Puede ser beneficiosa en algunas ocasiones, pero en otras… podría llevarte a la locura…" _ ¿_será acaso posible que me pueda volver loco?_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo _¿a qué referiría cuando dijo eso?..._ Bueno al menos tenía una idea de que el Templo no sería sencillo y que era mejor que esté preparado para todo tipo de inconveniente, estaba determinado a aprender todo lo que fuera necesario, pues quería ser un hechicero poderoso algún día, y levantaría el nombre de su Clan a como dé lugar…

**GIZA- EGIPTO**

Dos muchachas de 17 años se encontraban sentadas una frente a la otra, jugando ajedrez. Una de ellas, tenía el cabello largo, lizo y bien negro, en aquel momento usaba una cinta roja a modo de vincha; era pálida y tenía unas cuantas pecas en su nariz respingada. La forma de su rostro era ovalada pero delicada, tenía la boca pequeña con los labios bien rosados y sus ojos eran grandes y de color lila y estaban enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas. Su mirada tenía una ligera caída que la hacía ver como si estuviese triste, pero en realidad no era así pues a decir verdad en ese momento no se sentía mal por nada, además cuando sonreía su rostro se transformaba al punto de que se veía muy atractiva y coqueta. La otra muchacha con la que jugaba, traía el cabello suelto, este era de tamaño medio, ondeado y castaño, ella tenía la tez clara y sus ojos eran de color verde y al igual que la otra muchacha sus pestañas eran largas y abundantes, sus labios eran seductores, pues eran ligeramente gruesos y bien formados, y su boca tenía un tamaño perfecto. Ambas estaban muy concentradas hasta que la muchacha castaña dijo:

- Jaque mate- la muchacha de cabello negro dando un gran suspiro y poniendo un rostro compungido le dijo

- No es justo Natsuko, ¡ya es la segunda vez que pierdo!- la otra muchacha sonreía complacida y para consolar a su amiga la animó diciendo

- Vamos Anne-Claire… tú me ganaste ayer cuando jugamos damas…

- Sí, ¡pero igual!- suspiró y comenzó a guardar las piezas- bueno… fue realmente muy entretenido jugar por última vez contigo…tu eres muy inteligente para esta clase de juegos… lástima que ya no nos veremos

- Pues sí, pero si te esfuerzas es probable que nos reencontremos en el último templo…

- Bueno eso sí, y créeme que me verás ahí…

- Será bueno competir contra ti otra vez… serías una rival digna en la final…

- Ya lo creo… tú también serás una rival digna- la castaña se puso de pie y se estiró luego le dijo

- Anne- Claire vamos a caminar, quiero estirar las piernas

- Está bien, yo también quiero estirar mis piernas- ambas salieron del salón de juegos y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del templo, la muchacha de cabello negro se estiró y dijo una frase en francés

- ¿Qué dijiste?- las dos amigas se hablaban en inglés pues ninguna sabía ni un poco del idioma materno de la otra

- Dije ¡que espero que pronto nos entreguen los resultados!... es que me muero por saber a qué templo me asignaron esta vez…ojalá que sea al "Lorian Médéric" extraño la comida francesa... asumo que tú también extrañas la comida japonesa

- Sí, la extraño mucho… no es que acá no comamos bien pero realmente a veces hay platos a los que no estoy acostumbrada... así que créeme que entiendo que desees ir a tu natal Francia... sin embargo, yo no deseo ir a un templo japonés, yo quiero ir a "Edrick Quartermane"…

- ¿Quieres ir a Inglaterra?

- Sí… quiero aprender lo que enseñan ahí sobre la tele transportarción… hacerlo me dará muchos beneficios – cuando dijo eso sus ojos le brillaron

- Pero… ese es un templo oscuro… sólo escuché que ahí la magia que se imparte es muy difícil de manejar y…

- Sí, eso lo sé…pero conozco a alguien que ha estado ahí antes y que realmente debe haber sacado mucho provecho de lo que aprendió…

- ¿Quién? ¿acaso un pretendiente?- Anne- Claire comenzó a sonreír con complicidad pero Natsuko se limitó a seguir viendo al frente y a decir

- Así es… es mi enamorado, lo conocí hace dos templos atrás. Cuando ambos estudiábamos en el "Zado Burnello" cuando terminamos ese templo, él fue asignado a "Edrick Quartermane" y a mí "Lorian Médéric"… a decir verdad no me sorprendería en lo absoluto si él obtiene el título de mejor alumno después de la batalla final en el último Templo.

- ¡Oh!- la francesa abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa- Eso significa que él es muy poderoso…vaya…quisiera presenciar ese combate…- se imaginó cómo sería y se estremeció, pues sólo imágenes sangrientas pasaron por su mente, así decidió cambiar de tema- por otro lado, tú ya estuviste en "Lorian Médéric"…

- Sí, estuve ahí antes de entrar aquí y bueno… no es sencillo pero tampoco se trata de un Templo muy complicado… en realidad lo más difícil es la aplicación de tus conocimientos previos y…

- Por favor Natsuko no me malogres las expectativas… prefiero descubrirlo por mi misma…

- Como lo prefieras Anne-Claire

En aquel momento se apareció una de las compañeras de ambas, y les dijo que la Maestra las estaba esperando en su oficina para darles sus resultados. Las dos muchachas fueron hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la oficina de la Maestra y antes de que tocaran la puerta esta se abrió y desde el interior se escuchó una voz que decía

- Que primero entre Natsuko, luego Anne-Claire- es así que Natsuko entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiento tal y como se lo indicaba la Maestra con señas, luego de unos segundos ésta habló- Bueno, aquí tienes tus resultados, le enseñó un papel en donde decía:

Srta. Natsuko,

Aprobó el curso en nuestro Templo "Fukayna Darkur" con un sobresaliente y ocupando el primer puesto del grupo, siendo así que esperamos que usted pueda retornar a hacer una especialización en las artes de la elaboración de pociones y antídotos mágicos. Sin más que decir nos despedimos con toda gratitud.

Atte. Los Sabios Mayores y Maestros.

La muchacha estaba sonriendo plenamente, pues ella deseaba sacar ese resultado, ahora sólo faltaba saber su asignación… pero antes debía preguntar algo más

- Maestra, desde hace cuánto no se ve un resultado como el mío…

- Bueno, no teníamos un resultado así desde hace casi 15 años hasta hace tres grupos atrás, incluido este claro, pero bueno Natsuko eso no tiene importancia…- la Maestra dijo eso último con calma, pero al parecer algo no estaba bien porque el rostro de Natsuko estaba sombrío

- ¡Claro que tiene importancia! Ese hecho disminuye mi esfuerzo...- la muchacha intervino explosivamente y aparte de haber interrumpido a la maestra, tenía una mirada tenebrosa, pues realmente se percibía una gran molestia en su interior, molestia generada tanto por esa noticia como por lo dicho. Esos gestos en Natsuko y su reacción sorprendieron mucho a su interlocutora, dejándola sin palabras, al recuperar la compostura dijo

- Bueno Natsuko, has sido asignada a Inglaterra al templo "Edrick Quartermane"- en cuanto la Maestra pronunció ese nombre, todo gesto sombrío en el rostro de la muchacha desapareció y recobró la alegría, pues sonrió ampliamente y recibió el sobre con la asignación con una gran felicidad en su rostro- porsiacaso, partirás para allá hoy en la noche, así que es mejor que vayas de una buena vez a alistar tus maletas- Natsuko se puso de pie inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta la abrió y dijo

- Gracias por todo- luego salió y fue directamente a su habitación, ignorando completamente a Anne-Claire que le preguntó qué tal le había ido.

Más o menos pasó media hora, ella ya casi había terminado de alistar sus maletas, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Ella de mala gana indicó que pasaran, y quien estaba ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era Anne- Claire, quien ni bien entró le dijo dando saltos de emoción

- Natsuko, me asignaron a "Lorian Médéric" por fin volveré a mi país…- la otra muchacha ignoraba por completo la felicidad de su interlocutora, estaba ahí doblando su ropa sin inmutarse ni manifestar ninguna emoción, hasta que percibió que la otra esperaba algún comentario por lo que soltó

- ¡Qué bueno! Me alegro por ti…- la francesa percibió que el comentario carecía de interés alguno así que preguntó

- ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Acaso no te fue bien?

- No, no es eso…a decir verdad saqué sobresaliente y primer puesto en este templo y además me asignaron a "Edrick Quartermane"

- Wow, eso sí que es sorprendente…yo que tú estaría dando brincos de pura alegría… en cambio yo a pesar de haber sido asignada al Templo que deseaba no estoy tan feliz por mi resultado, y es que no obtuve el primer puesto…

- ¡Pero eso no debe sorprenderte!- la interrumpió Natsuko- ¿qué era lo que esperabas?… es evidente que mientras yo sea participante de un grupo nadie puede sacar mejores resultados que yo…

Ante lo dicho por la japonesa, Anne-Claire se sintió muy ofendida y tras un corto silencio incómodo en donde Natsuko ni siquiera volteó a verla, la francesa se fue dando un portazo al salir y hablando en francés, probablemente insultándola. La muchacha, no se inmutó en lo absoluto por ello, es más, ni bien se cerró la puerta comenzó a sonreír pues se sentía muy feliz y realizada. Iría a ese Templo Inglés al que tanto deseaba asistir, y estaba completamente decidida a que nuevamente ahí obtendría el primer puesto y la nota sobresaliente…definitivamente nadie podría ganarle.

**NUREMBERG- ALEMANIA**

Un muchacho con lentes, estaba leyendo un libro en una biblioteca muy grande… ahí había un silencio sepulcral, y no habían muchos alumnos. Él joven estaba completamente concentrado en su lectura, hasta que otro muchacho de mas o menos su misma edad, se le acercó y le susurró al oído

- Zachary, te solicitan en la oficina del Mayor- él joven asintió y se puso de pie, cerró el libro, caminó hacia la salida y sobre un carrito para depósito de libros leídos depositó el que había estado leyendo. El joven que le había avisado caminaba a su costado, pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta se despidió del muchacho de lentes.

Zachary al salir de la biblioteca se estiró y sonrió, se sentía cansado y con muchas ganas de dormir un poco, y es que en realidad si no había ido a dormir antes era porque lo deseaba hacer después de saber sus resultados, así nadie interrumpía su descanso. En lo que caminaba se podía ver que era alto, delgado pero fornido y con un rostro muy varonil, tenía la misma mirada penetrante de siempre y su cabello seguía siendo corto, era muy pálido, más ahora que no salía a ningún lado en aquel frío lugar y mantenía su aspecto intelectual con los lentes que siempre usaba y que en muy pocas ocasiones se sacaba.

Durante el recorrido que hizo hasta llegar a la oficina del Maestro Mayor fue pensando en sus estudios en templo Verner Feigenbaum… realmente estudiar ahí fue verdaderamente agotador nunca antes había realizado ese tipo de entrenamientos y jamás había leído lecturas así de pesadas y complejas; tal como había escuchado, era muy difícil comprender y aprender a manejar el tipo de habilidad mágica que ahí te enseñaban… inmediatamente al llegar a la puerta del Maestro Mayor, dejó de pensar en ello y cbloqueó su mente, pues ahí se encontraba el Sabio Mayor del Templo, quien al verlo le dijo.

- Veo que está agotado Zachary

- Así es…- respondió el muchacho sonriendo, pero analizando constantemente a quien le hablaba. En realidad ambos se miraban fijamente y aparentemente era un análisis mutuo el que se hacían… esa era una manía que se terminaba adquiriendo ahí…como un constante acoso mental…tras unos segundos de tensión el Sabio habló

- Bueno, lo dejo para que reciba sus resultados con tranquilidad

- Gracias…- el Sabio Mayor se alejó con tranquilidad y antes de que Zachary tocara la puerta se aseguró de que éste se hubiera perdido de vista y una vez que ya no lo podía ver en el pasillo, tocó

- Adelante Zachary- el muchacho entró y se sentó tal como se lo indicó su Maestro- aquí tienes tus resultados y has sido aceptado en "Edrick Quartermane"…- cogió un papel y dijo- Efectivamente, aceptaron tu solicitud… irás allá- Zachary sonrió complacido mientras recibía la carta de aceptación entregada por el Maestro. Luego abrió el sobre con sus resultados, donde leyó que su resultado había sido sobresaliente y que fue el primer puesto de su grupo. Además lo felicitaban pues siendo reencarnación de un mago tan reconocido había podido cargar con los recuerdos de su vida pasada y ayudarse de esa experiencia para poder sobrevivir en dicho Templo.

Luego de conversar unos momentos más con su Maestro, fue a su habitación a preparar su equipaje. Tras hacerlo, cogió la maleta y salió rumbo a la puerta de salida del Templo, al llegar ahí lo dejaron salir cuando mostro sus cartas de asignación y resultados. Al salir, sintió una brisa muy fría pero la disfrutaba pues desde varios meses no miraba al exterior; caminó un largo trecho hasta que por fin encontró un carro esperando por él, subió y fue llevado al aeropuerto, ya que esa misma tarde tomaría un avión hacia Inglaterra; ese auto estaba ahí, pues los maestros dispusieron que alguien pasara por el joven en cuanto él saliera del Templo. En el camino al aeropuerto, Zachary iba pensando en que realmente era buena su condición como hechicero inglés pues ésta le daba mayores flexibilidades que al resto de estudiantes, sobre todo si comparaba su situación con los que provenían de Oriente, y es que a diferencia de ellos, los que eran Nord Occidentales podían elegir muchas más posibilidades. Esto es, a diferencia de un oriental, él podía escoger la hora y el día que abandonaría un Templo, siempre y cuando ya tuviera los resultados finales y su nueva asignación; así también, podía decidir a qué templo postular, algo que los orientales no podían hacer pues los Maestros y Sabios de los Templos, en los que los estudiantes se encontraban realizando sus estudios temporales, eran quienes evaluando sus habilidades los presentaban al Templo que consideraban estaban aptos para visitar, pues si por sí solos mandaban una solicitud ésta era rechazada y hasta podrían recibir una sanción por hacerlo, pues dicha actitud era considerada una contravención de las normas aplicables para ellos. Sin embargo, es claro que aún siendo occidental, no siempre se aceptaban todas las solicitudes que enviabas, pues efectivamente para poder ser considerado parte de un grupo debías presentar todas las notas obtenidas en los templos a los que habías asistido y de acuerdo a ello, los Sabios de los Templos respondían tu solicitud, pero jamás te la enviaban directamente, siempre la enviaban a los altos cargos del Templo en donde el solicitante se encontrase. Asimismo, otra ventaja de no ser oriental era que un occidental podía decidir en qué fechas estudiar, no era determinante hacer el viaje alejado del mundo durante los tres o cuatro años consecutivos, cada uno decidía cuando iniciarlo y cuántos Templos visitar, determinando así optaban por hacer visitas seguidas o si descansar entre cada curso. Sin embargo, pese a esta libertad, muchos hechiceros Occidentales siempre se metían a realizar el viaje de peregrinación de un modo seguido y respetaban las reglas generales impuestas a los alumnos de los Templos, como el no abandonar el Templo durante los meses de instrucción ni mantener contacto con personas del exterior, etc. Zachary se sentía tranquilo de haber visitado ya seis templos, ahora sólo estaba decidido a hacer dos más y retirarse… ya luego continuaría realizando los viajes, pero por ahora lo que había aprendido en esos Templos le daba ya bastante conocimiento sobre la magia.

Desde que inició el viaje de peregrinación, se había distanciado de varios amigos de su infancia y adolescencia. Así también, había tenido que dejar a dos seres especiales en Inglaterra a los que extrañaba bastante, pues para él ellos significaban mucho más que unos simples compañeros, para él ellos eran su familia. Sin embargo, pese a todo ello estaba decidido a terminar con esos dos Templos y ya luego dedicarse a su propia vida. Deseaba saber cómo le estaba yendo a una de sus más especiales amigas de la infancia; saber si es que ella había podido continuar los entrenamientos y qué tal le había ido en ellos… eso hizo que pensara en que era lamentable que ella no formaba parte del grupo de magos que realizaban el viaje de peregrinación, pero nada podía hacer pues su Padre desconocía lo de sus poderes mágicos, y explicárselo significaba algo muy difícil de hacer para la muchacha, y no podía optar por tomar cursos a escondidas pues cómo podría justificar su ausencia por tres o cuatro años… Zachary, suspiró ante esa idea pues que pensaba que era triste que ella no pudiera realizar esos estudios pues poseía un gran potencial mágico y sin duda podría haber aprendido a dominar muchas de las habilidades que se enseñaban en los templos con perfección… de un momento a otro imaginó el rostro de ella con una gran sonrisa, y él también sonrió con el recuerdo, pues era grato imaginarla con ese ánimo tan especial y característico en ella… hizo memoria de cuando la conoció por primera vez y de cuando conoció al niño chino y su amiga la japonesa que siempre tenía una cámara en la mano… sí, también recordaba perfectamente a aquella muchacha, y a su mente vinieron muchas imágenes de los tiempos en los que él estaba al lado de ambas, y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba ayudar a su amiga y de lo feliz que se sentía cuando la veía sonreír, algo que también percibía en la muchacha que casi siempre los acompañaba a ambos. Quizá muchos podrían pensar que él estaba enamorado de aquella amiga suya, pero no, no era así… era cierto que él la quería mucho pero no de ese modo que todos piensan, él la quería como a una hermana más, y admiraba mucho su corazón, el cual era verdaderamente sorprendente, pues muy pocas personas poseían esa habilidad suya de ser amable con todos, comprensiva y bondadosa. Esa habilidad de amar verdaderamente y de darlo todo por la persona amada… él nunca llegó a sentir eso por nadie, o al menos no tuvo tiempo de desentrañar lo que aquella mejor amiga de su amiga le generaba, pues cada vez que la veía o que hablaba con ella se sentía muy feliz y tranquilo, se sentía comprendido, era realmente sencillo ser él mismo cuando estaba con esa otra niña japonesa, pues aquella muchacha no tenía prejuicios y siempre entendía, sin que él le diera explicación alguna, el por qué de su actuar; y es que esa muchacha respetaba mucho las formas de pensar de los demás y pues casi siempre actuaba con mucha inteligencia… él no podía olvidar que una de sus más grandes habilidades era el hecho de ser muy observadora, siempre se daba perfectamente cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; además, era sencilla y con una capacidad para amar que jamás había visto antes en alguien quien no estuviera enamorado, ella no necesitaba de afecto para ser feliz pues le bastaba ver que su mejor amiga lo fuera para que ella también pudiera serlo… al recordarla, al ver su rostro en su mente su interior se llenó de un sentimiento cálido, sólo que ahora después de tantos años sin verla éste había disminuido de intensidad… y ya no sabía lo que sentía, es por eso que en cuanto saliera de ahí la iría a ver, la buscaría para saber qué es lo que en realidad siente por ella…pues no podía olvidar el vacío que ella le dejó cuando se fue… jamás olvidaría lo muy tentado que estuvo de pedirle que no se marchara e incluso días después de ir estuvo casi decidido en ir a buscarla al país al que se había ido a vivir; y si no lo hizo fue porque para ese entonces él no comprendía lo que sentía, hasta ahora no lo hacía pero… al menos ahora sí estaba decidido a averiguarlo, además, en esa época, él asemejaba ese sentimiento de soledad al hecho de que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y nada más, y por otro lado, también estaba el hecho de que dentro de poco él daría inicio a su viaje de peregrinación y pues para no arrepentirse de nada prefirió no volver a comunicarse con ella, optó por no tratar de desentrañar sus sentimientos pues se dijo a sí mismo que lo haría después de terminar con su viaje de peregrinación. Fue así que nunca más le escribió, pues desde que ella se había ido, en un par de ocasiones le había enviado cartas cortas preguntándole cómo estaba, a las que ella respondía también de manera breve… Además, en ese entonces estaba esa niña francesa, a quien tuvo a su lado prácticamente hasta que dio inicio a su viaje, pues aún cuando él había decido ir a Inglaterra para iniciar esos estudios ésta muchacha lo siguió, por lo que para poder sustentar el viaje que realizaría, le dijo que lo habían internado en un colegio muy estricto y que no podría verla, siendo así que ella se fue a su país y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas.

Una vez que llegó al aeropuerto se puso a pensar en los motivos por los que aquel joven chino había dejado a su mejor amiga en aquella ocasión, y lo comprendió perfectamente, sí, entendía muy bien por qué lo había hecho, pues él habría actuado de un modo muy similar en esa situación…así también concluyó que había hecho bien no diciendo nada de esa decisión tomada por el niño chino a su amiga pues si es que él había optado por no decir nada en aquel entonces, no tenía porque meterse en ese asunto… En lo que tomaba un café pues esperaba que lo llamaran para abordar el avión, se puso a pensar en que no sabía qué le esperaba ahora en el siguiente Templo y sólo deseaba que fuera algo bueno pues en ese momento realmente se sentía muy agotado deseaba descansar y por ello sólo deseaba que pronto lo llamaran para subir al avión pues deseaba llegar pronto al siguiente Templo.

**TOKIO- JAPON**

Una muchacha que estaba en la biblioteca de su preparatoria se levantó sobresaltada, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, se había quedado dormida leyendo ese libro de historia, y es que en realidad la lectura era aburridísima, además la noche anterior no había podido dormir temprano, por lo que las consecuencias de no haber descansado lo suficiente las estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se estiró, miró a su alrededor y notó que no había nadie ahí, algo que le causó extrañeza pues generalmente siempre habían alumnos estudiosos que se quedaban hasta tardes horas en la biblioteca. Sin darle mucha importancia a esa situación, se puso de pie, guardó sus cosas en la maleta y tras arreglarse la falta se dispuso a salir de allí. Decidió llevarse los libros que había tomado prestados pues estaba dispuesta a leerlos en casa antes de dormir, pues no podía darse el lujo de descansar cuando era consciente de que ya se acercaba el examen de historia, el que definitivamente no sería sencillo de aprobar. Una vez fuera de la institución, se puso a pensar en lo que debía hacer antes de ir a casa, y recordando que al día siguiente llegaban ellos decidió ir primero a hacer un par de compras al supermercado, pues recordó que faltaban algunos insumos para preparar la comida de mañana; como recordó que era un poco tarde y que ella debía de llegar pronto a casa decidió llamar a su padre para avisarle que tardaría y que no se preocupara, sacó su celular y para cuando se disponía a marcar el número del celular de su Padre una llamada inesperada entró, el número que ella veía en la pantalla era desconocido y largo, jamás lo había visto antes, por lo que con un poco de recelo contestó:

- ¿Aló?

- Aló, ¿Sakura?

- Sí, ella habla

- Sakura, soy yo Luca… ¿qué acaso te has olvidado de mi?- la muchacha tras escuchar el nombre de quien le hablaba sonrió ampliamente, gustosa de oír esa voz nuevamente

- ¡Luca! ¿Enserio eres tú?

- Sí, claro que soy yo…

- Jajajaj ¡Luca! Qué emoción me da escucharte, ¿cómo has estado?

- A mí también me da mucho gusto oírte Sakura… yo estoy bien, ahora acabo de salir de unos ensayos con el grupo de teatro

- ¡Qué bueno que continúes actuando! ¿Y qué tal todo por allá?

- Muy bien, aunque extrañando mucho Japón y extrañando a Sakura también- cuando él dijo eso último la muchacha se puso roja

- No digas esas cosas por favor…

- Pero es que es verdad… ya son más o menos dos meses desde que no te veo…y extraño tu compañía y alegría… pero en fin, ¿cómo has estado tu? ¿qué tal el cambio? ¿ya te adaptaste?

Sakura aún seguía roja y sonriente, se sentía muy feliz de escuchar la voz de Luca después de tanto tiempo. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor la veían complacidos y es que cuando ella sonreía emanaba una sensación de felicidad que era contagiante. Los muchachos que la veían pasar quedaban maravillados con la belleza de la joven y es que ahora a sus 17 años la castaña se había vuelto verdaderamente hermosa. Empezando por el hecho de que tenía el cabello largo (aunque en ese momento lo traía sujeto por una hermosa trenza que la hacía ver mucho más inocente) era más alta y bien formada (eso gracias a la ayuda de la constante práctica deportiva) tenía una figura envidiable y sus proporciones corporales eran casi perfectas; su rostro se había afinado ligeramente siendo así que había abandonado el rostro de niña pero había adquirido un rostro dulce y tierno, hermoso para una muchacha de su edad, eso la hacía ver casi indefensa y a muchos caballeros les entraban unas ganas locas por querer ser aquel afortunado que en ese momento la hacía sonreír y sonrojar por el teléfono.

- Yo he estado bien, en realidad recién ayer pudimos desempacar todo y poner en orden el departamento; es muy amplio y hasta ahora no me acostumbro a caminar por ahí, la distribución es extraña y distinta a la de mi casa en Tomoeda pero sí me gusta y con la decoración que le dimos quedó perfecto. Mi papá y yo lo decoramos viendo varios libros interesantes sobre cómo amoblar y distribuir todos los muebles en las cases… pero bueno, dime ¿ya te volviste a acostumbrar a tu país después de tanto tiempo lejos de él?

- Mmmm pues sí y es que… no es difícil acostumbrarse a Italia pues es un País bastante hermoso…

- Sí, me imagino que sí… además con las fotos que me mostraste y las que me mandó mi hermano he quedado maravillada… sabes me gustaría poder ir para allá algún día…

- Eso sería realmente extraordinario… yo te llevaría por todos lados, te haría conocer muchos lugares… oye pero ¿por qué no vienes ahora que tu hermano está estudiando acá?...

- Sí lo pensé, pero Luca… no olvides que estamos aún en clases en la preparatoria y que estas no son sencillas de llevar, además ya es mi último año así que debo esforzarme mucho por salir bien, y también debo adaptarme a la nueva preparatoria… aunque para serte honesta sí me gustaría ir a Italia… un día se lo dije a mi Papá y él me comentó que estaba pensando pedir unas vacaciones a fin de año para que podamos ir para allá…

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, lo que pasa es que Touya quiere mudarse…ya no quiere vivir en el cuarto que alquila, y pues como está ganando bien quiere comprarse un pequeño departamento… es por eso que mi Papá le ha prometido que irá a ayudarlo a buscar uno ya que el pobre no tiene tiempo para hacerlo y me dijo que yo también iría… ¡ah! Por cierto, hablando de mi hermano te cuento que llega mañana de Italia

- ¿Regresa a Japón? Y ¿por qué?

- Está de vacaciones por un mes…y vendrá a pasarla acá, dice que está agotado y que prefiere estar tranquilo en casa...ya te imaginarás que nosotros estamos emocionados por su llegada…

- Sí me imagino si no lo ven desde hace 1 año y medio…

- Sí, no lo vemos desde hace mucho… espero que no siga siendo molestoso- al decir eso se le formó una gota en la sien…

- Sí, yo también espero que no te siga molestando jajajaja… y dudo que lo haga pues eres hermosa y él no podrá dejar de notar eso…

- ¡No digas eso!- pidió Sakura mientras volvía a ponerse roja. En ese momento escuchó que alguien le hablaba en Italiano a Luca y al instante él dijo

- Lo siento Sakura, por ahora debo dejarte… me llaman para cenar… prometo volver a llamarte pronto, cuídate mucho y no te olvides de mi… ¡escríbeme!

- Lo haré no lo dudes… tu también cuídate mucho y ojalá nos podamos volver a ver pronto…- esto último lo dijo con un poco de tristeza

- Eso espero… de verdad me gustaría mucho verte pronto, ojalá y puedas venir a fin de año, estaré cruzando los dedos para que así sea- él también se escuchaba un entristecido

- Bueno… ¡ciao!

- ¡Ciao bella!

Luca colgó el teléfono y Sakura se quedó muy triste… ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que él había regresado a Italia y era cierto que lo extrañaba mucho. Él volvió para su país natal pues sus padres ya habían conseguido dejar establecida su cadena de restaurantes en Japón y pues debían volver a Italia donde tenían otros negocios más que atender… es probable que se pregunten cómo es que ambos llegaron a hacerse amigos, cuando inicialmente Sakura no hacía más que huir de él, lo que sucede es que desde que la partida de Eriol, ella se había quedado muy sola en la escuela, a pesar de que se llevaba bien con todos no era lo mismo estar sin Tomoyo, Eriol y mucho menos estas sin Shaoran… siendo así que Luca con el pasar del tiempo había terminado ganando la confianza de la muchacha con su constante persistencia… En lo que hacía las compras en el supermercado ella iba recordando cómo pasó todo…

Sakura, recordaba que por esos tiempos su tristeza era constante… primero porque se fue Shaoran y con él se fue su alegría… alegría que ella creía que nunca más volvería… y ya ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso, que recordarlo era tan extraño… sí, Shaoran Li… el niño a quien más quiso en aquella época de su vida… se puso a pensar en él y su rostro de niño apareció en la mente de la muchacha, ella sonrió por el recuerdo, algo extraño, pues aún cuando ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio al recordarlo ella sentía una pequeña alegría…al pensar en ese detalle Sakura llegó a la conclusión de cómo no sentirse alegre y feliz con ese recuerdo cuando con él había vivido tan lindas experiencias en su niñez y en los inicios de su adolescencia, pero… así como vino ese recuerdo que la hizo sonreír, así también volvió a visualizar ese día en el que él terminó con ella y se fue para siempre… recordó cómo ella se había sentido tan triste, al punto de no querer ni siquiera salir, y es que debía admitir que Shaoran fue el primer muchacho del que ella se había enamorado, por lo que realmente olvidarlo y resignarse a la idea de que ya eso había muerto y debía dejarlo pasar no había sido para nada sencillo y no fue hasta dos años después de que él se fue que recién ella pudo regresar a ser casi la misma… en fin…prefirió no seguir pensando en él pues a pesar de todo siempre regresaba la tristeza con ese recuerdo así es que decidió seguir pensando en los demás motivos por los que su tristeza había sido constante durante aquellos tiempo… fue entonces que recordó que cuando al menos ya había comenzado a retomar la calma emocional por la partida intempestiva y dolorosa de Shaoran, su mejor amiga Tomoyo de toda la vida también se fue, hecho que generó que ella se volviera a sentirse sola, pues con la partida de su amiga las esperanzas de recobrar su vida habitual habían desaparecido, ya que sin ella nada sería lo mismo; sabía perfectamente que ella le haría mucha falta… Sin embargo, al menos aún tenía como amigo cercano a Eriol, quien se quedó con ella todo un año y que durante ese tiempo la amistad entre ambos había incrementado mucho, pues los dos, junto a sus guardianes, habían pasado muchas tardes en compañía ya que él había decidido entrenarla con las cartas…algo que terminó resultado muy útil y bueno para ella y las cartas… Además, cuando vino Nakuru, que llegó después de la partida de Tomoyo, la situación se había vuelto más entretenida y la habían pasado muy bien viendo cómo ella constantemente molestaba a su hermano Touya, quien siempre paraba bajo estrés… Nakuru vino a Japón desde Inglaterra a pedido de Eriol, para eso había pedido que le permitieran hacer un intercambio estudiantil y comenzó a estudiar Administración en la universidad donde también estudiaban Touya y Yukito, ella preparó todo de tal modo que le permitía estar la mayor parte del tiempo al lado del hermano de Sakura. Algo que disgustaba mucho a su pobre hermano y siempre paraba ocultándose de ella, pues le desagradaba mucho acoso constante de Nakuru. Por otro lado, Yukito sólo sonreía con esa situación pues había aprendido a llevarse bien con la identidad falsa de Ruby-moon. Luego de un tiempo, cuando ya Eriol había partido y a su hermano y a Yukito les propusieron que irse a trabajar fuera del País, ella se sintió muy confundida, pues no sabía qué hacer inicialmente. Hasta que luego decidió lo que ella consideró correcto y ahora Yukito se encontraba en Francia, pues se había ido a trabajar con un puesto muy bueno en la administración de un hotel muy prestigioso allá… ella decidió dejarlo ir pues no quería impedir que él llevara una vida normal, así que dejó que se marchara… Yue al inicio se opuso rotundamente ante esa decisión, pero finalmente terminó cediendo pues Sakura se lo pidió casi de rodillas y prometió que si sucedía algo extraño ella lo llamaría de inmediato… Es así que por todas aquellas partidas Sakura quedó devastada, no tenía a nadie… lo bueno era que al menos con Tomoyo, su hermano y Yukito ella podría comunicarse por teléfono o internet, pero con Eriol no, ya que su amigo antes de que se fuera le había dicho que por un buen tiempo le sería imposible ponerse en contacto con ella, ya que se iba a Inglaterra para dar inicio a su viaje de peregrinación (ella no sabía por qué pero ese nombre le sonaba familiar, aunque no lograba recordar en dónde lo había escuchado antes ni a quién) Eriol le explicó que ya había llegado el momento de que él iniciara ese entrenamiento y por eso durante todo ese tiempo se iría de viaje por varios Templos del mundo aprendiendo cosas nuevas, y que lamentablemente uno de los requisitos de ese viaje era el no entrar en contacto con nadie… es por ello que ante la perspectiva de que no volvería a saber nada de Eriol hasta dentro de un par de años, Sakura se comenzó a sentir verdaderamente más sola que nunca… Sí, era cierto que tan sola no estaba pues contaba con la compañía de sus amigas de la escuela como Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, pero de todos modos ella no podía hablar de todo con ellas porque le daba vergüenza, aunque siempre salían a pasear o a hacer compras. Ese recuerdo hizo que ella recordara a su compañera francesa, Dorianne, quien pidió a sus padres volver a Francia pues desde ahí le resultaba mucho más sencillo visitar a Eriol, la muchacha había quedado realmente enamorada del inglés y no soportaba la idea de que él se fuera lejos, aunque Dorianne no sabía que de nada le serviría ir allá porque él se iba lejos por buen tiempo igual partió al mes de que lo hizo el Inglés... y es en ese contexto en el que entra Luca, quien constantemente esperaba a Sakura a la salida de la escuela y la acompañaba a su casa, es más, siempre buscaba estar cerca de ella para poder ayudarla en todo lo que fuera necesario. Inicialmente esa conducta por parte del italiano la perturbaba, pues sabía que Luca gustaba de ella… sin embargo, al sentir que ya no podía luchar contra la persistencia de él, Sakura terminó dejando que él la acompañara a todo lugar y grande fue su sorpresa cuando él nunca le decía algo relacionado a sus sentimientos, algo que contribuyó bastante a que la castaña se sentiera mucho más cómoda con él.

Fue entonces que recordó perfectamente el día en que Luca se había ganado su confianza con más fuerza… Habían ido juntos al festival que daban en un templo, a las afueras de Tomoeda, era ya de noche y estaban esperando ver los fuegos artificiales sentados sobre una piedra mientras comían un algodón de azúcar cuando en eso ella comenzó a sentirse triste, pues recordó a Shaoran, y unas lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos, ella evitaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no sucediera y esperaba que él no hubiera notado ese detalle, pero él la sorprendió cuando le dijo:

_- Sabes Sakura… me gustaría saber por quien sufres tanto- la muchacha quedó pasmada, no sabía que Luca la había estado viendo, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que él había aprendido a conocer sus estados de ánimo con sólo verla y poniéndose un poco roja agachó la mirada y le dijo:_

_- No sé de qué me hablas…_

_- Por favor Sakura, sé que hay alguien a quien recuerdas y que te pone triste cuando piensas en esa persona… y estoy seguro de que no son ni Tomoyo ni Eriol, pues cuando piensas en ellos no pones ese rostro y no te entran esas ganas de llorar... algo que sí sucede cuando piensas en ésta persona - cuando Luca dijo eso se puso triste y se quedó mirando al vacío- …sabes yo sólo desearía que no te sintieras triste nunca… pero algo que no he podido evitar es que lo hagas cuando piensas en él- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía cómo era que Luca sabía que por quien ella se ponía triste era un muchacho_

_- Pero… cómo… no…_

_- Vamos Sakura, no lo niegues, sé que es el recuerdo de un chico el que te pone así… alguien a quien obviamente yo no conocí… - él volteó a verla y cogiéndole las manos dijo- ¿acaso es algún novio? ¿te trata mal?... ¡dime!... pues de verdad no soporto verte triste Sakura y si algo puedo hacer para que seas feliz por favor sólo dímelo, si está lejos yo lo traeré para ti… pero… pero por favor ya no te entristezcas más…- la muchacha se quedó en silencio y comenzó a llorar, sólo lo miraba y se decía a sí misma que jamás había imaginado lo mucho que Luca se preocupaba por ella_

_- Luca… yo…- dio un suspiro y decidió que ya era tiempo de contarle lo que pasaba- yo creo que no podrás traerlo acá… porque… él sólo decidió irse lejos y sacarme de su vida, decidió no saber nada más de mi…- él muchacho se quedó paralizado. Tras unos momentos de silencio mutuo, Sakura volvió a hablar y le contó todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Shaoran (ocultando tanto su nombre y el tema de la magia claro) –… es así que él se fue a China y desde que eso pasó no he vuelto a saber de él, muchas veces me he visto tentada a llamarlo… pero nunca lo he hecho pues… de qué serviría, si él se enamoró de otra persona yo salgo sobrando ¿no crees? Sería sólo contribuir a incrementar mi sufrimiento y además, si él es feliz con ella, no quiero intervenir entre ambos, no quiero que él se sienta mal por saber que yo aún sufro por él…_

_- Yo creo que él jamás podrá estar tranquilo, menos sabiendo que para poder estar con esa niña tuvo que hacerte sufrir…_

_- No digas eso, yo no deseo que él sufra, yo… yo quiero que él sea feliz- él se sintió dolido, pues sabía que ella aún lo quería…así que prefirió preguntárselo_

_- Sakura… ¿tú aún lo sigues queriendo?_

_- ¿Eh?...- ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, se quedó pensativa y luego agachó la mirada pues le daba vergüenza admitir que así era…él tratando de mantener la calma decidió que debía confesarle lo que sentía por ella, pues mantenía la esperanza de que de ese modo ella quizá podría decidirse a olvidar a ese chico chino _

_- Sabes…Sé que no es momento para decirlo…pero… pero desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte que te quiero mucho Sakura… desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste y ahora que te conozco, el sentimiento ha crecido y sé con toda certeza que te quiero… _

_- ¡Luca!- ella se puso de pie y se alejó de él- yo… lo siento…_

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. En aquel momento los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a alzarse en lo alto del cielo, ella no quería detenerse sólo quería alejarse de él… estaba confundida, no sabía qué sentía, estaba asustada… pues cuando Luca le preguntó si ella aún seguía queriendo a Shaoran no supo qué responder… aunque ella sabía perfectamente que sí, que sí lo seguía queriendo a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido… pero por otro lado, también estaba el hecho de que ella ya había aprendido a resignarse y hasta trataba de olvidarlo ya no pensando en él… pero… por qué… por qué a pesar de saber lo que ella aún sentía por Sharoran, tuvo miedo cuando Luca le confesó sus sentimiento… ¡por qué!... sabía que él se había ganado su confianza y se sentía cómoda a su lado, pero… ¿por qué miedo? Acaso temía enamorarse de él o es que tuvo miedo de aceptar que él ya había entrado en su corazón de un modo distinto. Cuando llegó al parque pingüino se detuvo y cansada se dirigió hacia los columpios, se sentó en uno y… de modo inevitable recordó a Shaoran, recordó aquella tarde que él la abrazó ahí, cuando ella estaba triste porque Yukito le había dicho que él no correspondía a sus sentimientos… pero también sin saber cómo, recordó una tarde que salió a pasear con Luca y que se habían detenido en esos mismos columpios a conversar, hasta un momento en el que ella se comenzó a sentir triste y él al notarlo se había puesto (sin que ella lo notara) una nariz de payaso, comenzando a hacer muecas para alegrarla, cuando logró sacarle una sonrisa fue a sentarse y sin medir bien se había cayó y ambos comenzaron a reírse con soltura… pero… por qué lo recordaba… ¿por qué recordaba eso también?... acaso él también le gustaba… no, no eso no era posible, porque ella… aún quería a Shaoran… pero quizá Luca le gustaba y con el tiempo tal vez podría llegar a quererlo… ¿sería eso posible? sintiéndose muy confundida se puso de pie y decidió que era mejor ir a casa. Cuando llegó vio a Luca sentado afuera y él en cuanto la vio fue corriendo y la abrazó…

_- Sakura… qué bueno que estas bien- las emociones dentro de la muchacha estaban entreveradas no sabía qué decir ni hacer- Luca la soltó y le dijo- lo siento… no debí abrazarte pero… es que… estaba muy preocupado por ti_

_- No hay problema…- ella no miraba y notaba perfectamente que él estaba triste- Luca… yo… no sé lo que siento_

_- Está bien, no tienes por qué sentir lo mismo que yo… lo único que deseo es que no te alejes de mí… quiero que sigamos siendo amigos… creo que fui muy impulsivo esta noche… y por favor te pido que me perdones._

Tras unos momentos más ahí hablando, él se fue y ella entró a casa; cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras a su habitación la voz de su hermano la detuvo

_- Monstruo… ¿quién es ese mocoso occidental?- Sakura se sonrojó pues no sabía si su hermano había visto que él la abrazó…_

_- ¿Ah?_

_- ¿Quién es ese mocoso, Monstruo?- Touya estaba serio, pero no tenía el rostro que ponía cuando veía a Shaoran…_

_- Es un amigo de la escuela hermano… y ¡ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo!_

_- Mmmm… no me cae…_

_- ¿hoe?_

_- Que no me cae…_

_- Hay hermano… no sé por qué no te cae ninguno de mis amigos…_

_- Pues porque…- en su mente Touya pensó: "no me gusta que deseen arrebatarte de mi lado"- es simple…son mocosos, y los mocosos no me caen…_

_- Ayyy hermano, ¡qué exagerado eres!... bueno iré a descansar…_

_- Está bien monstruo…- dando un suspiro agregó- por cierto… papá irá a Tokio mañana temprano, así que espero que te puedas despertar a tiempo para que podamos desayunar juntos_

_- Sí, pondré cuantas alarmas sean necesarias… bueno hasta mañana hermano…_

Al entrar a su habitación, Kero abrió el cajón y le dijo:

_- Hola Sakurita… ¿qué hora es?- tras ver el reloj agregó- vaya, llegas tarde… milagro que tu hermano no te dijo nada… hace un rato subió a ver si ya habías llegado_

_- Sí, me acabo de encontrar con él, pero no me dijo nada…- estirándose acercándose al guardián continuó- Kero… estoy muy cansada, así que vuelve a dormir_

_- ¿Me trajiste algo?_

_- Sí, aquí tienes…_

_- ¡Gracias! Comeré uno de estos y lo demás lo guardaré para mañana…- sacó la envoltura de uno de los bocaditos que le trajo Sakura y mientras comía decía- mmmm… esto está bien rico… realmente está delicioso… _

Sakura sonreía, y comenzó a cambiarse. Tras ponerse el pijama se echó a la cama y Kero sin que ella lo notara se había vuelto a quedar dormido... ya en completo silencio fue que se puso a pensar… ¿qué sentía por Luca? Era cierto que le agradaba mucho estar con él, eran buenos amigos pero… acaso él le gustaba…no sabía ni entendía lo que sentía por lo que tras dar unas cuantas vueltas más en su cama se quedó dormida… Al día siguiente, después de desayunar con su papá y su hermano, Sakura salió de casa rumbo a la escuela y cuando llegó a la esquina del parque pingüino, se sorprendió mucho al notar que él no estaba ahí… iba pensando en el posible motivo, pero se sorprendió más cuando al llegar a la escuela él no estaba y se asustó mucho cuando vio que Luca no llegó a clases. A la salida, ella estaba triste… y comenzó a pensar en cómo sería su vida si él se fuera de Japón… una gran desolación la invadió en ese momento y se decía a sí misma… ¡no quiero que eso pase! ¡No quiero que se vaya!... y preguntándose en el por qué de ese deseo, fue que cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente él le gustaba... quizá no lo quería como había querido a Shaoran pero sí sentía algo especial por él… Siendo así que sonriendo ligeramente, tomó la decisión de que desde ese momento ella se daría la oportunidad de intentar fijarse en otra persona y dejar atrás el recuerdo de Shaoran Li… Cuando estaba por llegar a la esquina miró para el frente y ahí estaba él, esperándola… en cuanto ella lo vio avanzó más rápido con los patines y al llegar frente a él lo abrazó y le dijo… es bueno verte…

Sakura, llegó a casa, se había olvidado llamar a su Padre por lo que ni bien entró di: " ¿papá? ¡Ya llegué!" Y al no recibir ninguna respuesta supuso que su progenitor aún no regresaba del trabajo… Dejó lo que había comprado en la cocina y cuando se disponía a ir a su habitación recordó lo que había estado pensando… por lo que sonrió… y recordó que desde aquel instante, Sakura había decidido conservar el recuerdo de Shaoran de un modo distinto, pues quería guardarlo como una linda etapa de su vida… y además, ella optó ese mismo día por darse la oportunidad de fijarse en alguien más…y aunque ella y Luca no llegaron a ser enamorados, ella aprendió a quererlo mucho, por eso cuando él tuvo que volver a Italia fue un golpe duro, que supo sobrellevar pues con la mudanza no había sentido su ausencia, pero ahora que volvía a escuchar su voz se sintió triste al saber que Luca estaba tan lejos de ahí… al entrar a su habitación Kero salió del closet

Sakura, ¡se puede saber por qué llegas tarde!...- él tenía el rostro con una mueca de cóler- me tenías preocupado, ¿por qué no llamaste? ¡qué desconsiderada eres! Yo pensé que te podrías haber perdido, porque aún no conocer bien estas calles…ay qu;e furioso me siento- Sakura lo escuchaba en silencia y miraba al piso en señal de arrepentimiento por su falta de consideración, siendo así que cuando Kero notó eso, se tranquilizó y le dijo- ya bueno, lo importante es que estas sana y salva… pero para la próxima llámame por favor… además, se supone que debías llegar temprano porque no olvides que tu papá te dijo hoy temprano que se irá de viaje por una semana esta noche… y debemos planchar la ropa que lavamos ayer para que pueda llevarla en el viaje

¡Cierto! Qué cabeza la mía… - la muchacha se cambió el uniforme en menos de lo que el propio guardián imaginaba y de inmediato corrió a la lavandería a planchar la ropa de su papá. En lo que acomodaba a un costado ese par de camisas y pantalones Sakura le dijo a Kero- sabes… hoy me llamó Luca

- ¿Luca? ¿El italiano?

- ¡Ajá!

- Oh vaya… y ¿cómo está? Desde hace mucho que no sabías de él…- a Kero aquel muchacho no le caía mal, y es que a diferencia del mocoso, él nunca hizo llorar a Sakura, no es que lo aceptara como novio ni nada parecido de su ama, pero al menos había demostrado ser alguien que sabía hacer feliz a Sakura, es por eso que no se oponía a su amistad...

- Sí, me llamó hace un rato para saludarme… me comentó que estaba bien… me preguntó cómo estaba yo y si ya me había acostumbrado a esta nueva casa… le dije que sí…

- Pues cómo le vas a decir eso si aún entras a las otras habitaciones cuando quieres ir a la tuya… ¡siempre te equivocas!- Sakura sonrió un poco avergonzada y con una gota en la sien…

- Bueno, es que aún no me acostumbro a la distribución, además recién tenemos poco tiempo viviendo acá

- Lo que sucede es que tú eres muy despistada Sakura…

- Bueno… ya me acostumbraré jejeje- Kero se sentó en su hombro y en eso ella recordó que quería preguntarle algo- por cierto… ¿te gusta tu nuevo cuarto?

- Sí… mucho…- Kero empezó a volar dando vueltas de alegría y es que el cuarto de Sakura ahora era mucho más grande y contaba con un amplio closet que tenía unas escaleras para poner maletines en la parte más alta… y como ella no usaba ese espacio que era bien amplio, había construido con la ayuda de Kero una habitación completamente amoblada exclusivamente para él. Tomoyo antes de que se mudaran le había mandado de regalo a Kero, una caja grande con un montón de cosas en miniatura, un juego de muebles, una cama elegante, dos veladores con sus lámparas, un espejo con una cómoda, un ropero repleto de ropa hecha por ella misma, un televisor pequeño pero que para el tamaño de Kero era perfecto, después le mandó una mesa para que pudiera comer, y muchas otras cosas más en miniatura, todo lo que uno pudiera imaginar… sólo que desde que había llegado no habían podido usarlos porque en Tomoeda el espacio del que disponía Kero en el cuarto de Sakura era muy pequeño, así que ni bien se mudaron a ese departamento ambos se pusieron a distribuir todo en ese espacio asignado el cual era suficiente para poder poner todo y el guardián estaba muy feliz. Lo mandado por Tomoyo eran juguetes para muñecas, algo hecho por la empresa de su mamá, pero ella había pedido a su madre que ordenara a que le tapizaran todos los muebles con un diseño masculino, pues sabía que Kero se sentiría más cómo con esos diseños… además, como Tomoyo sabía que pronto se mudarían y que Sakura tenía intenciones de crearle un ambiente exclusivo al pequeño Kero, decidió mandar ese regalo. En ese momento pensando en su amiga, recordó que ella le había dicho que vendría a Japón por una semana, dentro de poco y de sólo recordarlo se puso feliz pues, quería que ella se quedara en su nueva casa… ojalá y aceptara su invitación, además tenían tanto de qué hablar… pues Tomoyo le había contado a Sakura que salía con un americano… será que ya estarán juntos como enamorados…

En lo que la castaña, planchaba pensaba en cómo había cambiado todo desde hace ya buen tiempo… ella había aprendido a dejar como un recuerdo bello a Shaoran… había aprendido a estar lejos de sus dos mejores amigos, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se volverían a ver los tres juntos… Había dejado que Luca tuviera un lugar especial en sus sentimientos, aunque aún no estaba segura de si estaba enamorada de él, pero de que lo quería de una manera especial en eso sí no había duda alguna. Y ahora que tenía 17 años, se daba cuenta de que los años no pasaban en vano. Ese cambio de preparatoria también resultó no ser tan negativo ni extraño, todos sus compañeros la recibieron muy atentamente, aunque no podía negar que extrañaba mucho a Tomoeda y estar con sus amigos de siempre, ya que en Tokio la vida era mucho más agitada… al estar ahí, pensando en todo aquello sacó la conclusión de que ese hecho de que cada uno comenzara a tomar caminos distintos era algo inevitable que tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir, primero se fue Shaoran, luego Tomoyo y Eriol, tras un tiempo después partió Luca y ahora ella se iba y también sabía que dentro de poco Naoko partiría… y era posible que Chiharu, Rika y Takashi también lo hicieran dentro de no mucho… ese pensamiento la puso nostálgica, pero no se podía evitar que esos cambios se dieran, así que suspirando Sakura Kinomoto en compañía de Kero fueron a dejar la ropa recién planchada al cuarto de su papá…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas: Hola a todos! Por fin acabe este capítulo, sé que me demoré mucho, por lo que pido las disculpas del caso u.u… en fin, espero que no haya sido tan sorpresivo el cambio que tomó la historia… ¡pero los años no pasan en vano! n.n… además, aunque en este capítulo los llené de información espero que no se sientan mareados ya que poco a poco se irán aclarando más datos y comprenderán más todo… bueno, espero les guste y disfruten mucho de este capítulo, realmente hacerlo ha sido una tarea dura, aunque debo reconocer que fue agradable jojojo…sin más que decir por ahora me despido… byeeee **

* * *

_**Capítulo V: Qué Bueno es Volver a Verte**_


	7. Chapter 7

**QUÉ BUENO ES VOLVER A VERTE**

* * *

El frío en la ciudad se sentía a plenitud aún cuando la época más gélida del año no llegaba, por lo que era mucho más común por estas fechas ver a las personas parar en algún Café a beber algo caliente, o refugiarse en las tiendas o bares… Asimismo, la agitación en la ciudad comenzaba a disminuir y todo debido a que el frío no le agradaba a la gran mayoría y pues por eso preferían estar en casa para mantenerse calientes…

**TEMPLO "EDRICK QUARTERMANE" – INGLATERRA**

La situación climática en la ciudad no se diferenciaba de la que se percibía en el interior del templo. Aún cuando casi la mayor parte de la edificación estaba techada, el frío era verdaderamente penetrante, pero los que habitaban en él ya estaban acostumbrados y apenas y se abrigaban un poco, es más, eran conscientes de que dentro de no mucho la temperatura disminuiría aún más y pues, por ello en aquel momento no se mostraban para nada incómodos por aquel clima.

En aquel momento un joven de 17 años ingresó a la sala principal del Templo, traía una maleta de equipaje no muy grande y tenía puesto un abrigo de piel que hacía que se viera mucho más grueso de lo que en realidad era. Su mirada era desconfiada, es por eso que ese momento se encontraba mirando en todas direcciones, analizando quizá las instalaciones internas o simplemente cotejando si lo que él había imaginado coincidía con lo que sus ojos observaban. No pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando un hombre muy alto y pálido de cabello blanco, que no tendría más de 50 años, se le acercó (es necesario precisar que la energía que ese individuo emitía era intimidante, pero al muchacho al parecer ésta no lo impresionó, al menos no se vio en él signo alguno de que así fuera) ambos se quedaron mirando detenidamente durante unos segundos y luego el recién llegado sonrió ligeramente y le extendió la mano al joven, mientras se presentaba:

- Estimado Liang, es un gusto darle personalmente la bienvenida a "Edrick Quartermane". Mi nombre es Ayrton, y en los meses que usted y los demás permanezcan aquí seré su maestro en un par de cursos, espero que nos llevemos bien, al menos esa es mi intención- sonrió mostrando una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior pero a la vez un poco más intimidante- además, seré el tutor del grupo masculino por lo que será conmigo con quien llevará a cabo todas las coordinaciones necesarias así como quien te evaluará muy de cerca detenidamente- el aludido respondiendo el saludo con la mano, y mirando fijamente a su interlocutor dijo

- Es un gusto Maestro Ayrton, coincido con usted y comparto la esperanza de que nos llevaremos bien durante mi estadía, prometo esforzarme mucho en sus clases y aprender lo más que pueda

- Es grato oír eso joven Liang, realmente es muy grato…pues ahora pocos alumnos se esfuerzan y llegan al final, pero en fin… confiemos en que usted sí lo hará y por las referencias que he tenido sobre su desempeño no dudo que así será

Luego de que se soltaran las manos, el Maestro viendo alrededor continuó hablando:

- Bueno, ésta es la sala principal del Templo como habrás podido notar, es aquí donde mañana todos tendrán una pequeña bienvenida, que servirá para que se conozcan y sepan sus horarios de estudio- con una indicación de la mano le informó que lo siguiera, pero no dejó de hablar- la reunión será muy temprano, para ser más precisos será a las 6 de la mañana y no se tolerará la tardanza, además después de ésta inmediatamente deberán ir a sus clases y a realizar sus actividades- en lo que él hablaba salieron de aquella sala caminaron por un pasillo muy largo y luego llegaron a unas escaleras que tenía una estructura ascendente triangular, al llegar al segundo piso caminaron por otro pasillo que por la impresión que el joven se llevó, debía de ser la mitad de largo del pasillo que habían camino en el piso anterior. El Maestro se detuvo frente a una puerta muy grande que era de estilo antiguo, la abrió con una llave grande entró y encendió la luz- ésta será tu habitación Liang… aquí dispones de libros de utilidad que podrás utilizar para profundizar tus conocimientos, además de los que desees consultar en la biblioteca- se acercó a una puerta pequeña la abrió- éste es tu closet, aquí guardarás tus objetos personales y la puerta de enfrente es el baño, al que sólo tienes acceso tú – el Maestro dejó de hablar, miró a toda la habitación y luego fijó la mirada en Liang- tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme

- No Maestro, por el momento no

- Está bien… en ese caso me retiraré, debo recibir a los demás alumnos que lleguen, así que por ahora te dejo descansar, y si lo deseas puedes echar un vistazo al Templo, para que te familiarices con él

- Sí, gracias lo tendré en cuenta… – el Hombre alto caminó hacia la puerta y agregó

- Por cierto, en este Templo, hay personal encargado del aseo de las habitaciones, por lo que no se preocupe por aquel asunto- sin decir más salió de la estancia

Liang dio un suspiro, desde hacía ya buen rato que deseaba estar solo así que fue a desocupar su maleta rápidamente y decidió tomar un baño caliente, que ya luego iría a explorar el Templo… Tras un par de horas de estar en su habitación, decidió ir a dar unas vueltas, no estaba seguro si los demás alumnos ya habían llegado, por lo que al salir de la habitación dio una mirada al pasillo y agudizó el oído por si oía algún ruido que le indicara que efectivamente alguien más ya había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar; al no escuchar nada cerró la puerta de su cuarto y bajó las gradas que lo comunicaban con aquel largo pasillo del primer piso, caminó unos dos metros aproximadamente y vio que a su derecha había una gran puerta, se acercó a leer la inscripción que se encontraba en una placa a un costado de ésta, la cual en letras pequeñas decía "el jardín de Donovan". Por los estudios realizados sobre historia de magia inglesa, Liang sabía perfectamente quién era Donovan y de acuerdo a lo leído, éste era un personaje histórico de la antigüedad, su existencia se remontaba al siglo II después de Cristo, la fecha exacta de su nacimiento era desconocida pero sí se sabía mucho sobre todas las hazañas que realizó cuando niño hasta sus últimos años de vida, según los que vivieron en la época en la que éste aún estuvo vivo, Donovan era amante de la naturaleza y podía estar todo un mes sin ver a nadie y simplemente dedicarse a investigar los diversos tipos de árboles existentes en otros países a los que podía ver sólo a través de libros, siendo así que en su afán de crear para sí mismo un gran jardín, que tuviera árboles más bellos a los que tanto añoraba observar en persona, dio inicio a una profunda investigación para hallar un método que le brindara una manera sencilla de traerlos… Es evidente que la sencillez que en realidad buscaba no fue tal, pues luego de mucho tiempo de dedicación constante a la investigación llegó a la conclusión de que había descubierto el método perfecto e ideal para conseguir su cometido, el cual consistía en transportar por medio de la magia diversos tipos de árboles de un país a otro sólo con la invocación de una oración… siendo así que esa se convirtió en su máxima ambición, es decir, quería ser el primero en hacerlo ya que nunca nadie había podido conseguir llevar a cabo ese conjuro… Si bien desde hacía muchos años atrás habían cuantiosos estudios sobre cómo podría hacerse aquella invocación, nunca nadie lo había logrado, algo que inicialmente había aminorado su esperanza, pero él estaba seguro de que no quería darse por vencido así que tras largos años de estudio, investigación y práctica, lo logró…Donovan creó un gran jardín para sí mismo y luego de un par de años posteriores fue quien personalmente tomó la iniciativa de transmitir sus conocimientos, por lo que se dedicó a explicar a quienes tuvieran interés el modo en cómo se podía conseguir llevar a cabo éste conjuro y ya con los años, con la ayuda de uno de sus primeros alumnos, creó una pequeña academia en la que él enseñaba cómo llevar a cabo ésta tarea. En muchos de los libros de historia que Liang leyó se decía que fue gracias a éste personaje que los estudios de la tele transportación prosperaron, pues aunque él sólo se dedicara a transportar objetos, los que continuaron profundizando esos estudios lograron perfeccionar la habilidad llegando a ser ellos mismos quienes se transportaban de un lugar a otro… Liang se había quedado pasmado por un largo rato recordando todo ello y es que ¿acaso era posible que esa puerta mostrara aquel legendario jardín creado por Donovan? No, eso no era posible… Él había leído que el paradero era desconocido, que nadie sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraba y menos aún si éste todavía seguía existiendo en la actualidad. Tras un momento más de meditación el joven decidió abrir aquella puerta y entrar al lugar nombrado en aquella placa; lo que sus ojos vieron en aquel lugar, realmente sorprendieron mucho a Liang pues aquel jardín era verdaderamente hermoso, nunca había visto un lugar así de bello en ningún lado al punto en que no podía dar crédito de lo que observaba ahí… era un lugar verdaderamente amplio, tan amplio que casi no se podía ver dónde terminaba tan grandioso paraje… Al ingresar en éste, se percató de que había infinidad de especies de árboles provenientes de distintas partes del mundo, es más reconoció a varios que eran de procedencia China y aquello hizo que por un momento tuviera la sensación de que se encontraba en casa… decidido a recorrer cuanto pudiera de aquél jardín se le olvidó el paso de las horas y no fue hasta que vio que estaba casi oscuro que dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino de regreso al interior del Templo, se imaginó que los demás ya debían de haber llegado o al menos alguien más debía de haberlo hecho por lo que se preguntaba quién más podría haber sido asignado a ese lugar… cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta se detuvo a observar con detenimiento la parte inicial del jardín, por lo que miró a los costados y vio que ahí habían unas bancas de cemento, distribuidas perfectamente de modo tal que en cualquiera de ellas se pudiera apreciar la belleza de aquel lugar… antes de abrir la puerta para ingresar nuevamente al Templo decidió volver a contemplar el hermoso jardín desde la altura que le proporcionaban las gradas que se debían subir para poder abrir e ingresar al pasillo por el que inicialmente había transitado… desde su posición se quedó unos minutos observando maravillado la extensión de aquel hermoso paisaje, tras un par de minutos inspiró el aire tan agradable que ahí se respiraba aún cuando éste fuera frío por la baja temperatura de la ciudad… tras mirar panorámicamente de nuevo todo el lugar, se dio la vuelta y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó estupefacto pues en el mismo momento en el que Liang tomó la manija para abrir la puerta alguien al otro lado la abrió. Él sorprendido, instintivamente levantó la mirada para observar a la persona que lo había hecho y cuando lo hizo la mirada de ambos chocaron. Todo lo que ese hecho provocó en su interior simplemente no lo podía describir, pues no podía creer lo que veía y es que, los ojos que en ese instante veía fijamente, eran los ojos de… ¡No! eso no era posible… su cuerpo se congeló de inmediato, el corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y su cabeza daba vueltas… se sentía tan mareado con todo lo que estaba pasando que en realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo moverse… además, no podía ser cierto que esos ojos fueran los ojos verdes de Sakura… esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, a los que ya hacía muchos años que no veía… fue así que de puro impulso y con mucha dificultad el muchacho habló:

- Pero que haces aquí Sak…- no terminó la frase porque una tercera voz intervino

- ¿Liang?... ¿eres tú?- el joven a duras penas pudo desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes para ver a la persona que le hablaba, sentía la garganta seca y su cerebro en aquel momento parecía congelado, le costaba mucho pensar o decir algo, cuando vio a la muchacha que le hablaba le dijo

- Sí…- al percatarse de que la conocía agregó- Dai- Lin… ¿qué haces…? … perdón… no sabía que coincidiríamos en este Templo- la muchacha de inmediato se percató de que la actitud de Liang no era la habitual, sabía perfectamente que algo le sucedía y que eso se debía a la presencia de aquella otra chica que estaba ahí, por lo que comenzó a intercalar la dirección de su mirada de él a ella, intentando comprender lo que sucedía…En aquel momento Liang empezó a calmarse interiormente, ya que todas las emociones experimentadas instantes atrás se estaban estabilizando, es así que armándose de valor volvió a ver a la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes. La muchacha, sonrió ligeramente y haciendo una reverencia dijo:

- Bueno… creo que te sorprendí… lo digo por tu reacción claro está- el joven al observar más detenidamente a la muchacha supo inmediatamente que no era de quien en un inicio él creyó que se trataba, pues las facciones en ésta muchacha eran distintas y aunque tenían el mismo color de ojos, en éstos se percibía sólo frialdad; siendo evidente que la calidad y alegría que de los otros emanaba simplemente estaban ausentes en los actuales. La muchacha continuó hablando- debido a que indirectamente ustedes se han presentado, considero descortés no hacer lo propio- se inclinó ligeramente- mi nombre es Natsuko y provengo de Japón- los otros dos también se inclinaron, la muchacha sonrió y agregó- espero que nos llevemos bien… tu eres Dai- Lin y tu eres Liang ¿cierto?- cuando fijó la mirada en Dai-Lin la observó de pies a cabeza y su gesto de superioridad se hizo más evidente…

- Así es… ambos provenimos de China- concluyó Dai-Lin quien aún se sentía incómoda, por el modo en cómo Liang había reaccionado al ver a aquella chica, y al mismo tiempo ligeramente ofendida por cómo la miraba la japonesa

- Bueno… un gusto- intervino sorpresivamente Liang y luego agregó- si ambas me disculpan, debo retirarme…- se inclinó a modo de despedida y caminó en dirección a las escaleras pero cuando comenzó a subirlas Dai- Lin lo detuvo diciéndole

- !Liang!… realmente es bueno volver a verte…qué descanses- se ruborizó ligeramente al decirlo, el joven al oírlo, volteó el rostro la vio y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza agradeció lo dicho por su amiga, luego reanudó su andar…

Las dos muchachas se quedaron ahí en silencio unos segundos más, la joven Japonesa estaba sonriendo de una manera medio burlona en lo que la miraba cómo Dai-Lin se despedía de Liang… algo que no pasó inadvertido por la ella haciendo que la sensación de incomodidad que su presencia le causaba aumentara aún más. Es así que la joven china, inclinándose ligeramente agregó

- Yo también me retiro a descansar… nos vemos mañana- sin detenerse se retiró y Natsuko viéndola marchar dijo en voz baja

- De acuerdo…

La muchacha sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro cerró la puerta del jardín tras ingresar en él mientras Dai- Lin se encaminaba en dirección a una puerta que daba paso a las escaleras que la llevaban al segundo piso, a un pasillo distinto al que Shaoran había ingresado y es que las habitaciones de las mujeres se encontraban ubicadas en la otra mitad del pasillo que era exactamente igual al de abajo, sólo que estaba dividido por una pared… Al ingresar a su habitación se sentó en la cama y se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, no entendía por qué Liang había reaccionado de ese modo al ver a Natsuko y es que ella justo bajaba del segundo piso cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraron cara a cara, por lo que recordaba muy bien cómo es que ambos se conocieron… Dai- Lin, que acaba de llegar apenas hacía unos 20 minutos atrás, había decidido dar un paseo por el Templo, por lo que justo cuando entró al pasillo vio que la japonesa abría la puerta del Jardín dispuesta a dar un paseo por él y al hacerlo, ésta se encontró cara a cara con alguien que se encontraba del otro lado, que para la grata sorpresa de la joven china era Liang, a quien ella había estado deseando volver a ver desde hacía ya mucho tiempo… en cuanto lo vio, su corazón comenzó a palpitar de la emoción pues ella se sentía muy afortunada de que hubieran coincidido nuevamente en aquel Templo…sin embargo, de pronto toda aquella alegría se convirtió en angustia pues pudo notar claramente que cuando él vio el rostro de Natsuko se puso pálido y nervioso, como si el verla lo pusiera en un estado de descontrol, algo que ella jamás había visto que le pasara con otras personas, y es que por lo general él no reaccionaba así con nadie… tras recordar aquella escena no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de cómo es que Liang miraba a aquella muchacha japonesa, simplemente se sentía aterrada… no era posible que se hubiesen conocido antes, porque de ser así ella no se habría presentado con ambos. No, definitivamente no podía tratarse de una muchacha que hubiera conquistado el corazón de Liang en algún Templo pasado, definitivamente esa no era la situación, pero… sería acaso posible que la belleza de aquella muchacha lo podría haber dejado deslumbrado a tal punto de ponerlo así en ese estado… Casi de inmediato el rostro de Natsuko se formó en su mente y al recordarlo tuvo que admitir que efectivamente era una muchacha hermosa, que tenía unas facciones que verdaderamente la hacían ver muy atractiva, por lo que probablemente era seguro que él no había pasado por alto aquello. Además, tomando en consideración que todos llevaban tanto tiempo sin interactuar con otras personas, que era mucho más probable que se terminara observando a las chicas y chicos con los que se compartía estudios en los Templos de enseñanza mixta… tras pensar en aquello, el miedo de Dai- Lin aumentó mucho más, realmente se sentía asustada, ella no quería que Liang se enamorara de esa chica… no lo soportaría… en definitiva no podría aguantar verlo con ella…las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos casi no la dejaban ver y en su mente sólo buscaba una razón que justificara aquella reacción él… pero por más que pensaba en ello, no tenía sentido el por qué de la reacción de él al verla… las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos inconteniblemente por el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento; sin embargo, luego de unos minutos después de desahogo las secó con calma y se fue a ver al espejo… tras verse en él trató de tranquilizarse y se puso a pensar en que ella también era bonita, por lo que no se dejaría vencer por nadie… ella estaba determinada a conquistar el corazón de él, y así sería…

Por su parte, Liang estaba recostado en su cama con las luces apagadas por completo, miraba un punto fijo en el techo y no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido… Las horas habían transcurrido velozmente desde que él dejó a ambas muchachas abajo, pues en aquel momento ningún ruido se escuchaba en los alrededores; él dedujo que ya todos debían de estar durmiendo pues después de que se encerró en su habitación escuchó que los demás compañeros llegaron al Templo, aunque tenía la intuición de que no era tan tarde después de todo… en aquel momento él estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, y en ellos no había nadie más que aquella muchacha japonesa y Sakura a quien recordó irremediablemente luego de ver los ojos verdes de Natsuko… sí, él sabía perfectamente que eran del mismo color, pero también se había dado cuenta de que no eran los mismos, no eran los ojos de Sakura, pues los de ella estaban llenos de energía positiva, de una alegría embriagante y contagiosa que hasta ese momento no había vuelto a ver en nadie… Sin embargo, lo que lo desconcertaba sobremanera era que sólo por un instante sintió una sensación de deja vu, pues creyó estar frente aquellos ojos que tanto había procurado olvidar y cuando pensó que lo había logrado, otra vez todo en su interior parecía estar de cabeza al creer que los volvía a ver, algo que en realidad lo desconcertaba mucho. Si bien la situación lo había tomado desprevenido no creyó que podría experimentar tanta emoción junta sólo por haber creído estar frente a ella y es que durante esos años sin verla para nada ni saber de ella, lo habían llevado a alejar los recuerdos de sus pensamientos cotidianos y luego de un tiempo él había creído que ya había superado aquella etapa de su vida; pero entonces, por qué sintió removerse todo en su interior, qué significaba aquello…Liang era consciente de que Sakura siempre sería para él un lindo recuerdo, alguien a quien nunca olvidaría pues estar a su lado había significado una parte muy agradable de su adolescencia y sabía que todo aquello ocuparía un lugar especial en sus recuerdos, pero después de tantos años él se había propuesto dejar todo eso atrás, y es que el tiempo no pasa en vano y después de todo esos años transcurridos, ambos ya no debían ser los mismos, es más, era probable que Sakura hubiese seguido con su vida y que al igual que él, haya decidido dejar el pasado en su mente, como un lindo recuerdo y nada más…por otro lado, era probable que ella ya hubiese encontrado a alguien especial en su vida, pues posiblemente durante la adolescencia habrían aparecido pretendientes y a por montones, y tal vez uno de ellos haya sido quien se ganó el corazón de la dulce card captor…Liang, apretando fuertemente los puños se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía ningún derecho de aparecer de nuevo y alterar la tranquilidad de Sakura… Además de que estaba el hecho de que cada uno tenía una vida que inevitablemente los destinaba a estar separados, por lo que era mejor seguir así cada quien por su lado sin ser un obstáculo para el otro…él estaba seguro de que cuando saliera del último Templo no la buscaría pues sería inútil intentar establecer comunicación con ella al acabar la peregrinación… ¿para qué hacerlo? ¿Para qué alterar su vida?... además, quizá Sakura no desea verlo por el modo en cómo él la alejó de su vida… Sin embargo, no podía negar que por un instante, tan sólo por un instante había vuelto a sentir latir su corazón como en aquellos días. En ese momento y ante ese recuerdo Liang sacudió su cabeza y apretó los puños con más fuerza, respiró profundamente pues volvía a sentir que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con agitación… tras tranquilizarse se dijo a sí mismo "esta es la última vez que te permites tal debilidad Shaoran Li" y cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dar por concluido todo aquello y listo para permitirse dormir en su mente visualizó el rostro de Sakura sonriendo, él se sentó asustado y cogiéndose la cabeza se quedó ahí quieto…

**TOKIO- JAPÓN**

Era un día hermoso, el sol estaba brillando en lo alto de aquel cielo despejado pero ella tenía frio, mucho frío, es más, se sentía débil y febril… estaba echada sobre el gras de un campo abierto y el sol no le permitía ver bien a su alrededor, por lo que decidió sentarse, al hacerlo se percató de que vestía un vestido blanco muy bello, tan bello que la hacían ver hermosa, tenía el cabello suelto y sobre éste, cerca a su oreja, había un pequeño adorno floral… la muchacha miró alrededor un poco avergonzada pues no sabía si alguien la había visto durmiendo de ese modo, se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad pues el malestar no había desaparecido, caminó un largo trecho pero se sentía tan agotada que quería volver a recostarse sobre el pasto, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo escuchó que de entre los árboles, que acompañaban el camino que ella había recorrido, brotaba el sonido de una hermosa melodía, la cual prácticamente la hipnotizó y sin saber exactamente el por qué, en su interior las ganas de hallar la fuente de tan hermosa pieza era tal que ya ni su malestar parecía impedir su andar, luego de caminar unos diez minutos en búsqueda de la fuente de tan fascinante pieza, llegó al borde de un riachuelo con agua muy cristalina… aquella hermosa melodía seguía sonando pero aún cuando ella creyó que ya había llegado al lugar de dónde provenía el sonido, no podía ver qué o quién la emitía, miró a su alrededor con detenimiento pero nada y nadie parecía estar cerca, sólo los árboles que parecían bailar al compás de aquella canción gracias a la brisa que había en aquel momento, sin entender bien lo que sucedía ella decidió sentarse al borde del riachuelo, se sentía agotada pues el malestar aún perduraba… tras estar ahí un largo rato sintiendo una inmensa paz que extrañamente había conseguido que ella dejara a segundo plano aquella sensación corporal incómoda escuchó que los pasos de alguien se acercaban, ella volteó su rostro para ver quién podía estar acercándose, pues creyó que los pasos provenían de la parte posterior a donde ella se encontraba… tras divisar con tranquilidad esa zona se dio cuenta de que aparentemente no había nadie, tras cerciorarse de que efectivamente por aquel lado nadie venía volvió a mirar al frente y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que ahí, cruzando aquel pequeño riachuelo se encontraba agachado un joven que acababa de aparecer, quien al parecer no la había visto pues no daba muestras de lo contrario. Éste muchacho estaba muy concentrado observando su reflejo en aquella agua cristalina… ella se quedó en silencio y lo observó, trataba de verle el rostro pero por más que se esforzaba, sin parecer demasiado curiosa, no conseguía verlo bien puesto que por algún extraño motivo sus facciones se percibían distorsionadas, era como si su rostro brillara demasiado con el reflejo del sol y que por ello fuera casi imposible visualizar sus facciones más detenidamente… tras un corto instante en esa situación él dirigió su mirada en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba sentada, ambos se miraron fijamente y a ella le comenzó a temblar el cuerpo, su corazón se contrajo al punto de sentir que éste se paralizaba y es que no podía creer que aquel joven fuera Shaoran… sí, su rostro era borroso pero sus ojos eran los de siempre, los que ella recordaba perfectamente, aún con toda esa luz que impedía ver detalles de sus facciones, Sakura estaba demasiado segura de que en efecto aquel muchacho era Shaoran Li, por lo que su corazón comenzó a palpitar con gran fuerza… No acababa de salir del asombro cuando de un momento a otro, él estaba cerca, muy cerca a ella, prácticamente la tenía acorralada sobre el gras, la muchacha seguía sin ver claramente el rostro de él pero ahora estaba más que segura de que se trataba de Shaoran, es más, dentro de lo poco que ella podía distinguir en ese rostro, vio que él le sonreía tiernamente y su corazón palpitó aún más abruptamente, tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, ella sentía la respiración de él sobre su rostro… ambos se encontraban verdaderamente muy juntos y Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir… estaba literalmente estática y no hacía nada para moverse, sabía que debía hacerlo pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía a ningún tipo de mandato sensato; es más, los sentimientos que ella experimentaba en aquel instante no hacían más que asegurar que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento no terminara nunca, que aquel instante simplemente fuera eterno… todo en su interior le indicaba que ella estaba feliz, pues se sentía bien estando al lado de Shaoran y que por eso no deseaba que aquel momento finalizara… Sakura no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición, pero sí sabía que aquel momento fue muy largo y placentero… durante el lapso que ambos permanecieron allí, ella se olvidó de todo y sólo podía pensar en que ambos estaban juntos… realmente se sintía feliz, muy feliz de verlo ahí, de estar con él de nuevo, ambos se miraban con ternura, ella le sonrió tímidamente y él al ver aquel gesto en su rostro le brindó una caricia tierna, que hizo que ella se sonrojora y se viera más bella que nunca… él en un momento de impulso comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella… Sakura, que se encontraba paralizada al ver aquel acercamiento, era consciente de lo que él estaba a punto de hacer y su corazón ya no sabía qué hacer, si palpitar fuertemente o si simplemente debía detenerse; asimismo, sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse calientes y se veían muy rojas pues para ella aquella situación realmente era nueva y desconocida. Pero a pesar del temor que sentía en ese momento, ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, estaba decidida a darle su primer beso a él… el chico que ella más había querido en su vida… Sin embargo, cuando ya los labios de ambos estaban muy cerca, para gran sorpresa de los dos jóvenes, en aquel momento todo a su alrededor cambió abruptamente, y la hermosa melodía dejó de sonar al tiempo que un viento muy fuerte y violento comenzó a rodear a la pareja, a los segundos de verse envueltos en aquella fuerte ráfaga de viento la melodía cambió y se volvió sombría, amarga y triste… ella comenzó a sentir mucho miedo y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Shaoran pues cada vez sentía que aquel brusco viento lo alejaba con más determinación… él, con el rostro difuso, también se aferraba a la muchacha quien parecía estar pegada a la tierra pues ella no parecía estar afectaba por aquella terrible situación, ambos en conjunto luchaban por no ser separados, ninguno de los dos hablaba sólo se veían fijamente el uno al otro y en los ojos de ellos se evidenciaba el temor que esa tan cercana separación les producía… Cuando ya sólo la mano de ambos era el único puente que los mantenía unidos, una hoja de papel vino volando y se estampó sobre el rostro del muchacho, hecho que provocó que los ojos de ella se abrieron mucho al ver que lo que dicha hoja contenía, pues nuevamente aquel símbolo raro con caracteres antiguos que casi siempre veía en sueños estaba dibujado en ella… después de eso, todo lo demás pasó en apenas un segundo y es que luego de ese suceso, Shaoran fue prácticamente absorbido quedando así la nada y en ese instante el viento brusco se tranquilizó dejando a la muchacha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con los brazos abrazando estirados intentando coger la nada, tras unos segundos de consternación y dolor, pudo ver que de un árbol cercano una figura encapuchada la observaba detenidamente, luego volvió a tocar aquella hermosa melodía pera segundos después desaparecer del lugar, dejando así a Sakura en la completa soledad… En ese instante, Kero sacudía ferozmente a su ama quien lloraba inconteniblemente abrazando una almohada

- ¡Sakurita! ¡Despierta!- la movía y la movía pero ella parecía no reaccionar, hasta que optó por hacer algo más drástico, se acercó más a su oído y le gritó- ¡SAKURAAA! - la muchacha abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a su alrededor y al ver al pequeño guardián lo agarró y lo abrazó… él en su rostro tenía una visible mueca que daba a conocer lo muy preocupado que se encontraba y es que había intentado despertarla desde hacía más de media hora inútilmente, y eso no era lo único que lo angustiaba, sino que no le agradaba para nada cuando Sakura tenía esa clase de sueños los cuales desde hacía ya buen tiempo que no se daban… La muchacha continuó llorando en silencio un momento más y él prefirió no decir nada, dejando que su ama lo utilizara como paño de lágrimas… luego cuando ella logró calmar un poco el llanto y tranquilizar las emociones que aún sentía producto del sueño del que acababa de despertar, le dijo

- Kero… soñé con él… después de tanto tiempo y el sueño… el sueño, aunque no se parece en contenido a los anteriores que he tenido posee en términos generales las mismas circunstancias… ¿por qué soñé con él, Kero? ¿por qué?... yo prácticamente reviví emociones que creí superadas… me angustia sentir esto… me da miedo sentir esto…- sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas pero ella luchaba por impedir que salieran- no es justo que nuevamente sienta este dolor en mi pecho… esta angustia y ansiedad…que sólo provocan que me sienta muy triste y desanimada…- el guardián la escuchaba en silencio y su preocupación no hacía más que aumentar conforme escuchaba lo que su ama decía…él se preguntaba por qué después de tanto tiempo ella volvía a soñar con ese mocoso… no lo entendía, y eso lo asustaba, pues no quería volver a ver a Sakura absorbida por la depresión- Kero… tú crees que él esté bien… no me parece normal tener éste sueño sobre todo porque he dejado de tenerlos por más de dos años… quizá le pasó algo… ¡ayyy Kero! no sé qué pensar… simplemente no me parece normal soñar esto…

- Sakurita, tienes que calmarte, no te sirve de nada angustiarte… yo no creo que le haya sucedido algo, es probable que se deba a otro motivo…- el rostro del guardián cambió ligeramente de preocupación a meditación- quizá es que con la llegada próxima de Tomoyo te hayan venido sentimientos inconscientes de esa época… no creo que debas pensar lo peor… además, lo que menos te conviene ahora es entristecerte, sabes bien que hoy llega tu hermano de Italia y no creo que le agrade verte triste…- Sakura liberó a Kero y se sentó, tras pensar un momento en lo que su pequeño amigo le acababa de decir, se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y dijo

- ¡Tienes razón Kero!… no debo ponerme mal y menos ahora… - en su interior luchaba por liberarse de aquellas emociones que aún perduraban por aquel sueño- además… sólo fue un sueño, uno extraño pero sueño al fin y al cabo… y además si me pongo a pensar en los anteriores que he tenido no puedo olvidar que es probable que no tengan sentido alguno pues hasta ahora nunca supe por qué los tuve- en ese instante Sakura se quedó quieta y silenciosa, pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y tras unos minutos en ese estado que comenzaban a alarmar al pequeño guardián ella abrió los ojos grandemente, se puso de pie de inmediato, sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a un cajón lo abrió y sacó de él un pequeño cofre, al abrirlo vio la pulsera que Shaoran le había regalado, la cogió y la miró con nostalgia pues aún recordaba el día que él se la dio y prácticamente volvió a revivir el sentimiento que experimentó aquel día, al sentir que esa avalancha de emociones comenzaban a invadirla de nuevo se sacudió la cabeza… en ese momento, Kero se le acercó volando sin entender nada luego de verla un momento le preguntó

- ¿Sakura, qué sucede?, ¿por qué has sacado esa pulsera?- ella saliendo de su estado de meditación lo miró y le dijo

- Kero… quizá… sólo quizá, ésta sea la razón de mis sueños- ella blandía la pulsera con determinación y seguridad, al notar que Kero no comprendía lo que ella le decía, se sentó en una silla y continuó- lo que pasa es que durante éstos años no he podido librarme del recuerdo de Shaoran… digamos que he aprendido a superar aquello que sucedió entre ambos cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero quizá en mi inconsciente la situación no haya sido la misma y eso podría deberse a que tenía aún conmigo una pequeña esperanza de que él regresara… esperanza que se materializa en esto- señaló la pulsera que ahora tenía entre sus dedos- y quizá es por eso que nunca le regresé esta pulsera…aún cuando yo sabía perfectamente la condición por la que ella debía quedarse conmigo- Kero comprendió, en parte, lo que ella le decía pero prefirió no preguntar nada pues se dio cuenta de que su ama seguiría hablando- lo que sucede es que cuando me la dio me hizo prometer que cuando yo dejara de sentir algo por él le regresara la pulsera como muestra de ello, y yo al principio me negué a hacerlo pues como bien sabes aún seguía sintiendo algo fuerte por él… pero después comencé a superar aquello y desde ese momento decidí guardarla; sin embargo, creo que ese fue un error, en realidad debí enviársela a China no sólo como muestra hacia él de que yo ya superé lo que pasó entre nosotros, sino también debí hacerlo para demostrarme a mi misma que en realidad dejé eso ya en el pasado… pero como no lo hice en todo este tiempo, debo reconocer que aún cuando yo sabía que estaba lista para dejarlo ir, una pequeña parte en mí mantenía la esperanza de que él volviera a buscarme… y quizá Kero, este sueño simplemente sea el cierre a eso, quizá es la manifestación de que aún había una esperanza pequeña en mi corazón de que así pasara, de que volviera al saber que yo aún tengo sentimientos hacia él pues hasta ahora no le he regresado la pulsera que significaba el cierre definitivo de mis sentimientos… pero ahora que ya me tranquilicé y observando la situación desde mi mundo consciente, creo que es en vano que lo siga teniendo esa pequeña esperanza, pues en mis sueños él siempre se aleja…lo que puede simplemente descifrarse como que en verdad nuestros mundos no están hechos para seguir un mismo camino- Sakura vio fijamente a Kero, quien en ese momento creía entender lo que su ama le decía y él percibió que de los ojos de ella desaparecía la tristeza y que éstos se llenaban de un brillo que sólo manifestaban decisión- es por eso Kero, que estoy decidida a por fin olvidar todo de manera definitiva, hoy debo ir a depositar ésta pulsera al correo y enviarla a China para así poner cierre a todo esto… realmente hoy estoy decidida a dejarlo ir definitivamente…

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente, luego de que Sakura hiciera sus labores en el hogar, se cambió y con la pulsera envuelta en un pequeño paquete y Kero metido en su bolso, se encaminó en dirección al correo y debía apurarse pues no faltaba casi nada para la llegada de Touya…

**TEMPLO "VERNER FEIGENBAUM"- ALEMANIA**

El frío en aquella zona de la ciudad era muy penetrante, el amanecer estaba muy cerca y el viaje acababa de concluir pues aquel muchacho con coleta y mirada seria y desconfiada observaba todo alrededor… él se encontraba parado en el medio de un pasillo largo, el cual estaba iluminado con unos focos que emanaban una luz muy tenue, por lo que le daban al lugar un carácter muy sombrío y tenebroso… el joven se sentía impaciente, deseaba que le asignaran su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse y asearse, el viaje que había realizado hasta llegar a aquel lugar había sido muy agotador y eso sumando a que tenía muy pocas ganas de interactuar con extraños pues hacía que su incomodidad aumentara por la espera… llevaba ya unos cinco minutos aproximadamente en aquel lugar cuando escuchó que una puerta se abrió desde el extremo izquierdo del pasillo, él no podía ver bien pues las luces se lo impedían pero claramente sentía que alguien con un gran poder se le acercaba… era evidente que quien se aproximaba quería mostrar adrede su poder pues era poco común que se hiciera eso, lo normal era ocultar la capacidad mágica que se poseía… cuando ya estaba cerca, el joven abrió los ojos pues estaba asombrado de lo que veía…

- Joven Kano, sea usted bienvenido a Verner Feigenbaum- La mujer que lo saludó, de unos 30 años aproximadamente, tenía una hermosa voz muy femenina y sonreía ligeramente pues se había percatado de que su aparición realmente había sorprendido al muchacho. Éste reaccionando de inmediato hizo una pequeña reverencia

- Gracias por las palabras…- al erguirse, se dio cuenta de que la dama lo observaba detenidamente y tras unos segundos haciéndolo dijo

- Mi nombre es Adalia, y soy la única mujer que actualmente pisa éste Templo- al decir eso en su rostro y cuerpo se percibía cierta arrogancia y suficiencia- y ya que te sientes impaciente te llevaré a tu habitación- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Kano la siguió en silencio, pero no pudo pasar por alto el modo en cómo ella había podido descifrar aquel deseo suyo de que lo guiaran hasta su habitación… desde ese momento él comenzó a recordar todo aquello que había podido leer y escuchar sobre aquel templo y de la poca información obtenida sabía que ahí a veces podías volverte loco, pues para muchos la sensación de desnudez mental terminaba por alocarlos; él al recordar aquello comenzó a sentirse incómodo, pues no quería que todo el mundo viviera sabiendo lo que pensaba o sentía… en ese momento miró la nuca de Adalia y se preguntó, qué hacía ella ahí, si aquel templo estaba destinado sólo a los hombres…- te equivocas…- Kano se detuvo abruptamente… acaso ella estaba escuchando lo que él pensaba- eso mismo hago…- él se sentía muy molesto e indignado, se sentía desnudo con ella leyendo todo lo que él pensaba- no te molestes… a todos les incomoda al principio, pero cuando salgas de aquí verás que ya no será así pues habrás aprendido a dominar la habilidad de cerrar tu mente y penetrar la de los demás a tu antojo jajajajaja…- Adalia comenzó a reír fuertemente de manera sombría; Kano sólo la miraba desconfiadamente pues sabía que si ella se encontraba en ese Templo era por alguna razón poderosa… cuando la mujer dejó de reír lo miró con seriedad y continuó caminando.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, ella abrió la puerta y lo invitó a ingresar primero, él lo hizo pero sin perder de vista en ningún momento a la dama. Cuando ella volvió a ubicarse delante de él, Kano recién observó el lugar al que habían entrado y se dio cuenta de que estaban caminando por un pasillo más amplio que rodeaba a un enorme patio hexagonal. Él observaba fascinado ese lugar y no se había percatado de que Adalia había dejado de caminar, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba parada cerca a una puerta y lo observaba divertidamente, pues en su distracción él había avanzado más de lo debido dejándola rezagada. Él se sintió un poco avergonzado por lo ocurrido pero decidió no tomar mucha importancia al asunto… la dama abrió la puerta e ingresó, Kano también entró y se dio cuenta de que el pasillo era mucho más corto y ancho, tenía exactamente 8 puertas distribuidas, 4 a la derecha y las restantes a la izquierda. Él siguió a Adalia hasta la puerta número 3 de la izquierda que es donde ella se detuvo

- Bien… ésta será tu habitación durante los meses que dure tu entrenamiento aquí, ya todos los demás están ubicados, a decir verdad tú fuiste el último en llegar… en fin, te dejo descansar- ella estaba por voltearse para retirarse cuando con tono divertido agregó- ¡ah! Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba, todos nos reuniremos en la sala A1 a las 9 de la mañana así que sé puntual… - Kano estaba a punto de preguntar cómo hacía para llegar a dicho lugar pero en eso Adalia agregó- a tu pregunta… en la mesa de tu escritorio dispones de un mapa para que te ubiques en el Templo- sonrió ampliamente y se fue.

El disgusto que Kano experimentaba era fuerte… se sentía muy incómodo por aquella situación… no le gustaba para nada sentirse observado, ni mucho menos que pudieran leer sus pensamientos pues eso hacía que se sintiera muy indefenso y vulnerable al resto. Es así que pensando en todo lo que le esperaba durante los meses que debía permanecer en aquel Templo, estaba dispuesto a empeñarse en las clases para aprender cuanto antes la habilidad de cerrar la mente… pues sabía perfectamente que no soportaría que los demás pudieran penetrar su mente sin que él pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo. Kano pensando en ello esperaba que aprender a dominar esa habilidad no resultara complicado y es que no quería ni imaginar la posibilidad de estar tan expuesto a todos los que tenían esa habilidad en aquel templo durante el tiempo que tendría que permanecer en él…

**TEMPLO "EDRICK QUARTERMANE" – INGLATERRA**

Apenas estaba comenzando a aclararse la mañana, cuando Liang salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de la reunión… Al llegar abrió la puerta y entró, para su sorpresa nadie había llegado aún, pero sí se notaba que se había ambientado el lugar para la realización de la pequeña bienvenida que les darían, pues habían tres sillas en la parte delantera y una larga mesa con ocho sillas que se ubicaban al frente, él supuso que esas le corresponderían ubicar a los alumnos y las del frente a los maestros… Liang no sabía qué hacer, vio el reloj de la pared del lugar y notó que ya quedaban sólo cinco minutos para que fueran seis de la mañana… en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y quien acababa de entrar, dejando atónito al joven chino, era nada menos que el niño inglés que él había conocido en la temporada en la que vivía en Japón… es decir, Eriol Hiragizawa…

- Pero… ¿Qué haces…?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Liang mientras que Eriol lo miraba sorprendido pero sonriendo ligeramente…

- ¡Vaya!… esto sí que es me ha dejado sorprendido…- Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro por unos segundos, luego Eriol se le acercó y le extendió la mano- pero sinceramente, qué gusto me da volver a encontrarte aquí- Liang, respondió el saludo al estilo inglés y luego tratando de recuperar su compostura agregó:

- Eh… pues aunque no puedo negar que estoy sorprendido, a mí también me da gusto que nos volvamos a ver después de tanto tiempo, Er…- sacudió la cabeza pues estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su verdadero nombre- disculpa… ¿cuál es el nombre que te han asignado?- Eriol sonreía divertidísimo, pues le agradaba ver que a pesar de todo Shaoran Li no dejaba de ser tímido y avergonzado

- Se me ha bautizado con el nombre de Zachary y ¿a ti?

- Yo soy Liang…

En ese instante la puerta volvió a abrirse y en aquel momento ingresó el resto del alumnado, dejando así inconclusa la conversación entre Liang y Zachary… en cuanto terminaron de ingresar todos a la estancia, Liang dio una mirada rápida al grupo para ver si estaba Natsuko y en efecto ahí se encontraba ella muy cerca de Dai-Lin, que observaba constantemente a Liang y se daba cuenta de que él estaba mirando a la muchacha Japonesa y había pasado por alto su presencia. Natsuko, que aquella mañana optó por llevar el cabello suelto, no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, en aquel momento vio su reloj y levantó la mirada para chocar así con la de Liang. Éste en cuanto volvió a ver los ojos de la muchacha se puso tenso, su rostro se tornó serio y hasta pálido mirando inmediatamente en otra dirección. Zachary que se encontraba junto a él percibió rápidamente que la presencia de aquella muchacha, a quien por cierto él no conocía, había generado un cambio en el ánimo de Liang, aunque no entendía el porqué… haciendo que esa situación realmente le generaba curiosidad y trató de ver el rostro de aquella chica pero no podía hacerlo porque justo cuando la miró ella tenía la vista fija en el piso y el cabello le caía encima tapando su rostro por completo… Zachary, que acababa de salir del templo "Verner Feigenbaum", sabía perfectamente que si lo deseaba podría dar un vistazo en la mente de Liang y así saciar la curiosidad que lo invadía, pero creía que eso no era lo indicado y que era de mala educación hacerlo así que optó por descubrirlo todo del modo convencional; además, no quería aprovecharse de la habilidad que había adquirido en aquel templo en una situación que no lo requiriera. Es así que prefirió ser paciente y hallar las respuestas a su debido tiempo haciendo uso sólo de la observación, es decir, a base de su tan avanzada habilidad… Sabía muy bien que aunque tardaría en averiguarlo, el hacerlo no resultaría complicado ya que conocía a Liang y era consciente de que él no era una persona muy disimulada que digamos. En lo que observaba al joven Chino y a la muchacha desconocida, pudo percibir que había alguien más ahí atenta a aquella situación. Una joven de origen oriental a la que tampoco conocía y que se encontraba cerca a la otra muchacha, pero algo realmente curioso es que en su rostro se apreciaban unos rasgos de tristeza que disimulaba bien, aunque él los veía con claridad… Transcurrieron unos dos minutos cuando una puerta del otro extremo de la sala se abrió, y por ella ingresaron tres personas, en ese instante todos los alumnos se pararon rectamente y el ambiente se tornó silencioso. Cuando las tres personas que acababan de ingresar se pusieron delante de sus asientos uno de ellos, el más adulto habló:

- Ante todo, quiero saludar a todos ustedes y darles la bienvenida… mi nombre es Erwan y soy Maestro Mayor del Templo, seré quien esté al pendiente de su desempeño durante estos meses. Además, conmigo se llevará a cabo la parte práctica de las materias que se les asignará a cada uno…- El hombre que hablaba era extremadamente serio y hasta se podía decir que era una persona estricta en demasía, algo que desde ese instante demostraba que no dejaría pasar por alto hasta el más mínimo error- Ahora, les pediré que todos tomen asiento de manera intercalada, es decir, que ocupen las 8 sillas ubicándose un caballero, luego una dama y así sucesivamente, lo más rápido posible por favor…- Los jóvenes se apresuraron en ubicar el asiento más próximo respetando el orden indicado… para sorpresa de Zachary, la joven que había intentado observar se sentó a su lado, pero en aquel momento optó por no observarla pues el Maestro Mayor miraba con detenimiento a cada uno de ellos; por otro lado, Liang se sentó junto a Dai-Lin quien de manera apresurada buscó ocupar un asiento al lado de él en cuanto se dio la indicación de que se sentaran… el Maestro Mayor los observó por un momento y luego continuó su monólogo- bueno, ya que todos están sentados quiero presentar al maestro Ayrton y a la maestra Daphne… ambos son los encargados de un par de materias y si no me equivoco cuando llegaron a éste Templo Ayrton fue quien recibió a los caballeros por lo que ellos ya deben de haberlo conocido… y Daphne a las damas, así que presumo que las jóvenes también deben haberla visto ya… por otro lado, a los demás Maestros los conocerán dentro de poco pues como sabrán las clases dan inicio hoy mismo… pero el motivo por el que ellos me acompañan hoy es porque son los tutores de cada grupo, él el de los hombres y ella el de mujeres, así que antes de que hablen conmigo será con ellos con quienes, en primer lugar, deben absolver sus inquietudes o los inconvenientes que presenten durante su estancia aquí- en aquel momento ambos Maestros se acercaron a los alumnos y les dieron un sobre a cada uno- Ahora quiero pedir que abran el sobre que se les ha entregado, ahí verán las materias y horas previstas para las mismas, así como sus horarios de desayuno, almuerzo y cena…- todos estaban observando sus actividades del día viendo que a las 9 comenzaría la primera clase que tomarían y que sería en grupo- por último, deseo dejar en claro una serie de normas… primero que nada, los caballeros bajo ningún motivo pueden entrar a la zona de las habitaciones de las damas y en viceversa también se aplica la misma norma, quien no obedezca será severamente castigado con una semana de asilamiento y para los que no se dan cuenta de lo grave que es que eso pase pues déjenme advertirles que el estar aislados prácticamente los descalifica para obtener la nota máxima del Templo y asimismo, los deja fuera de competencia en la batalla final. En segundo lugar, como habrán notado ustedes disponen de horas de descanso, las cuales les recomiendo sepan aprovechar en llevando a cabo actividades útiles pues demasiada holgazanería jamás es buena, aparte de que realmente les quita la posibilidad de poder formar parte del grupo de alumnos que irá al Templo donde se realizará la batalla final- todos estaban atentos escuchando las palabras del Maestro Mayor, quien al percibir que todos habían comprendido lo que dijo agregó- en fin, creo que eso es todo lo que diré por ahora… pueden ir al comedor a desayunar- se puso de pie y los demás también lo hicieron, luego sin decir más se retiró del lugar al igual que los otros dos Maestros.

En cuanto los tres adultos hubieron desaparecido, todos se miraron y casi al mismo tiempo suspiraron pues prácticamente habían estado conteniendo la respiración por el temor que les producía el temperamento del Maestro Mayor emanaba… Ya más calmados, se pusieron de pie y por iniciativa de uno de los muchachos que propuso que se conocieran, armaron un círculo para presentarse, siendo así que el que propuso la idea comenzó

- Antes que nada, ¡hola a todos!, yo vengo de la India y mi nombre asignado es Aadi- el muchacho era apenas uno o dos años mayor que Liang, era de piel trigueña, ojos negros y cabello oscuro. Luego de que todos dijeran un "hola" a Aadi, una muchacha habló

- Bueno, yo provengo de España y se me asigno el nombre de Eva, espero y podamos llevarnos bien- ella sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente, a todos les pareció una persona agradable al igual que Aadi. Ella era la más baja y gordita de entre todas las chicas, pero era simpática pues tenía la piel pálida, los ojos muy grandes y de color marrón claro, con unas cejas gruesas que marcaban su mirada tierna y su rostro estaba ligeramente cubierto con pecas. Luego de que ella se presentó, Zachary lo hizo:

- En lo que realizo la peregrinación se me ha denominado Zachary, soy de Inglaterra y deseo que seamos amigos- al decir aquello miró a los demás y su atención se posó en la muchacha oriental que se encontraba a su costado y a quien aún no podía verle rostro. Ella levantó el rostro y sonriendo ligeramente habló

- Bueno… yo me llamo Natsuko, o bueno, aquí se me llama así, vengo de Japón y pues… espero que todos estén realmente muy preparados como para competir de manera digna conmigo, ya que déjenme decirles que una de las características más predominante en mi personalidad es que no me gusta perder- cuando terminó de hablar todos la miraban sorprendidos, puesto que si bien era una muchacha muy atractiva, su postura corporal y el tono de su voz la mostraban como alguien demasiado arrogante y hasta engreída… Liang la observaba disimuladamente, puesto que se daba cuenta de que en definitiva aunque tenía los ojos de Sakura era completamente distinta a ella… Asimismo, Zachary la observaba con detenimiento, ella percibió que él la observaba así que volteó para verlo y cuando él vio sus ojos se quedó muy sorprendido, pues el parecido con los ojos de Sakura era abismal al punto de creer que era su amiga la que estaba ahí y no ella, bueno al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a primera vista pues tras unos segundos observándolos bien se dio cuenta de que en realidad aquellos ojos carecían de la magia que caracterizaba tan bien a los de su amiga card captor… tras unos segundos cortos de mirarse mutuamente él le brindó una sonrisa y ella volteó su rostro en otra dirección de un modo altivo. Fue en ese instante que Zachary comprendió el por qué de la actitud de Liang, ahora todo cobraba sentido y es que era muy probable que cuando él vio los ojos de Natsuko creyera que era Sakura, aquella situación le pareció muy graciosa, pues acaso eso significaba que su amigo aún sentía algo por la castaña… sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando otro de los muchachos se presentó, su nombre era Julio y provenía de Ecuador, luego fue el turno de la muchacha China a quien Zachary tampoco conocía y que había llamado su atención

- ¡Hola a todos!, yo vengo de China y me han dado el nombre de Dai-Lin, realmente deseo poder ser amiga de todos ustedes por lo que espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien- la muchacha China sonrió ligeramente un tanto avergonzada, la impresión que los demás se llevaron de ella fue positiva pues cayó bien al resto, menos a Natsuko que la veía con un poco de indiferencia. Y era como si la rivalidad entre ellas fuera innata… Luego de que los demás respondieron el saludo, fue el turno de Shaoran

- Eh… bueno, mi nombre es Liang y vengo de China, ¡mucho gusto!- las cuatro muchachas lo miraron con atención y es que a todas ellas, tanto él como Zachary les parecieron verdaderamente atractivos.

La muchacha restante provenía de Arabia y su nombre era Suhayl, ella era realmente muy alta, la de más talla entre las demás muchachas, con rasgos exóticos pero atractivos, aunque era bastante tímida y callada… Luego de que todos se presentaron e intercambiaran un par de impresiones sobre lo dicho hacía un momento por el Maestro Mayor, decidieron ir hacia el comedor a tomar el desayuno para después encaminarse a las primeras clases que recibirían en aquel lugar…

**TOKIO- JAPÓN**

Sakura estaba de camino al aeropuerto, iría a recibir a Touya, quien luego de un largo periodo volvía a Japón a pasar sus vacaciones. La muchacha iba muy emocionada y es que la idea de volver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo realmente la animaba mucho, tan grande era su alegría que no dejaba de sonreír y quienes la veían pasar se quedaban impregnados con su belleza y ánimo, como era habitual, el estado de humor de Sakura siempre influenciaba en los que la rodeaban… Incluso el propio Kero se veía afectado por aquella energía transmitida por su ama, se sentía emocionado, ansioso y es que no sabía por qué pero tenía un buen presentimiento… además, el hecho de que su ama hubiese depositado esa pulsera en el correo para que la enviaran a China, lo tranquilizaba mucho y es que realmente deseaba que todo lo relacionado con ese mocoso se mantuviera ajeno y lejano a la actual vida que ella llevaba. Desde donde se encontraba, él veía a Sakura y se daba cuenta de que a pesar de que había soñado aquello esa mañana ella estaba feliz, con buen semblante… eso aumentaba su tranquilidad y alejaba la preocupación que lo había invadido, pues no quería ni imaginarse la idea de que ella volviera a caer en la depresión… Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Kero salió del bolso de su ama y se sentó en su hombro, la gente que pasaba lo observaban con curiosidad pero él disimulaba tan bien que parecía un peluche de felpa muy gracioso, es así que el pequeño guardián para que nadie se diera cuenta de que hablaba y lo creyeran un peluche parlanchín, lo hacía casi en un susurro

- Sakura… ¿exactamente, a qué hora te dijo tu hermano que llegaría?- ella haciendo un gesto gracioso mientras recordaba dijo

- Si no me equivoco dijo que su avión aterrizaba a las 3 de la tarde y ya estamos a solo unos 10 minutos de esa hora- sonrió ampliamente y siguió caminando para ir al lugar donde tenía que esperar

Llegaron las 3 de la tarde y se informó que el avión proveniente de Roma, Italia acababa de aterrizar, ella prácticamente daba brincos de emoción y cada vez se sentía más impaciente por ver aparecer a su hermano… aproximadamente a las 3 y 20 muchos pasajeros comenzaron a salir por una puerta, pero ella no veía para nada a Touya, y comenzó a preocuparse, ¿acaso se había equivocado de hora o de puerta? Cuando ya casi nadie más venía de esa dirección se sintió asustada, lo primero que hizo fue ver su celular y ahí estaba el mensaje que él le había mandado la noche anterior en donde le indicaba la hora de su aterrizaje y la puerta en donde ella debía esperar, volvió a divisar pero ya nadie salía de ese lugar, ella se volteó y comenzó a caminar cabizbaja en dirección contraria, intentando descifrar si es que en el mensaje no había algún dato más que le hiciera dar cuenta de su error. Kero tampoco entendía por qué Touya no había llegado en aquel vuelo y al ver la tristeza en la cara de Sakura comenzó a darle ánimos

- ¡Vamos Sakurita! No te pongas triste, ya verás que debe haber algún motivo qu explique esta situación… debe haber algún error… quizás tu hermano te llame dentro de poco- ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaba a sentir que la tristeza y la desilusión estaban invadiendo sus emociones y sin poder contenerlo, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Cuando ya se había alejado unos 20 metros del lugar de espera el grito de alguien hizo que se detuviera en seco

- ¡Sakura! ¡Espera Sakura!- ella sin poder creer lo que oía se quedó estática, y es que esa voz… esa voz no era la voz de su hermano… esa voz era de la de Yukito… Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando Kero salió volando casi disparado del hombro de Sakura mientras gritaba

- ¡Yue! y ¡Yukito!... ¿pero qué hacen aquí?- Sakura volteó de inmediato y vio al siempre y gentil Yukito a unos metros de donde ella estaba, él se veía realmente apuesto y como de costumbre traía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a Kero flotar frente a él… casi de inmediato los sentimientos dentro de Sakura cambiaron y es que comenzó a sentirse demasiado feliz. De puro impulso corrió y lo abrazó

- ¡Yukito! ¡qué bueno es volver a verte!- ahora lágrimas de alegrías brotaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban por su rostro; él joven respondió el abrazo de modo muy tierno y fraternal

- Pequeña Sakura… ¡lo mismo digo!- ella se separó y lo vio a la cara. Él le sonreía ampliamente y la miraba con ternura y cariño. Tras unos segundos ella recordó el por qué se encontraba ahí

- ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo es que vienes de Italia? ¿no estabas en Francia?- un inmenso signo de interrogación apareció al costado de la cabeza de Sakura, quien por cierto tenía un rostro de confusión muy cómico. Yukito al verlo sonrió aún más y dijo

- Sí, sólo que…

- ¡Monstruo! ¿Qué acaso no me vas a saludar?- ella tras mirar detrás de Yukito, vio a su hermano cargando unas grandes maletas… él la miraba con un rostro serio como cuando la molestaba de pequeña- veo que los monstruos nunca aprenderán de modales y buenas costumbres- ella sonriendo ampliamente corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente. Él sin saber qué hacer sonrió ligeramente, pero enseguida la apartó- ¡hey! monstruo no seas tan melosa- le despeinó un poco la cabeza y luego se dio cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo que él había estado lejos, su hermana había crecido mucho, estaba más alta y bonita de lo que recordaba así que la miró detenidamente unos segundos sin saber qué decir y al ver que Sakura tenía la misma mirada que su madre le dijo- veo que los años no te han ayudado mucho, ¡Monstruo!

Sakura que tenía el rostro todo lleno de felicidad se puso seria y mirándolo con los ojos en llamas le gritó

- ¡Ay hermano! ¿por qué siempre me tratas así? Ni siquiera porque me ves después de mucho tiempo te comportas amable conmigo…- casi instintivamente tiró una patada que iba dirigida a la canilla de Touya, pero terminó cayendo sobre una de las maletas, razón por la que el joven agregó

- Y veo que sigues siendo torpe, ¡Monstruo!

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué malo eres hermano!- Touya sólo sonreía burlonamente y Kero y Yukito los observaban muy alegremente mientras ellos mantenían esa pequeña discusión… luego de que ella se tranquilizara, Yukito habló

- Es mejor que salgamos de aquí porque no tarda en aterrizar otro vuelo

- Sí tienes razón- Touya volvió a alzar las maletas y todos salieron del aeropuerto

En el camino a casa, Touya le contó a Sakura el porqué de la sorpresiva visita de Yukito. Lo que pasó fue que al enterarse éste de que Touya saldría de vacaciones y vendría a Japón, habló con su jefe y solicitó las suyas. Luego de que se las dieron, le preguntó a Touya si podía hospedarse en la nueva casa de Tokio, ya que él también quería regresar a Japón a disfrutar de sus días de descanso. Touya lo consultó con su papá y como el profesor no se opuso, sino que más bien se emocionó con la idea, le informó a Yukito de la respuesta y tras una breve planificación, esa misma mañana él viajó de Francia a Italia y una vez ahí, juntos tomaron el vuelo a Japón. Sakura escuchó el relato con mucha concentración y cuando éste terminó manifestó que estaba más que encantada con la idea de que disfrutaría de la compañía de ambos por todas esas semanas y que eso sumado a que dentro de poco vendría Tomoyo desde EEUU y que su Padre regresaría en un par de días de su viaje de investigación, pues simplemente sentía que ya no cabía más alegría en su interior. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Yukito quedó verdaderamente encantado con el departamento, era grande y acogedor, pues se percibía claramente en él la sensación a hogar. Touya también confirmó lo dicho por su amigo y luego decidió que debía ir a tomar un baño para después almorzar… Sakura de inmediato indicó a Yukito la habitación que ocuparía, no era tan grande pero era cómoda así que tras disponer de unas sábanas para la cama se retiró. En lo que ambos se alistaban ella servía la comida con la ayuda de Kero, quien se sentía muy hambriento y no paraba de reclamarle a Sakura el que lo tuviera tanto tiempo sin comer, la muchacha muy pacientemente lo escuchaba y no le decía nada… por el contrario le sonreía con descaro. La muchacha terminó de servir y en ese momento su hermano salió de su habitación y dijo

- ¡Oye Monstruo!

- ¡Qué no soy un monstruo!

- Sí claro, lo siento ¡MONSTRUO!- el rostro de Sakura era verdaderamente de temer, pero Touya no se incomodaba en lo absoluto- ¡Yuki! Ven a almorzar- el aludido salió de su habitación y los cuatro se sentaron para comer, al hacerlo agradecieron por la comida. Tras probar un par de bocados Touya habló

- Por cierto… ¿qué acaso no tenías clases hoy?

- Sí, bueno… en realidad tenía clases de deporte pero hablé con la maestra y le pregunté si me permitía tomarme el día libre… y tras consultarlo con el director ella aceptó así que por eso no fui hoy

- Y qué excusa le diste

- Pues le expliqué que llegabas de viaje y como sabe que nos mudamos hace poco y que Papá está de viaje, le dije que necesitaba terminar de ordenar la casa e ir a recogerte…

- ¡Vaya! Tu profesora sí que es muy comprensiva, me alegro mucho de eso- Yukito comía con gran apetito como de costumbre y tenía una gran sonrisa cuando hizo ese comentario

- En realidad sí, mi profesora es bastante buena y amable a decir verdad

- De eso no queda la menor duda… porque dar permiso a un monstruo insoportable es algo que verdaderamente vale la pena resaltar

- ¡Hermano! ¡No me digas monstruo!- en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Sakura fue a contestar. Tras identificar que se trataba de su papá, le preguntó cómo se encontraba y le dijo que lo quería mucho, que comiera bien y que se cuidara… luego se despidió de él y le pasó la llamada a Touya. Ambos hablaron unos 15 minutos y luego colgó el teléfono

- Mi papá te manda saludos, Yuki

- Muchas gracias, le hubieses dado mis saludos también…

- Se los di, no te preocupes- Touya ya estaba por sentarse cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de pararse para ir a contestar, él casi instintivamente saltó de la silla y fue hacia el teléfono con una vena en la sien

- Aló- su voz sonaba disgustada- sí, es la casa de la familia Kinomoto- Touya se quedaba callado en lo que el otro interlocutor hablaba, pero todo el tiempo aquel tenía un rostro de incomodidad y una vena sobre la sien… mientras tanto Sakura y Yukito, lo miraban con un poco de miedo y con una gota en la sien- ella se encuentra bien… ¿quién la llama?... y ¿para qué quieres hablar con ella?- la gota en la sien de Yukito y Sakura crecía aún más y hasta que en eso le dijo en voz baja

- Creo que debes ir a quitarle el teléfono a tu hermano… antes de que espante a quien te esté llamando- la muchacha se puso de pie y al acercarse a Touya dijo

- Hermano, deja que yo me encargo- el rostro del aludido estaba completamente en penumbras, se veía claramente que estaba molesto por aquella llamada, pero sin decir nada le dio el teléfono y se quedó ahí de pie al lado de Sakura para escuchar lo que ésta decía

- ¡Aló! ¿sí?... ¿con quién hablo?... ¡Ah hola, Tetsuya!... ¿que si estoy bien?... sí, estoy bien… ¿Qué por qué falté hoy?...ah… es que pedí permiso por asuntos familiares, nada de qué preocuparse… no, no hace falta que vengas a visitarme, en verdad estoy bien…- cuando Touya escuchó que aquel mocoso quería venir a ver a SU hermana la vena creció aún más… mientras él estuviera en Japón, ningún muchacho se le acercaría a su hermana, ¡claro que no!...- sí, estoy bien y de verdad gracias por llamar, no te hubieras molestado en hacerlo…- Sakura sentía frío, estaba muy nerviosa pues claramente podía percibir la mirada molesta de su hermano sobre su nuca, pero nada podía hacer en ese momento, y es que explicarle algo a Touya era en vano… Luego de que aseguró muchas veces de que se encontraba bien y que no era necesaria una visita, ella colgó la llamada… ambos fueron a la mesa y siguieron comiendo, aunque el mal humor de Touya aún permanecía en el ambiente y Yukito, gentilmente trataba de sacar un tema de conversación para hacer que su amigo dejara de sentirse molesto…

Yukito se puso a contar de su trabajo en Francia y que estaba muy feliz de que le estuviera yendo bien, asimismo comentaba que tenía muchos amigos y que todos eran muy amables con él… que siempre lo invitaban a las reuniones que organizaban, siempre buscaban su opinión sobre los temas que se discutían y cosas por el estilo. Además, contó que dentro de poco su jefe, el dueño de una gran cadena de Hoteles de lujo, planeaba abrir uno nuevo en China y que le había ofrecido a él la administración completa de éste, pues confiaba mucho en su habilidad. Sakura, estaba emocionada con la noticia y se sentía muy feliz de que Yukito fuera exitoso en su trabajo, verlo así de feliz hacía que se sintiera tranquila, pues sabía que había hecho lo correcto dejando que él fuera a Francia aun cuando su deber como guardián era permanecer a su lado, pero viendo lo mucho que había logrado su amigo no se arrepintió de nada… Luego de que él le contara a Sakura todas sus novedades ella le preguntó a su hermano qué tal le iba a él en Italia, al entrar a ese tema a Touya se le fue el mal humor y comenzó a contar lo muy bien que le había ido en aquel restaurante famoso y caro en el que trabajaba. El dueño, reconocía a Touya como su mejor cocinero y tras notar que efectivamente se había adaptado al idioma y la ciudad, lo nombró chef de su restaurante… decisión que fue considerada por su propio jefe como la más adecuada, pues la clientela aumento debido a la gran fama que la presencia del nuevo Chef le había dado al restaurante por su gran talento. Lo bueno era que su jefe, en agradecimiento por todo lo que él había conseguido haciendo más famosa la marca de su restaurante, siempre lo promocionaba y lo inscribía en cursos de actualización para que estuviera al día, asimismo lo presentaba en eventos y lo promocionaba en los concursos que se daban en la ciudad o fuera de ella… La ganancia recibida por el jefe durante todo el tiempo que Touya era Chef de su restaurante, era tal que realmente había podido abrir unos cuantos restaurantes más en otros países, como Francia, Alemania e Inglaterra… siendo así que Touya iba de vez en cuando a esos países a capacitar a los otros Chef para que el restaurante progresara así como lo había hecho el que se encontraba en Italia… Sakura escuchó ambos relatos con fascinación, realmente se sentía sorprendida por todo los logros que ambos habían conseguido siendo tan jóvenes, de pronto se sintió un poco afligida y eso no fue pasado por alto por los dos jóvenes que vieron una extraña expresión en su rostro, así que fue Yukito quien le preguntó

- ¿Te sucede algo pequeña Sakura?- la muchacha viéndose delatada dijo rápidamente

- No, no me pasa nada- pero ambos la seguían mirando esperando que ella dijera lo que le pasaba, así que al ver que su intento por disimular aquella emoción había sido fallido, suspiró y dijo- bueno… es que… escucharlos a ustedes contar tantos éxitos me ha emocionado mucho, pero también ha hecho que me pregunte si yo algún día podré conseguir ese tipo de logros…- Yukito y Touya cruzaron miradas (Kero después de comer se había quedado completamente dormido sobre la mesa)

- Bueno… pues tu éxito dependerá de que encuentres una carrera que te haga sentir realmente feliz pequeña Sakura, algo en lo que seas buena y te sientas feliz realizando

- Exacto… de nada servirá que estudies algo que no te gusta, pues no te esforzarás lo suficiente como para poder dar lo mejor de ti… - cuando Touya dijo esto lo hizo con un tono de voz suave, que denotaba claramente que estaba hablando cariñosamente a su hermana, dándole ánimos

- El problema es que no sé qué es lo que verdaderamente me agrada o me apasiona… sé que hay algo que realmente disfruto hacer, pero que es complicado que lo haga ahora- los dos muchachos volvieron a cruzar miradas, pero en aquella ocasión ninguno de los dos sabía a qué se refería Sakura

- Y ¿qué es aquello que tanto disfrutas hacer?

- Pues hacer magia…- el rostro de aflicción de la muchacha era notorio- lamentablemente como papá desconoce mis habilidades me resulta complicado llevar a cabo estudios de magia… Kero me comentó que la mayoría de los que poseen magia, se internan por periodos en templos y profundizan sus conocimientos y habilidades, pero en mi caso hacer eso es demasiado complicado…- Touya escuchaba con atención a su hermana y su rostro manifestaba preocupación, pues no quería que ella fuera infeliz. Por otro lado, Yukito que también la escuchaba con atención le preguntó

- Y no has pensado en decirle a tu papá sobre lo de tus poderes mágicos

- ¡No!...y ni me imagino haciéndolo…- Sakura sonrió ligeramente- sé que mi papá es comprensivo y que aunque quizá se asuste de que yo posea esas habilidades, estoy segura de que lo sabrá aceptar… pero… sé que viviría preocupado por mi… es distinto cuando tu familia es de magos, pues es probable que ellos comprendan lo que implica realizar esos estudios en los Templos, pero mi papá no lo sabría y sé que siempre estaría pensando en mi en si estoy bien o no… además, no me gusta la idea de dejarlo sólo

- Pero Sakura… si de verdad te agrada eso más que nada, creo que en realidad deberías estudiar magia…- Touya lo dijo con convicción, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a que estudie eso si es que ella realmente lo deseaba mucho… Sakura un tanto sorprendida miró a su hermano con cariño y luego dijo

- No hermano… creo que por ahora no debo hacer esa clase de estudios… no creas que por no hacerlo seré infeliz, porque en realidad estoy decidida a llevar a cabo esos estudios pero no ahora sino en un futuro, por el momento pienso que es mejor seguir viviendo mi vida como hasta ahora lo he hecho… y pues quiero estudiar alguna carrera que me ayude tanto en el mundo mágico como en éste mundo, el problema es que hasta ahora no sé bien qué podría estudiar…- Yukito la escuchaba con atención y comprendía muy bien a Sakura… él la conocía y sabía bien que ella no podría ir a buscar su felicidad si eso implicaba que alguien más sufriera, y es por eso que estaba seguro de que no habría nada en el mundo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Además, si estaba decidida a estudiar más sobre magia de aquí a unos años pues, se sentía tranquilo…

- Y dime… qué es lo que más te gusta hacer, qué materias de la escuela te agradan y en qué eres buena- la muchacha mucho más animada le respondió

- Pues… a ver… me gusta la música, pero no soy muy buena tocando instrumentos y es más, por lo general me pierdo con los tiempos…- una gota le brotó en la sien- me encantan los deportes y sí soy buena en eso pero creo que no deseo estudiar una carrera relacionada con las actividades físicas, pues creo que para sentirme feliz bastará con pertenecer a un club de deportes…mmmm…qué más, qué más… ¡ah sí!, en los números soy pésima, siempre lo fui y aún hoy por hoy lo sigo siendo así que de plano desecho todas las carreras que involucren un uso excesivo de la habilidad numérica…- el gesto en su rostro era gracioso pues tenía una mirada de confusión- mmmm… ¿qué más hay?... ¡Ah! en historia me quedo dormida, no me agrada mucho leer sobre historia aunque debo reconocer que realmente es interesante pero para mí no lo suficiente como para dedicarme a ello… por otro lado, la literatura me gusta, pero suelo ser un poco floja para leer por mi cuenta…mmm… ¿qué más? ¿qué más? ¡Ah sí! en lengua soy buena alumna a pesar de que en la primaria no lo era tanto, y pues ahora que lo pienso bien…en la clase de idiomas también respondo muy bien… es que Tomoyo y Eriol me ayudaron mucho en inglés, y se podría decir que, aunque no domino a la perfección el inglés, lo entiendo y pues también sé un poco de italiano porque Luca me enseñó y con él siempre lo practicaba…- cuando Sakura mencionó a Luca, Touya puso una cara de indignación pero se quedó callado, y es que él también había intentado enseñarle algo de Italiano a su hermana pero con poco éxito…

- A ver… de lo que me has dicho yo te puedo decir que en resumen tienes habilidades para el área lingüística y dentro de ella se encuentra tu habilidad idiomática- Yukito sonreía mientras hablaba pues creía saber qué podría estudiar Sakura- y no has pensado en postular a la carrera de Traducción en Interpretación- la castaña comenzó a pensar y en eso casi como si descubriera algo novedoso dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- ¡Claro! Esa sería una buena opción… jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza estudiar eso…- Touya al ver a su hermana emocionada por aquella posibilidad se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero de todos modos no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que su hermana deseaba estudiar verdaderamente- ¡qué grandiosa idea Yukito!... ahora que lo pienso en realidad es una buena opción, sé que tendrá sus dificultades estudiarla pero creo que podré lidiar con esa carrera… además sé que no dura mucho y pues no sólo me servirá en éste mundo sino que también en el mundo mágico- la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura era contagiosa y pronto los dos jóvenes se vieron animados también por la felicidad de la muchacha.

Luego de conversar un largo rato más, Sakura fue a hacer sus tareas de la preparatoria. Se sentía mucho más animada por saber que ya casi estaba definido lo que estudiaría ahora que acabara la preparatoria. Lo que sí le asustaba mucho era el hecho de dar el examen de admisión, sabía muy bien que no era un sencillo aprobarlo y que había mucha competencia, además del hecho de saber que dependía mucho de sus calificaciones saber a qué universidades podría aspirar, es así que estaba determinada a esforzarse mucho durante ese último año para subir sus calificaciones y así poder aspirar a una Universidad buena… Tras terminar de hacer sus tareas, decidió echarse a dormir y es que al día siguiente llegaba Tomoyo de EEUU, se quedaría en la ciudad durante una semana y eso la animaba aún más. Ambas no se veían desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y la perspectiva de que volverían a encontrarse la emocionaba tanto que le era difícil conciliar el sueño. Una vez que amaneció, Sakura desayunó en compañía de Yukito, Touya y Kero, y luego salió hacia el aeropuerto a recibir a Tomoyo…

Las muchachas al verse se emocionaron hasta las lágrimas, se abrazaron fuertemente y de inmediato comenzaron a contarse las novedades que cada una traía consigo. Tomoyo le enseñó a Sakura la foto de Mat, su enamorado norteamericano, que en opinión de Sakura era un joven realmente muy atractivo y eso unido a la historia de cuando se conocieron y de cómo empezaron, pues la castaña se había llegado a formar un gran concepto de él. Es más, hizo prometer a Tomoyo que la próxima vez que viniera a Japón lo trajese con ella para que se pudieran conocer, la muchacha sonriendo aceptó y aseguró que así sería. Luego Sakura, de dar un poco más de detalles sobre el cambio de preparatoria y ciudad le contó la decisión que había tomado de estudiar Traducción en Interpretación, y su amiga se había emocionado muchísimo con esa noticia al punto de ofrecerse a ayudarla a practicarlo y perfeccionarlo. Ambas emocionadas con la idea de que quizás sea necesaria la visita de ella a EEUU para interioriza más la lengua comenzaron a planificar desde ya lo que harían cuando Sakura fuera para allá… Tras un largo rato hablando de la carrera de Sakura, Tomoyo le contó que ella se había decidió por estudiar la carrera de cinematografía, que a su vez contenía diversas áreas de especialización entre las que se encontraban dirección, guión, escenografía, maquillaje, edición, audio y musicalización, etc. Algo que dejó pasmada a Sakura, pues realmente todo aquel mundo le parecía fascinante e interesante, además de que sabía que su amiga sí contaba con el talento necesario para ser buena en aquella carrera… Tras un rato más intercambiando información sobre aquel tema, Sakura le contó a Tomoyo el sueño que acababa de tener hace un par de noches y luego le explicó sus sentimientos con respecto al pasado y a Shaoran, asimismo le contó que acababa de enviar la pulsera a China como muestra de que para ella todo quedaba en el pasado y que pues por fin había dejado ir a Shaoran para siempre, Tomoyo se quedó pensativa, puesto que aunque encontraba razonable la explicación que su propia amiga le había dado a esos sueños, ella seguía convencida de que éstos significaban algo más… Además le sorprendió saber todos aquellos cambios experimentados por su amiga con respecto a aquel tema puesto que después de todo, el hecho de que Sakura hubiese olvidado al amor de su infancia era realmente algo que no se había imaginado que llegara a suceder, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella y por eso había decidido no decirle nada al respecto más que manifestarle que la apoyaba en la decisión que tomó… además de eso, Sakura le comentó aquellos extraños sentimientos que tenía por Luca, y Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida al saber que después de todo él hubiera podido ocupar un lugar especial en el corazón de su amiga, sobre todo cuando ella estaba casi segura de que para Sakura sería muy difícil sacar de su interior al joven Chino… pero ahora viendo todo el panorama se dio cuenta de que en efecto su amiga sí había podido decir adiós a todo su pasado con él y ella se puso a pensar en que en realidad eso era lo mejor… y asimismo, cayó en la cuenta de que a ella también debía de sucederle lo mismo con Eriol…

Es así que la semana se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando menos lo notaron ya quedaba un día para la partida de Tomoyo y ambas amigas se sentían tristes pues ambas deseaban seguir pasando más tiempo juntas… A pesar de que durante esos días habían hecho muchas actividades juntas, como ir a visitar a sus amigos de Tomoeda, a los que sorprendieron, pues no se imaginaban que ellas los visitarían así tan de repente… sin embargo, aquella visita fue muy agradable ya que salieron a pasear en grupo. Fueron a un Templo en las afueras de la ciudad en donde la pasaron muy bien pues comieron comida bastante agradable, concursaron en varios de los juegos que ahí habían y se ganaron varios premios…así también disfrutaron de la compañía de Takashi quien en opinión de Tomoyo no había cambiado en nada, pues seguía siendo igual de ocurrente que siempre… luego de que visitaran a sus amigos en Tomoeda, Sakura llevó a su amiga a conocer su nueva preparatoria y de paso la presentó con sus nuevos compañeros, quienes por cierto se habían llevado una muy buena impresión de la muchacha, y estuvieron pegados a ambas jóvenes durante toda la tarde intentando averiguar la mayor cantidad de información sobre ambas y la amistad que las unía… Todo aquel interés mostrado por los compañeros de preparatoria de Sakura hizo que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de que su amiga se había vuelto una muchacha muy popular y apreciada, aunque aquello no la sorprendió en lo absoluto pues sabía perfectamente que la castaña difícilmente podía caerle mal a alguien; y que además de eso notó que su popularidad era verdaderamente grande con los chicos, muchos de los cuales estaban perdidamente enamorados de ella, pero para variar la castaña no estaba ni enterada del efecto que su belleza producía en ellos, y en especial en uno que Sakura presentó como Tetsuya quien por cierto era muy atractivo y popular entre las chicas, que envidiaban sanamente a la castaña por ser el centro de atención del joven… Ese efecto que era producido por Sakura sobre los muchachos sí era percibido perfectamente por Touya, quien renegaba siempre que alguno llamaba a casa, situación que siempre ponía el ambiente muy tenso…y como Tomoyo había aceptado quedarse en casa de Sakura durante esa semana, había podido apreciar toda esa situación en primera fila siendo así que todo ello le parecía verdaderamente muy gracioso.

Cuando el día en que Tomoyo debía partir llegó, ambas amigas tenían en rostro entristecido pues ya estaban a solo unos minutos de que el avión partiera de Japón rumbo EEUU… Sakura y Tomoyo, tomaban un una bebida caliente en lo que esperaban que llamaran para abordar el avión, mientras que la castaña le decía a su amiga que Mat de seguro se sentía impaciente por que ella regresara

- Pues me alegro mucho que tengas una relación muy linda Tomoyo, se ve que te quiere mucho y que no puede vivir sin ti- ambas rieron con complicidad por unos segundos- es bueno que tengas a alguien así de especial a tu lado… de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti… y por lo que me has contado creo que es un chico muy tierno y cariñoso, además de que es buen amigo… lástima que no lo pueda conocer…pero recuerda que me has prometido que la próxima vez que vengas a Japón lo traerás contigo, y hazle saber que en verdad tengo mucha ganas de conocerlo…

- Sí Sakura, la próxima vez planificaré mi viaje con más cuidado y haré hasta lo imposible porque él venga conmigo… pero como tú sabes, éste viaje lo hice prácticamente ni pude planificarlo pues lo realicé para poder venir a ver los negocios de mi mamá aquí y pues cuando hago eso casi no puedo distraerme, pero la próxima vez que venga será sólo para vacacionar y vendré con él, ¡te lo prometo!- ambas sonrieron alegremente y luego Tomoyo miró a su amiga con ternura y le dijo- Sakura... yo también quiero que tú seas feliz… y me gustaría mucho verte rehacer tu vida con alguien… no es posible que siendo tan linda no tengas una relación

- Bueno…- Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente- lo que pasa es que en realidad las circunstancias no me han permitido dar ese paso… pues sabes que aunque no esté perdidamente enamorada de Luca, él me gusta… pero justo cuando estuvimos a punto de tener la oportunidad de iniciar algo, él tuvo que volver a Italia y pues yo no me siento cómoda teniendo una relación a distancia…

- Lo sé…- Tomoyo puso su mano sobre la de su amiga- sé que la experiencia que tuviste con Shaoran no fue buena pero sólo quiero decirte que no te cierres a abrirle tu corazón a alguien sólo porque esté lejos… Sé que Luca es un buen chico, él siempre te miró sólo a ti… pero ten en cuenta que a veces cuando alguien no corresponde tus sentimientos terminas cansándote de guardarlos…- Sakura iba a responder a lo dicho por Tomoyo pero en aquel momento llamaron para que los pasajeros abordaran el avión… Ambas amigas se despidieron y derramaron un par de lágrimas por la tristeza que les daba separarse de nuevo y tras prometerse que pronto se volverían a ver Tomoyo abordó el avión

Cuando Tomoyo se fue, Sakura se quedó con un sentimiento de soledad en su interior… ella odiaba las despedidas porque siempre sentía que ella se quedaba sola y de algún modo recordaba aquella ocasión en la que la partida de Shaoran tanto dolor le había provocado… Regresó a casa aún sintiéndose triste, pero para su sorpresa, su papá acababa de llegar de su viaje de investigación y eso en definitiva era una noticia muy buena… tan buena que Sakura se sintió más animada con la llegada de su papá y es que cada vez que él se iba, ella lo extrañaba mucho, es por eso que tenerlo en casa la hacían sentir más tranquila y acompañada… y aunque ahora que estaban Touya y Yukito en Japón, Sakura no se sentía tan solitaria como de costumbre, de todos modos el despedir a alguien que ella quería siempre la desanimaba un poco… pero con la compañía de su familia ya la situación era distinta y más cuando a eso se sumaba el hecho de que ella había tenido el gusto enorme de hablar con Yue después de tanto tiempo, dándose cuenta de que él no había cambiado en nada, pues seguía siendo tan frío como siempre al momento de hablar aunque dio a conocer que se sentía tranquilo viendo bien a ella, Kero y las cartas…es más, un día acordaron una sesión de entrenamiento y fueron a un parque con las cartas Sakura, para ello Tomoyo le había confeccionó un traje muy bello, que en definitiva ya no era infantil como los que usaba cuando capturaba las cartas Clow, hecho que hizo que ella notara la enorme habilidad que su amiga había desarrollado, así como también lo rápida que era ahora diseñando y cociendo… durante esos días, Sakura sintió que su vida en parte volvía a ser como era antes, pero sabía que eso acabaría pronto pues, ya acababa de irse Tomoyo y aunque aún quedaban un par de semanas más, dentro de no mucho Touya y Yukito volverían a irse a Europa y ella se quedaría sola nuevamente… la idea de por sí se le antojaba desagradable, pero debía ser consciente de que la compañía de ellos tampoco sería eterna, por lo que decidió aprovechar al máximo la compañía de ambos jóvenes y decidió que planificaría una serie de actividades que quería realizar con ellos durante esas semanas que aun permanecerían en la ciudad de Tokio…

**TEMPLO "VERNER FEIGENBAUM"- ALEMANIA**

La semana en ese Templo, se había hecho demasiado larga para Kano, quien se sentía verdaderamente agotado y sin fuerzas de nada. Las clases habían resultado ser demasiado agotadoras, más de lo que él había imaginado… sacando cuentas, era la primera vez que un Templo lo hacía sentir tan desanimado en tan poco tiempo y es que generalmente su etapa de desanimo aparecía luego del segundo mes, algo que solía ser común por el entrenamiento al que siempre se veía sometido… sin embargo, en aquel lugar ya se sentía demasiado agotado como para seguir intentando, en su mente sólo rondaba la idea de que no aguantaría otra semana más sometiéndose a esas clases, prácticamente se sentía vencido y ni esperanzas tenía de quedar bien parado en ese lugar. Ya no sabía cuánto más lograría resistir, puesto que todo lo que había experimentado en las clases había sido prácticamente una tortura constante para él…

En una de las materias en donde aprendía la táctica que le enseñaba a leer la mente del resto penetrando en sus pensamientos, había descubierto lo muy sensible que era para con las emociones ajenas, y es que realmente entrar en la mente de alguien por tan solo un par de segundos era verdaderamente espantoso… en la clase cada uno de los alumnos por turno se sentaba frente a los demás y todos al mismo tiempo debían verlo a los ojos y pronunciar una pequeña frase que terminaba siendo una suerte de llave que les permitía tener acceso a sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, conseguir que dicho conjuro realmente funcionara con tan solo pronunciarlo no era tarea sencilla y es que se requería de mucha concentración previa, así como la canalización de su campo energético… Kano había aprendido a dominar dichas habilidades de una manera bastante eficiente durante todo su estudio mágico, pero eso no hacía más sencilla la labor ya que aún cuando para él llegar al grado de concentración óptimo y obtener una canalización energética apropiada fuera fácil de conseguir, eso no le aseguraba para nada el éxito del ejercicio… por el contrario lo que sucedía era que una vez que él se sentía preparado para pronunciar el conjuro se encontraba tan tranquilo, tal y como el grado de concentración lo requería, pero el problema venía en seguida, ni bien Kano recitaba el conjuro, pues aunque en efecto él tenía acceso a los pensamientos de quien que se encontraba delante de él, al escucharlos de inmediato perdía la concentración conseguida y eso pasaba porque le resultaba verdaderamente agobiante el que no sólo debía lidiar con sus propios pensamientos sino que para mantener ese estado concentración también debía de lidiar con los pensamientos de la otra persona…situación que le parecía por demás complicada, ya que cuando él se concentraba dejaba de lado sus pensamientos y el ruido externo, por lo que tener ahora que aprender a mantenerse concentrado aún escuchando los pensamientos del otro era algo que verdaderamente le parecía muy difícil… porque en realidad obviar aquellas ideas existentes en la mente del otro era demasiado complicado de conseguir; además del hecho de que la mayoría de sus compañeros tenía la mente muy ruidosa (por decirlo de algún modo) ya que sus pensamientos variaban entre diversos hechos, algunos pensaban en la familia y de un momento a otro comenzaban a emitir preguntas como ¿estarán leyendo ya mi mente? ¿Acaso podrán leer que estuve pensando en mi familia?... Kano no soportaba aquellos ruidos y constantemente perdía la concentración, por lo que debía volver a iniciar de cero su labor y el hacerlo implicaba el uso de una gran cantidad de energía que al final del día lo dejaban tremendamente agotado… sin embargo, aunque todo aquello lo desgastaba según su propia opinión lo más problemático era el hecho de que aquellas sensaciones de miedo y vergüenza que las personas que se encontraban frente a él experimentaban, por el simple hecho de estar ahí, también las podía llegar a sentir en ciertas ocasiones y eso lo incomodaba más, pues su concentración se perdía casi al instante… y a todo esto se sumaba el hecho de que odiaba ocupar el lugar del joven observado… no le agradaba para nada ser a quien le debían leer la mente, constantemente luchaba por dejar su mente sin pensamientos, pero era complicado porque la misma situación de estar ahí frente a todos lo hacían sentirse de cierto modo muy vulnerable e indefenso, al punto de que en muchas ocasiones emociones de desesperación e incomodidad se apoderaran de él.

Por otro lado, también estaba el hecho de que los Maestros encargados de la supervisión de dichas actividades siempre se la pasaban penetrando en la mente de todos los alumnos para confirmar si es que efectivamente éstos lograban tener acceso a la mente del otro y según ellos, era muy fácil saber quienes sí lo conseguían eficientemente y quienes no, pues para saberlo bastaba con observar que entre dos personas había una sintonía de pensamientos en un momento determinado. Es por ello que para Kano, toda aquella situación era por demás exigente, pues los Maestros iban poniendo en silencio las calificaciones, de acuerdo al desempeño y mejora manifestada en cada clase y el saber que fallaba constantemente hacía que se sintiera muy frustrado… además de que él al igual que todos los alumnos desconocían cuales eran las notas que les ponían en cada lección ya que ningún Maestro decía nada como para saber si ibas por buen camino o no.

Kano, que en esos momentos se encontraba en su habitación, se sentía verdaderamente cansado y desanimado, era la primera vez que sentía que ya no daba más y que deseaba que su periodo de permanencia en aquel lugar pasara rápidamente… él en cierto modo modo vivía atormentado pues si bien estaba agradecido de que a su mente no llegara ninguna clase de pensamientos familiares durante los entrenamientos, por otra parte no sabía si es que el que tenía la habilidad de penetrar en las mentes de los demás podía acceder a tus recuerdos aún cuando uno ni siquiera pensara en ellos. Él desconocía si era posible que quien te leía mente pudiera tener acceso no sólo a lo que piensas sino también a tus recuerdos, algo que lo perturbaba pues no deseaba que por nada del mundo los Maestros supieran de su vida intima… En sus clases teóricas no había leído que aquello se pudiera hacer, pero a él le aterraba la idea de que eso fuera posible… no quería que nadie pudiera tener acceso a todos sus recuerdos familiares ni nada por el estilo, no quería que se enteraran cuál era el apellido de su familia, ni quien era su madre; es por eso que cuando realizaba los ejercicios trataba por completo en no pensar en eso, simplemente se limitaba a tener pensamientos más difusos y recientes… Así también, no podía dejar de lado las clases que tenía con Adalia, ya que en términos generales eran una de las clases más espantosas que le tocaba presenciar. La Maestra, daba clases de análisis corporal, las que básicamente consistía en el estudio de los movimientos corporales y gesticulación. Adalia aseguraba que en ocasiones no era necesario penetran en la mente de los demás para saber lo que sienten o piensan, sino que bastaba con observar con detenimiento el movimiento corporal de una persona para determinar qué clase de emociones experimentaba… es por ello que su labor consistía en enseñarles a reconocer las diversas manifestaciones emotivas que se daban a conocer a través del cuerpo y los gestos, por lo que con tal finalidad los mandaba a estudiar tomos gordos que estaban llenos de miles y miles de imágenes en donde se podían apreciar distintas clases de gestos y su significado… Para Kano, estudiar todos esos gestos y aprendérselos le resultaba realmente muy aburrido, además de ser cansado y de sentir que le quitaba tiempo valioso en donde podía practicar para mejorar sus otras habilidades… Lo peor fue que cuando él pensó en aquello Adalia se enteró y le dio una pequeña reprimenda en privado, hecho que hizo que Kano se molestara muchísimo, pues detestaba que ella siempre estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, pues sentía que ya no tenía ni siquiera a su mente como un refugio en donde desahogar toda su frustración, y era frente a ella en donde la sensación de desnudez la experimentaba constantemente… Asimismo, al no entender porqué ella formaba parte del grupo de maestros de aquel Templo, decidió investigar al respecto y llegó a la conclusión de que en efecto, aquel centro de enseñanza no era exclusivo para hombres como él creía, sino que también las mujeres podían tomar clases ahí, sólo que eran muy pocas las que se atrevían a llevar a cabo estudios en aquel lugar, y eso lo habían asociado al hecho de que a la mayoría de mujeres no les agradaba la idea de que para aprender esa habilidad se corriera el riesgo de volverse loco, por lo que preferían no arriesgarse. Según la información proporcionada en algunos libros de cada 200 alumnos que estudiaban ahí en dos años, sólo había una mujer que también lo hacía… pero eran muy pocas quienes terminaban el entrenamiento pues muchas lo abandonaban a la semana de iniciada la enseñanza. Cuando Kano leyó aquello se quedó sorprendido y más cuando supo que Adalia fue una de las pocas mujeres que en 20 años había podido soportar la presión de estudiar en ese Templo y que había sido reconocida por ser muy buena dominando las habilidades que ahí se impartían, sobre todo la que consistía en analizar la gesticulación y el movimiento corporal, por lo que debido a ello fue que decidieron ofrecerle la labor de enseñar dicha materia y como ella aceptó gustosa ya llevaba 5 años como maestra ahí…

...

Casi a paso de tortuga transcurrió el primer mes desde la llegada de Kano a ese Templo… él estaba más que agotado, en tan poco tiempo había tenido que leer muchísimo y ahora comprendía perfectamente a qué se referían cuando decían que ahí prácticamente podías perder la cordura con facilidad. El estrés vivido en el Templo era muy fuerte, y constantemente se vivía agotado… felizmente había progresado mucho en sus clases de lectura de mente, pues ahora podía permanecer más tiempo leyendo los pensamientos de la otra persona sin perder la concentración, aunque la dificultad que experimentaba por esos días era que aún no había aprendido a ignorar las emociones que el otro experimentaba, pues aunque eso ya no hacía que perdiera la concentración, sí lo incomodaba mucho y en ocasiones había generado que él experimentara una sensaciones molestas al punto de llevarlo a conflictos emocionales. Por otro lado, se encontraba un poco más tranquilo pues dentro de poco daría inicio a las clases en las que les enseñarían a cerrar su mente para impedir que otros la leyeran, y aunque esa tarea parecía más sencilla que la primera, sabía que eso no era fácil de conseguir pues se requería de mucha más práctica ya que casi nunca se sabía cuando alguien estaba leyendo tu mente o no, lo que hacía complicadísima la labor pues no había ningún indicio que te permitiera tener la certeza de que en efecto estabas cerrando tu mente…Asimismo, a la par comenzaría a estudiar la parte más ética del uso de esa habilidad y tenía entendido que el profesor que la impartía era un ser antipático a quien muchos odiaban. Con respecto a Adalia, la relación entre ellos no mejoró tanto y es que él seguía creyendo inútil estudiar esos libros gordos, además de que ella seguía siendo entrometida, pues como ella sabía muy bien que lo que más le molestaba a él era que leyera su mente lo hacía con más frecuencia… y por ello siempre discutían; sin embargo, aunque le molestara admitir, también estaba el hecho de que Adalia no podía dejar de lado que el mejor alumno de su clase era Kano, pues aunque a él le parecía inútil aprenderse todas las imágenes de esos libros gordos, era el que mejor memoria tenía y quien mayores avances había demostrado tener en la materia de leer el lenguaje corporal… A esas alturas lo único que le daba fuerzas de seguir era que a pesar de todo, sabía que dentro de poco la tortura acabaría y que aún cuando él no ocupara el primer lugar en aquel templo lo que estaba aprendiendo ahí en definitiva sería de gran utilidad cuando fuera al último Templo a pelear en la batalla final, perspectiva que hacía que él se sintiera más animado y tranquilo.

**TEMPLO "EDRICK QUARTERMANE" – INGLATERRA**

Era una mañana muy fría y muchos de los alumnos se habían quedado dentro del Templo para guarecerse en un ambiente más cálido… era verdaderamente triste no poder ir al gran jardín, pero a nadie se le antojaba salir cuando el clima se encontraba así de gélido. En aquel momento, Liang se encontraba en la biblioteca, estaba haciendo un pequeño ensayo que debía presentar en una de sus clases, la tarea asignada no le parecía complicada y ya estaba por acabar cuando se le acercó Dai- Lin

- ¡Hola Liang!- él que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba cerca volteó a verla y le dijo

- ¡Hola!

- ¿ya terminaste con el ensayo?- ella miraba como él terminaba de escribir en su cuaderno

- Así es… lo acabo de terminar- ella sonrió y él también lo hizo ligeramente, acto seguido se estiró y se puso de pie, comenzó a ordenar los libros dispersos sobre la mesa y a poner a un costado sus objetos personales… la muchacha lo ayudó y luego de que todo estuvo ubicado en orden él agregó- ¿vas a ir a almorzar?- ella asintió ligeramente y tomó un par de libros de la mesa y los comenzó a llevar la zona donde se depositaban los libros utilizados, acto que fue imitado por Liang y que tras salir de la biblioteca dijo- muchas gracias por tu ayuda

- De nada… ¿tú también irás a comer?- él asintió

- Sí…y si no tienes algo que hacer vamos juntos…

- No tengo nada que hacer, así que vayamos…- ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, se sentía tan bien estando al lado de él que le agradaba la idea de que pudieran ir a almorzar juntos- por cierto… ¿cómo te está yendo en tus clases?

- Pues bien… sé que debo mejorar la técnica aún más, pero la habilidad ya la adquirí

- ¡Qué bueno!... a mí en realidad me está costando mucho adquirirla… aunque a decir verdad a ninguna de las cuatro nos sale y pues Natsuko está frustrada por ello- Liang al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha japonesa se tensó ligeramente, pero enseguida disimiló su reacción y preguntó

- Pues tomando en cuenta el carácter de Natsuko, imagino que debe estar muy molesta por ello- a la alusión del feo carácter que Natsuko manifestaba y que Liang había notado, Dai-Lin se puso feliz pero trató de no ser muy evidente así que asintió a modo de respuesta y acto seguido desvió el tema

- Y a Zachary ¿qué tal le va?

- Pues a él le va muy bien… él fue quien más rápido adquirió la habilidad aunque su problema está en que se parece que se le está complicando mucho mejorar la técnica… y eso es importante según el Maestro Mayor…creo que por ese lado yo estoy más avanzado que él…

- Eso quiere decir que van empatados ¿no es así?- el muchacho movió ligeramente los hombros como restándole importancia

- Creo que se podría decir que así es… pero de todos modos la competencia no termina y aún debemos determinar quién queda en primer lugar en la evaluación final… además, recién hemos aprendido a tele transportar objetos, aún no hemos aprendido a tele transportarnos y esa será la habilidad más difícil de adquirir y dominar por lo que he oído…- el gesto que Liang tenía en ese momento demostraba que se sentía preocupado, y es que no faltaba nada para que se diera inicio a esas clases… Dai-Lin al ver ese gesto en él le subió los ánimos diciendo

- Bueno… ¡no te preocupes!... ya verás que se te hará sencillo…

En aquel momento llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba casi vacío, salvo por la presencia de Zachary que estaba sentado comiendo y que al verlos entrar juntos se le formó una pequeña sonrisa disimulada. Cuando ellos lo vieron se le acercaron y se sentaron cerca a él

- ¡Hola Zachary!

- ¡Hola Dai-Lin!- respondió el saludo de la muchacha y agregó- ¡Hola Liang!

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Recién van a almorzar?- ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y en aquel momento una señora vestida de cocinera les trajo a ambos su comida- ¡vaya!... y yo que creía que era el último en hacerlo

- Lo que sucede es que Liang estaba redactando su ensayo para la clase de hoy en la tarde y yo me entretuve leyendo un libro interesante sobre el dominio de la teletransportación en la infancia… yo la verdad no sabía que desde niños y sin haber realizado el viaje de peregrinación se pudiera adquirir dicha habilidad…- Dai-Lin se mostraba mucho más comunicativa que cuando iniciaron las clases en el Templo y Liang se acababa de dar cuenta de ello, pues normalmente ella había sido una muchacha muy tímida y callada, pero ahora la veía más desenvuelta y relajada, algo que le llamó la atención pero que finalmente le pareció agradable. Asimismo, Zachary observaba el modo en cómo ella se comportaba con Liang… y por lo que veía era notorio que Dai-Lin estaba enamorada de él, era siempre muy atenta y cada vez que él la miraba ella se sonrojaba ligeramente, aunque al parecer el muchacho ni cuenta se daba de esos detalles pero para los ojos de Zachary esas actitudes no pasaban desapercibidas y hacía que se sintiera muy curioso por el modo en cómo acabaría la amistad entre ellos dos-… y yo juraba que para tele transportarse era necesario estudiar…

- Bueno, según tengo entendido algunos nacen con ciertas habilidades innatas, por lo que el que lleguen a manifestar esa habilidad desde pequeños no es más que una simple demostración de que ésta está presente en su personalidad mágica… aunque estoy seguro de que de todos modos es necesario que realicen los estudios pertinentes para poder manejarla apropiadamente, pues bien sabes que la tele transportación no es un juego y que en muchas ocasiones podría ser peligroso- Zachary al hablar había captado por completo la atención de Dai-Lin… Liang, la observó por unos momentos y se le cruzó por la mente la posibilidad de que ella se hubiese fijado en su amigo… Sin embargo, cuando Dai-Lin lo vio y cruzaron miradas, ella cambió la expresión de sus ojos, algo que desconcertó ligeramente al joven Chino, pues en ellos vio ternura… como en su mente todo estaba comenzando a confundirse se puso a comer con rapidez y casi no participó en la conversación que mantenían Zachary y Dai-Lin.

Luego de que terminaron de almorzar, todos fueron a la clase de la tarde, la cual era puramente teórica y la tomaba todo el grupo junto, tanto hombres como mujeres. La maestra que la daba era anciana pero muy conocedora de todos los hechos históricos que se habían dado a lo largo de la historia sobre el tema de la tele transportación, por lo que era muy exigente en cuanto al contenido investigativo que se realizaba cuando ella encargaba a alguien la elaboración de un ensayo… en aquella ocasión, quienes debían exponer eran Liang y Natsuko, cada uno había investigado un tema distinto por lo que la Maestra Clementine al dar inicio a la clase decidió que quien comenzaría sería la muchacha japonesa. En cuanto la Maestra la invitó al frente, Natsuko se puso de pie y se ubicó donde se le indicó que se parara; luego, tras dar una mirada a todo el grupo, y siempre con su voz engreída y de autosuficiencia comenzó a exponer su ensayo y su trabajo investigativo. Todos prestaban atención y nadie hablaba, pues en muchas ocasiones anteriores la Maestra tenía por manía evaluar sobre lo expuesto además de que si se hacía un ruido lo probable era que se recibiera algún tipo de reprimenda y en el per de los casos un castigo… en cuanto la joven terminó de exponer los demás la aplaudieron, y ella vio a todos sus compañeros uno por uno a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, el último a quien miró fue Liang, quien de inmediato se sintió incómodo, pues aunque sabía las diferencias existentes entre los ojos de Natsuko y Sakura, el sólo observar el color lo hacían sentirse extraño… y quien siempre disfrutaba observando esos cambios emocionales era Zachary, contrariamente a lo que sucedía con Dai-Lin que cobraba una mirada entristecida. Luego de que la Maestra Clementine diera sus impresiones sobre lo expuesto por Natsuko, llamó a Liang para que él expusiera su ensayo. Él salió al frente, de un modo seguro y sereno, dio inicio a su exposición y todas las muchachas lo observaban con fascinación, menos Natsuko que solía mirar en otra dirección siempre que alguno de sus compañeros salía a exponer. El joven Chino, siempre se veía muy apuesto cuando estaba frente al resto, hablaba con gran destreza y a leguas se podía notar que era ducho en tema de magia, sabía mucho de todo pero siempre era humilde y sencillo. La Maestra Clementine siempre quedaba encantada con la exposición de Liang, pues tenía una capacidad de síntesis muy buena, así como una destreza para identificar los puntos más resaltantes e interesantes del tema a investigar… una vez que el muchacho terminó y fue a tomar asiento, la anciana se limitó a felicitarlo como de costumbre y acto seguido designó que los siguientes en exponer serían Dai-Lin y Zachary, por lo que ambos muchachos se quedaron al final de la clase para recibir el tema que investigarían. Entre tanto, Liang y sus dos compañeros se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, la cual era práctica por lo que estarían sometidos por unas largas 3 horas a la intimidante presencia del Maestro Mayor, Erwan mientras que las chicas fueron a otras clases teóricas, pero que eran dictadas por la Maestra Daphne… Ya en la noche, después de cenar, todos se quedaron en el comedor para conversar y tomar una bebida caliente antes de ir a descansar… a esas alturas del día, nadie quería estudiar o leer algo, pues todos se sentían agotados por el día largo y agitado que tenían que soportar. Estando ahí todos en grupo comentaban un poco de sus experiencias en otros Templos, y hacían comparaciones con las clases que recibían en el Templo actual… cuando Zachary dio a conocer el nombre del último Templo que visitó, todos sin excepción se quedaron sorprendidos y es que sabían perfectamente que aquel lugar sólo era visitado por personas que ya habían llevado a cabo su viaje de peregrinación… Liang que casi no había hablado ese día estaba más que sorprendido por aquella noticia y es que en cierta medida se sintió en desventaja, pues sabía que de algún modo el carecer de las habilidades que en aquel Templo se adquirían hacía que se sintiera más vulnerable. Por otro lado, Natsuko estaba fascinada con la noticia pues para ella, Zachary representaba a la primera persona que ella conocía y que había estudiado en aquel lugar siendo tan joven. Es así que al darse cuenta de que quizá podría tener alguna ventaja si se juntaba con él, pues para que él pudiera haber realizado sus estudios en ese Templo debía de contar con gran poder mágico, decidió que intentaría ganarse su amistad. Por su parte, Dai-Lin miraba con asombro al joven Inglés y es que el verlo ahí sano y salvo decía mucho del gran poder que debía de poseer, porque por lo que ella había escuchado, quienes entraban a ese Templo, por lo general se volvían locos… En aquel momento, Liang miró a Dai-Lin y volvió a ver en su rostro fascinación cuando observaba a Zachary, algo que hizo que nuevamente volvieran a su mente las ideas de que quizá ella gustaba de su amigo inglés… él muchacho que en aquel momento era el centro de atención miró a Liang y se percató de que él miraba con atención y fijación a Dai-Lin quien por cierto lo miraba a él… al notar tan extraña actitud en el muchacho Chino decidió analizar sus gestos con mucha precisión para determinar qué era lo que tenía en mente… lo que sus ojos observaban era que Liang tenía en mente una inquietud con respecto a esa muchacha y en parte que estaba dándose cuenta de algo… Sin embargo, su análisis se vio interrumpido cuando Natsuko se puso enfrente de él y tapó el campo de visión en el que se encontraban los dos jóvenes chinos…

- Zachary… ¿es doloroso dominar esa habilidad?- el muchacho que acababa de mirar a los ojos a la japonesa sonrió y respondió

- Pues a mí no me resultó doloroso físicamente, sino más bien emocionalmente… pero sobre todo me resultó muy agotador, desde que el primer instante en que pisé el Templo hasta el último minuto que estuve ahí…- la muchacha lo escuchaba y miraba con atención; por primera vez consideraba interesante la personalidad de Zachary… pues ella se daba cuenta de que cuando él hablaba observaba con detenimiento a su interlocutor y sabía que él era muy bueno analizando a los demás, así que le sonrió y le dijo

- Realmente me agrada la idea de tener un compañero interesante en este Templo- los demás jóvenes se sintieron un tanto ofendidos por el comentario de la japonesa, pero Zachary se limitó a agachar la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y no le dijo nada… por otra parte, Liang estaba callado y casi absorto en sus pensamientos, es más, ni siquiera escuchó lo que Natsuko acababa de decir por lo que no se sintió ofendido con el comentario

Luego de que todos dieran a conocer que se encontraban agotados se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, ya ahí todos se echaron a su cama a descansar…Sin embargo, Liang pensaba en aquello que acaba de enterarse, y no podía negar que se sentía ligeramente celoso de Zachary, pues él había realizado estudios en aquel Templo que tenía fama de ser uno de los más complicados y al parecer había terminado sus estudios ahí de modo exitoso, además comenzó a sentir sensación de desnudez, pues no sabía si Zachary podía leer lo que pensaba… casi como acto reflejo cerró los puños con fuerza y de pronto lo invadió una idea que al cabo de un par de minutos de meditación, terminó por convertirse en una determinación… Liang, estaba decidido a investigar y aprender cómo hacer para cerrar la mente y así bloquear cualquier intromisión extraña en su cabeza, a como diera lugar aprendería a hacerlo y comenzaría desde mañana mismo… después de una hora aproximadamente de meditación constante el cansancio se hizo evidente y Liang se quedó completa y profundamente dormido.

Por otro lado, en su habitación, Zachary no podía conciliar el sueño, sabía que eso afectaría su desempeño al día siguiente pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir… sin proponérselo a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Sakura, quizá debido a que hoy Natsuko estuvo muy cerca a él y que como pudo ver más de cerca los ojos de ella es que recordó a su amiga card captor y sonrió cuando en su mente apareció el rostro de ella muy vívidamente con una amplia sonrisa, ya sin impedir que esos recuerdos brotaran, visualizó aquellos días en los que él estaba en Japón y ayudó a su amiga a entrenar con las cartas Sakura, momentos en los que la castaña había demostrado gran habilidad generando en él convicción de que si ella se hubiera embarcado también en éste viaje, probablemente habría llegado a conseguir grandes resultados, pues sabía que a pesar de que Sakura era despistada, tenía un gran espíritu de perseverancia, además de que mostraba pasión por lo que hacía y siempre trataba de sonreír a pesar de que hubiese mucha dificultad de por medio… luego recordó a Nakuru y a Spi… ¿cómo estarían sus guardianes? Él intuía que estaban bien… probablemente la joven estaría haciendo que Spi renegara pero ese era el modo habitual en el que ambos habían aprendido a convivir y la idea de verlos discutir hizo que Zachary riera con descaro… Asimismo, sin proponérselo recordó a Tomoyo, a la tierna y amable Tomoyo Daidouji… cuando visualizó el rostro pálido de la muchacha sintió que un remolino de emociones se formaba en su interior y comenzó a desear no haber pensando en ella… pero le resultaba difícil dejar de hacerlo, una vez que a su mente venían los recuerdos nada podía conseguir que los alejara… él no olvidaba ni un detalle de aquellas tardes en las que los dos se sentaban a conversar en casa de ella sobre cómo podrían hacer para sacar a Sakura de la tristeza en la que estaba sumergida por esos días… él sabía que Tomoyo se había ganado su cariño y admiración de un modo extraño, extraño porque en ella veía lo que era verdadero el cariño incondicional de una amiga, asimismo había notado que ella lo miraba con dulzura, casi como si lo quisiera, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eso no era así porque él nunca creyó que alguien como aquella joven pudiera fijarse en un tipo así de libre como él… de sólo recordarla le dieron muchas ganas de verla y de saber de ella… ¿acaso seguiría en EEUU? O ¿habrá regresado a Japón?... en lo que meditaba sobre ello, cayó en la cuenta de que era probable que independientemente del lugar donde ella se encontrase, muy posiblemente se había vuelto una muchacha muy bella, y sin duda rodeada de pretendientes; quizá hasta ya tenía a alguien a su lado…y la sola idea de que eso fuera así hizo que se sintiera triste, pero tras unos momentos de debilidad se dijo a sí mismo que en cuanto acabara el viaje de peregrinación la iría a buscar y que trataría de conquistarla, y estaba determinado a hacerlo pues en esta ocasión él ya se sentía listo para dar un paso así de importante…y sobre todo porque sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo era la mujer que se había adueñado de sus sentimientos…

En la habitación de Dai-Lin las luces se encontraban encendidas, ella no podía dormir y sólo tenía en mente a Liang… era consciente de que durante este mes que llevaban en el Templo, se habían vuelto más amigos, más cercanos y que incluso él se mostraba mucho más relajado con ella a su lado. Sin embargo, le preocupaba mucho el que Liang reaccionara de un modo extraño cada vez que veía a Natsuko… claro, ya no se ponía como las primeras veces que la vio, pero si notaba que él se tensaba cada vez que la miraba al rostro y ella seguía sin comprender la razón de esa actitud… nunca quiso preguntarle nada, pues por un lado tenía miedo de escuchar algo que no le gustase y por el otro porque temía ser muy indiscreta y retroceder el avance de su amistad. Sin embargo, Dai-Lin estaba segura de que Natsuko no era del agrado de Liang, mejor dicho, él no se veía enamorado de ella y hasta a veces era indiferente con ella, pero había algo en aquella chica que hacía que en ocasiones él reaccionara extrañamente y eso la angustiaba… Por otro lado, el desconocer lo que él sentía hacia ella (Dai-Lin) la hacían vivir en un constante martirio, hasta el momento sabía que al menos no le desagradaba estar a su lado y que cuando conversaban Liang se mostraba tranquilo y amable, pero esa no era información suficiente que le hiciera saber si realmente él sentía algo más por ella… Dai-Lin, recordó que hubieron ocasiones pasadas en las que él se ponía rojo cuando la veía, pero desde que se volvieron a ver en el Templo actual eso no había ocurrido de nuevo, lo que de algún modo había matado sus esperanzas e ilusiones… pero, algo que de cierta manera le levantaban los ánimos era que había percibido que en algunos momentos él la había quedado mirando fijamente cuando ella observaba a Zachary… y aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones se preguntaba si es que acaso esa actitud en la que ella se mostraba interesada por el joven inglés incomodaba a Liang de alguna manera… tras darse cuenta de lo tarde que era y que debía madrugar para ir a hacer el ensayo, decidió apagar las luces y obligarse a dormir, para ello no requirió de gran esfuerzo pues casi de manera inmediata se quedó profundamente dormida.

Natsuko en su habitación en penumbras pensaba en Kano y se preguntaba: ¿qué será de él? ¿en qué Templo se encontrará?... no podía negar que lo extrañaba, pues hasta ahora había sido la única persona con quien ella había llegado a congeniar bien casi de manera inmediata… y es que si bien él era bastante huraño, cuando se abría era fácil descubrir que en él existía una persona tierna y atenta, alguien que tenía sueños de libertad y que aún cuando su rostro era duro y serio en su interior añoraba más que nada, ser feliz… ella desde que lo conoció más a fondo supo que él lo lograría y que además de eso conseguiría grandes cosas, pues era muy un joven hábil e inteligente… sin embargo, Natsuko esperaba que luego de acabar el viaje de peregrinación se reencontraran y juntos pudieran llevar acabo ciertos proyectos… la japonesa no podía negar que se había enamorado de él, que inevitablemente ella había aprendido a quererlo y que era por eso que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que pudieran verse nuevamente en el último Templo, pues realmente sentía que necesitaba de esa calidez que él le brindaba siempre que estaban juntos… calidez que notaba que experimentaba una de sus compañeras del Templo… A Natsuko le incomodaba grandemente el modo en cómo Dai-Lin miraba a Liang, pues de cierto modo la envidiaba ya que aún cuando él ignorara los sentimientos de ella sentía hacía él, ambos estaban juntos en aquel lugar y eso le molestaba mucho pues a ella le habría gustado que la situación también fuera la misma en su caso… tras pensar un rato en aquello decidió alejar la melancolía de su interior, y recuperó la compostura siento así que luego de decirse a sí misma que al día siguiente trataría de acercarse más a Zachary, decidió dormir.

**TOKIO- JAPÓN**

La madrugada era fría, y ella con su papá volvían a casa después de despedir a Touya y Yukito en el aeropuerto. Sakura se sentía triste por la partida de ambos jóvenes, sabía que al volver a casa sentiría la sensación de vacío y soledad… su papá la observaba de reojo mientras conducía y para animarla le dijo:

- ¡Vamos hija! Anímate un poco… ya pronto volverás a ver a tu hermano y al joven Yukito- ella vio a su papá y le sonrió con dulzura, pero aún mantenía en sus ojos esa expresión de tristeza

- Lo sé papá… pero de todos modos me da pena ver partir a mi hermano y también a Yukito

- Sí, te entiendo pequeña Sakura… a mí también me da pena despedirme de tu hermano y del joven Yukito, pero ya ves que dentro de un par de meses iremos a visitarlo a Italia- ella se animó un poco más con esa idea y en sus ojos se percibió un ligero brillo de alegría

- ¡Tienes razón papá!... dentro de no mucho iremos a visitar a mi hermano a allá… ojalá que los meses se pasen rápido, porque me muero de ganas de ir a Italia y conocer ese país- Fujitaca más tranquilo por el cambio de ánimo de su hija, visible en su semblante, le dijo

- Así será pequeña Sakura, es más, como le comenté a tu hermano ayer en la tarde, en el trabajo ya me dieron las vacaciones que solicité, por lo que estaré libre para el mes de diciembre y podremos ir a pasar las fiestas navideñas a Italia… además, Touya se encargará de comprar los pasajes en cuanto llegue allá, así que no debes entristecerte- el papá de Sakura sonreía con tranquilidad y ella también… la muchacha se sentía verdaderamente feliz pues siempre las palabras de su papá le daban ánimo y la hacían sentirse tranquila, y en esa ocasión el saber que prácticamente su viaje a Italia era definitivo hacía que se sintiera muy entusiasmada y alegre, así que decidió dejar a un lado la tristeza y determinó que por esos meses se dedicaría íntegramente a los estudios… Además, los resultados que estaba obteniendo con su constante dedicación eran buen indicativo de que debía seguir haciendo lo mismo y sobretodo se sentía impulsada y motivada a seguir estudiando con más ganas…

Fue así que sin siquiera darse cuenta, los meses se pasaron rápidamente… Sakura acaba de rendir su última evaluación antes de salir a las vacaciones de fin de año, ella se sentía agotada, pues durante el tiempo que estuvo en exámenes prácticamente no había dormido, pero sabía que ese esfuerzo daría sus recompensas y es que en ésta ocasión ninguna de sus evaluaciones le pareció difícil, salvo matemática, que aunque sabía que el examen no lo había dado tan bien, estaba segura de que al menos aprobaría con nota aceptable. Cuando la castaña llegó a su casa, Kero la recibió con premura y le dijo

- ¡Sakura! Debes apurarte en terminar de hacer tus maletas… ¡sabes muy bien que saldremos de viaje en un par de horas! ¿cómo se te ocurre demorarte tanto?

- ¡Ay Kero! me demoré lo normal, además sabes que en época de exámenes no puedo apurarme, pues podría hacer las cosas ¡mal!- la muchacha miró el reloj y agregó viendo al pequeño guardián con un ligero reproche- Kero, ¡qué exagerado eres!... a penas son las 5 de la tarde y sabes perfectamente que nuestro vuelo no sale sino hasta la media noche

- ¡SIII! Pero te conozco muy bien Sakura y sé que eres atolondrara y que te vas a demorar… ayer en la noche tu papá comenzó a alistar su maleta después de que tú lo hicieras y él ya tiene todo listo en cambio tú ni siquiera la terminas- a Sakura le brotó una gota en la sien y con un poco de vergüenza se defendió

- Lo que pasa es que yo estaba pensando en mi examen del día de hoy y no podía concentrarme bien al hacer la maleta… pero ¡en fin! Vamos a mi habitación a terminar de una buena vez de hacerla

Ambos fueron a la habitación de la muchacha, ella tras un par de horas terminó de alistar sus maletas y luego se preparó para el viaje. A eso de las diez de la noche su papá llegó a casa y tras cambiarse le informó que ya era hora de ir al aeropuerto. Sakura estaba más que emocionada, la idea de que viajaría a Italia le alegraba tanto que sentía que la felicidad no cabía en su interior… cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y dejaron el equipaje en la zona adecuada, fueron a tomar algo caliente mientras esperaban la llamada de abordaje. Aproximadamente a la media hora, los pasajeros fueron llamados y Sakura con su papá y Kero en el bolso, abordaron el avión. El viaje prácticamente pasó inadvertido por la joven, y es que ella sintió que no duró nada, cuando menos lo imaginó, ya estaban poniendo el anuncio de abrocharse los cinturones pues estaban próximos a aterrizar, y la emoción y el nerviosismo estaban en un estado muy álgido en el fuero interno de la joven… De inmediato la muchacha divisó por la ventana del avión, y para su ascendente emoción, la cuidad era simplemente bellísima desde lo alto, por lo que durante todo el descenso ella estuvo hipnotizada observando la bella Roma desde su asiento…

Sakura, ni bien supo que su hermano ya había comprado los boletos de avión, le mandó un mail a Luca informándole de que iría a Italia para fin de año… él muy emocionado comenzó a hacer planes futuros, según lo que le decía ya tenía hecha una lista de los lugares que Sakura debía conocer cuando estuviera allá, la joven se sentía feliz de que Luca se empeñara tanto tan anticipadamente en procurar que la estadía que ella tendría dentro de poco en su país fuese lo más amena posible… Es así que, cada fin de semana los jóvenes se comunicaban ya sea por correo electrónico o por llamadas telefónicas y hablaban largas horas en las que juntos compartían la emoción de que cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para que ella por fin pisara suelo Europeo, es por ello que dos días antes de su viaje Sakura le mandó un mail en el que le confirmaba el día y la hora en el que tenían pensado llegar, de inmediato Luca la llamó y se ofreció en ir a recogerla al aeropuerto, ella agradecida pero un tanto alarmada le dijo que no se molestara en ir al aeropuerto, y que más bien sería mejor que una vez que su papá y ella estuvieran instalados en el hotel coordinaran un encuentro. Al principio, Luca insistía en que quería ir a aeropuerto a recogerla, pero a Sakura aunque la idea le agradaba prefirió que no fuera así porque sabía que su hermano estaría ahí esperándolos y no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría al pobre Luca si estaban solos, por ello, sin explicarle el verdadero motivo de su negativa, lo convenció de que era mejor verse después y como él vio que Sakura no cambiaría de parecer, no hizo más que conformarse y aceptar su decisión…

**ROMA - ITALIA**

Cuando aterrizó el avión, recogieron sus equipajes y fueron en busca de Touya, él estaba ahí, parado con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, llegaba un gran abrigo pues realmente estaba haciendo mucho frío en la ciudad, al verlos se apresuró y los ayudó con las maletas, luego los guió por donde debían ir y llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, él fue hasta las puertas de un auto lujoso y Sakura se quedó sorprendida, pues no sabía que su hermano tuviera uno, por lo que le preguntó y él le contó que su jefe le había prestado el suyo al saber que su familia llegaría de visita y que él tenía pensado ir a recogerlos. Luego de que todo estuvo dentro del carro, Touya los llevó hasta un hotel, que tenía un diseño hermoso, se veía como si fuera antiguo pero en realidad era muy moderno y hasta lujoso. Fujitaca se sintió un poco alarmado, pues al ver el Hotel se dio cuenta de que le sería complicado cubrir los gastos de su estadía en un lugar así y Touya, al ver la preocupación de su papá inmediatamente le explicó

- ¡No papá! No te preocupes… que estar aquí no te costará nada…- tanto Fujitaca como Sakura pusieron cara de que no comprendían nada- lo que sucede es que este Hotel es uno de los tantos que tiene el jefe de Yukito, quien al enterarse de que unos familiares suyos pensaban ir a Italia de visita se ofreció muy gratamente a hospedarlos aquí gratuitamente agregando que ustedes podrían permanecer los días que desearan, pues son bienvenidos…- el padre del joven estaba agradecido pero no podía aceptar esa oferta

- Pero hijo… no queremos incomodar a nadie

- Lo sé papá, pero Yuki me aseguró que su jefe le insistió tanto en recibirlos a ustedes de ese modo que él mucho no pudo hacer para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza- al ver que su papá aún se sentía incómodo agregó- además papá, el jefe de Yuki ya dispuso todo para su llegada y si no se hospedan aquí será un gran desplante para él- cuando Touya dijo eso, Fujitaca suspiró y se resignó.

Todos entraron al hotel y Touya informó en italiano a la recepcionista quienes eran ellos… Cuando la muchacha confirmó su identidad, llamó a un par de botones y éstos los llevaron hasta sus habitaciones. Todos en el lugar se portaron muy amablemente con ellos, era evidente que se les había dado órdenes claras de que se debía tratar con mucha amabilidad a la familia del gerente Tsukishiro… Una vez que llegaron a la habitación asignada, que más parecía una suite, los botones se retiraron, no sin antes recibir una propina por parte de Fujitaca. Sakura se encontraba fascinada con el lugar, era bellísimo, y a la vez muy cómodo y moderno, contaba con todo lo que se pudiera desear; y además de que tenía dos habitaciones, contaba con una gran pantalla de televisión, equipo de sonido un baño extremadamente lujosísimo, entre otras comodidades más, situación por la cual la castaña pensaba que todo, absolutamente todo era hermoso en aquel lugar… luego de que Sakura y su papá decidieron en cuál de las habitaciones dormiría cada uno, fueron tomar un baño para luego cambiarse, pues tenían pensado ir a conocer el restaurante en donde trabajaba Touya, que estaba echado viendo la televisión esperando a que ellos estuvieran listos. Por otro lado, Kero se sentía más emocionado que nunca con la idea de que comería delicias en aquel lugar, pero claro, él hasta ese momento estaba oculto en el bolso de Sakura, ansioso por poder dar un vistazo a tan hermosa ciudad… Una vez que ambos le informaron a Touya de que ya estaban listos, salieron en dirección al restaurante y al llegar al lugar se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues era un sitio bastante lujoso y grande, la atención era simplemente de primera y todos se portaban de un modo muy elegante. En cuanto supieron que se trataba de la familia del Chef Kinomoto, todos se desvivían por hacerlos sentir cómodos, siempre había alguien ahí cerca esperando satisfacer cualquier necesidad que ellos pudieran tener… Touya, se había quedado a comer con ellos por orden expresa de su jefe, quien en cuanto se enteró de que habían llegado se acercó a saludarlos con mucho entusiasmo. Fujitaca y Sakura estaban muy felices de ver el lugar en donde Touya trabajaba y de saber que tanto sus compañeros como su jefe lo estimaban mucho… una vez que terminaron de comer se retiraron con dirección al hotel y Touya se quedó a trabajar por lo que ambos fueron solos para descansar un rato... Luego de que Sakura y su papá durmieran un par de horas, se despertaron y decidieron ir a dar un paseo y como no sabían por dónde empezar, a ella se le ocurrió la idea de que quizá Luca podría gustosamente hacerles un recorrido por los lugares más bellos de Roma. Es así que consultándolo con su papá, ella llamó a su querido amigo italiano, que al enterarse de lo que ella necesitaba estuvo dispuesto a acudir a su encuentro y a guiarlos gustosamente por la ciudad. Les dijo que dentro de media hora estaría en el hotel y luego colgó… Sakura informó a su papá de que esperaría Luca en el área de recepción del Hotel

- Papá, Luca dice que estará aquí dentro de media hora… creo que será mejor que lo espere abajo en la zona de recepción- Fujitaca sonriendo respondió

- Está bien hija…

- En cuanto llegue vengo y te aviso para que salgamos los tres a pasear…- Fujitaca asintió con la cabeza y vio salir a Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios… él muy en el fondo sabía que su hija estaba emocionada en volver a ver a ese joven y prefería que ambos tuvieran un poco de espacio para saludarse tranquilamente, por eso prefirió quedarse en la habitación y esperar a que ella lo llamara…

Sakura estaba sentada en un mueble muy cómodo mientras bebía un poco de té que le había traído la recepcionista para que no tuviera frio… mientras esperaba la llegada de Luca, cogió una revista de moda que era reciente y aunque todo estaba en italiano, ella se esforzó por leerla y entenderla, para así recordar lo que había aprendido de ese idioma. Llevaba ahí sentada 15 minutos cuando en eso una voz muy cercana a su oído le leyó el título del artículo que estaba ojeando, Sakura volteó de inmediato y vio el rostro de Luca que estaba ligeramente agachado sonriendo viendo el rostro de sorpresa en ella… La muchacha sonrió ampliamente al verlo se puso de pie y él instintivamente la abrazó muy fuerte… Sakura se sonrojó instantáneamente y sentía su rostro hirviendo, pero estaba feliz así que con timidez respondió el abrazo; luego de que él la soltara le dijo

- ¡Vaya! Pero si estás mucho más hermosa Sakura…- la joven sentía que su temperatura se elevaba aún más y sin verlo a la cara le respondió

- ¡Luca! Deja de decir esas cosas…

- Pero si es la pura verdad… ¡estás muy bonita!- la sonrisa sincera y cálida en el rostro del joven realmente lo hacían ver muy atractivo… los años que habían pasado desde que ella lo vio por primera vez realmente lo habían hecho volverse mucho más guapo de lo que ya era… su piel seguía siendo pálida, y su cabello seguía siendo igual de oscuro, pero ahora estaba ligeramente más largo; además, en los meses que ambos no se veían él había crecido más y había sacado más musculatura… y por el lado emocional, él seguía siendo igual de tierno y afectivo con ella… pues desde que se habían vuelto más cercanos, él había demostrado ser bastante cariñoso y demostrativo, sin ser maleducado….- y dime… ¿cómo has estado?... realmente me alegra verte Sakura, sobre todo porque extrañaba ver tu bella sonrisa y tus lindos ojos, qué más te puedo decir sino que ¡es demasiado bueno volver a verte así de cerca!…

- He estado muy bien…a mi también de alegra muchísimo volver a verte después de ¡tanto tiempo! … y pues como ya sabes, bastante emocionada por venir a Italia- ella sonreía con evidente alegría- realmente es un país hermoso, bueno no lo conozco completamente pero sé que esta ciudad es bella

- Pues tienes mucha razón… es muy bella, aunque de todos modos debemos ir a Florencia y a Venecia… ¡ahhh! y a la ciudad del Vaticano…- él pensaba en todos los lugares que debía visitar y Sakura tenía una pequeña gota en la cabeza pues dudaba de que el tiempo les permitiera ir a todas esas ciudades…- en fin… ya veremos cómo nos organizamos para que puedas conocer lo más que puedas durante estas semanas que te quedas… por ahora dime ¿qué tal la nueva preparatoria?

- A decir verdad, me gusta mucho… he hecho nuevas amistades y todos me tratan muy bien… es más, la semana que vino Tomoyo la llevé para que conozca a mis nuevos compañeros y todos quedaron encantados con ella y ella también con ellos…aunque no debo negar que extraño a Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Takashi…

- Sí… yo también extraño a todos… aunque bueno, aquí he hecho amigos aunque debo reconocer que no es lo mismo, y es que ya me había acostumbrado a la vida de Japón y a mis amistades… pero en fin… no me quejo, pues dentro de todo son todos muy amables conmigo…- él se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego dijo- ¡ahh!… ¡por cierto! ¿has estado practicando lo poco de italiano que te enseñé?

- Mmm… sí, pero no mucho y es que desde que llegué no he tenido la oportunidad de interactuar tanto

- Pues en ese caso… a partir de ahora te hablaré en Italiano- Sakura con una gran gota en la sien le dijo

- Pero… pero… yo no…- Luca sin oír las explicaciones que ella quería dar se puso a hablar en italiano y ella sintiéndose ligeramente perdida intentaba seguirle la conversación.

Ellos conversaron unos 20 minutos y luego Luca le dijo que era mejor que fueran de una vez a visitar los lugares principales de Roma… Sakura avisó a su papá que al bajar saludó muy amablemente al joven italiano y los tres juntos con Kero en el bolso de la muchacha fueron a conocer el Coliseo Romano… durante toda la mañana se la pasaron yendo a diversos lugares, él los llevó a comer al restaurante de comida típica italiana que tenían sus padres, el cual aunque no era extremadamente lujoso, era acogedor y bastante concurrido…aparte de que la comida era exquisita, Sakura pensó que si ella viviera en ese país definitivamente subiría de peso, pues ahí se comía muy rico y en abundancia… ya en la noche, Luca los llevó de regreso al hotel y Fujitaca antes de despedirse le agradeció mucho por la amabilidad de él al llevarlos a conocer tan bellos lugares, luego se despidió y los dejó a solas en la recepción del hotel para que pudieran despedirse

- De verdad muchas gracias por todo Luca… la pasé muy bien hoy…

- Yo también, es la primera vez que disfruto tanto hacer este tipo de cosas- la sonrisa que él tenía en su rostro era de evidente alegría- y pues sabes muy bien que durante estos días yo estoy a tu disposición para lo que quieras…- Sakura asintió con la cabeza, y él le pellizcó con delicadeza los cachetes- antes de que lo olvide… ¿tu hermano sigue buscando departamento en la ciudad?

- Mmmm …- Sakura había olvidado que esa era una de las razones por las que ellos habían ido a Italia y le dijo- sí, aún sigue con la idea de encontrar un departamento al cual mudarse…

- ¡Ah! Pues verás… tengo un amigo que se muda a Bélgica con su familia entre otras cosas para estudiar allá y porque su papá encontró un trabajo en una empresa que tiene una sucursal en ese país, así que está vendiendo el departamento que tienen aquí, el cual es grande y bonito, y pues si están interesados en él, mi amigo podría enseñárselos… no lo está vendiendo a un precio muy alto, porque necesitan el dinero de inmediato para que puedan viajar a mas tardar en dos semanas así que sería realmente una oportunidad muy buena para comprarlo… Sakura, se quedó pensando en ello unos segundos y luego con una sonrisa le dijo

- Bueno… sería cuestión de ir a verlo… aunque no sé si el precio que pide tu amigo esté al alcance de mi hermano, pero igual quizá conversando con tu amigo se anime a comprarlo…

- Pues tú solo dime si les interesa verlo y yo le digo a mi amigo para que él me diga qué día pueden ir… bueno, yo lo he visto y debo admitir que es un departamento bastante agradable, es casi nuevo y está muy bien distribuido aparte de que es más grande de lo habitual y de que está en una zona céntrica

- Por lo que me dices parece ser una oferta interesante… le diré a mi hermano y de acuerdo a eso te aviso para que podamos ir a dar una visita al departamento de tu amigo- ambos sonreían cuando hablaban y tras intercambiar un par de palabras más se despidieron. Luca le dio un beso en el cachete y luego se fue…

Sakura, en cuanto vio a Luca partir comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente agotada, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la habitación, al entrar vio a su papá sentado leyendo una revista… en cuanto él la vio entrar sonrió y le dijo

- Qué agradable es tu amigo Luca, hija… es un muchacho muy amable y atento…

- Sí… es muy amable- ella sonrió con alegría al ver que su padre tenía una buena impresión de su amigo. Fujitaca volvió a mirar lo que estaba leyendo y ella fue a cambiarse su ropa de dormir, al volver a entrar le preguntó- ¿qué haces papá?

- ¿Ah?- él había estado distraído- ah… estoy leyendo una revista de bienes raíces… recuerda que debemos buscar departamento para tu hermano, el pobre no tiene tiempo de hacerlo, es más, desde que comimos con él no lo hemos vuelto a ver…

- Sí… debe estar ocupado en el trabajo… ¡ah! Por cierto papá… Luca me dijo que un amigo suyo está vendiendo su departamento y que si queremos ir a verlo le dijéramos para que su amigo nos diga qué día nos puede recibir…

- Pues no sería una mala idea… déjame consultarlo con tu hermano y según eso le decimos al joven Luca… aunque estoy un poco preocupado porque por lo poco que he estado viendo es bastante costoso adquirir un departamento aquí… aparte de que todo es muy pequeño…- Sakura se sentó al lado de su papá y dio un vistazo a los precios… de la pura impresión casi se desmaya… era muy costoso adquirir un departamento en esa ciudad y ni qué decir de una casa… pero observando el precio de los alquileres realmente a la larga salía más a cuenta comprar…

Ambos llevaban buen tiempo viendo los departamentos que estaban en venta en esa revista, cuando en eso sonó el teléfono de la habitación

- Sí diga…- a Fujitaca se le formó una gota en la sien y es que se había olvidado de que no sabía hablar en italiano, así que le dijo a Sakura…-hija, crees que puedas atender la llamada… yo no sé lo que me están diciendo- la muchacha sonriendo tomó el teléfono

- ¿Sí?... sí, dígame... sí, dígale que estamos aquí y que entre por favor…- colgó el teléfono y agregó- la recepcionista llamó para decirnos que Touya preguntaba por nosotros, le dije que lo hiciera pasar…- luego de dos minutos él apareció

- ¡Hijo!... ¿vienes del trabajo?- mientras asentía dijo

- ¡Hola papá! y ¡Hola MONSTRUO!- a pesar de que se veía agotado, aún le quedaban energías para molestar a su hermana

- ¡Touya! ¿por qué me dices monstruo?

- Porque lo eres, sólo por eso

- ¡Ayyy! ¡Qué fastidioso eres Hermano!- Fujitaca los veía sonrientemente, pero le preocupaba que su hijo estuviera muy agotado…

- ¿Y qué hicieron hoy?- Touya preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se sentaba en el mueble

- Pues fuimos a conocer la ciudad- Sakura estaba muy feliz mientras hablaba…y le contó todos los lugares a los que habían ido-… hasta que ya luego volvimos al hotel y nos pusimos a ver los departamentos que están en venta…

- ¡Vaya! Sí que han conocido mucho hoy… pero tomaron un tour o fueron por su cuenta

- Fuimos por nuestra cuenta, pero guiados por una amigo de Sakura que vive acá- cuando Touya escuchó que habían pasado el día en compañía de un mocoso le brotó una vena

- ¿qué amigo? ¿acaso el monstruo tiene amigos aquí?- la muchacha muy asustada por el modo molesto en el que su hermano hablaba no decía nada y prefirió que su papá fuera el que respondiera al interrogatorio

- Sí, el joven Luca, él es de acá pero estudiaba en Japón, aunque hace una par de meses que regresó a vivir a Italia- Touya recordó a ese muchacho y luego disminuyó su incomodidad

- Ya veo… bueno, al menos pudieron conocer la ciudad, ya que yo no dispongo de tiempo para guiarlos

- No te preocupes por eso hijo… más bien, ¿no quieres algo de tomar? Se ve que estas agotado

- No te molestes papá, en el trabajo ya cené… más bien vine a verlos sólo un momento antes de ir a dormir… y a preguntar si han habían podido ver algo interesante en las revistas que te di

- Bueno, justo ahora estábamos dando un vistazo a los anuncios, pero realmente he quedado sorprendido por lo costosos que son aquí los departamentos…

- Sí, son muy costosos pero prefiero comprar uno… además, tengo un compañero que está dispuesto a alquilarme una habitación y con eso más un poco de mi sueldo podría pagar el préstamo bancario sin sentirme muy estresado y sin vivir ajustadamente

- Ah… bueno en ese caso creo que no hay por qué preocuparse… y por cierto, ya que lo mencionas un amigo del joven Luca tiene pensado vender su departamento, que según la descripción que ha dado es bastante amplio, al menos más de los que aquí aparecen, y pues yo quería saber, cuándo tienes tiempo, para que podamos ir a verlo…- Touya tenía nuevamente la vena en la frente, pero no dijo nada, pues consideraba que no era maduro de su parte mesclar las dos cosas… y tragándose su orgullo le dijo a su papá

- Mañana en la tarde estaré libre, así que si se puede podríamos ir a eso de las 4 a verlo… pero necesito que nos envíe más información, como el área que tiene y lo más importante cuánto es lo que está pidiendo- Sakura que estaba callada hasta ese momento dijo

- En ese caso, le diré ahora mismo a Luca que nos consiga esa información y que consulte con su amigo si puede recibirnos mañana a esa hora…

Touya estaba serio pero no se opuso a que ella llamara al italiano, aunque sí no se distrajo con nada durante el rato que ellos hablaban, pues quería escucharlo todo. Por suerte, Luca habló lo más respetuosamente posible y no dijo nada que incrementara el disgusto de Touya, y es que parecía intuir que Sakura lo tenía cerca. Luego de que colgó, ella dio a conocer la información proporcionada por su amigo y su hermano se mostró bastante interesado por aquel departamento, pues para tener las dimensiones que tenía no estaba tan costoso, e incluso era mucho menos de lo que él pensaba que pagaría por adquirir uno, así que confirmando que serían recibidos al día siguiente por aquel joven él se fue.

Al día siguiente, no hicieron mucho en la mañana, luego en la tarde fueron a ver el departamento y todos quedaron enamorados de él, así que sin pensar más decidieron iniciar los trámites para comprarlo… en menos de lo que esperaban ya estaban ayudando a Touya a mudarse y pues eso había hecho que Sakura no tuviera mucho tiempo como para ir a conocer otras ciudades, aunque de todos modos Luca, había ayudado mucho a los Kinomoto con el tema de la mudanza ya que Touya por el trabajo no disponía de mucho tiempo para hacerlo… sin que se dieran cuenta ya había transcurrido una semana y media desde que ella estaba en Italia, y ya sólo le quedaban 5 días para regresar a Japón las fiestas navideñas la pasaron en familia y el año nuevo llegaría en apenas dos días… hecho que ponía muy triste a Sakura, pues a ella le habría encantado permanecer más tiempo ahí en Roma y para mal de males, una llamada inesperada hizo que su papá tuviera que verse obligado a buscar vuelos de regreso para dos días antes de lo previsto, ya que en el trabajo estaban solicitando con urgencia su presencia, lo que los forzaba a partir con destino a Japón prácticamente el primero de enero… los tres se encontraban en el aeropuerto tratando de buscar vuelos para el día viernes y Touya al ver que su papá se sentía culpable por tener que llevarse a Sakura antes de lo planeado, y que ella se veía triste por ello, dijo

- Papá, si no te parece mal Sakura puede quedarse hasta el día que habían previsto, es decir hasta el domingo…- Fujitaca se admiró un poco con la propuesta

- Pero, tú tienes trabajo que hacer… y tu hermana no puede quedarse sola… además si no recuerdo mal, este fin de semana debes ir a Alemania a dictar un curso de capacitación…- Touya que por un momento había olvidado ese detalle suspiró y se quedó callado un par de minutos, para luego proponer…

- Pero… ella puede venir conmigo, claro si es que quiere… además, así de paso conoce Alemania y ya desde ahí puede ir directamente a Japón- Sakura se emocionó con la idea de conocer Alemania, aunque poco sabía de ese país, el imaginarse pisando un país europeo más la animaba mucho. Sin embargo, Fujitaca no estaba muy seguro de que esa fuera una gran idea, tenía miedo de que su hijo se viera impedido de realizar bien su trabajo y de que Sakura se quedara mucho tiempo sola, pero al ver el rostro de ella con ilusión le preguntó

- Hija, ¿tú deseas quedarte?- Sakura lo pensó un momento y luego le dijo

- Pues la verdad sí papá… aunque me agradaría más si tu pudieras quedarte con nosotros

- Sí a mí también me agradaría quedarme e ir a Alemania con ustedes…- él sabiendo que la felicidad de su hija era lo más importante sentenció- bueno pues… si Sakura quiere quedarse y tú estás de acuerdo, busquemos sólo un vuelo de regreso para mí

Luego de cambiar el vuelo, hecho que no resultó sencillo pues por esas fechas muchos viajaban, fueron a pasear…y sin que se sintiera pasaron los dos días y el día de año nuevo llegó, ellos lo celebraron todos en el restaurante en donde trabajaba Touya, que cerró luego de las 2 de la mañana y los trabajadores con su familia la pasaron ahí todos juntos. A eso de las 3 y media de la mañana todos se despidieron y se fueron a descansar, menos los Kinomoto que fueron a despedir a su papá al aeropuerto pues el vuelo salía a las 5 de la mañana… Luego de que Fujitaca se fuera, ambos fueron al hotel para descansar y a eso de las nueve de la mañana informaron que se retiraban y agradecieron por toda la amabilidad que les habían brindado durante los días que habían permanecido ahí… tras dejar a Sakura en su departamento, Touya se fue a trabajar indicándole que regresaría a eso de las ocho de la noche y que ella lo esperara lista para que luego fueran al aeropuerto a tomar el vuelo que los llevaría a Alemania… Kero, que por eso días salía a pasear por su cuenta, pues era complicado estar al lado de Sakura teniendo a Fujitaca cerca todo el tiempo, estaba muy cansado esa mañana porque la noche anterior casi no había podido dormir por ver un par de películas mientras ellos estaban en el restaurante recibiendo el año nuevo… Así que rechazó la invitación de su ama de que fueran juntos a dar un último paseo por las tiendas, la muchacha un tanto aburrida prendió el televisor y se puso a ver una película… cuando ésta ya estaba por acabar sonó su teléfono y al contestar se dio cuenta de que era Luca

- Aló

- ¿Aló Sakura? Soy Luca… te llamaba porque quería saber si estás ocupada hoy…

- ¡Hola Luca! No, en realidad estoy libre hasta la noche… porque mi papá ya regresó a Japón y Touya está en el trabajo

- Ah pues en ese caso, te invito a mi casa…- Sakura un poco sorprendida por esa invitación preguntó

- ¿A tu casa?

- Sí, a mi casa… quiero que vengas además yo cocinaré y quiero que pruebes lo que voy a preparar- la muchacha estaba muy asustada, le daba vergüenza y miedo ir a casa de él, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que él la invitaba y también porque ¿qué pasaba si ahí estaban sus papás?

- Eh… bueno… verás…

- ¡Vamos Sakura! No me vas a decir que no… de verdad quiero que conozcas mi casa y pases al menos una tarde conmigo además de que se acerca el día en que deberás partir…- Sakura, aún con un poco de vergüenza aceptó, además ella quería informarle a Luca del cambio de planes que había habido con respecto a los días que permanecería ahí…fue así que su amigo la fue a recoger a eso del medio día en una pequeña moto…

El trayecto hasta su casa era bastante agitado, pero luego cada vez más se daba cuenta de que el camino era menos transitado y de que se comenzaban a ver unas casa muy bonitas… cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaban frente a una casa blanca muy linda, no tan grande pero medianamente amplia y que contaba con un lindo jardín… en las rejas de entrada aparecía la inscripción "Casa de la familia Giudici" al entrar un perro grande vino corriendo a darles la bienvenida, Luca lo acarició y luego de que le dijera a Sakura el nombre de su mascota la invitó a entrar a la casa… por dentro se veía muy linda, estaba decorada de un modo muy elegante y contaba con objetos un tanto extraños, que le daban un estilo muy de moderno a la casa… Luca la hizo entrar a la sala y tomaron asiento, conversaron un rato y luego ella le informó del cambio de planes que había tomado de pronto su viaje… el muchacho se puso triste por la noticia pues él había planeado pasar ese fin de semana con ella y el saber que Sakura partiría esa misma noche lo había cogido por sorpresa… sin embargo, comprendió los motivos y se resignó, por lo que con más razón decidió que ese día ambos debían de tratar de pasarla lo mejor posible… la llevó a la concina y la hizo sentarse mientras él preparaba el almuerzo, realmente se veía muy tierno haciendo todo aquello por ella y Sakura se sentía verdaderamente muy alagada por esos tiernos detalles que él tenía con ella… En lo que cocinaba, Luca le contó de sus planes futuros ahora que acababa su último año de estudios… pensaba entrar a la escuela de arte dramático pues tenía decidido dedicarse a la actuación… Sakura se emocionó con la idea, pues sabía muy bien que él tenía talento para ello; asimismo, ella le contó que pensaba estudiar traducción e interpretación y él se vio sorprendido y emocionado, luego le aseguró que la llamaría cuando necesitara de un intérprete, ambos rieron con la idea y sin darse por enterados la comida estaba lista… Luca le sirvió y comieron, en cuanto la castaña probó lo que tenía ante sí quedó maravillada, pues todo estaba exquisito…Ambos mientras comían conversaron amenamente y una vez que terminaron fueron nuevamente a la sala… una vez ahí, Luca puso un poco de música le propuso que se tomaran fotos del recuerdo, ella accedió aunque siempre le daba vergüenza posar y cuando llevaban ya unos minutos en ello, se escucharon voces entrando… de inmediato Sakura se puso de pie y luego vio aparecer a dos adultos, un joven y una niña

- ¡Hola!...- De inmediato Luca tomó por la mano a Sakura y la llevó a donde estaban los recién llegados, que los miraban con atención- mamá, papá, Giulio y Lucia ella es Sakura Kinomoto y viene de Japón…- todos miraron a la muchacha que estaba ligeramente apenada pero sonreía con dulzura, que en cuanto Luca dijo su nombre se inclinó ligeramente- Sakura… ellos son mis padres y mis hermanos- los recién llegados al unísono dijeron

- ¡Hola Sakura!- luego la mamá de él se le acercó y cogiéndola de los hombros le dijo

- ¿Te podemos decir Sakura verdad?- la muchacha asintió rápidamente y la mamá de Luca le dio un beso en cada cachete a modo de saludo- no sabíamos que habías venido, aunque déjame decirte que algo sospechábamos porque durante estos días Luca ha salido mucho y para con una sonrisa en la cara todo el tiempo…- la señora no lo dijo en tono de reproche sino más bien en un tono divertido… de pronto todos se acercaron a saludarla con un beso… Sakura estaba callada pero recibió con agrado los saludos de la familia de Luca y siempre mantenía una sonrisa amable…

la mamá de Luca era bellísima, tenía el cabello castaño y largo, era de tez pálida como Luca, pero eso no era lo único que tenían en común pues sus ojos también eran idénticos, así también era delgada a pesar de haber sido mamá de tres hijos, su estatura era ligeramente más alta que la de Sakura, lo que le daba en general un porte muy llamativo… por otro lado, el señor Giudici era ligeramente gordo, colorado, con el cabello negro, alto y con unos ojos grandes de color celeste, con un rostro de aspecto bonachón y un bigote en el rostro que lo hacían ver curioso; él se le acercó y le dio un abrazo en lo que le decía "bienvenida a Italia" y luego de que Sakura agradeciera fue a ponerse tras su esposa, dándole paso así a Giulio y Lucia que juntos fueron a saludarla. El hermano de Luca tenía dos años más que él, ya estaba en la universidad y estudiaba para ser compositor, según lo que su amigo le contó era uno de los mejores de su clase y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba yendo por diversas partes del mundo tocando en una orquesta filarmónica el violonchelo, aunque también estudiaba para ser director de orquesta y su mayor ambición era algún día poder dirigir una pieza creada por el mismo… en el aspecto físico era bastante guapo, tenía la estatura de Luca pero era un poco más delgado y con el cabello castaño como el de su mamá con los ojos de color celeste y de piel muy pálida… Por otro lado, Lucia era colorada como su papá, con los ojos idénticos a los de Luca y el cabello castaño, era bonita a decir verdad muy parecida su mamá y aún estaba en la escuela pues tenía apenas 13 años… Luego de que todos se hubiesen presentado, la mamá de Luca fue a traer pastel y tras repartirlo entre todos se sentó, para que así pudieran conversar.

- Dime Sakura… desde cuando estás acá

- Mmm pues bueno, si no me equivoco llevo aquí casi dos semanas

- ¿En verdad? Y ¿por qué no nos viniste a visitar antes?- la señora Giudici siempre sonreía al hablar, Sakura estaba ligeramente apenada

- Eh… bueno, es que…

- Lo que sucede es que ella vino a ayudar a su hermano, que vive y trabaja aquí, a mudarse a un departamento propio, y pues en estos días casi no ha tenido tiempo de nada- Luca intervino de un modo bastante rápido para sacar del apuro a su amiga

- ¡Ah bueno! En ese caso te perdonamos…- tras decir eso acarició el cabello de Sakura- lo que sucede es que desde ya hace buen tiempo teníamos mucha curiosidad por conocerte… no sabes la cantidad de veces que Luca te ha nombrado desde que regresamos de Japón… de verdad lo has dejado muy enamorado

- ¡MAMÁ! Deja de hablar de más- Luca traía el rostro completamente rojo, al igual que Sakura que no sabía qué decir en respuesta a lo dicho por la mamá de su amigo

- Ay hijo… no te molestes, que no estoy mintiendo ni exagerando… sí o no que Luca para suspirando por Sakura- al decir eso último vio a los demás que estaban sonriendo por lo rojo que estaba Luca y en silencio asintieron

- ¡Es verdad! Realmente has dejado abobado a mi hijo- todos rieron en conjunto y Luca ante esos comentarios tenía el rostro de color rojo, sino que ahora estaba guinda oscuro por lo avergonzado que lo estaban haciendo sentir con todos esos comentarios que no hacían más que informar de lo que en realidad pasaba…

- Bueno, bueno… dejemos de hablar de Luca y mejor cuéntanos más de ti… ¿tus papas están aquí?

- Eh… no, mi papá regreso a Japón hoy en la mañana por motivo de trabajo y pues mi mamá falleció cuando yo era pequeña…- Todos se quedaron helados con esa noticia al percibir Sakura que era posible que se hubiesen sentido mal por creer que la habían lastimado con la pregunta se apresuró a tranquilizarlos- pero no se preocupen, no me ha molestado la pregunta…- ella sonrió con sinceridad

- De todos modos, espero que mi curiosidad indiscreta no haya removido sentimientos de tristeza sobre ese hecho…-Sakura negó con la cabeza- en fin, mejor dinos… ¿hasta cuando tienes planeado permanecer aquí?

- Pues en realidad hoy parto para Alemania con mi hermano y ya el domingo regreso a Japón pues debo continuar con mis clases en la preparatoria…- Hasta ese momento Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conversando sin dificultad con la mamá de Luca y que ambas se entendían perfectamente…algo que hasta ese momento la castaña no había notado y es que como ellos habían abierto la sucursal de su línea de restaurantes en Japón, sabía hablar bien el japonés… sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de que los otros hermanos de Luca estaban callados y apenas hablaban, lo que le hizo suponer que ellos no dominaban tan bien el idioma…

Después de que hablara por una larga hora con ellos, y que la mamá de Luca le confesó que le apenaba no haberla podido tratar más… se despidió y ella con su esposo se retiraron disculpándose pues debían ir a su restaurante a ver cómo iba todo el negocio. Una vez que se retiraron y dejaron a los tres hermanso y Sakura en la sala, la castaña le preguntó a Luca

- Sabes… no me había dado cuenta de que tu mamá y yo estábamos hablando en japonés… sí que lo domina bien- Luca sonrió y le explicó el porqué

- ¡Sí! Lo que pasa es que mi mamá de niña pasó una gran temporada en Japón con sus papás, quienes por un motivo de trabajo tuvieron que mudarse allá, por lo que se vio forzada a estudiar en una escuela japonesa y fue así que aprendió a hablarlo con fluidez desde pequeña…y ya luego cuando nos tuvo quiso que los tres aprendiéramos a hablarlo fluidamente como ella, pero lamentablemente mis hermanos no se sintieron muy interesados en hacerlo por lo que al final el único que sí lo aprendió bien fui yo… es por eso que decidí ir a Japón a estudiar allá por un tiempo… para perfeccionarlo básicamente

- ¡Oh vaya!... pero ahora que lo pienso bien… cuando todos me saludaron lo hicieron en…

- Japonés… - él comenzó a reír, pues le parecía gracioso que Sakura no hubiese captado el idioma en el que se estaban comunicando- sí, lo que pasa es que a pesar de que mis hermanos no dominan bien el idioma de todos modos algo han aprendido, y aunque no comprenden a la perfección las conversaciones por ahí algo captan…

- Pues eso es importante…

- Sí que lo es…

- ¿Y tu papá? también sabe hablar japonés

- Eh… pues no, mi papá si no sabe hablar japonés… bueno sí sabe algo porque mi mamá le ha enseñado un poco pero él sufre un montón para comunicarse y por eso cuando pusimos el restaurante allá sólo fuimos mi mamá y yo… y claro, ella iba y venía para ver a mi papá y hermanos… y a veces también ellos iban para allá a visitarnos

- Ya veo… pues déjame decirte que tu familia es muy agradable…- Luca se sonrojó ligeramente y es que le parecía súper que ella pensara así respecto de su familia.

En ese momento sus hermanos que estaban ahí sentados viendo juntos una revista dijeron

- ¿Tú te apellidas Kinomoto?- Sakura volteó a verlos y le dijo

- Así es… ¿por qué?- la respuesta dada por Giulio fue en idioma italiano, por lo que la muchacha esforzándose por escuchar con atención lo que le dijo entendió que él hablaba de su hermano, y casi confirmando que había dado en el blanco, Giulio le enseñó lo que veía en la revista. Sakura quedó sorprendida al ver que en ella había una gran foto de Touya y que era una entrevista que había dado a una revista importante, pues al ser el chef de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Italia todos se sentían fascinados por él y la prensa constantemente buscaba tener una entrevista suya

- ¡Wow! No puedo creer que mi hermano haya sido entrevistado para una revista

- Pues no es solo eso lo sorprendente, ya que el hecho de que sea ESA revista la que publique una entrevista hecha a tu hermano no es poca cosa… es una de las más famosas que hay aquí y salir en ella es bastante difícil…- Luca también estaba sorprendido por aquello

Tras un par de horas ahí conversando los cuatro, con Luca como traductor de lo que ella no entendía, de diversos temas como la profesión de Giulio y los estudios de danza moderna que Lucia realizaba; Sakura dio a conocer que debía retirarse porque ya era tarde y ya era hora de volver al departamento de su hermano para terminar de alistar sus maletas. Los hermanos de Luca se despidieron y manifestaron que les había agradado mucho su visita y que esperaban volver a verla pronto… Luego de que ella agradeciera por todo y de que se despidiera, Luca se ofreció a llevarla hasta el departamento de Touya. Cuando llegaron, él se mostraba verdaderamente triste

- ¡Gracias por traerme!

- De nada Sakura… sabes que lo hago con gusto…- él la miraba con ternura pero tristeza a la vez- ¡qué lástima que debamos despedirnos tan pronto! De verdad me habría encantado que te quedaras una semana más

- Sí a mi también… pero muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, ya sea aquí o en Japón- ella le sonrió para darle ánimos

- Sí, yo espero que nos veamos pronto porque sé que te extrañaré mucho- Sakura estaba roja por las palabras de él pero a la vez triste

- Yo también te extrañaré Luca… no sabes cuánto me gustaría que aún estudiaras allá en Japón…

- A mí también me gustaría mucho vivir y estudiar allá… pero lamentablemente no puedo porque la carrera que he elegido me abrirá más puertas si es que la estudio acá

- ¡Lo sé! Y realmente deseo que te vaya de maravilla- ella sonrió con los ojos llenos de alegría y sinceridad

- Gracias Sakura, aunque el único problema es que siempre me harás falta… pero en fin… espero que algún día podamos tener mucho más tiempo para realizar más actividades juntos

- Sí, yo también espero que eso pase… - en aquel momento el celular de la muchacha sonó interrumpiendo la conversación

- ¿Aló?... sí hermano, estoy en el departamento… ¡ya mi maleta está lista!... ¡sí! No me demoraré… ya me voy a alistar en un momento… ¿Qué llegas en 15 minutos?... no me alarmo por nada… sólo que creí que llegarías más tarde… que ¡sí tengo listas mis maletas!... sí, ¡estaré lista cuando llegues!... nos vemos- Sakura colgó el teléfono y Luca tenía el rostro aún más triste pues sabía que disponía cuanto mucho de unos dos minutos para terminar de despedirse

- Bueno Sakura… creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos despidamos

- Sí, así parece- la castaña también tenía el rostro lleno de tristeza- gracias por todo, espero que la próxima vez podamos ir juntos a más lugares de Italia…

- Sí, vuelve pronto por favor, yo trataré de ir a Japón antes de que inicien mis clases en la universidad

- ¡De acuerdo!

Se dieron un abrazo y luego él dándole un beso en la frente y asegurándole que estaría llamándola y mandándole correos se marchó… Sakura, entró al departamento triste pero se apresuró que terminar de alistar sus cosas con la ayuda de Kero que recién acababa de despertarse y que le estaba ayudando quejándose por lo tardona y desordenada que era, además le exigía que le diera algo de comer porque se moría de hambre… Aproximadamente a las 3 horas de eso, ella y Touya estaban en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar el vuelo que los llevaría a Alemania, donde ella permanecería tan solo dos días.

**TEMPLO "VERNER FEIGENBAUM"- ALEMANIA**

En comparación con otros Templos, el aspecto que tenía Kano en aquél, era realmente preocupante… estaba bastante delgado y ojeroso, parecía como si hubiese estado en una prisión encerrado por buen tiempo y sin comer. Él esperaba afuera de un salón sentado… se veía muy nervioso y hasta preocupado, pues estaba a punto de ingresar al salón en dónde se llevaría a cabo la última evaluación a la que sería sometido. Los días 3 días anteriores él había sido evaluado en grupo y para gran satisfacción suya, fue quien mejores resultados obtuvo, pues el jurado que lo evaluó lo felicitaron por su excelente desenvolvimiento en las pruebas… Pruebas que debían dar a conocer si él era capaz de dominar tres habilidades: leer la mente sin esfuerzo; poder determinar con sólo observar a la otra persona qué sensaciones estaba sintiendo y aproximar lo que pensaba; y poder demostrar que al leer la mente podía permanecer incólume emocionalmente a las sentimientos que, quien era evaluado por él, sentía. En las tres habilidades había demostrado ser el que mejor las dominaba, pues sus demás compañeros (que por cierto eran todos mayores) apenas y podían permanecer un par de minutos leyendo la mente de quien evaluaban, porque se desconcentraban con los pensamientos que éstos tenían… o en algunos casos no eran acertados al determinar el lenguaje corporal y mucho menos podían aproximar, sin leer la mente de alguien, lo que pensaba. Pero lo peor de todo era que casi todos habían fracasado al momento de manejar emociones y sentimientos transmitidos por quienes eran analizados y hasta hubo que en los entrenamientos había entrado en un cuadro depresivo porque le costaba mucho no ser afectado por todas esas emociones ajenas… La situación era complicada pues, poner en práctica las habilidades que debían dominar no resultaba sencillo, menos cuando las personas a las que evaluaban eran sujetos ordinarios carentes de poderes mágicos, que se encontraban en un manicomio ubicado fuera del Templo, al cual tuvieron que ir para ser evaluados…situación por demás extraña pues hacer ello quebraba por completo la regla común de que estaba prohibido interactuar con personas de fuera. Sin embargo, a ellos les estuvo permitido ir por varios días para poner en práctica la habilidad que debían de haber adquirido durante todos esos meses en el Templo.

Ahora Kano estaba por terminar su entrenamiento y sólo quedaba rendir un examen, que era el que más miedo le daba, pues era el Sabio Mayor el que lo evaluaría y sería él quien pondría a prueba la última de las habilidades que debía de dominar… la que consistía en cerrar la mente ante cualquiera que pretendiera leerla… Kano había practicado mucho, pero en varias ocasiones había fallado haciéndolo, a pesar del tiempo que le dedicaba a su entrenamiento, solía fallar y eso lo frustraba mucho… Además, estaba el hecho de que sólo algunos tenían el don de poder ir más allá de lo que uno pensaba y el saber que uno de esos pocos que desarrolló esa habilidad era el Sabio Mayor lo ponían muy tenso y preocupado… Y tomando en cuenta que todos esos meses que permaneció en ese lugar para él fueron una tortura, ya sea por la constantemente intromisión de Adalia y de sus demás maestros en sus pensamientos o por por el temor de que ellos pudieran ir más allá de lo que él deseaba revelar (pues de sólo imaginarlo en muchas ocasiones no podía ni dormir)…Sin embargo, el saber a ciencia cierta de que aquella persona a la que vería dentro de unos minutos sí podía penetrar más allá de lo que a él le gustaría, lo ponían demasiado tenso y nervioso… él estaba esperando a que lo llamaran, pues en aquel momento uno de sus compañeros estaba dentro con el Sabio Mayor, trataba de hacer ejercicios de respiración para calmar el nerviosismo que lo invadía, pero parecía ser inútil, pues aunque no lo deseara en su mente se encontraban presentes los recuerdos de los hechos que menos deseaba que el resto supiera… pensaba en todo lo relacionado con su mamá, que en su mayoría eran recuerdos tristes y hasta abrumadores, pues por momentos le venían las imágenes de cuando era pequeño e iban a espiar a aquella familia china, o cuando a veces ni comían bien con el fin de ahorrar el mayor dinero posible para que pudieran volver a ir de viaje, y más pena le daba pensar en la foto en la que su papá lo cargaba a él cuando todavía era bebe… la desesperación y ansiedad aumentaban a medida que esos recuerdos estaban más presentes en su mente, pues no quería que el Sabio Mayor los viera si algo salía mal y él no demostrara haber aprendido a dominar esa habilidad… Kano miró con ansiedad el reloj que se encontraba sobre la puerta de la sala donde pronto sería evaluado, vio con mucho pesar que eran 4 y 30 de la tarde, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en extraña evidencia de nerviosismo, pues quedaban exactamente 15 minutos para que él fuera llamado… Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensaba en que no podía permitirse ser débil, que debía ser fuerte y sobre todo tenía que procurar estar tranquilo para poder llevar a cabo exitosamente el método para evitar que pudieran leer su mente; Kano se decía a sí mismo que debía calmarse pero le era muy difícil, pues en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de su madre: !tú deberías estar en su lugar!, ¡esa mujer nos arrebató la felicidad!, ¡Debes superarlo, es más, tienes que ser mejor que él!... Kano cogió su cabeza y la sacudió como queriendo quitar todas aquellas frases de su interior, pues estas no dejaban de seguir escuchándose y al ver que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo unas lágrimas de frustración brotaron de sus ojos… se arrodilló con impotencia y comenzaba a sentir todas aquellas emociones que de niño experimentaba cuando su mamá le decía todo aquello, cuando ella vivía ignorando sus necesidades afectivas… En aquel momento sentía muchas ganas de que alguien le hiciera sentir calma y tranquilidad, que lo colmase de afecto… casi en respuesta a su creciente necesidad y sin entender el cómo, la mirada de su padre se reflejó en su mente, esa mirada que él observó en aquella foto, en la que era evidente el cariño que su progenitor sentía por él, por su sola existencia…de pronto, un sentimiento cálido lo comenzó a invadir y reconfortar, sintiéndose más tranquilo, seguro de que todo saldría bien y fue así que también en aquel instante se hizo presente esa mirada con la sonrisa cálida de la que era dueña esa niña japonesa card captor, generando en su interior una revolución de emociones… se sentía fuerte y seguro de que todo estaría completamente bien, de que el resultado sería positivo. Kano se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas, suspiró hondo y en aquel momento se sintió listo y renovado, con ganas de enfrentar cualquier situación.

Como en respuesta a sus deseos, la puerta se abrió y del interior una voz le dijo:

- Joven Kano, pase por favor…- él con los ojos llenos de decisión ingresó y en su andar se manifestaba una completa seguridad y fuerza. El semblante de decaimiento prácticamente había desparecido, aunque de todos modos sí era visible que había disminuido un par de kilos, por el estrés de aquellos días de evaluación. Ni bien ingresó al lugar, la puerta se cerró y Kano se quedó prácticamente en la penumbra… a pesar de que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, no podía ver nada, absolutamente nada, pero él no sintió miedo y decidió cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en intentar hallar el lugar en dónde se ubicaba el Sabio- No es necesario que me busques, Kano… ya que en realidad todo funcionará mejor si te concentras en cerrar la mente e impides que yo tenga acceso a ella. Sé muy bien que no quieres que me entere de ciertas circunstancias de tu vida por lo que espero que hayas aprendido a cerrar tu mente a la perfección, ya que de lo contrario sabes que los resultados no serán los que deseas. El muchacho asintió y comenzó a poner en práctica lo aprendido.

Kano, respiró hondo, luego comenzó a exhalar todo el aire lentamente concentrándose sólo en cómo éste salía de su cuerpo… dejaba afuera las preguntas que le venían a la mente y los pensamientos que intentaban distraerlo, a cambio pensaba en números del 10 a 0 en cuenta regresiva… al mismo tiempo en su mente intentaba reproducir una melodía que fuera la que dentro de su concentración lo alejara de cualquier sonido externo… en lo que hacía eso, las luces del salón se prendieron y si él hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos se habría quedado ciego momentáneamente por ese cambio abrupto, asimismo una música muy ruidosa comenzó a sonar muy fuertemente en aquel lugar y el Sabio Mayor sonreía desde lo alto de un palco, en donde se encontraba sentado y lo observaba con determinación… en aquel instante, el Sabio cerró los ojos sin decir nada y rápidamente pronunció unas palabras y volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a Kano que se encontraba allá abajo exactamente en el centro de la sala…con la finalidad de estar más cerca a él, se tele transportó y se ubicó a su costado, lo comenzó a mirar con detenimiento, luego comenzó a escuchar la música que el joven hechicero estaba reproduciendo en su mente y los números que lentamente disminuían "4… 3… 2…1…0" cuando llegó a cero, fue como que todo se apagó dentro del cerebro del joven y el Sabio no oía nada, sólo percibía que en su interior había un silencio absoluto en aquel momento. Kano abrió los ojos y ambos se vieron fijamente por unos instantes… El joven se sorprendió al ver que el Sabio Mayor era alguien bastante joven, de apenas unos 30 años a lo mucho, con una mirada bastante fuerte y fría, y que era de su estatura y contextura…

- Muy buen inicio Kano… muy buen inicio

- Gracias

- No tienes que agradecerme… ahora, quiero que sueltes un poco tu estado, deseo que prestes atención a la música que suena en este momento en la sala…- Kano, un tanto preocupado por perder el estado de control que había conseguido, decidió concentrarse en aquella música ruidosa y molestosa. Al hacerlo comenzó a sentir un brote de desesperación interna, pues deseaba que aquella música terminara, pero antes de que pudiera manifestarse la contuvo y corroboró que en efecto aún mantenía el control y que en su mente todo era un silencio total…- ¡excelente! Excelente control… vaya… sí que vas muy bien… ahora deseo que me brindes una pequeña imagen…- instantáneamente Kano, dejó salir la imagen que él retuvo el primer día que pisó el Templo, en la que se quedó maravillado por la arquitectura de éste. Pero de inmediato volvió a cerrar su mente…- ¡perfecto!...y vaya recuerdo– el sabio aprovechaba esos pequeños momentos en los que pedía a Kano que hiciera algo para intentar tomarlo desprevenido y acceder a sus recuerdos, pero hasta ese momento no lo había conseguido, algo que por lo general sucedía con la mayoría de alumnos que eran evaluados… Así, que al ver que eso no había funcionado, optó por seguir presionando de maneras más drásticas- Bien Kano… hasta ahora has respondido muy bien… - el Sabio se fue hasta la pared posterior de la sala y abrió una cortina que hasta ese instante ocultaba una gran pintura- puedes decirme ¿qué ves?

- Veo al Sabio Mayor Alaric

- ¡Exacto!... y asumo que has leído todo lo que él ha hecho… ¿cierto?- El Sabio le daba la espalda en ese momento…

- Así es… he leído mucho de él

- Y bien… entonces, ¡cuéntame! ¿qué has leído sobre él?- Kano comenzó a sentirse tenso, pues realmente lo que le pedían era complicado… cómo impedir que el Sabio tuviera acceso a lo demás si él debía concentrarse en recordar la información que almacenaba en su mente…

- Pues… sé que él fue quien fundó éste Templo, junto con su maestro Verner Feigenbaum, hace más de 500 años atrás… sé que el lugar ha tenido reparaciones pues es antiguo, pero en esencia es el mismo… asimismo, Alaric fue quien con la ayuda de su Maestro dieron inicio a la enseñanza de la habilidad de penetrar mentes y sé también que Verner era muy poderoso, pues provenía de una familia cuyas proezas fueron increíbles… dentro de sus ancestros encontramos a Tubal, conocido por no sólo saber penetrar la mente de los demás sino porque tenía el don de poder tener dominio de quien estaba sometido a su inspección… dicen que de la familia Feigenbaum, Tubal fue el más perverso ya que hacía uso de esa habilidad para poder crear enemistades y hacer cosas malas sin que nadie supiera que en realidad él estaba detrás de todo- Kano, estaba sudando mucho porque estaba completamente concentrado en hacer ambas cosas a la vez… era como tener una bolsa grande llena de un montón de objetos y que él tuviera que abrirla rápidamente para sacar lo que necesitaba mostrar y así impedir que se viera lo demás…

- En términos generales diré que me has informado bien… - el Sabio sonreía aún de espaldas mirando la pintura- pero dime algo más… actualmente ¿se conoce la existencia de alguien que tenga la habilidad de Tubal?

- Se sospecha que existe alguien que la tiene, pero hasta ahora sólo hay especulaciones pues no se sabe si realmente existe o no… ya que según las predicciones de los Sabios videntes, ya nació o está muy cercana la fecha en que aquella persona nacerá…

- ¿Y qué significa eso?

- Que se encuentra cerca la batalla de los que cuentan con los Poderes Sagrados…

- ¡Exacto!... pero bueno… por ahora no hablemos de ello, ya que no es necesario que lo hagamos…- se dio la vuelta, lo miró fijamente y le dijo- ahora, quiero que me muestres el rostro de alguien… sea quien sea- Kano, sabía que no tenía tiempo de nada, pues no debía recordar a todos los que conocía ya que eso implicaba revelar más de lo deseado, por lo que inmediatamente sin siquiera meditarlo, el rostro de la muchacha Card Captor se apareció. El sabio sonrió más ampliamente y contempló aquella imagen que el joven le mostraba…- ¡vaya! es una muchacha muy cálida, se ve en sus ojos que tiene un gran espíritu… pero me atrevo a adivinar que ella ya no tiene esa edad y que no conoces cuál es su nombre…- Kano se puso tenso… ¿cómo era posible que el Sabio supiera todo eso? ¿acaso había descuidado algo?...sin embargo, respiró hondo y siguió evitando dar a conocer lo que habitaba detrás de aquella manta que separaba lo que él le permitía ver al Sabio de lo que estaba oculto y no quería que viera… el Sabio al notar que a pesar de sus intentos por tomar desprevenido a Kano, éste no perdía la concentración decidió que intentaría algo más- Bien… quiero que me hables de esa persona- Kano al escuchar aquello abrió grandemente los ojos en muestra a la sorpresa que esa proposición le había causado

- Bueno, es una niña que conocí hace un par de años y que dejé de ver cuando comencé mi viaje de peregrinación…- El Sabio se quedó petrificado en aquel momento, al darse cuenta de que cuando Kano contó sobre aquella muchachita sólo brindó palabras y no imágenes, pues cuando uno habla de algo o alguien inconscientemente siempre salen imágenes aún cuando no narres un hecho en específico… fue así que sabiendo que ya no había más que evaluar, suspiró y sus gestos se ablandaron completamente, luego sonrió calidez y puso una de sus manos en los hombres del joven y le dijo

- Kano, eso ha sido todo por hoy… déjame decirte que me has sorprendido pues tu habilidad está muy bien desarrollada y practicada… desde este momento se puede decir que eres un alumno que aprendió lo que en realidad se debe aprender aquí… ya puedes retirarte- para el joven, que la sesión terminara así tan de pronto fue desconcertante pues no se había imaginado que el finse diera así tan de improviso… Como de todos modos le sorprendía ese final, de todos modos él mantuvo su concentración, pues no quería que lo tomaran por sorpresa por si fuera una táctica más para acceder a su mente, así que tras hacer una pequeña reverencia al Sabio Mayor, salió por una puerta del costado, por dónde se le indicó que debía retirarse.

Tras salir fue a su habitación sin detenerse, al llegar a ella se encerró y se sentó en su cama aún atónito por el modo en cómo se había desarrollado su última evaluación… suspiró y se recostó, comenzó a mirar el cielo y por fin se relajó, permitiéndole a su cerebro que dejara de estar en posición de defensa… se sentía agotado, pues llevaba varios días sin dormir y recién experimentaba las consecuencias…cerró los ojos, pues éstos le ardían mucho, al hacerlo inmediatamente se le vino a la mente el recuerdo del rostro del Sabio cuando él le contó sobre la card captor…y al pensar en ella, nuevamente su rostro apareció en su mente generando que casi de manera instintiva sonriera preguntándose: "¿qué será de ella? ¿En dónde estará? ¿Seguirá en Tomoeda? ¿Aún tendrá aquella linda sonrisa?" al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza se sentó y sonrió más porque se sentía ligeramente ridículo al pensar en alguien a quien apenas recordaba y conocía, así que se puso de pie y se cambió de ropa para ponerse a descansar… tras volverse a echar una duda se le vino a la cabeza haciendo que se preguntase: ¿La volveré a ver algún día?... sin poder siquiera responder por sí solo aquella pregunta, Kano se quedó completamente dormido…

**TEMPLO "EDRICK QUARTERMANE" – INGLATERRA**

Ya estaba por anochecer y en el interior de un amplio salón se encontraban frente a frente Zachary y Liang, ambos en posición de ataque. Una persona anciana los observaba con detenimiento, era el Sabio Mayor el que había decidido ser el juez de aquel encuentro, en donde ambos definirían quien superaba al otro… Liang miraba con detenimiento a su contrincante, quien también lo miraba fijamente a él… ambos estaban serios y completamente concentrados analizándose mutuamente, tras unos segundos así Zachary se dispuso a leer la mente de Liang para saber qué movimiento estaba planeando hacer y es que aunque hacer eso pareciera injusto, en realidad cada quien debía poner en práctica todo lo que habían aprendido para poder salir victoriosos… pero para su sorpresa, tras recitar el conjuro y comenzar a analizar la mente de su compañero se dio cuenta de que no veía ni oía nada y se quedó petrificado…

- ¿cómo era posible que eso estuviera pasando? ¿acaso él había ido también a Verner Feigenbaum?- Zachary se hacía esas preguntas en la mente- no, no, no… Él estaba seguro de que Liang no había llegado a ir a ese Templo… pero entonces… ¿cómo es que sabía cerrar su mente?...

En lo que él se encontraba desprevenido, Liang llevó a cabo la invocación de un conjuro y se desapareció volviendo a aparecer inmediatamente después al costado de Zachary, quien por un pelo, no llegaba a esquivar el ataque que habían proferido contra él, el que consistía en una gran ráfaga de viento que habría podido derribarlo con facilidad… Liang se veía visiblemente decepcionado por el hecho de que su contraparte hubiese logrado evadir su ataque… en lo que cambiaba su posición, Zachary desapareció y el joven Chino sin siquiera dudarlo creó un campo protector energético a su alrededor justo a tiempo, pues en aquel instante una gran cantidad de fuego lo rodeó… en cuanto el humo dejado por el ataque se disipó ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo un par de segundos y luego al mismo tiempo desaparecieron para luego volver a aparecer dándose la espalda, al voltear ambos comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y ver aquello era verdaderamente sorprendente, pues ambos tenían muy buen manejo de artes marciales y su enfrentamiento era muy parejo… tras un par de minutos sin que ambos pudieran lastimarse mutuamente se vio que Liang profirió un golpe profundo con su codo en el estómago de Zachary y que él en ese mismo momento acababa de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara, hecho por el que ambos cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo… inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y fueron al ataque de nuevo, Zachary invocando un conjuro provocó alrededor de sus manos un campo enérgico de color azul que luego fue lanzado sobre Liang, pero el joven muy ágilmente pudo esquivar aquel ataque y desapareciendo una fracción de segundos, sorprendió a Zachary apareciendo encima de él y profiriéndole una gran patada en el pecho que lo mandó lejos… el joven se levantó de inmediato, aunque era visible que aquel ataque lo había afectado, y es que se podía notar que le dolía la zona que acababa de ser atacada… Liang se veía ligeramente satisfecho y en ese momento ambos volvieron a desaparecer para luego volver a aparecer a varios metros de distancia el uno del otro; los dos estaban invocando un conjuro y al instante siguiente los dos lanzaron sus ataques, los cuales al chocar se fusionaron por unos momentos para luego reabsorberse y desparecer…El sabio estaba maravillado por la confrontación, se veía extasiado al verlos competir y sabía que ya quedaban apenas cinco minutos para poner fin al enfrentamiento… En aquel instante ambos jóvenes corrieron velozmente hacia el centro, en donde al encontrarse volvieron a retomar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en esa ocasión ambos aparecían y desaparecían profiriéndose golpes sorpresa que sólo podían evadir por la gran habilidad con la que contaban al momento de combatir… tras un par de minutos de un encuentro parejo entre ambos, Zachary lanzó una patada cargada de una especie de campo energético en las costillas de Liang, quien salió lanzado hacia un costado, al ponerse de pie sintió un tremendo dolor pero de inmediato volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque y corrió a su encuentro en lo que lo hacía desapareció y Zachary creó un campo protector a su alrededor, luego al ver que Liang no aparecía comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones posibles y cuando vio hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que Liang venía casi volando hacia donde él estaba pero en su mano había una especie de bola de energía de la que brotaban pequeños rayos… al estar a apenas unos 2 metros de distancia la lanzó contra Zachary, quien se vio rodeado de una cantidad estrepitosa de truenos y rayos muy potentes que al chocar con su escudo protector hacían que éste se debilitaría siendo así que al cabo de unos segundos éste desapareció, para dejar a un Zachary muy agotado, pues había invertido mucha energía para poder mantenerse a salvo… Sin embargo, Liang no perdió la oportunidad y justo cuando su contraparte estaba a punto de mandar un ataque, despareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de él lanzándole una bola de agua…Zachary al verse en esa situación, inmediatamente lanzó una bola de viento y ambos terminaron echados lejos… casi en los extremos opuestos de aquel gran salón… justo cuando ambos se ponían en pie para volver a continuar con la batalla, el Sabio dijo

- ¡Muy bien! El tiempo ha terminado… así que ya pueden dejar de pelear…- Ambos jóvenes se veían muy agotados, con la ropa rasgada, moretones y restos de sangre en el cuerpo…estaban agitados, y lentamente se dirigieron al centro del salón, una vez ahí ambos se dieron la mano y tanto Zachary como Liang se miraron con detenimiento unos segundos, tras los cuales sonrieron y luego se ubicaron frente al Sabio- realmente su enfrentamiento ha sido muy parejo… ambos han demostrado que verdaderamente son poderosos y que dominan muy bien la habilidad de tele transportación… es más, me atrevo a felicitar a ambos y a decir que los dos han sido estudiantes sobresalientes, pues si se han enfrentado hoy es porque los dos tenían exactamente la misma puntuación… sin embargo, hoy no daremos a conocer sus resultados, pues estos serán revelados el día de mañana y se les dirá si están aptos para ir o no al último templo: "Sergey Kuznetsov" que está en Rusia...así como también sabrán quien ocupa el primer lugar…- Los jóvenes escuchaban con atención al Sabio- en fin… ya pueden retirarse, pues dentro de un momento se llevará a cabo aquí mismo, el encuentro de dos de sus compañeras…

Zachary y Liang, salieron del gran salón… caminaron en silencio hasta el pasillo que los llevaba a sus habitaciones y una vez ahí el joven ingles habló

- De verdad ha sido muy agradable poder enfrentarme a ti… desde hace mucho tiempo que no contaba con un contrincante verdaderamente hábil y fuerte…- Zachary tenía una sonrisa en los labios y observaba de reojo a Liang

- Gracias por considerarme un oponente fuerte… yo también opino lo mismo de ti… hasta ahora nunca me había enfrentado a alguien tan poderoso como tú y ha sido verdaderamente un honor- ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y Zachary volteó a verlo frente a frente

- Agradezco lo que dices Liang… pero dejando un poco de lado ese tema, tengo una pregunta que hacerte- el joven abrió los ojos, pues no se imaginaba qué podría ser lo que él quería preguntar.

- Dime… ¿qué quieres saber?- aunque lo disimulaba muy estaba muy nervioso pues temía que la pregunta tuviera que ver con Sakura…

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a cerrar tu mente?- Liang se sintió aún más sorprendido pues no imaginaba que Zachary le haría esa pregunta

- Eh… pues… es algo que he aprendido por mi mismo- Zachary lo miraba con detenimiento y luego sonriendo le dijo

- En verdad me sorprendes y creo que ahora puedo aseverar que en realidad eres muy poderoso y hábil…- realmente se sentía muy sorprendido por lo conseguido por su amigo, pues por lo que él sabía perfectamente, lograr el cierre mental era muy complicado… sin embargo, sabía que era probable que su aprendizaje no fuese del todo perfecto… así que decidió que quizá debería ayudarlo a mejorarlo, pues sabía que en el último templo las exigencias serían mayores y estaba seguro de que ambos irían a Rusia a enfrentarse en la última batalla, en donde tendrían contrincantes verdaderamente poderosos y no podían confiarse en lo absoluto… así que agregó- sabes… sé que para haber hecho un trabajo por ti solo aún deben haber ciertas imperfecciones… ¿estarías dispuesto a dejar que te ayude a mejorar esa habilidad?- Liang lo miró más sorprendido aún y pues meditando bien la proposición y tomando en cuenta de que era probable que le hiciera falta mejorar su habilidad, aceptó

- ¡De acuerdo!... y de verdad agradezco mucho tu intención…

- No es nada… después de todo, no me gusta que mi contraparte tenga una desventaja pues eso hace que el combate no sea parejo…

Los dos muchachos sonrieron por el comentario y luego decidieron ir a darse un baño, para de ahí ir a comer algo, pues estaban muy hambrientos y acordaron que ya al día siguiente irían a entrenar y mejorarían la habilidad de Liang. Mientras tanto, en la sala que ambos acababan de dejar, se encontraban Natsuko y Dai-Lin… ambas en posición de ataque y vestidas con unos trajes hermosos que cada una había confeccionado para sí misma, los cuales estaban provistos de poderes de protección. Las jóvenes se miraron unos segundos fijamente… Natsuko tenía sus ojos más fríos que nunca y una expresión de decisión muy visible; por otro lado, Dai-Lin estaba serena y seria, con una expresión de seguridad que hacía que la japonesa se sintiera molesta, pues no le agradaba para nada ver que alguien estuviera en aparente calma sabiendo que ella sería su contraparte en una batalla… es por eso que casi de inmediato salió al ataque, desapareció y luego volvió a aparecer a su costado lanzando un puñetazo contra el rostro de Dai-Lin, quien esquivó con bastante agilidad y giró rápidamente lanzando contra Natsuko una patada, que fue detenida oportunamente por la joven... la muchacha china miró desafiantemente a su oponente y sin pensarlo más desapareció, algo que también hizo la japonesa. Momentos después ambas jóvenes aparecieron y lanzaron unas bolas de energía, la de Dai-Lin estaba cargada con una gran ráfaga de viento y la de Natsuko con agua, al colisionar se reabsorbieron y antes de que alguna fuera tomada por sorpresa, ambas volvieron a ponerse en posición de ataque… las dos corrieron para encontrarse en el centro y volvieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando se separaron, Natsuko desapareció y Dai-Lin, para sorpresa del Sabio, hizo aparecer un objeto… al inicio el Sabio no sabía qué era, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era un instrumento musical y cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de un Erhu… Al ver el ingenio de la muchacha el Sabio sonrió ampliamente y sus ganas de seguir observando el encuentro aumentaron… Dai-Lin, al ver que Natsuko aparecía a su costado, inmediatamente comenzó a tocar una melodía extraña, la que generaba que su oponente entrara en un estado de trance si no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para evitar el efecto generado… la Japonesa, ni bien oyó la melodía comenzó a cambiar su semblante y se veía muy afectada por ello, pues se quedó parada con un rostro atontado… Dai-Lin sintiéndose satisfecha le lanzó un ataque, el cual lanzó lejos a la muchacha y como la joven China había dejado de tocar el instrumento, el efecto desapareció por lo que Natsuko se puso de pie rápidamente y desapareció, volvió a aparecer e hizo que el Erhu saliera volando de las manos de su oponente y cayera lejos, de inmediato le lanzó un conjuro que impidiera que pudiera volver a ser invocado, era un conjuro de sujeción y éste ya no podría ir nuevamente a las manos de Dai-Lin hasta que terminara la batalla… luego de eso, ambas volvieron a enfrentarse directamente por medio de las artes marciales y tras varios minutos de ataque continuo en el que ambas aparecían y desaparecían, Natsuko profirió con mucha fuerza una patada en el estómago de Dai-Lin, lanzándola muy lejos… la joven se levantó adolorida, pero no en la dimensión en la que en realidad debería haber sido pues su traje le profería bastante protección… ambas jóvenes desaparecieron y luego al reaparecer, ambas se apuntaban con una especie de arco que acababan de invocar… momento después, ambas se lanzaron unas flechas cargadas con un conjuro distinto, por ejemplo el de la joven China contenía una especie de humo que podía dejar sin respiración momentánea a su oponente y el de la joven japonesa, tenía arena que cuando colisionaba con la persona atacada la enterraba… Sin embargo, ambas muchachas salieron ilesas de aquel ataque, pero volvieron a desaparecer para volver a hacerlo en otro lugar y volver a lanzar la flecha, ahora con un conjuro diverso que en esa ocasión ninguna pudo evitar, por lo que Natsuko estaba completamente sujetada por unos hilos que se apretaban con fuerza en todo su cuerpo y Dai-Lin estaba dentro de un remolino de agua que le quitaba la respiración… en ese instante el Sabio dio fin al encuentro y liberó a las muchachas de aquella situación en la que se encontraban…

- Muy bien jovencitas… realmente su encuentro ha sido bastante parejo el día de hoy… me temo que será difícil determinar quien fue la mejor, pues ambas han demostrado ser lo bastante buenas y poderosas- ambas chicas se miraban fijamente y era evidente que ninguna de las dos se sentía feliz con aquel resultado, pues Natsuko quería vencer a Dai-Lin, para dejar así bien en claro quién era la mejor; y por otro lado, la joven China, quería ganar para así conseguir que la japonesa dejara de sentirse superior al resto…- por ahora creo que deben darse la mano e ir a descansar, que ya mañana sabrán los resultados y verán si irán o no al último Templo- el Sabio percibía que ambas no se llevaban bien y eso en parte fue el motivo por el que hizo que se detuviera aquel encuentro…las muchachas se dieron la mano y luego salieron del salón

Ambas ni bien dejaron aquel lugar se detuvieron unos instantes

- Espero que tengas en cuenta que esta batalla no ha demostrado quien es mejor que la otra… pero de seguro el Sabio ya sabe quién en realidad ha ganado la batalla…- Dai-Lin se llenó de rabia cuando escuchó aquello

- Eso espero yo también… pues en verdad deseo que de una buena vez determinen quien demostró ser la mejor- y mirando el traje confeccionado por Natsuko agregó- además, debes perfeccionar tu traje, pues por lo que veo no cumplió correctamente con su función- la muchacha vio su traje y vio que en algunas zonas tenía unos pequeños cortes, lo que demostraba que no había resistido como debía al contacto con aquellos hilos lanzados por Dai-Lin.

Natsuko, sintiéndose ofendida se dio la vuelta y se fue, mientras que la otra muchacha sonrió con tranquilidad y satisfacción, para luego ir directamente a su habitación y cambiarse… Ya en la noche todos se reunieron en una de las aulas… prendieron una fogata y se sentaron a tomar bebidas calientes. Natsuko estaba muy seria, aún bastante enfadada por el intercambio de palabras con Dai-Lin hacía un par de horas atrás, pero igual se sentó muy cerca a Zachary quien sólo sonrió al verla de ese modo… ella al verlo sonreír, le sacó la lengua, por lo que el joven sonrió aún más… todos se preguntarán qué pasa ahí y bueno, lo que sucede es que ambos jóvenes habían desarrollado una amistad interesante… y es que aunque el acercamiento de Natsuko a Zachary fue interesado al inicio, terminó por sentirse cómoda a su lado, llegando a soltarse con él y ser más sincera, pues en el joven inglés descubrió a un gran amigo, alguien que no la juzgaba y que por el contrario la escuchaba siempre atentamente, ella no se había enamorado de él pero sí le había tomado aprecio y por ello se sentía tranquila de estar sentada ahí a su costado. Zachary, por su parte, había cambiado su forma de pensar con respecto a Natsuko, ya que al conocerla más se dio cuenta de que era alguien que tenía muchas carencias emocionales, por lo que había generado que ella tuviera ese carácter siendo así que decidió permitir que se le acercara y no se opuso en lo absoluto al hecho de intentar conocerla más a fondo… por otro lado, Liang ya no se ponía tan incómodo cuando tenía cerca a Natsuko, pues se había terminado acostumbrando a verla a los ojos, además del hecho de que al encontrarla seguido en la biblioteca del Templo y al haber tenido que realizar de un par de trabajos de grupo con ella, lo habían llevado a estar tranquilo cuando ella se encontraba cerca y hasta llegó a aprender llevarla bien, hecho que había generado que Dai-Lin se sintiera muy incómoda, y razón suficiente por la que la rivalidad entre ambas había aumentado… y es que Natsuko al ver que Liang era amable con ella se aprovechaba y a veces lo coqueteaba o le agarraba la mano con el fin de poner celosa a Dai-Lin, quien en efecto se veía bastante afectada cuando eso pasaba… Incluso hubo una ocasión en la que la cercanía de ellos dos la afectó en demasía, puesto que en aquella ocasión la situación no había sido provocada sino que simplemente se había dado… una noche Liang con Natsuko se habían quedado hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo de investigación en la biblioteca, y Dai-Lin sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, había permanecido cerca pero escondida, observándolos; al principio todo fue normal pues Liang se mostraba serio y concentrado en lo que hacía, y Natsuko también, mas cuando dejaron la biblioteca y se dirigían al pasillo que los llevaba a las habitaciones, la japonesa se sintió indispuesta (toda la tarde había tenido un malestar corporal pero debido a que ese trabajo debían de ser acabado aquella misma noche no había dicho nada y valientemente había soportado la incomodidad) siendo así que un mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano cayeran al piso… inmediatamente Liang la sostuvo y le dijo

- _¿Te encuentras bien?- el notó que ella tiritaba de frio y se preocupó- todo este tiempo has estado así ¿no?- ella asintiendo con debilidad y le dijo_

_- No te preocupes… ya se me va a pasar, tengo que ir a descansar eso es todo_

_- Pero cómo puedes decir eso si te ves muy mal, estás pálida y hasta tienes fiebre… tenemos que llevarte a que la Maestra te vea…_

_- No quiero ir donde ella… por favor… sólo quiero ir a mi habitación- cuando ella le dijo eso, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y en ellos por primera vez él veía calidez… Liang en cuanto percibió aquello se puso tenso y una serie de emociones internas provocaron que se sonrojara ligeramente._

Algo que fue visto por Dai-Lin desde donde se encontraba y que le profirió un dolor inmenso, al punto de que lloró durante toda la noche, pues no podía dejar de pensar en esa reacción en él… se atormentaba pensando en que él pudiera estar enamorado de Natsuko, por eso no podía verla con buenos ojos y mucho menos podía sentirse tranquila sabiendo que ambos estaban bajo el mismo techo… esa noche Dai-Lin se sentó al costado de Liang y lo observaba de reojo, pero él parecía no notarlo pues se veía absorto en sus pensamientos… tras unos minutos de silencio todos comenzaron a intercambiar palabras, por medio de las cuales contaban sus experiencias en la batalla, pero ni Dai-Lin ni Natsuko hablaban al respecto, la primera porque estaba fascinada escuchando hablar a Liang y la segunda porque estaba callada pensando en Kano y en que deseaba poder verlo pronto… Aproximadamente a las 3 horas de haber hablado sin parar, muchos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, menos Zachary, Liang, Natsuko ni Dai-Lin, quienes prefirieron permanecer ahí en silencio escuchando el crepitar de la fogata… luego de un momento el inglés habló

- Qué lástima que pronto debamos partir y dejemos este Templo…

- Sí, y además ya pronto acabaremos el viaje de peregrinación…- dijo Liang quien al pensar en ello se puso un poco pensativo

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer cuando salgan del viaje de peregrinación?

- Pues, yo quiero ir a ver a mi familia… extraño mucho a mis padres y realmente lo primero que quiero hacer es ir a verlos…- Dai-Lin dijo eso con entusiasmo y Natsuko la observó un poco molesta- ¿y ustedes?

- Yo particularmente quiero ir a Japón a visitar a unos amigos allá…- al decir eso Zachary miró a Liang fijamente y vio que él al escucharlo abrió mucho más los ojos y adquiría una actitud un tanto nerviosa e incómoda- y tú Liang ¿qué harás?

- Eh… pues yo… - estaba nervioso pero armándose de valor continuó- pienso ir a China y tomar el cargo como jefe de mi Clan…

- ¡Vaya!... esa responsabilidad sí que es grande- dijo Natsuko, quien se sorprendió al oír aquello- yo en cambio pienso irme de casa y buscar mi futuro lejos de mi familia…- el único que comprendió por qué ella deseaba estar lejos de su familia era Zachary que sonrió al escucharla decir aquello

Siguieron conversando de sus planes y luego los dos jóvenes se pusieron a intercambiar ideas sobre una serie de hechos históricos por lo que cuando volvieron a ver a las muchachas, se dieron cuenta de que las dos estaban profundamente dormidas y a ambos les brotó una gota sobre la sien… las intentaron despertar, pero ellas no reaccionaban y en eso se encogieron los hombros pues no sabían qué hacer, ya que por un lado la posibilidad de llevarlas a sus habitaciones no existía pues tenían prohibido entrar a aquella zona exclusiva de chicas… así que tras meditar unos segundos decidieron cargarlas y llevarlas a una de las aulas en donde habían sillones para recostarlas ahí… el primero en tomar la iniciativa fue Zachary, quien gentilmente tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos a Natsuko y ya habiéndola ubicado con seguridad salió del lugar en donde se encontraban… enseguida, Liang fue donde Dai-Lin, se agachó ligeramente y moviéndola con cuidado la acomodó para poder cargarla, ella en sueños y de modo instintivo lo abrazó por el cuello, reposó su rostro sobre el hombro del joven y suspiró… él al ver esa reacción se puso nervioso… luego de tenerla asegurada a sus brazos, salió en busca de Zachary y Natsuko… en lo que caminaba vio que la muchacha sonreía dormida y él también sonrió al verla así, tras dar un par de pasos más, Dai-Lin dijo su nombre verdadero "Shaoran…"y él se detuvo en seco, la volvió a ver y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando en sueños y de un modo silencioso…él se quedó estático sin entender absolutamente nada de aquella situación, pero en aquel momento Zachary salió de una habitación y le dijo

- ¡Hey! Liang… este lugar está bien para dejarlas descansar… iré a traer algo para abrigarlas- Liang asintió, así que se acercó a la puerta que tenía abierta Zachary y entró, mientras que el joven inglés se iba a buscar con qué abrigar a las dos jóvenes.

En cuanto entró vio un mueble grande idéntico a otro en donde su amigo había echado a Natsuko, así que él fue y con delicadeza depositó a Dai-Lin… cuando quiso separarse de ella, la muchacha se aferró más fuertemente a su cuello y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos volvió a decir "Shaora… yo…" el muchacho se quedó frío y no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió coger sus brazos e intentar separarlos lentamente para liberar su cuello cuando en eso se puso a observar con detenimiento el rostro de ella y por primera vez lo apreció con ojos distintos… siendo así que notó que en efecto ella era una muchacha bonita, con unos rasgos bastante finos y que le daban a su rostro un no sé qué bastante agradable… él se sonrojó al verla así tan detenidamente y de cerca, además de que era la primera vez que ella le había parecido simpática… se puso nervioso y justo cuando logró liberarse de los brazos de la muchacha, Zachary entró con un par de mantas… ni bien vio a Liang supo que él estaba extraño pues tenía la mirada confundida y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado… en cuanto se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, el joven chino salió apresuradamente del lugar, dejando a solas a Zachary quien se había quedado helado y es que acaso Liang había experimentado algún tipo de confusión sentimental con respecto a la joven que había traído en brazos… él se quedó pensativo pues realmente aquella situación lo angustiaba un poco y es que se puso a pensar en Sakura y era inevitable para él imaginar el rostro entristecido de su amiga cuando Shaoran la dejó hace ya buen tiempo atrás… en ese entonces él sospechaba que aquella separación abrupta por parte de Liang, se había debido a que debía iniciar el viaje de peregrinación, por lo que al escuchar la excusa utilizada para alejar a Sakura, él estaba convencido de que era completamente falsa… Sin embargo, en aquel momento ya no sabía qué pensar pues al ver a su amigo en esa situación realmente lo habían descuadrado por completo… lo peor de todo es que durante esos últimos meses que lo había visto él estaba seguro de que aún en el interior de Shaoran el recuerdo de Sakura estaba vivo; pero, verlo así había hecho que entre en duda aquello que antes tenía como certeza… es decir, el que Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto estuvieran destinados a estar juntos siempre… ¿Acaso eso ya no sería así?

**BERLÍN - ALEMANIA**

Sakura y Kero, estaban en la fría capital Alemana paseando, habían llegado de madrugada y pues ya que era de día, ambos amigos decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad… habían salido de una tienda en donde con mucha dificultad pudieron ordenar algo para desayunar pues ella no sabía nada de alemán así que tuvo que hacerse entender sólo en inglés… tras aquel incómodo momento y completamente felices porque ya se encontraban satisfechos, los dos pasearon por los distritos más turísticos de la ciudad como: Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf, Friedrichshain-Kreuzberg y Mitte y ya más o menos a las 5 de la tarde se sentían agotados, por lo que regresaron al hotel en donde se hospedaban, en cuanto entraron a la habitación se dieron cuenta de que en ella se encontraba Touya, quien se veía visiblemente preocupado

- ¡Monstruo! ¿dónde diablos has estado en todo el día?- en cuanto vio entrar a su hermana se le acercó rápidamente como confirmando que en efecto ella estuviera completamente sana. Sakura un tanto apenada por preocupar a su hermano le dijo

- ¡Lo siento Hermano! No creí que me demoraría tanto pero es que me fui a varios lugares y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era tarde…- Touya suspiró resignado

- Bueno… lo importante es que estas a salvo…- se fue hacia el mueble y se sentó- ¿ya has comido?- la muchacha sonrojándose admitió

- En realidad no comí desde la mañana…- de inmediato la mirada de su hermano se tornó sombría y ella se apresuró a dar a conocer el porqué- lo que sucede es que me es difícil comunicarme con las personas aquí… el alemán es verdaderamente difícil… no sabes lo difícil que fue poder pedir el desayuno… ¿sí o no Kero?

- Así es… ¡ambos sufrimos mucho!- Kero tenía un rostro de dolor, pues se moría de hambre y estaba muy cansado…

- Bueno… entonces ¡coman! Que traje bastante comida del restaurante donde realicé la capacitación

Kero y Sakura fueron rápidamente a comer, ambos se morían de hambre y cuando se sintieron satisfechos se quedaron profundamente dormidos… Touya al verlos así de dormidos sonrió… acomodó mejor a su hermana sobre la cama y al pequeño Kero a su lado… los cubrió con la frazada y se fue a descansar él también…Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó y vio que su hermano había pedido el desayuno, así que se fue a bañar y luego junto con Kero desayunó… al rato su hermano le dijo que debía ir a dictar la capacitación, y la invitó a ir con él, ella sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó la invitación y es que en realidadle daba mucha curiosidad saber cómo se desenvolvía su hermano en su trabajo… después de que se terminara de arreglar, fueron juntos al restaurante… en cuanto Sakura lo vio se quedó sorprendida, pues al igual que el que se encontraba en Italia, éste restaurante era bellísimo y lujoso… tras un par de horas en los que ella quedó maravillada con la habilidad de su hermano para dirigir grupos y desenvolverse tan bien, decidieron salir… y luego de comer algo primero, los tres fueron a pasear por la ciudad y a comprar algunos recuerdos en unas tiendas… sin que se dieran cuenta ya debían ir al hotel a alistar sus cosas para ir al aeropuerto, pues ella ya debía partir de regreso para Japón; en cuanto todo estuvo listo fueron a tomar un taxi…Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Touya le dijo que debía ir a confirmar que todo estuviera bien con el pasaje y a dejar la maleta de ella, pues su vuelo aún saldría dentro de un par de horas más tarde… por lo que tras advertirle que no se fuera muy lejos, Touya se separó de Sakura y ella sintiéndose tentada a pasear por las tiendas, decidió que iría a dar un paseo… luego de dar un recorrido general y externo por las tiendas cercanas se aventuró a entrar en algunas para ver si compraba cosas curiosas para llevarle a su papá…

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL MISMO AEROPUERTO**

Un joven alto, muy abrigado y con lentes oscuros esperaba a ser llamado para abordar un vuelo con destino a Rusia… estaba sentado y lo acompañaba un señor que se encontraba parado a su costado… el joven tenía en la mano dos cartas. Una de las cuales, miraba con detenimiento, pues en ella se leía su designación al nuevo y último Templo que tendría que visitar: "Sergey Kuznetsov" tras verla por un rato se cansó por lo que cogió la otra y la comenzó a leer… en la otra carta se encontraba el resultado que había obtenido en el Templo que acababa de visitar y se leía que había obtenido el primer puesto algo que lo llenaba de orgullo, pues le había costado mucho haber estado ahí todos esos meses… El joven guardó ambas cartas en los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba puesto y desde fuera vio el reloj que se encontraba en el interior de una tienda cercana y que se veía muy concurrida, pues había mucha gente entrando y saliendo de allí; al notar que aún le faltaban unos 40 minutos para que lo llamaran se puso de pie y decidió dar un paseo por el lugar, el señor que lo acompañaba y vestía de negro, comenzó a caminar detrás de él en silencio, ésta persona tenía como única misión asegurarse de que él no hablara con nadie y que llegara al templo asignado sano y salvo… Kano, mientras caminaba lentamente miraba desde fuera las cosas que habían en las tiendas, cuando en eso en una de ellas se detuvo pues entre los libros que ahí se vendían, vio algo que le llamó la atención, se trataba de un libro grueso en cuya portada aparecía el rostro de un león extraño que a primera vista hizo que recordara al guardián dorado de las cartas Clow… tras un minuto observando aquel objeto decidió continuar su paseo, pero cuando volteó sin querer chocó con alguien, quien con el impacto cayó al piso y todo lo que había comprado salió despedido… él se quedó paralizado pues no sabía qué hacer, las reglas del viaje prohibían la interacción con las personas, por lo que agachándose ligeramente en señal de disculpas pudo ver que quien se encontraba en el suelo era una muchacha de su edad a quien no podía ver bien el rostro… él volteó a ver a su vigilante quien de inmediato se le acercó y le dijo:

- Ayude a la señorita… yo no diré nada al respecto, además usted debe actuar educadamente al ser quien provocó su caída

Kano de inmediato tendió su mano para ayudarla a que se pusiera de pie… ella sujetó la mano del joven y se paró, luego aún con la cabeza agachada observando si se había ensuciado hizo una ligera reverencia y dijo

- Lo siento… venía distraída…

- No se preocupe, yo también tengo la culpa- de inmediato él se agachó y cogiendo la bolsa de papel que estaba tirada comenzó a recoger todo lo que se había salido del interior… la joven sólo se limpiaba su ropa y estaba un poco apenada por lo sucedido… en aquel momento Kano, desde su ubicación en cuclillas le extendió la bolsa y para eso levantó la mirada… al hacerlo se quedó completamente frío, pues en cuanto la mirada de ambos chocaron él vio algo que no sabía si era realidad o mentira…lo que sus ojos veían simplemente no podía ser real… acaso era posible que aquellos ojos fueran exactamente los que le pertenecían a la card captor… se puso de pie lentamente mientras la seguía observando… ella ligeramente sonrojada dijo

- Muchas gracias por la ayuda y de verdad discúlpeme por ser tan distraída- él no respondió nada, pues no atinaba a nada y lo único que ese momento podía hacer era mirarla con detenimiento… en aquel momento, algo hizo que ella desviara en otra dirección la mirada apenada que tenía en ese momento y es que alguien la llamaba

- ¡Monstruo! Ya vámonos… ¡apúrate!…- ella asintió y sonriendo a su hermano volvió a mirar a Kano…

- Nuevamente le pido disculpas por los inconvenientes que le he provocado… ¡hasta luego!- se agachó ligeramente y antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Touya lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura… cuando ella hizo eso, el corazón de Kano comenzó a llenarse de una serie de emociones que no sabía cómo controlar… ahora sí estaba seguro, no cabía duda de que aquella muchacha era la misma que él conoció en Tomoeda… solo que ahora tenía unos cuantos años más, pero en esencia era igual y sobre todo, tenía esa mirada que tanto lo hipnotizaba… y se sentía muy feliz de haberla vuelto a ver… aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad…de inmediato volteó a verla y al hacerlo vio que se iba con un sujeto alto, de pronto se sintió extraño, pues quería ir tras ella con desesperación y además, le disgustaba que alguien estuviera al lado de aquella tan linda muchacha… su primer impulso fue dar un par de pasos en la dirección que ellos tomaban, pero luego recordó que el que lo vigilaba no le permitiría que él la siguiera y mucho menos que le volviera hablar… así que apretando los puños tuvo que contentarse con verla desaparecer a lo lejos…

Todas las sensaciones que experimentaba en aquel momento eran completamente nuevas y extrañas, pues por primera vez en su vida él sentía tanta calidez y alegría con sólo ver alguien… su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y se sentía extrañamente muy feliz, pleno… todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño, ya que en realidad todo lo que experimentaba en ese instante le era ajeno…ahora él sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo tan especial y único que de pronto supo a ciencia cierta que una vez que saliera del último Templo, su principal misión sería ir a buscar a aquella muchacha…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n… muchos deben de decir ¡por fin terminé de leer éste capítulo!… y pues mi pregunta es ¿qué les pareció? … sé que me ha salido bastante largo, pero no sabía cómo reducirlo pues consideraba necesario presentar toda esta información en éste capítulo… así que espero que no lo hayan sentido muy cargado… en fin, sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado el resultado… en realidad me ha costado mucho hacerlo, pero con gran esfuerzo y gusto ¡por fin he podido terminarlo! Por lo que me siento en paz y espero que ustedes me perdonen por la demora en actualizar… soy consciente de que los he dejado esperando por buen tiempo y pues me siento un poco apenada por ello, pero como se dice por ahí… más vale tarde que nunca así que por ahora dejo la historia en este punto y también mi mensaje jejejeje… ya saben que cualquier cosa, ya sea duda, crítica, comentario, sugerencia, etc, etc me la pueden hacer que yo gustosamente responderé… y pues sin más que decir me despido… byeeee besos y abrazos a todos mis fieles lectoressss de verdad agradezco su paciencia **

* * *

_**Capítulo VI: Qué difícil es sobrevivir a esto**_


End file.
